Fates
by LumenUmbra
Summary: kamui is a 19 year-old prince living in the northern tower of Nohr. When time finally come for him to receive his first mission, he sees out with his two retainers and a soldier of the king's. However he is captured by Hoshido. After spending sone time in enemy territory and learning the truth about himself will he go back to the family that raised him or the one he was born too.
1. Prologue: Ties that Blind

**Here's the Prologue**

 **Published: May 7th, 2016**

 **Edit 1: October 23rd, 2016**

 **Edit 2: January 1st, 2017**

* * *

Fear, solitude and emptiness, these were what Kamui felt, as he was dragged under. Into what he didn't know. But when he awoke at only thing he could have wished for was to go back into that eternal darkness were all senses were lost and nothing could be found, for what he saw were two armies were charging towards each other, shouting battle cries. They were about to clash. And through it all his eyes fixated on a swordsman, wearing red samurai armor and a white haori, he dashed towards a mounted figure on the hill not to far from him, preforming jumps, and striking down any enemy soldiers in his way, with ease. When there were no more enemies in his way the samurai stood strait looking at the hill where a paladin was observing on the back of his armored, black, horse.

The samurai used his sword, a sword unlike he'd ever seen before, one that revealed lightning when he swung it. Form what Kamui saw the lightning could killed multiple soldiers in a single attack, leaving their bodies with electrical burns. Kamui was too far away to know why the man was just standing there or to make out who the two men were for that matter, however he didn't have much time to thing about it. In a blink of an eye the paladin drew a black sword and his horse jumped for the hill, the samurai had challenged his he figured out. He watched the two men clash, as the field quickly started to litter with weapons and the bodies of many soldiers from both sides.

Kamui was so in shock by what he had woken up to he didn't even notice that he wasn't alone watching the scene, finally looking somewhere else when someone nudged his shoulder. When he turned to see who it was his eyes widened the woman next to him was a mirror image of himself, and he recognized her instantly. It was his twin sister. He was about to say something, but she beat him to it. "I take it that this is the dream you talked to me about?" she asked him and as if Kamui wasn't confused before he would be now. What was she talking about? He had never had a dram of something like this before, nothing close to it. He was going to ask about what she was talking about, but like before she beat him to it. "Come on we have to go rejoin the others." His counterpart said, before he could do anything else, she took off running.

As soon as she did he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see a young woman around his age with long blue hair, with some strands crossing her face. As he looked into her golden eye he could tell that she was familiar, but at the same time wasn't. "Don't worry, Kamui, everything will be alright." she told him then grabbed one of his hands and pulled him with her trying to catch up with Kamui's twin.

They made it to the one of the army sides, and his double was quickly placed in a different area to fight with the rest of the soldiers and he didn't know where the second woman was, somehow she manage to disappear form his sight. And before he knew it himself Kamui was dragged away by a sky knight into the battlefield where they were quickly engaged in battle by a Nohrian fighter. A sense of dread quickly passed through the teenager and for some reason he lost his will to fight.

"Come on Kamui! We've got work to do!" The sky knight, with short red hair cried looking at the opposing Nohrian axe wielder. The barbarian struck out to attack Kamui, but he nothing to defend. there was no way that he could be real it had to be a dream, there was no way that he was on a battlefield right now, it was impossible. The sky knight noticed that he was doing anything because she shoved him to the side with her pegasus, making the young man lose balance and fall to the ground. And it hurt. A lot. As the axe wielder's attack was instead stopped by the knight's lance, Kamui knew that feeling that much pain could only mean that this was not a dream, it was real and he would have to fight if he was going to survive.

"Kamui, what's the matter with you? You seem distracted." she demanded, glancing at him. Kamui stayed silent shaking his head and slowly getting to his feet, his body was still in pain and he was unable to face his partner. Not after she had to save him like that and also because he was worried. How could he have possibly forgotten that he was walking into a war? And why couldn't he remember anything before this? Fear and guild started to take over when he was brought back to reality by the sky knight. "If you're worried, don't be." the sky knight reassured. "Together, those Nohrians don't stand a chance against us!" She cried.

Kamui nodded, "Yeah." he brought up his sword to block the barbarian's attack, then struck with a much harsher blow to the axe wielder, cutting him down. He let out a slight wince when he heard the man's dying cry.

"Nice job little brother!" she told him. Kamui eye grew quickly with astonishment. There was no way that she was his older sister. He would have remembered something like that. but without any other memories he wasn't going to question it too much. That was until he looked across the river, where there people were standing. One was a mounted dark night with blond hair, he was equipped with a sword and an interesting looking tome. Another was a purple haired woman, malig knight, mounted on her wyvern, she was equipped with an axe. And the last on was a young girl, with light blonde hair, mounted onto a horse. It was Leo, Camilla and Elise. Kamui's siblings. His eyes widened, but like every other time before, something happened before he could say a thing. This time Camilla had used a Dragon Vein -a special ability that only a member of the royal family of Hoshido or Norh possessed- to create a ball of magma to dry up the river.

The sudden terrain modification didn't go unnoticed by anyone near the area and in mere second Kamui and the sky knight were joined by a silver haired archer and and a pink haired shine maiden. "Hinoka, Kamui are you okay?" The shine maiden asked in a panic. Although kamui didn't recognized they're new allies he had at least learned the sky knight's name.

"Yhea. We're alright, Sakura." And now thanks to Hinoka, the shine maiden's name. Hinoka looked back at three who were now crossing the river. "The Nohrian army used a Dragon Vein to dry up the river!" she paused for a second an looked back at kamui. "Stay focused, Kamui. The Nohrians brought their heavy hitters this time."

While Hinoka warned the white haired man, more of the more power soldiers of the Nohrian army stated moving again to attack the warriors of Hoshido who were battling on a second bridge —that wasn't destroyed. Kamui looked at the Hoshidans and Nohrian forces facing off, wishing that there wasn't fighting. On the other side of the non collapsed, Kamui spotted a Berserker, and growled for a reason he didn't know. but deep down he knew that he hated that man.

"Dammit, their reinforcements have arrived!" the pegasus knight said as she spotted the reinforcements that Hans brought, "I'll go scout out how many there are." she was about to leave but then turned to the archer and shrine maiden. "Takumi, Sakura, stay with Kamui."

Takumi nodded. "Understood."

"Y-Yes good idea." Sakura agreed, stuttering her words. She sounded like she wanted to get away form all the fighting more than anything. It didn't go unnoticed by the others, but since she wasn't fighting on the front lines they didn't worry to much. Hinoka went to assess the situation —seconds later— on the other side, but little did she know she wouldn't get far.

Takumi turned to the young man, he frowned seeing him in shock at the sight of the Nohrian royals across the bridge. "Hang in there, Kamui. The Nohrian royals are no pushovers… We'll have to work together to beat them." he paused for a second and relaxed his facial expression. "As the eldest, I guess your in charge. Tell me what to do and I'll do it." he said and moved closer to Kamui, though it looked like he didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Kamui opened his mouth to speak, but was once again interrupted. "Are you hurt Kamui?!" Sakura asked worriedly, Kamui raised an eyebrow and looked around and noticed that his sleeve had been ripped. It was probably caused by Hinoka's lance when she shoved him. Nothing hurt anymore either, but Sakura must have seen the ripped sleeve because she she held up her rod in front of him. "Here, let me heal your wound!"

Kamui found it a little strange that she was that cautious, but thanked her never that less. And when they least expected it an enemy lancer got through the army's defenses. He wasn't to far from Kamui and his two companions.

"Oh n-no! An enemy!" Sakura exclaimed upon seeing the lancer no to far form them.

"It's an ambush! Sakura, stay back you aren't equipped to fight." Takumi warned, stepping in front of her, looking at the short pink haired girl.

The redhead wasn't very far away and spotted the enemy as well. "Takumi! Kamui! I'm counting on you two." she paused. "Work together to defeat that soldier!" She ordered. Takumi glared at Kamui, obviously opposed to the idea. Kamui looked away.

"Kamui! Takumi! I know you two hate each other," it actually seemed more one sided, but Kamui didn't think it mattered at the moment. "but put aside your differences to at least protect you little sister!"

The boys looked at each other the to the sky knight and nodded. "Alright we'll do this the way Hinoka wants." The archer mumbled then turned to Kamui. And didn't waste time barking orders. "Listen, here's how we're gonna do this!" He turn his attention to the enemy soldier who started approaching. "With my bow. I can shot this one from here. I'll soften him up, and then you can jump in and finish him off. Got it?"

Even if Kamui didn't understand the lancer was already closing in on them and Takumi was already ready to shoot down the opponent. When the enemy was in his range the archer, produced a green bowstring and arrow, and shot the lancer effortlessly with his bow.

"Be careful, Kamui!" Sakura warned, just as he was about to attack.

Thanks to Takumi's previous attack Kamui charged at the enemy and struck his down his opponent easily.

"Kamui, Takumi, good work fighting off that ambush." Hinoka who watched the whole thing on the sidelines, said with pride.

"You were amazing, Kamui." the shine maiden congratulated with a smile.

"That went well." Takumi smile at Kamui happy that no one was hurt by the ambush. "Probably because _someone_ gave you good advice." he said referring to himself. "… And you're welcome, by the way."

Kamui was slightly annoyed at his younger brother, but smiled at him anyway.

"Kamui!" Someone cried out.

Kamui turned around to see his double running is way. "Corrin! What are what are you doing here?" he asked finally being able to say a complete sentence.

"No time to talk! Let see how Ryoma's doing." Hinoka said before the conversation could go any farther. Kamui and his twin exchanged glances for a moment, before following Hinoka and their two other siblings to their eldest brother Ryoma. However once at Ryoma's side, the five quickly noticed the presence of the other Nohrian royals, four out of the six siblings glared at them while the other two looked rather shocked.

Hinoka looked away for the opposing royals for a moment, to look at the swordsman beside her, on her pegasus she asked. "Ryoma are you alright?" she asked and Kamui recognized him as the red samurai.

"I'll be fine. I'm glad you're all safe." He replied with a slight frown. "Enemy reinforcements are heading this way." he informed. "I want you to get rid of them." he then turned to the white haired youth. "Kamui, I'm counting on you to keep Hinoka and the other safe." he also gave Corrin a look, most-likely telling her to keep her brothers in check.

Xander quickly noticed the new presences, and looked at where the noise of foot steps were, coming form from the corner of his eye. When he saw Kamui he turned his head and smiled. "Kamui! Thank the heavens we found you, and you're alive as well." Kamui couldn't believe his eyes the person that Ryoma had clashed with was his older brother Xander. The paladin looked to Kamui side and noticed another familiar face once again. "Corrin? I can't believe it. Your alive!"

"Xander! Yes we're fine." Kamui replied quickly, and looked at the Nohrian soldiers on stand by behind his older brother. He looked at his older brother in the eyes. "But..." he started hesitantly, that hesitation quickly turned resolute as he looked at the Hoshidan soldiers on stand by. "Why are you invading Hoshido?!"

"Father says it's time to show our true power." Xander explained quickly and simply, turning his attention away form Kamui and back to Ryoma. "Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed." He gripped his sword tighter as he spoke.

"Xander..." Kamui muttered. He realized what was the decision he had to make. He had to choose to either fight with Nohr, to fight with the people who raised him, or defend Hoshido, and fight with the people he was taken away form. "I...I need a minute." Kamui replied reluctantly. He caught a small glance of his twin sister and he could have sworn he saw her gritting her teeth in either anger or fear or -like him- indecision.

"Be careful Kamui. This man is a Nohrian commander!" Ryoma warned staring daggers at the Nohrian prince. Kamui quickly looked at Ryoma, but didn't take his warning seriously, since they knew Xander well enough to know that he wouldn't attack them.

"Ryoma... Please... He isn't a threat to us..." Kamui defended.

Xander looked back at Ryoma dropped his happy expression and gave him a nasty look. "Your family has come to take you home where you both belong. Come join us." though he was looking at the Hoshidan prince, his words were obviously directed to the twins.

"Quiet, Nohrian filth! Corrin and Kamui are my brother and sister and are Hoshidan royalties!" Ryoma exclaimed, his face a rage as he glared at Xander.

Xander narrowed his eyes at Ryoma. "On the contrary. Corrin and Kamui is my siblings and are apart of Nohr's royal family!" he said with the same volume as Ryoma did before.

"Kamui!" the white haired man instantly recognized the voice as Camilla's and turned to the source of the voice. "I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!" Camilla said with joy upon seeing Kamui. Her narrowed her eyes when her eyes landed on Corrin however. "And Corrin I was devastated when you went missing. Never run away form home again. Do you understand me?"

Kamui looked at his sister, who payed absolutely no attention. If fact Corrin didn't not look afraid or threatened in the slightest.

"I'm glad to you're okay, Kamui. You must have the devil's own luck!" Leo added with a smile. But the look he gave Corrin wasn't the same. "And you how cruel can you be to let us believe that you were dead?" he demanded rather coldly as he looked at her. When he looked at Corrin again her reaction was the same as when she looked at Camilla. Cold and dark.

"Yaaay! We got our brother back!" Elise with a smile present on her face as her saw Kamui. But unlike her two siblings she was excited to see her older sister. "And we got Big Sister, Corrin, back too. This great! We got our hole family back together again!" Kamui didn't even bother looking at his twin this time.

"Nohrian scum! First you kidnap them, now you lie to them?!" Hinoka interrupted at the comments of the three royals. She was anger at the thought of them think of the twins were they're younger siblings. "Corrin and Kamui are MY siblings, not yours!" she roared glaring at the Nohrian royals.

Camilla's eyes narrowed looking at the Hoshidan princess. "You must be mistaken. Those two is my sweet little brother and sister. You may not have them." she said without missing a beat.

"Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!" Ryoma exclaimed looking at his younger brother and sister.

"We have loved and raised you since you were both children." Xander reminded looking at twins as well. "Come home. We can be a family once more!" he added.

"Come home to Hoshido!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"No! Nohr is your home!" Shouted Xander.

Kamui paled visibly as Ryoma and Xander yelled at him. So there he stood. In the middle front of the two and unable to make a decision.

"This way!" He heard Ryoma cry, holding out his hand as his other Hoshidan siblings watched him like a hawk.

"B-Big Brother? Big Sister?" Sakura said confused as to why her brother was just standing there and why her wasn't looking anywhere.

Kamui keep turning his attention frantically between the two side as Ryoma and Xander yelled at him, to choose a side. His head spinning to make his choice even harder, he knew in is heart that Corrin had already chosen a side and if he where to choose the opposite he would make an enemy of her. Both leaders didn't seem to want to back down either and Kamui was caught in the middle of their screaming. Before he could say anything he could have sworn he her something or someone call out to him. Something that was pulling out of that reality. The sound got louder and louder making harder to her the voices of the two side and making out the sound calling out to him becoming clearer and clearer.

 _"Wake up!"_ he was finally able to hear, the words resonating in his head.


	2. Chapter 1: Nohr

**AN: Hey it's LumenUmbra, so this is my first attempt of writing a fan fiction ever so I'm kinda hoping you guys will go easy on me at lest for a little while. I didn't write an author note in the prologue chapter because I was a bit nervous, so I'm putting it in chapter 1. And one last thing: I will post my parings at the end of the fifth or sixth chapter, so until then you can fell free to try and guess who will be with who. I don't do children pairings, I have nothing against the authors that do them, I actually do really like quite a few of the stories that incorporate them, but I just personally don't really like to do it, since they look so young (despite what the paralogues might say). It just doesn't feel right to me it this game.**

 **And with that said here's chapter 1**

 **Published: May 14th, 2016**

 **Edit 1: December 6th, 2016**

 **Edit 2: January 1st, 2017**

* * *

Chapter 1: Nohr

Kamui eyes lowly fluttered open to see the ceiling, in a dimly lit room. He found a little strange that I saw a ceiling instead of a pink sky, he could sworn that he was on a battlefield just a few moments ago, the fact that he felt pain proved it. Didn't it? But here he was laying down in the bed of his room. Well if it was just a dream then it had to be the craziest one he had ever had. Kamui was still rather confused about how it was even possible to fell pain in a dream, but at the same time he glad to know he wasn't fighting on a battle field, and instead was in his bedroom in the Northern tower of Nohr.

He closed his eyes again and breathed in relief when he heard a soft female voice call out to him. "Time to wake up, Lord Kamui!" Kamui opened his eyes again to see two young women -one with light pink hair tied into a ponytail and the other with icy blue hair tied into pigtails- both wearing maid outfits and standing on the side of his bed. they were two of his retainers.

Kamui narrowed his eyes and groaned, he was still tired, and turned to his side and closed his eyes, so they would not be staring at his face.

One of them wasn't going to put up with his lazy morning attitude. And the young man could her her growl at him. "Hey, wake up, Lord Kamui! Up and at 'em!" The pink haired maid, Felicia, cried out looking at his lying figure. Kamui let out another groan and placed his pillow over his head. He was also able to realized that it was Felicia's voice that woke him up, and stopped him from finishing his dream. He was thankful for it of course, though it didn't mean he like the idea of getting out of his warm bed either.

"No, way!" he screamed, the sound of his voice was muffled by the pillow.

Gunther, an old longstanding knight of Nohr, out a growl himself and shook his head. He had known the boy for more than ten years now, and yet even now as a nineteen-year-old he still acted like a four-year-old at times —especially in the morning.

Flora, the maid with light blue hair, wasn't very patient with the young man either and pulled his pillow from him to reveal the side of his face and messy silver hair. "It's time to get up, Kamui."

"Hrmmmm…" the young man growled as his deep red eyes were still sensitive to the light in his room. "What are you talking about? It's still dark outside." Kamui sat up slowly in his bed, grumbling, as he pointed to to the window. He was not happy about being woken up by his retainers.

"Listen well, Prince." Gunther ordered. "It my be dark, but it is indeed morning. You have practice today." The strictness in his voice was undeniable and if Kamui was more awake he would have probably to him more seriously, but at the moment there was no way he was going to listen to anyone in the room. Gunther even frowned his groggy expression. And it only made him angrier knight when he deliberately fell back down on his bed and pulled the blanket over his head.

"I have taken the liberty of reading your amour, and pounding out the dents." The blue haired maid, Flora said, pulling the blanket off of his face.

Kamui growled, "Fine." he said annoyed, sitting back up. "I'm still not completely awake thought…" Kamui grumbled, his eyes closed and messing with his —already messy— bed hair.

"Oh, we can help you with that!" the blue hair maid said, a smirk present on her face. "Felicia would you please help me?" Flora turned to her younger fraternal twin sister, raising her hand it turned a light shade of blue, releasing a cold mist.

"Sure thing!" Felicia replied her own hand turning blue as well.

Kamui opened his eyes and in a matter of seconds they grew wider. _'Oh no, their going to do this again?!'_ he back up a bit, and brought his head as far back as he could, while his eyes quickly widening more and more until the couldn't anymore.

Both girls put their blue hand to Kamui pointed ears letting out the cold mist. Kamui violently jerked backwards, at the contact of the cold mist, nearly knocking his head on the backboard of his bed. "Wauuuugh! Cold cold cold! I'm awake! Totally awake now!" he said quickly trying to shake of the cold. _'Why can't they think of other ways to wake me up?! I mean seriously they've been doing that ever since I can remember!'_ Kamui thought to himself the insides of his ears still freezing clod.

"That's how we deal with slugabeds in the Ice Tribe!" Flora grinned at her master's 'torture', while speaking of her homeland a place full of ice and snow, while Felicia was giggling at the sight.

 _'Oh, now I remember…'_ he thought to himself again at the same time cursing his forgetfulness. He then sighed loudly, "Trust me I know." He grimaced, still feeling the freezing coldness coming form his pointy ears.

Kamui shock his head and placed his palms on his ears for a little while longer. When he was finally able to fell them again he then scratched the back of his head with his eyes closed, "Any way thank's for pulling me out of that nightmare."

"Nightmare? Would you tell us what happened?" Gunter ask.

The white haired man opened his eyes and placed his hand on his knee. "It was… strange." he started. "Some people who looked like Hoshidans kept calling me their brother. But all of my brothers and sisters are in Nohr…"

"Ah, Lord Kamui," Flora interrupted "perhaps we should talk about the dream another time? We've already wasted enough time as it is." she grimaced, looking at the clock on Kamui side table, as well as leaving the subject of the dream behind.

"It's time for you to get going, milord. Prince Xander is waiting for you!" Felicia cheered.

Kamui nodded. "Could you guys give me a moment of privacy. I need to change."

The tree retainers looked at each other for a moment before exiting the room to let Kamui get into his usual attire.

Once he was left alone, the young prince got out of bed and stripped of his night clothing. He then walked over to where Flora left his cloths and amour. _'That dream I had… And Corrin. Corrin was in it too.'_ he shook his head then pulled a black shirt over his head. _'Maybe I'm just desperate. For all I know she could be dead. She's been missing for over half a year after all… But all that just happened felt so real and what you told me back there... the deam I talked to you about... does that mean you're still alive, Rin?'_ he pushed the idea at the back of his mind at least for right now and looked at himself in the mirror. _'I hope Xander doesn't try to kill me. Again.'_ he thought to himself as he got dressed. He wore a black shirt and pants along with silver armor covering chest and waist area. The armor he wore also covered his legs and arms at the exception of his tights and shoulders. He also wore a blood red cap that was clasped on his chest. When he was done looking in the mirror, he grabbed the bronze sword the was lying side against a chair, and let out a breath before walking outside his bedroom door where his retainers were waiting ever so patiently.

"Are you ready, milord?" Gunter asked as the prince exited his room.

"Yes." he affirmed. 'Ready to get knocked around again.' he added mentally. His older brother Xander was about the strongest person he knew and even if it was just training their were time when he had wound up in the infirmary.

"Then we should get going." Gunther said. "You know how much Lord Xander hates having to wait after you especially in the morning."

"Right, and don't worry I know." he said scratching the back of his head. 'He normally gives me a long lecture that I won't forget anytime soon. And it doesn't really help that Leo takes Xander's side all the time.'

And with that said the four walked out to the roof of the tower. Gunter, Felicia and Flora stayed at the back at the door way so that they wouldn't interrupt Kamui sparring match with his older brother.

"Finally awake are we?" Xander asked as Kamui made his way toward him.

Kmui smiled, letting out a small chuckle. "Am I really that late?" he stopped went he was close enough to Xander, he quickly notice Leo presence. He was standing beside their older brother. Kamui also notice something of about Leo's upper clothing. 'His collar is inside out... I guess I'll tell him later. Otherwise he'll just growl at me.'

"No, you're not. But you shouldn't be late at all." Xander replied, at the same time it turned the white haired prince's attention back to the paladin.

"Well better then late time. Right?"

Xander sighed remembering that Kamui was more than an hour an hour late at their late training session. "Your hopeless aren't you, Little Prince?"

'Little Prince' the nickname that Xander had giving him as a child back when he arrived in Nohr, it was a little embarrassing to hear now that he was an adult, but Kamui didn't really mind at all since he didn't use it so frequently anymore, it was actually a little nice to hear at the same time knowing some things didn't change. The red eyes prince laughed at his comment though. "Yeah, maybe."

"Alright enough jokes are you ready to commence, Little Prince?" he asked now in a serious tone.

"Yes, Brother." his voice equally as serious.

"Then let us begin!" With that said Kamui got into his battle stance getting ready to fend of Xander. And a few moments later, the sound of clashing swords could be heard, on the roof of the castle tower. The battling continued for a few minutes, but stopped when Xander struck Kamui, and he fell to the ground on flat his back.

Leo scoffed. "That's our brother for you. You won't beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Kamui." he stated standing not to far away from his eldest brother as he watched Kamui slowly get to his knees.

"Giving up so soon, Kamui?" Xander, said from the top of his horse. "I expect more from you. You are a prince of Nohr!" he said sternly. "Pick up your sword and try again." The Crowed prince commanded.

"But Xander, I-" Kamui started, but was almost immediately interrupted.

"We train like this so we can defend ourselves from our enemies." Xander interjected. "Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today… he may never permit you to leave the Northern fortress. Ever." He stated, and from the expression on his face Kamui could tell that he wasn't kidding.

"W-what?! D-did he really say that? That's insane!" Kamui said, in shock. Would his own father really forbid him form going outside?

"Motivated, are we? Then use that fire to best me in battle, little Prince." Xander roared, slinging his sword, Siegfried, up in the air. "If you would see the outside world beyond the view from your window, defeat me." he added getting ready to attack and defend. "Prove that all of the time I've devoted to training you has not been in vain!"

Kamui got the message, stood up and got into his battle stance, placing his right arm in front of his chest and his weapon in his right hand strait and sightly back to his side.

Seeing as he was ready to fight Xander spoke again. "The first move is yours, Kamui. Come at me when you are ready."

Kamui waited for a second then moved forward to attack Xander. He slung his sword to his brother with hesitation allowing him to dodge with absolutely no problem.

The paladin narrowed his eyes at his younger, white haired, brother. "You swing timidly, without resolve." he stated. "You must genuinely try to kill me."

That being said Kamui took his battle stance and attacked again. This time being able to land a hit but was able to do nothing against his brother's powerful counter attack. But the prince knew all to well that he was holding back, if it were a real battle he would be long dead. And even if it was just a practice sword —with dull blade— it did't mean it didn't hurt. A lot. Kamui was ht with so much force, that, when he hit the ground he started bleeding from his head.

"Hmm, looks like that wound needs attention." Xander pondered, as Kamui struggled to his feet. He had over done it. And even that was an understatement. "In that case…" he activated the Dragon Vein situated beneath his black horse.

"Ah! There was a Dragon Vein here?" Kamui asked not even noticing its presence.

"Yes. You should have sensed it as well." He said in disappointment. "The blood of dragons flows in your veins, as it does in all royals. You must learn to harness this draconic power wherever you may find it." he paused, looking at how much Kamui was still panting and bleeding. "Heal your wounds, Kamui, then find the courage to come at me again."

Kamui did as he was told and retreated to the healing area to heal his wound. Once he was healed he made his way back to Xander to attack again, only to fall victim to another one of the paladin's powerful counted attack. But this time instead of heading back to the healing till. Kamui decided to attack again, and was able to land another strike.

Xander was impressed with his brother's bravery and decided to end the battle. "Well done, Kamui. You're getting stronger every day." he said proudly, as he got of his mount.

"Thanks, Xander. I couldn't have done it without your, uh, though love." Kamui said with a forced smile, before heading back to the healing till once again.

"I disagree. I believe you have natural talent. Someday, you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr."

The younger brother shock his head, walking back toward his older brother and wiping away any of the remaining red liquid form forehead. "Now you're just teasing me."

The comment made the older man frown. "You know me, Kamui. I never joke about serious matters. I mean what I say." he paused. "You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in the darkness."

"Xander…"

"Typical. You do know that true strength is more than just simple swordplay, right?" Leo interrupted seeing as he was being ignored.

"Leo, he didn't mean—"

Xander cut him off, turning his attention to Leo. "Calm yourself, little brother. You really are competitive to a fault." he let out a chuckle. "As I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magical abilities."

"Hmm. Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power." Leo said glaring at Kamui. Though the brothers did love each other their was apart of Leo that just had to prove his worth when he was with Kamui and another person.

"Oh that reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you Leo." Kamui turned to Leo.

The youngest of the three turned to his older brother with a frown. "Something important enough to derail this conversation?"

Kamui grimaced and hesitated for a moment. "Well… your collar is inside out." he finally managed to say.

"What?!" Leo yelped looking to see if he was right. Unfortunately for him, he was.

"It would appear someone got dressed while still half-asleep." Xander grinned at his youngest brother. Ironic considering Leo was just teasing Kamui about oversleeping a few short minutes ago.

"Ugh! W-why didn't you say something earlier?!" Leo yelled, and ran off to fix his collar.

"Haha, sorry, Leo. But that sort of thing is what makes you so very lovable." The eldest brother concurred.

Kamui nodded in agreement. "Absolutely."

"Hmph…" Leo frowned as his brothers noticed the presence of two girls.

Seeing as their presence was known they approached them along with Leo who fixed his collar.

"Are you all right, Kamui? Did you get hurt at all during practice?" Camilla asked in a worried tone. To Kamui his older sister was like an over protective mother. And despite her younger brother being technically an adult she still sometime watched over like he was a newborn.

Her younger brother only smiled at her. "I'm perfectly fine, Camilla. As always, thanks for your concern." Camilla wasn't so convinced, Kamui saw that she was glancing at he was bleeding from a little earlier. His silver hair was stained with some of his blood.

Kamui ran his hand through it in the hopes of getting Camilla to pay less attention to it.

"I was worried about you too, Kamui!" Elise chipped in with a big smile on her face. Saved by the bell.

Kamui turned his attention to the young girl, happy that he would not be getting another five minute speech about 'how he should be more careful when fighting Xander' from Camilla. "I know, Elise. You wouldn't visit me all the time if you didn't care so much, right?"

"Heehee… Do you like it when I visit?" she asked innocently, her hands tied behind her back.

"Of course!" Kamui affirmed joyously. "I'm not allowed to leave this fortress, so visits are all I look forward to!"

The girl through her arms in the air. "Yaaay! I'm glad to hear that. Spending time with my brother makes me so happy!" Elise cheered, suddenly jumped at him grabbing Kamui by the waist.

"Gah!" Kamui yelped at the sudden pouncing.

"I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world! Elise grinned, exuding child-like innocence, once she let go of her brother of course.

"Elise, when do you intend to behave like an adult?" Leo grumbled.

Camilla chuckled at her youngest brother's reaction. "Well, I for one think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo."

Camilla's response only made Leo growl.

Kamui smiled nodding in agreement. "Well said, Camilla. Every one of you is so dear to me. You've all been so patient and kind since I lost my memory…" he paused "I don't even mind being quarantined when I'm with you. I'm so grateful to have you all."

Xander smiled. "We are grateful to have you as well. But, Kamui, I have some-" Xander was cut of by Camilla before he could finish his sentence.

"Let me tell him, Xander!" She exclaimed. "We have wonderful news, Kamui! Father asked us to take you back to the capital!"

Kamui opened his mouth speechless for a moment. "Really?! Does that mean…"

"Yes. It means you can finally leave this drafty fortress." Camilla confirmed. "You must have been so lonely all this time, separated from the rest of the world... But now you'll be free!"

"Isn't that wonderful?!" the youngest of the five siblings chimed in, with a joyous smile.

Kamui smiled. "It…it really is. Thanks, Elise. Wow... I'm finally leaving this place…" he paused, when a sudden realization hit him. "Wait if Father wanted me back at the capital then…"

He didn't even have to finish for Xander comprehend what he was saying. "Oh just a bit of motivation, to bring out the best in you."

"You're evil sometime you know that?" the eldest chuckled. "But maybe now I can join you all as a solider, fighting for Nohr?" he asked carefully, looking at Xander.

Xander smiled again. "There will be plenty of time to discuss the details with Father."

Kamui nodded. Afterwords the siblings headed off to the dinning area, where breakfast was served to them. While they were eating Kamui's ears were being talked off by his older sibling with Xander it was about how to improve his fighting style and about how he should act around their father when they got to Norh's capital and that he would have to go though a trial and prove his strength to the king —witch made him nervous. And the rest of the time it was about Camilla and her favorite anecdotes about him, witch made him completely uneasy and made Elise giggle uncontrollably when her older brother would get embarrassed. And Leo simply looked annoyed at the amount of attention his brother was getting, often growling or sighing —not that anyone payed attention to it.

After eating the siblings headed of to the stables to fetch their horses at the exception of Camilla who went to get her black wyvern, that was in a different stable all together. Kamui was relived to not be embarrassed for a while. However he wasn't entirely relived as he still had hid little sister with him. And his fear would come true.

As they walked out Elise called her older brother to get his attention. "Hey, Kamui!"

He turned his slightly so he could see the young girl. "Yes, Elise?"

"You think Lilith's going to be happy to see you?" she said with an innocent face and if Kamui was looking directly at her instead of of the corner of his eye he would have known that she was planning something diabolical.

"I dunno maybe. I guess." He replied, actually not sure who he was suppose to reply at his sister's question in the first place.

"That the only thing you can come up with?" she huffed.

"Why are you asking me that? What's with you all of a sudden?" he finally asked.

"Well for one she'll be coming with use." she started with a smile, that quickly turned into a large grin. "And secondly... She obviously has a crush on you."

"Wha-? No, she doesn't!" the prince exclaimed with a faint flush on his cheeks. "Why would you even think that?!" he demanded, though she had no intention of replying.

Elise laughed. "Boys are so clueless went it comes to a girl's feelings, you know that Kamui."

"Please, j-just stop!" he begged, but only made her laugh even more.

"Elise, stop teasing Kamui." Xander demanded, in a normal voice not being able to tolerate his brother's teasing any longer.

The princess seemed a bit disappointed. "Fine." was the only word that she could come up with. And Kamui let out a sigh of relief and gave a silent 'thank you' to Xander.

With that behind them, the four siblings made there way to the inside of the fortress to get ready to leave for the capital of Windmire. On there way there the twins Flora and Felicia crossed there paths and the two joined them on the way to the stables.

Inside the stables they were met with a girl with blue hair and red highlights. She had yellow eyes and what looked like a red mark in the middle of her forehead, she also wore what looked like a simple kitchen apron as well as a simple white kerchief with a bow on the back of it. "I hear you can finally leave the fortress." she smiled. "You must be very happy, Lord Kamui. Gunter has asked me to go with you to the capital so I can look after your horses."

Kamui smiled and walked up to her. "Glad to hear it! I'd miss you if you weren't coming along too." The last comment made the girl blush lightly.

"Lilith, are the horses ready?" Xander asked from were he stood.

Lilith nodded with a stern face. "Yes, milord. Everything is ready, and the horses seem exited for the trip." she said, but I didn't last for long as she smiled before speaking again. "They are all very fond of Lord Kamui. Probably from all his time in the stables…"

"You really do love animals don't you Kamui? You always have had a kindhearted soul…" Elise said.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly he and Corrin even nursed an injured baby bird back to health at time." Xander added.

"Ah…" Lilith said, looking down.

Kamui looked a little worried when Lilith's smile disappeared. "Lilith, is something wrong?"

Lilith immediately looked up at the mention of her name. "Oh...no. It's nothing."

Elise laughed. "Isn't it obvious, Kamui? Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you!" she said so loudly that even the horses were staring at her.

"Miss me?" Kamui asked confused. "But she's coming with us."

"Oh, right! Well then, I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have you all to herself anymore." she turned her attention to the young girl. "You've always been especially fond of our brother, haven't you, Lilith?" Elise said, still smiling.

"I, er-" the sable girl blushed at what Elise was implying, and was at a loss for words.

"Ha! Ha! you see? I told you she's in love with you, Kamui." The youngest royal added seeing the blush on the stable girl's face.

"W-What?! N-No I don't!" Lilith exclaimed, stammering denying the princess's claim, her face as red as a tomato.

The princess continued to laugh. "The color of you're face doesn't really agree with you Lilith!" she teased.

Lilith decided to look away only to turn to Kamui who was just as red as she was. And one look at the prince's face made Lilith's face even redder and also made her yellow eyes go wide, so she quickly turned her gaze to her feet, squinting her eyes shut, trying to recompose herself.

"As gripping as all this is, we should be on our way. We mustn't keep Father waiting." Xander interrupted again and effectively changed the subject, much to Lilith and Kamui's relief.

Kamui nodded. "Yes, let's go!" he said before making his way to his horse. He extended his hand to the dark brown stallion and in response the mount responded by extending its neck allowing Kamui pet his muzzle.

Gunter nodded as well and turned to the blue haired maid. "Flora, you will remain here to watch over the fortress. Felicia and I will accompany Lord Kamui." he explained. "We may be gone for some time. Take good care of this place."

"Of course! You may rely on me." Flora said seriously, A few moment later Flora turn to her liege, who was now mounted on his horse, and smiled. "I wish you safe travels, Lord Kamui."

Kamui returned her smile while his companions mounted their own horses. "Thank you. I hope I'll get to see you again soon Flora... just not here!" he said before leaving along with the others.

* * *

 **A review is appreciated so I can improve the story to you liking, and try to make it as honest as possible please.**

 **I chose the name Kamui for the male because in was the name of a male character in a different Fire Emblem game. I know that most people who put the two avatar in the story normally do the opposite, but this is just how I'm gonna do this.**

 **Oh, and the avatar build for Kamui is his default one so in other words Build: 1, Face: 1, Hair: 1 Hair Colour: 4, Facial Feature: None. And if some of you are wondering why Jakob is missing in action in this chapter... well you'll just have to wait and find out... that is if you want to stick around if you don't that totally fine too. (And don't worry I didn't exclude the famous butler)**

 **So thank you all for reading and I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari

**AN: Hey, guys it's Lumen. Okay, I know the dialogue and my writing sucks, I'll try to improve my writing (I'm in still in sec.2 high school and this is also partly to improve my writing.) and the dialogue won't really change until Corrin is introduced. So please be patient with me until then. I also didn't recheck my spelling because of a french writing exam and also preparing for final exams, so if there are things that repeat themselves or have mistakes... then that's why. I'll get back to it in the near future though.**

 **So with that out of the way, here's chapter 2**

 **Published: May 21st, 2016**

 **Edited: January 1st**

* * *

Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari

About half a day later the five siblings along with Felicia and Gunter were at the capital of Windmire, where inside the inner gates of Castle Krakenburg, the king of Nohr, Garon, was waiting for they're arrival. During their journey there Kamui, had noted that Nohr was completely shadowed in darkness, very little vegetation and empty streets, however it was much better than life he once knew. Being confined in a tower for twelve years. With no memory of his life before the age of thirteen and only his siblings and retainers to keep him company.

Inside the throne room the king sat on his throne, Gunter and Felicia waited outside as always, while the five royals entered. The room was mostly an empty with only a few candles around the wall —enough to light up the room. On the ceiling towards the kings throne was a weird head of some creature that would be looking down on anyone that sat on the throne. And on the wall behind the throne was covered in dark green vines.

"I see you made here safely, Kamui." Garon said unimpressed, he didn't how any joy in seeing his children, instead showing them a rather cold expression on his face.

Despite his father cold expression, Kamui smiled, too happy to finally have a new area too look around. "Yes, Father." he replied then took a moment look around, taking in every detail. "Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel like I'm dreaming…"

The king scoffed. "It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here." he contradicted. "I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Xander." Garon continued effectively changing the subject. "You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world."

"But, Father, will he be all right outside of the fortress?" Elise asked with worry. After all it would be the first time Kamui will ever step out of the country after twelve long years.

Camilla nodded at her younger sister worry. "I worry about that as well. Isn't it dangerous for Kamui to live outside the fortress's magical barrier?"

Although his sister were worried Kamui could only laugh and smile at it. "I appreciate your concern, but I earned my way here and I'm ready to fight."

"Kamui, as you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido." Garon continued with absolutely no concern of what the two princesses just said.

After hearing his father's statement, Kamui's smile vanished like a ghost. "Yes, Father." he nodded. "I have heard as much." From what he'd heard Hoshido was Nohr's greatest enemy and that Nohr fought against them to gain land for agriculture, but also to show their strength. To prove that a kingdom shrouded in darkness were just as strong as those that lived in the sunlight.

Garon continued once he got the affirmation he was looking for. "We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons." he started with none other that a serious tone. "As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops." he paused turning his attention to his two other sons and eldest daughter. "Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they possess this power." he then narrowed his eyes at the third born. "I expect no less from you." he declared.

Kamui nodded. "I am aware of your expectations, Father. And I have trained every day to become more like my siblings." Kamui said looking into the king's eyes.

"Hmm…you show promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr." Garon said looking at the determinations in Kamui's eyes. He then made a cracked and crocked sword faintly glowing purple appear in front of the young man.

Kamui was impressed as he mouth was open. "Wow…" was the only word he could come up with.

"This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world." Garon explained effectively snapping the white haired youth out of his trance. "With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease."

Kamui looked up at his father with a smile. "Thank you for this generous gift, Father."

Xander on the contrary was suspicious as to why their father would give him such a sword. "Hmm… Generous indeed." he mumbled, looking at him Kamui could tell that something was definitely wrong since Xander looked far to suspicious of the sword.

Garon was to busy with the task at hand to even notice his eldest son's suspicion though.

The king got off his chair and walked towards the door. "Come. Your trial begins elsewhere." Kamui didn't waste a moment following his father. He ledim and his siblings to a rectangle arena next to some prison cells. In was once again an empty room with a few candles and a pill of rubble, rocks and old metal in the center.

"Now, let us see you put that sword to its proper use…" he turned to one of the guards in the room and yelled, "Bring out the prisoners!"

"Yes, sire!" a Nohrian soldier cried and went to go get them.

"Prisoners?" Kamui said in a hush confused voice, turning his head in the direction to were the guard ran off. He thought that he would have to fight and defeat soldiers of the army.

It became clear to him that he was wrong when four Hoshidans prisoners were dragged out. One was a green haired shinobi another was a dark skinned woman with white hair, wielding a club. They two last ones looked like common Hoshidan samurais, wielding brass katanas.

"These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use that sword to strike them down." the king explained looking down on the royal children.

Kamui hesitated for a moment not liking the idea of having to take someone's life, but at the same time he knew in was the only way to finally leave his lonely fortress. So the young prince stepped into the battlefield, obeying Garon's command.

The old knight stepped forward. "I shall join you, milord. My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable." Gunter declared before looking over to the pink haired maid. "Felicia, will you join us well?"

Felicia nodded stepping forward as well. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "I'm as much a bodyguard as a domestic, after all." she paused for a second and tilted he head downwards, remembering just how many plates, glass, cup and any other utensil that wasn't was of metal she's broken over the years, while in Kamui's serves. "To be honest, I was never that great at the domestic stuff anyway."

Kamui smiled. "Thank you. Both of you."

They moved farther on the field, and when they stopped the prisoners presented themselves.

"I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain. What is your name, Nohrian prince?" the white haired woman asked screaming in anger with every intention of putting Kamui and his comrades to sleep. Permanently.

"I'm Kamui. I'm the second born prince of the Nohrian royal family." the prince replied.

The name somehow sounded very familiar to the ninja. "Kamui… Can it be?" he mumbled. But despite that Kamui's ears perked up and was able to over hear, him.

"Huh? Have you heard of me?" the white haired man asked a little confused.

The shinobi didn't reply at his question, but did stat his name. "… I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido." he pulled out two shurikens. "Show me what you can do."

Garon very impatient with all the talking going around so he gave the order. "Kill them all." he shouted.

As the battle commenced Kamui could sense a strong flow of energy underneath the ground, in front of debris. "Is that…" he wondered.

"Is something wrong, milord?" Felicia asked staring at the prince.

"I feel…something emanating from the ground. Could it be…" Kamui explained while he looked at the spot were he could sense the strong flow of energy. He decided to test his theory and rushed toward the spot. 'Yes, it is a Dragon Vein!" he then allowed poured some of his energy on to the area where the Dragon Vein was. Doing so created strong gusts of winds to scatter the pill of debris, as a result it revealed a large fort with its floor glowing turquoise, like how a healing tile would.

"Oh! Th-that's amazing! You blew away all the debris!" Felicia said open mouthed.

Garon was a little impressed as well, but didn't bother to crack a smile. "Heh…Well done."

"Yeah, now we have an advantage over them." Kamui said, but a second later her cringed his teeth and tighten his grip around his sword. 'Although I still don't like the thought of having to kill them.'

Gunter smiled and spoke while the young lord was lost in thought. "Excellent plan, milord-now we can hide in there and ambush our foes."

A few moment's later Gunter Kamui absent mind. "Lord Kamui!" he exclaimed, making the young man snapped out of his thoughts and turn vigorously at the old knight, his red eyes wide open. Gunter sighed. "Remain focused, this is no mock battle-a mistake here could cost you your life."

Kamui recomposed himself and nodded. "R-Right, sorry about that."

"Lord Kamui." called to get his attention, witch she got. "You should know I'm trained to use daggers-up close or thrown from afar. I can even hit enemies hiding behind walls, which might come in handy!" she explained and her lord nodded.

"Alright let get moving. We have to get to the fort before our enemies do." Kamui said and started to run towards the fort.

Once at the fort Gunter felt the need of reminding Kamui of something. "Remember your training. Each weapon has strengths and weaknesses. You would do well to consider them before you attack."

"I'm sure you know this, milord, but it's useful to stay close to your allies. If you fight side by side, you can help each other in battle." Felicia added.

Gunter nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Supporting each other will likely be the key to victory."

"Right." Kamui said, peeking from the side of the fort the asses the situation. 'Alright now how does it go again… tome and sword are strong against bows and axes, bows and axe against lances and hidden weapons and those have an advantage over tomes and swords.' after remembering the weapon triangle, he turned to his two comrades. "So I have advantage over that ninja, and both of you have an advantage over the two swordsmen." he paused. "I don't think we'll have much problems taking them down, but we'll have to work together to take down that Flame princess."

"Maid can also use staves to heal wounds. If you get hurt, let me know right away!" Felicia added.

Kamui nodded. "And there's one more thing." he started with a more serious tone.

"Yes, milord?" the old knight asked, like nothing was wrong.

"Were going to conquer and not kill. No live will be taken in this battle."

"What?!" Gunter exclaimed while the maid was at a lost for words. "King Garon has ordered us to kill them and you would-"

Kamui cut him off. " I know what he said but… but I just can't take their live it isn't right. They don't deserve to die"

Gunter was ready to argue but didn't when he noticed that the prisoners have started moving. "Alright we'll do as you say but we must get in formation, and quick. They're on the move."

Kamui smiled. "Thank you, Gunter." was the last thing he said before getting ready to ambush their opponents.

The three waited for the Hoshidans challenger get close before striking. Kaze was the first to come in rang and once he was close enough, Kamui attacked. Unfortunately he missed and the ninja took the opportunity to counter attack, with on of his shuriken and was able to hit his target. Kamui winced in pain as the hidden weapon cut his left shoulder.

Kaze scoffed at his reaction. "A ninja's shuriken may not cut deep, but it can sap you of your strength. Your death need not come all at once."

Despite his injury, Kamui attack Kaze again, the pain wasn't as bad as a blow from Xander, and thanks to his weapon advantage he took the ninja down with a few strikes.

"I regret…nothing…" were the last words Kaze spoke before falling unconscious.

Felicia was behind Kamui went she saw one of the swordsmen approach. She pulled out a dagger and struck the enemy, making sure not to hit a vital point. Kamui saw the opportunity to attack and charged forward, knocking the swordsman unconscious as well.

"Are you alright, Lord Kamui?" Felicia asked when she was sure that both enemies were no longer able to fight.

"I'm fine, don't worry." the young man replied panting.

Even though he claimed to be fine the young woman noticed the shuriken wound on his left shoulder. "Your hurt."

"I'm fine." The prince repeated though it was a lie.

"Not your not!" Felicia exclaimed. "Now stay still." she added pulling out her staff, and luckily for her her lord did as he was told.

On the other side of the fort Gunter hand just knocked out the second swordsman and was now about to face the princess of the Flame Tribe.

"Behold the might of the Flame Tribe!" Rinkah cried swing her axe at the old knight, only to have her attack dogged completely. Her opponent then counter attacked, she managed to jump back, but Gunter was still able to jab her with his lance. Rinkah growled in pain, however she was still stubborn and wasn't about to go down easily.

When she finally recovered form the pain she saw that her enemies have more than doubled. And in spite of the odd being against her, Rinkah held her ground, her club in hand, and ready to fight them off.

Back on the side lines the rest of the Nohrian family was watching closely at Kamui test.

"He fights just like Corrin…" Camilla commented with a hit of sadness in her tone.

"Well they are twins and they almost always had the same way of thinking ever since the were young. So what did you expect?" Leo interjected.

"They're strategies and skill are a little different, but I have to admit that styles are virtually the same, but it's no surprise considering that this is the style of fighting that the created." Xander added.

"Well, if anyone should know it's you, Brother." Leo said. "But let's just hope that Kamui will be able to pass his test."

"Silence all of you." the old king exclaimed shooting a warning glance at his children.

As usual the three royals obeyed and turned back to see that the battle had ended. 'Nohrian scum…' they heard the white haired woman say before collapsing to the ground.

A few moments after the battle was over Kamui stood in front to the unconscious opponent, who were starting to come to.

"So this is how it ends…" Kaze said with a shaky voice knowing his life was about to end, it wasn't out of fear but rather because of the harsh injury he sustained form battling Kamui.

"Phew! They're really tough, aren't they?" Kamui said relived that the battle was over. "I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong."

Kamui looked over at Kaze who as probably wondering why he wouldn't kill the. Kamui just smiled however as he stood in front of him not even making a threatening move. And he was sure that Rinkah was asking herself the same as struggled to push herself up.

"You fool…" she stared her voice as shaky. "why don't you just finish us..? Or did you just spare us to gloat?"

Kamui was surprised that she was still able to talk, let alone think of such a thing. "N-Not at all. I just—"

"Don't just stand there, idiot boy." Garon interrupted from where he stood. "Finish them!" he ordered his face a rage.

"But. Father…they're beaten." Kamui said surprised that even after defeating them, his father would still want him to put them to death. "You want me to execute helpless prisoners?" he asked looking back at the Hoshidian.

"You dare question me?!" Garon roared unhappy of Kamui merciful attitude. "I order you to kill them!"

Under normal circumstances the young prince would have obeyed, but it was different this time and he had no intention of listening. "No! It's wrong!" he exclaimed looking the old king in the eyes, and wasn't about to back down.

Garon growled. "I won't argue the point any further." he said pulling out a the tome, Ragnarok, form behind his balky cape. He used the tome and attacked the Hoshidans prisoners along with Kamui.

"Gods!" Kamui exclaimed felling the strong blast of magic produced by Garon. The magical attack killed both swordsmen.

Garon used Ragnarok again to kill of the two last prisoners, however this time Kamui stepped in front of them without second thought and block the Ragnarok with Ganglari.

"Hm?" was the only word Kaze could come up with when the prince protected him and Rinkah.

The three eldest siblings on the side lines looked shock at their brother act, and Elise was no different. "Kamui! What are you doing?!"

"Unbelievable…" Xander mumbled.

"Are you trying to get killed?!" Leo exclaimed staring at the white haired youth.

"You would defy me directly, Kamui?!" Garon yelled, less than amused at his child's 'foolishness'.

"Father, please forgive him!" Xander cut in before Garon could go any father. "He doesn't yet understand our situation…"

Garon calmed down sightly, but was still in a stat of furry. "Fine. Xander, you kill them." he turn viciously at the second prince. "And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too."

The crowned prince quickly understood who his father was talking about and cringed his teeth.

"DO IT! KILL THEM ALL!" the king ordered with a roar.

As much as he didn't want to didn't want too, Xander wasn't in a position to disobey, so he unsheathed his dark blade, Siegfried, and stepped in front of the red eyed prince. "Stand down, Kamui. If you don't, I will be forced to-"

Kamui cut him off. "No, Xander. I won't let you do this!" he said without missing a beat and raised his sword up to the crowned prince.

Xander let out a sigh, before striking his younger brother. Kamui blocked the attack but it wasn't long before Xander went into full on battle mode.

"Why do you refuse, Kamui?" the paladin demanded, striking Kamui again. "You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies."

Kamui winced having trouble defending against Xander's powerful and ruthless attacks, but it was to be expected. "I know, but…this is different. These people can't fight anymore." he said before fending of another one of his older sibling's brutal attack. "Why not show mercy?" he asked before being knocked to the ground by Xander. And just like the other day started to bleed for his head most likely reopening the wound.

As he tried to get back to his feet he heard his older sister speak up. "Please, Kamui, don't fight him… My dear, sweet Kamui…"

"No no no!" Elise chimed in with a worried expression. "Leo, what should we do?" she asked looking at the dark knight with desperation.

Leo sighed at all the commotion and pulled out his own tome. "Why does this fall to me?" he complained, then used Brynhildr to beat down both Kaze and Rinkah, much to his merciful brother's horror, then turned to face Garon. "Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted brother." he said with a devious smile.

Garon wasn't impressed "Humph."

Leo dropped his smile. "I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of him…"

The mention of Kamui was enough to make the king mad again. "Enough! I will consider the matter later." those were the last word he spoke before leaving the room.

Kamui waited for his father to be out of sight and once he was the young man turned to Leo unhappily. "Leo! How could you?!" he exclaimed. "They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them!"

Leo smiled at his older brother's expression. "Agreed. Now hush."

Kamui looked at him in disbelief. "Leo, did you-"

Xander walk into the middle of his brothers and spoke before Kamui could finish his sentence. "Enough, both of you. The battle is over."

Kamui stayed silent at his older brother's words.

"Mark my words, Kamui… One day an act of kindness may be the death of you." he paused for a moment. "Just like it did your twin sister."

"Perhaps, but if I'm kind. I will die without regrets." he took a deep breathe before speaking his next words. "And you don't know if Corrin is dead or not she might still very well be alive and so might Jakob and Shade."

Xander sighed. "They've been missing for over half a year now Kamui. It wouldn't be surprising if they were captured and executed by Hoshidan soldiers."

"He has a point you know, Hoshidans aren't exactly friendly when it come to us Nohrians. As you've just witness." Leo added naturally taking Xander's side.

Kamui closed his eyes for a moment. "I believe that she's still alive. And that's just something I won't stop believing in that…"

"…Like I said before, one day that kindness and belief of yours may be the death of you." Xander said in a low tone, and then turned to one of the guards. "Guard! I would examine the prisoners' belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters."

"Yes, Your Highness!" The guard exclaimed and made his way to Kaze and Rinkah.

Kamui decided to continue the conversation he was having earlier with the dark knight. "Leo, your spell…"

"Was only enough to weaken them, yes." he finished the second prince's sentence. "I should have followed Father's orders." He turned his head, narrowing his eyes at his two sister. "But Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I do anything to upset you."

Kamui let out a chuckle. "Thank you, Leo. And I'm sorry for teasing you about your collar."

Leo sighed then scowled at Kamui. "You can repay me by not mentioning it. Again."

"That was great, battle, Brother!" Elise changed the subject and was as cheerful as ever.

"It was, but I doubt this will be the last we hear of this. Father never forgets a slight." Camilla added.

"That enough for now. Camilla, Leo, Elise you are dismissed. Kamui to my quarters. Now." Xander said before walking away, with his little brother not far behind.

Once they were in the castle halls with no guards around Kamui couldn't help but asked, "What will we do about the prisoners? Father will surely fine out that they're still alive if we leave them here."

Xander waited a moment before relying. "They should be put back in they're cells for a little while to confirm if they're dead or not. We'll go and release them, before the Hoshidans are found out of still being alive and be permanently put to sleep."

"Xander…" Kamui smiled. "Thank you…"

The two brother went to the castle prison later that day to free Kamui's surviving challengers. When they got there both Kaze and Rinkah were conscious, but were still weak from they're battle and Garon's attacks.

While they brought them out of they're cells the sibling were surprised at how comparative the shinobi was and unsurprising at how feisty Rinkah was.

They brought them outside the castle where there were no soldiers around.

"Listen well. It is only my brother's kind heart that has bought your freedom." Xander said looking down on the Hoshidans. "Disappear now, lest you be spotted by our king." he ordered.

Kaze didn't say anything and took of running as fast as he could. Rinkah on the other hand wasn't about to leave without getting the last word. "Tch. I am not a hostage to be freed." she said looking as though she was ready to strangle the young prince. "You said your name is Kamui?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"When next we meet, I will make you pay for this humiliation!" she exclaimed.

"I was hoping the next time we met, it could be as friends." the prince said unfazed by the Flame princess anger.

The thought of befriending a Nohrian made Rinkah even more furious. "Softhearted fool! I am a Hoshidan warrior. You do not understand what you suggest."

Kamui gave a nod of his head. "I understand that right now Hoshido and Nohr are at war." he paused showing a weak smile. "But I'm trying to plan ahead for the day the war is over and we can live in peace."

Rinkah scoffed. "I've heard rumors of a sheltered Nohrian prince who knows nothing of the world. I see those rumors are true." she turned around and started to run. "If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the error your ways."

The comment erased Kmui's smile completely.

The two princes watched until the white haired woman was out of sight before returning inside the castle.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Kamui asked.

The question made Xander let out a sigh and stop, in turn the prince did the same. "They are Hoshidans and those two had every intention of ending your life. You better hope you don't see them again."

"Right, sorry." Kamui apologized but didn't really mean it, in his heart he still believed that is was possible to befriend a Hoshidan.

"Let's go back inside." Xander said placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Right." the two made their way back inside. But Rinkah's words resonated in his mind. 'A sheltered prince that knows nothing of the outside world.' There were no better words to describe him.

Back inside the castle Elise was waiting for her brothers and it didn't take long of her to greet them. Once that was done she took Kamui by the arm and sprint away. Xander looked confused but did't follow, Elise was probably just looking to play with Kamui, so nothing should go wrong, right?

"Elise where are we going?!" Kamui demanded while he was being dragged down the halls of the castle.

"We're going to go see Father." she replied, putting a sense of dread deep in Kamui stomach.

* * *

 **So battle thing sucks I know, but I did the best I could on that one. Next chapter is up next Saturday, I've already started it.**

 **So thank you guys for reading and I'll see you guy next time and have a good week.**


	4. Chapter 3: Journey Begins

**Okay so I didn't really had time to check my selling again. But hopefully it won't show that much. If it does just try and try to ignore it.**

 **And with that here is chapter 3**

 **Published: May 28th, 2016**

 **Edit 1: January 1st, 2017**

* * *

Chapter 3: Journey Begins

Elise continued to drag her brother down the halls, ignoring the fact that she was going to fast and the her brother almost tripped on the carpet. on a few occasions.

"What?!" He finally managed to see once he regained some of his balance.

Elise finally stopped dragging her brother when they were outside of inner gate of the Castle.

"Why would you bring me here?!" he demanded, teeth clamped together and glaring at the young girl —something he rarely did. "I'm sure, I'm the last person Father would want to see right now!" he exclaimed in a hush voice, his face anything but happy at the moment.

Elise frowned at him. "It doesn't matter you need to talk to him."

His eyes went wide for a second. "Wha—. I'm lucky enough he didn't kill me went is disobeyed a direct order and now you want me to go talk to him? I'm practically asking for my own death."

"Alright, Kamui. Then let's go in there together." she said taking her brother's hand. "I'll help as much as possible. This is our father we're talking about. He has to forgive you, right?"

Kamui closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. Let's hope you're right. Otherwise I'll be a dead man."

"All right. Deep breath, and…here we go." she said and Kamui did as he was told and took a deep breath. "Father!" she called out from where she stood. "We have something we need to talk you about!"

Just as she finished she sentence Garon's evil laugh could be heard. "Gah hah ha!"

The loud sound of laughter made Elise flinch and back up.

"Father?" Kamui said as though he didn't recognize the man's voice then again he hardly ever heard his voice. Heck he almost never saw him to begin with.

"It sound like he's with someone…" she said taking her brother by the wrist and attempted to pull him away again. "Maybe we should come back later."

"Hrmph!" he clamped his laughed shut. "Who's there?" he asked a moment later. The two young royals heard his question from behind the door and winced.

It stopped Elise in her tracks. "Oh! Sorry to bother you, Father…"

"Yes, we apologize if this isn't a good time." Kamui added. He had to pause for a second to wonder if he should have spoken up at all after all he did just say that he was the last person his father would want to see right now.

The old king recognized the voice of his two children, but it didn't make any less happier about being interrupted. "What do you two want?" he cried out.

"Father, we're here to apologize." she looking at her brother. "Right, Kamui?"

"Yes, that's right." he affirmed after a moment. "I'm sorry for questioning you."

The king stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "You may enter."

The two opened the doors to see the king sitting on his throne. They nervously approached him a moment later.

"Kamui… You disobey a direct order from me. Ordinarily you would not still be alive."

Kamui cocked his head downwards and cringed his teeth. "I understand…"

"No!" Elise cried in desperation. "Father, I can explain-"

Garon cut her off. "Silence!" he yelled at her, afterwords turning to the second prince. "As you are my child, Kamui, I will grant you some leeway." Kamui red eyes went wide for a second then looked up to face the king. "I have something in mind for you. A mission. If you complete this task successfully, I will pardon your crime in full."

"Really?! What sort of mission?" he asked.

"There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border. I wish to know if the building there remains serviceable. You are to travel to the site and inspect the premises." Garon explained. "No battle will be required. Do you understand? I won't tolerate being disappointed twice…" he paused for a second. "Or for you to disappoint me like Corrin did…"

Kamui made a little bow all the while was once again reminded about his missing twin sister. "Yes, Father. It shall be done."

"Good. You take your leave later in the afternoon."

"Yes, Father." he turned to his little sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Elise." he said making a small head gesture at he door.

The two exited the room with nothing else to say. Once outside Elise spoke again. "Kamui?"

"Hm?" Kamui said slightly turning his head so he could see Elise.

"Do… Do you know what happened to Corrin? I mean she's been gone for so long now. Do you think something might have happened to her?"

He sighed. "No. Xander and Camilla don't what t tell me any about it. Not even about what her mission."

"Do you miss her?" she asked in a sad tone.

The question stopped him in his tracks, he hesitated to answer the question at first but thought that Elise should know, since she was one of his most frequent visitors. "She's one of the only person I remember as a young child, and the only person I was able to stay with, while in the tower. I miss her a lot." he replied fighting of the urge to shed his tears.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Big Brother." she regrettably said taking one Kamui's hand into her own pair.

He shock his head and brushed his free hand in the wind. "No, it's alright. You can't help being curious about it." there was a moment of silence between the two, before Kamui broke it and turn to look at an intersection in the halls. "We should go met up with the other and tell them about my mission. I'm sure they'd want to find out."

"Yeah, but I don't think Camilla's going to take it very well."

Kamui sighed, thought it sounded more like a growl, placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "That's for sure."

-o-o-o-o-

Later that day the five royals sibling were back inside the inner gates of Castle Krakenburg, discussing about the middle child's mission.

"Darling, are you sure you're going to be okay out there?" Camilla asked, like a mother would ask her child before leaving him to be on his own for the first time. "I don't like this…"

Kamui smiled and rolled his eyes. His sister's worried attitude was to be expected. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "Please don't worry. It's just an abandoned fort." he added sounding as if nothing was going on.

Leo frowned at the red eyed royal. "You're acting rather casual about all this, Kamui. It isn't like Father to be so forgiving…" he said out loud, but the second part was kept to himself.

"Huh? What do you mean, Leo?" Kamui asked, not knowing what Leo mean by it.

The dark night opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by Elise before he could even make a sound. "That's enough, Leo! Don't be so worried all the time, sheesh." she said frowning at him, then slapped the back of his head as hard as she could, making the blond jerk froward, and the crack a smile. "And don't even try to scare Kamui before his first mission!"

"Hey! That's not necessary." Leo cried standing back up right and rubbed the back of his head.

Despite the scene happening before her Camilla didn't find it amusing at all. "I suppose I'll just have to come along. That way I know Kamui will be safe." She said ever so protective.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." A new voice came from one of the tunnel connection to the throne room. A man with black long messy hair with some sort of head piece, the back looking kind of like a a sun, at the back of hi head.

The royal family turned to face his and recognize him, as their father's right hand man.

"Why ever not, Iago?" Camilla asked the man as he stepped farther into the room.

"Lady Camilla, King Garon intends his expedition as a test of sorts. As his top advisor, I have been entrusted with coordinating this mission. He would like to know whether Prince Corrin is worthy… After all, he is a part of the royal lineage. Therefore, your assistance would simply muddy the results." he explained without showing emotion.

Kamui blinked and nodded. "Understood. Camilla, I need to do this all by myself. Surely you understand."

"Not all by yourself, Kamui." another voice came form the tunnel and the royal children quickly recognized it as the king's. He hand just walked into the room and father behind him was a very tall and intimidating looking man, with no hair on the top of his head.

Though he recognized the voice it still made Kamui jump at little went he hear it. "Father! I didn't see you there."

Garon payed no attention to his son's comment, and continued with what he came in the room to. "Rest assured, I don't intend to send you out there completely defenseless."

The man the was behind Garon stepped into the room. "…Milord." he made a bow in front of the prince.

"Wha the…" Kamui mumbled looking at the intimidating size of the man.

"This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior and will ensure no trouble befalls you." Garon said. "…Gunter and Felicia will accompany you as well, Child." he added coldly.

The prince stuttered saying hi next phrase. "T-Thank you, Father."

"Hmm…" Xander frowned looking at the man, he seem to recognize him.

Xander walked next to Kamui and spoke to him in a hush tone. "I'd be wary that man if I were you, Kamui…"

The second prince looked confused at his brother's words. "Why do you say that?"

"He's a criminal. A murderer and scoundrel. I arrested him myself, years ago. Father seems to think he's rehabilitated, but I'm not so sure." he explained looking at Hans for a slight second. "That said, he is a formidable solider."

Kamui toke his word seriously. "I see. Thank you Xander."

A few hours later the small party of four made in to the Bottomless Canyon. The area it was in looked liked and abandon cemetery, without the tomb stone and it's vegetation, there were almost no sighs of life save the few patches of grass. In addition the place was connected by a series of old bridges that looked ready to collapse at any moment, they're planks were old and a few of them were rotten of missing, Kamui Felicia and Hans left their steeds near a tree before crossing the first bridge. But it was amazing that Gunter and his horse even made it across the first few. And the skies weren't any better it looked so dry and it was proven by the way lighting clashed down almost every five minutes. All in all the place could be simply described as dead.

"Wow… Is this it? The Bottomless Canyon?" Kamui asked in aw despite the outlook of the place.

Gunter nodded, and explained. "Yes. It's the natural boundary dividing Nohr and Hoshido."

"It can't be really bottomless, can it?" He asked taking a few steps forward to look down into the canyon.

But his questioning made Hans roll his eyes in complete and utter annoyance.

The old knight walked up to the prince placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let the eternal darkness below be your answer. Those who fall in never return…" he paused to look down into the canyon as well. "I truly despise this place." he admitted. "Something about the land around here just isn't right." he looked up to the dead sky above him. "The sky here is always dark and foreboding, and lightning strikes all who fly across. This clearly a place us mortals were never meant to enter. Normally we'd go around… But the fort that King Garon wants surveyed is right over there."

Kamui laughed. "Oh, it's not so bad. Or perhaps I'm just happy to be outside in the fresh air! Compared to the inside of that fortress, this is downright exiting."

Gunter joined in his antics. "Ha! That certainly puts things in perspective, milord. Come, let's proceed."

The four were about to proceed to cross a bridge when they where meet with the Hashidan army.

"Blast!" Gunter exclaimed. "It looks like this fort isn't as abandoned as we thought. Why the devil is this place crawling with Hoshidans?"

"Hold on! Do not advance any farther, soldiers of Nohr." a Hoshidian soldier ordered moving in front of them, effectively blocking their passage way.

"Crossing that bridge is a violation of our border treaty. Turn back at once, or we'll be forced to attack!" A shinobi cried standing guard at the fort.

"What should we do?" Felicia asked awaiting the group leader's response.

"We're not here to fight." he told the Felicia, the message also got the samurai's attention, but it didn't make him lower his guard. "I suppose we'll have to turn back and report to Father." he added and started to turn around so that he could walk away form an unnecessary battle.

"Wise decision, Lord Kamui." Gunter added.

Even Felicia nodded in agreement, but Hans had other plans. "Who asked you, old man?"

"What?!" Gunter asked, even though he heard him he thought he deserved an explanation to his rudeness.

Hans didn't reply and instead rushed over to the samurai and struck him. "Gyaaah!" the berserker cried.

"AAAUGH!" was the last sound the swords man could produces before falling dead onto the bridge.

Hans wasn't satisfied with only one kill and was now out for more Hoshidan blood. "Ah ha ha! Die, scumbags!"

The ninja was at a lost for word at the outrage of the last member of the small Nohrian party. "You'll pay for this!" he finally, managed to say.

Kamui was enraged at what Hans had done. "Hans, what are you doing?! We had no reason to engage these troops!"

The man couldn't care less. "Pfft."

The young man grid his teeth. "We should have tried diplomacy first. We weren't sent here to fight!"

The berserker only laughed sharply at the Nohrian prince. "Speak for yourself, weakling." Once he scoffed at the prince he move on to attack move members of the Hoshian army.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kamui demanded, but it was too late since he had already run off.

Omuzu, the shinobi standing guard at the fort was just as mad as Kamui was. "Soldiers of Hoshido, hear me! Do not leave a single Nohrian alive!" he ordered.

"Prepare to attack!" his' lieutenant added.

"Argh! Looks like there's no getting out of this now. Get ready to fight, Lord Kamui." Gunter said readying his lance.

"Right! But what I said back during my test still stance. We are to conquer not kill."

"But Lord-"

Gunter couldn't even finish what he was going to say, when the prince cut him off. "That's an order!" he cried out. He normally never did anything like that but with how Hans acted out he wasn't in the mood to be friendly or even listen to reason.

"Scary…" Felicia mumbled, Kamui rarely got mad so seeing him like that was something she didn't expect.

Gunter obeyed. "Yes, milord." he paused, waiting for the prince to calm down a little, once he did he spoke. "Now then, Lord Kamui. There are two kinds of battle formations. You'll need to learn both, and fast! You can take a defensive position by moving to the same space as an ally. Your ally will benefit from your support, but you won't be able to attack. If you want to unleash the most potent attacks, stand in adjacent positions. From that alignment, allies may be able to attack simultaneously." he stopped there as more another Hoshidan soldier appeared. "I'd tell you more, but you're about to receive some practical experience…" he made a head gesture at the samurai.

"Okay then I guess it's time to put those battle positions to use. Gunter let's go we'll use the second formation you mentioned." he looked at pink haired maid. "Felicia I want you to stay behind us for this one in case one of us get's hurt."

Felicia replied quickly. "As you wish, Lord Kamui."

"Then let's begin." was the last thing he said, before the Hoshidan swung his sword at him, the samurai wasn't as strong as Xander or as quick as Kaze, so Kamui was able to doge then counter pretty easily.

Gunter delivered a second blow witch the samurai was able to avoid, but barely so Kamui toke the opportunity to attack again. The prince's second strike took him down but kept him alive and breathing.

Gunter smiled at him. "Well done, Young Prince."

"Yeah, guess I did it right." Kamui said.

The old knight looked across the bridge. "I'm afraid the enemy's position across that bridge may be impenetrable. We've got to look for another way across."

Kamui payed attention at the first part but trailed of once he saw Hans engaging in battle with the Hoshidans. 'Gods I hope they take him down!'

"Lord Kamui!" Gunter yelled at him since he had once again lost attention.

"W-Wha-?" he stammered.

"See if you can find a Dragon Vein around here." he ordered. "And remain focused. I don't think you want to die here"

"Right, sorry 'bout that." he then concentrated on finding a strong flow of energy beneath the ground. "I found two of them." he said a few moments later.

"Witch one will get us to the fort fastest?" Gunter asked narrowing.

"I, um… I thing it would be better if you just followed me there." he told them since he wasn't sure how to explain and because they're weren't able to sense the Dragon Vein themselves.

"Alright, but we better hurry, it won't be long until they're reinforcements arrive." Gunter added quickly.

"Yeah, okay..." the red eyed prince let them down the bridge to the south running past the first Dragon Vein he had sensed and moved father down were the second Dragon Vein was behind some dead trees. Gunter and Felicia were right on his trail when he activated it, once Kamui activated the Dragon Vein it crated a bridge out of fallen stone.

Omozu was completely stunned at what he just witnessed. "Gods! Did you see what just happened to the cliff? Who are we dealing with here?" he cried out loud.

Unfortunately most of the men we're battling Hans looked his way for a second and it gave the berserker the upper hand. "Gyaaah! Die!" he cried striking down an archer with his axe. He killed a few more enemy soldiers, before being hurt pretty badly by an archer. And despite his wound he was still laughing. "Bwahaha! Look like I've done enough damage for the time being. Time to lay low and see how this all plays out…" he reiterated looking back at the white haired prince, the Hoshidans didn't bother to follow the crazed killer seeing how strong he was.

Back down south of the battlefield, Kamui, Gunter and Felicia were making progress on making they're way to Omozu to defeat and seize the fort. They were almost across the bridge when two sky knights appeared not to far from them.

"Look! More troops are arriving from the south!" Felicia warned, that grabbed Kamui attention.

"You have got o be kidding me!" The prince exclaimed looking in the direction of the two sky knights it was bad enough that he had to watch kill people but the thought of having to knock out more people and still face their commander didn't sit well with the young man.

"More enemy reinforcements… Take caution, Lord Kamui." Gunter said out loud.

"They're still far away, if we work together we should be able to bet that ninja and seize the fort before they can get to us." Kamui told them.

"Are you sure that's wise, Lord Kamui?" Gunter asked.

"No, but no time to think about it right now. Let move." and he took of in a full out sprint.

The three continued on there way to the shinobi, once there Kamui made the first move. "Do you even realize what you've done here today? Hoshido won't stand for unprovoked attacks like this. Revenge will be ours!" the ninja roared before attacking. Kamui blocked the shuriken attack , with Ganglari, then attacked. Felicia took an adjacent position near Kamui and threw a dagger at the enemy shinobi. Finally Kamui landed the finally blow, knocking Omozu of his feet onto the cold ground. 'Damn you! This isn't over…' Kamui thought he head him say before he fell unconscious.

Gunter then seized the fort. The other members of the Hoshidan retreated once they're leader was defeated and they're fort was seized.

The three Nohrians figured that if the there were people at the fort then it should be still operational

"Well, that wasn't what I had in mind…but at least we've completed my father's mission." Kamui said in relief. But that relief didn't last very long since the Hoshidan army had once again appeared, from the south, this time with more and stronger looking units.

"You're the leader of these troops? Pah." A ninja with red hair said unimpressed, though Kamui couldn't rely tell since he was wearing a mask, covering the lower part of his face. "You're nothing more than a boy."

"Who are you?" Kamui asked, he didn't recognized him from before.

"My name is Saizo. I've come to claim your life." he announced pulling out a kunai knife.

Th prince quickly noticed the weapon. "Gunter! Felicia! We're still under attack! Get ready to fight!"

"Destroy them!" Saizo ordered the Hoshidans on his side.

They started to advance when a roaring voice stopped them. "I won't allow it!"

"That voice, I know that voice." Kamui mumbled, looking around to try and find the source of it. He couldn't be more happier went he saw his older brother, Xander, rushing to his side using the bridge he had created earlier.

"What?!" Saizo looked surprised went he saw the mounted paladin. "This must be their real commander…"

Xander paid no attention to the ninja's comment and looked at his younger brother. "What's going on here, Kamui?"

"Xander! How did you know were in trouble?" he said totally forgetting to answer his brother's question.

Before the paladin could reply Camilla, Leo and Elise appeared rushing to Kamui's side, just like Xander did a few moments ago.

"We've arrived just in time." Leo said mounted on his steed. "Your luck never runs out, does it, Brother?" he asked looking at Kamui.

"Are you all right? I was so worried about you." Camilla chimed in as worried as ever, she sounded, if Kamui when for a few hours and then suddenly came back.

"We're all here for you, Kamui!" Elise added cheerfully.

"Thank you, everyone! Um, but before we get too carried away… we _are_ under attack." Kamui cried looking at the number of Hoshidans that were approaching them.

Camilla looked at the Hoshidans with a death stare. "Who dares attack my beloved Kamui?" he demanded. "I'll have their heads on a platter!"

"I'm not hurt, Camilla." Kamui reassured.

"But, darling…" she started then made her way to two Hoshidan samurais. "it's the thought that counts!" she pulled out a hand axe and easily killed the two soldier effortlessly.

Kamui stared dumbfounded "I never knew Camilla could be so…ruthless…"

Elise smiled. "Heehee! That's right, you've never seen her on the battlefield before."

"This is not going well…" Saizo said rather casually.

"Saizo!" an unknown female voice called out. "What's wrong? What's our status?" she showed herself when she asked the two questions. She was a kunoichi with long brown hair tied into a ponytail a white ribbon, as well as her long bangs covering the right side of her face.

"I misjudged the situation." he admitted. "We're outnumbered. Kagero, do we have anyone else on the way?"

"Affirmative. Lord Ryoma is right behind me."

"Ahh… Then I think this battle is as good as won."

"It looks like more Hoshidan reinforcements are on the way." Xander said.

"Indeed…" Leo agreed. "What should we do?" he asked looking at hie elder brother.

Xander glanced at the second prince. "Well, Kamui is safe, and the fort's condition has been evaluated. There's no reason to engage Hoshido further at this point." he said, thought the Hoshidan we're still in battle stances. "Kamui, you take the lead with Gunter. We'll follow close behind."

"Will do. Thank you, Xander." With that said Kamui and his retainers reiterated crossing the stone bridge.

The Nohrians we're about to cross the bridge on they're way back to the Capital, went Kamui noticed something off. He stopped about half way a cross the bridge and looked around. "Gunter, have you seen Felicia? She was here a second ago…"

The old knight looked around as well trying to find the pink haired maid, for a moment. "I'm sure she's right behind us. Now hurry up. I can't stand being on this bridge a moment longer."

Kamui didn't push the matter any further, and nodded. They wear about to make it to the other side of the bridge went they heard footsteps behind them.

The two turned around to see the berserker behind him with his axe in hand.

"Don't worry-you won't have to stand there much longer." he said with a grin.

"Hans!" Kamui exclaimed with anything buy joy on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gunter asked with a wry expression.

Hans rushed forward getting ready to attack. "Less talk. More death." he yelled, completely ignoring Kamui and striking the old knight instead. Gunter was pushed onto a weak point of the bridge, because the wight of him and his horse and the old age of the bridge, the a few planks of the bridge collapsed and took Gunter down with it.

"Gunter!" the prince cried as his retainer fell into the canyon. he gritted he teeth and turned vigorously at Gunter's attacker. "Hans! Why are you doing this? Your own ally…"

Hans only smirked at him. "Aww, did I knock your babysitter into the ditch? Actually I think I remember doing something like this to a girl that looked like you.

Kamui eyes went wide at his words. "Corrin…"

"Yes that was her name. She was a better fighter that you though and her retainers of hers were much more of a challenge then that lousy old timer!"

The more Hans spoke the more rage and anger filled him until he longer could control himself. "You! You were the one who killed my sister?! And Jakob and Shade as well?!"

"Heh heh. Is the little prince upset, the poor thing." he said sarcastically, readied his axe again prepared to attack. "Tell you what if you miss them so much- you can join then in hell!" he was about to rush forward, but what happened next was completely unexpected to him or Kamui.

In his furry Kamui held his arm up and it transformed into something that looked like a a stalagmite.

"You'll pay for this!" He screamed.

Hans's expression was completely and utterly dumbfounded. "What?! What kind of…freak…are you?"

Kamui arm went back to normal, then placed his free hand over his face, his enraged stated concentrating spiritual matter onto it and it manifested into a dragon's head. Once his head was transformed the prince jumped in the air and barreled rolled on the berserker, Hans wasn't able to defend unfortunately for him the prince wasn't done with his assault. The prince spun around making his hand into a jab and struck him, he then jumped back slightly throwing his empty hand in the air, it transformed again this time looking like a large dragon claw witch shot a ball of water at him. Kamui reverted to normal once he finished attacking.

"It can't be…" Hans mumbled as he was struck by the dragon.

"I want answers, Hans! Why are you doing this? Why you provoke the Hoshians? And why did you kill Gunter?" he demanded and was not about to be patient. "Answer me!"

"Just following orders. King Garon's orders." he replied quickly not wanting to go another round with the enraged prince.

Kamui didn't believe him why would his own father do something like that to him. His son. "What?! You lie!"

Hans ran away, without saying anything else.

"Come back here!" Kamui ordered, Hans didn't comply.

The young man was about to go after when all of a sudden Ganglari went out of control.

"Huh? Noooo!"

Before he could do anything the sword dragged him in to the valley. He thought he was going to fall to his death and closed hi eyes seeing it was hopeless to escape from what was about to happen.

"My kin, my gods, my blood…" a voice came out from the valley.

"That voice is that… Lilith?" he wondered as he continued to fall, he might have just been hearing voices, despite he's theory he sightly opened his eyes and from the corner of one of them he thought he saw Lilith preforming some sort of prayer since she had her hands folded together, but then again he could have just been hallucinating, so he closed his eyes again.

"Dragons grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!" Lilith finished her ritual she transformed into a small dragon holding a crystal ball. She grabbed Kamui and flew up into the sky.

When Kamui felt the small creature garbed him he took it by the waist and held on tight as he was lifted into the air. "Lilith? Is that you? What…ARE you?" he asked confused more that anything.

Lilith closed her eyes for a moment. "Lord Kamui… I knew this day would come eventually. This may come as a shock, but I am not a human." she said calmly expecting Kamui to freak out.

To her surprise he took in well and didn't lost it. "Well, I can see that. Are you a dragon?" She actually looked more like a fish, but since she had legs he decided to think she was a dragon.

"Yes, this is my true form. You've seen it before. Do you remember? That strange bird you rescued in the barn…"

"That… That…was you…?" he stammered, in shock, the 'bird' he and his twin found was actually a dragon that took human form, Those back then she didn't have fins on her back and he tail wasn't as split.

"It was." she affirmed. "Once I recovered, I was able to take human form. You were so kind to me that I decide to remain a human that I might serve you." she added with a smile. "But now I used a power that goes beyond the capacity of a human body. I will not be able to return to that form. I don't mind, though. The most important thing to me is that you're safe…"

Kamui was about to speak when Lilith was struck by lightning. "Eeek!" she yelped.

"Lilith! Be careful! Drop me if you must… I won't have you sacrifice yourself for me!"

She payed no attention to what he said instead performed another ritual. "First Dragons, I call on you. Grant us access to the astral plane!"

A gateway opened not to far from a bridge once Lilith was done with the ritual, she then flew into it.

"What just happened?!" Kamui demanded as he laid on his back. The last thing he remembered was Lilith being struck by lightning and was now in a completely different area. He stood up and calmed himself down a little. "Where…are we?" he asked looking around, the place was filled with cherry blossom trees and the walls of the looked like that of the eastern kingdom.

"This is a world parallel to the one in which you live, Lord Kamui. It is known as the astral plane." the little dragon explained standing next to Kamui.

"How were you able to get us here?" he asked looking around to try and find an exit.

"The First Dragons have granted us the power to inhabit this dimension. Under their protection, we are safe here." she explained. She then looked at Kamui who, to her, looked tiered from the previous battle. "Oh! Allow me to prepare a place for you to rest…" By using the energy beneath the ground Lilith was able to build a tree house in an empty space.

"Did…did you just use a Dragon Vein?" he asked at the sudden conjuring.

"Yes. The power of the First Dragons flows freely in this realm. You should know that space and time operate differently here as well…"

He looked around seeing if he could find anyone else around. "I have so much to learn… Is there anyone else here?" he asked after another moment of looking.

Lilith looked at him for a few seconds before responding. "No, we are alone. There's no one left here…"

Kamui looked at the little dragon who seemed rater upset after hearing the question. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invoke any bad memories."

"It's okay, Kamui. I'm not lonely as long as I have you in my life. Now…you should get some rest."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

"Okay, then why don't you go into your tree house for a while?"

The prince nodded in agreement. He spent a little while recovering in his new living space, looking around the place already have a bed, a bookshelf stock with a few books, there was also a shelf stocked with some food and a table with two chairs. He stayed in there for a few more minutes, most of the time just laying on his bed, looking around while hundreds of questions popped into his head. But he didn't bother asking Lilith, because she might not be comfortable talking about it right now, so he decided to just let it go for now, and asked again when it was the right time.

He was eventually able to get back on his feet and walked back outside were Lilith was waiting. "How are you feeling, Kamui? I know this is a lot to take in."

"Yes, it is." he confirmed, looking around again. "But I feel much better now. My wounds seem to have healed already. And my mind is racing! I have so many new questions about this world…"

"All in good time. For now, some business remains in the other world." Lithe told him witch confirmed his decision to wait to ask the questions he needed answers later.

The realization hit him pretty hard he had almost forgotten every thing that happened a few minutes ago. Gunter was knocked into the Bottomless Canyon betrayed by an ally, and his sister and retainer might have been killed by that man as well, that thought almost ignited his anger again, but he managed to shake it off. "Yes, you're right. I can't relax until I know everyone made it safely home."

Lilith nodded. "Of course. There is just one thing you should know before you go back." she got his attention pretty quickly went a condition came up, as he almost instantly looked at her. "When I open the portal, you will return to the same location you came from. That means you'll arrive right on the Hoshidan border. There may be soldiers lying in wait for you…"

Kamui didn't seem very phased by her warning, but knew he had to keep his guard up once he excited the astral planes. "I understand. I'll be ready for them."

"Very well. Then I will open the gate." Lilith concentrated her energy and quickly and easily, as a hand gesture, conjure up a portal back to the real world.

Once back Kamui took a quick look around. "Ah, I'm back. But…where is everyone?" he realized after a few seconds he was alone.

"You're mine, Nohrian!" a voice that sounded vaguely familiar called from behind him.

"Hmm?!" He turned his head around enough to recognize that person to whom that voice belonged too. "Rin-" he could even finish what he was about to say, when he was bashed in the head by Rinkah's club.

"Hmm… Well that was disappointing," she started looking over the white haired man's knocked out figure. Well she supposed at least, kamui was able to hear a few of her sentences before blacking out completely. "You put up more of a fight back in Nohr!" she said out loud event though he couldn't hear her.

"Well since you showed me kindness, I might as well do the same to you. You're lucky that Hoshidan aren't insane killer like you Nohrians. I mean what kind of savages are you people? You lock me and my comrades with close to nothing to eat of drink. You treated us like animal." Once she was done with was she was saying, she proceeded to drag his body out of the Bottomless Canyon and into Hoshidan territory.

She made it to the forest separating her and the Flame Tribe when she stopped at the cry of a snowy owl, it was a messenger bird most likely from Hoshido. She extended her free arm out so that the bird would fly over to her and perch itself on her arm with a message attached to its back.

Rinkah dropped the Nohrian prince for a moment so that she could take out the letter, the owl flew away once it was off of him. She then proceeded to read the letter, she couldn't believe what she was reading. Once she was done the Flame Tribe princess looked over at Kamui as though she had just killed someone she wasn't suppose to.

Despite that felling, she grabbed Kamui by his cape and continued on her way.

Once back into the Flame Tribe she was bombarded by members of the Tribe as to why she brought a Nohrian into they're territory. She had to explain it to to her father, the chief of the Flame Tribe, and his expression was the same as her's when she first found out. Once she had finish explaining the reason for her action, she brought the prince into her cottage, settled him on the other side of the room and waited for him to regain consciousness.

* * *

 **Okay to be honest I really didn't know what I was doing in this chapter so sorry about that. But** **thank for reading and see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 4: Homecoming

**Published: June 4th, 2016**

 **Edit 1: January 2nd, 2017**

* * *

Chapter 4: Homecoming

While unconscious, Kamui memories —of the past— started to trigger they were few and so blurry that he couldn't make out some of them, but he able to hear and recall the conversation well enough, during one of his lost memories.

 _"Come on Kamui!" a little girl that looked exactly like him called she seem like she was running and he was following her._

 _"Hey, wait!" he called back running after her and someone else he couldn't make out very well, since his back was turned._

 _"Heh." he could hear a tall man laugh at him as he tried to catch up._

 _"You're so slow!" the girl said with a grin once he caught up._

 _"I am not!" he denied, but that only made her laugh._

The rest of the memory was mostly a blur and he couldn't make out the rest of it, it was a loud scream form the girl that snapped him out of his unconscious stat.

He sat up immediately, looking around, mostly up, and saw that he didn't recognize his surroundings.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice called. Kamui turned to it to see Rinkah, on the other side of a nabe pot over a fire, with a smile on her face, the prince looked a little confused as to why she was smiling at her. Didn't she hate him? After all she did not have a strong liking to Nohrians. "Sorry about that bump on your head." She apologized. Kamui though that his ears had stopped working. With the hatred she had for Nohr, he'd have to either stuck in another one of his crazy dreams or dead.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean 'huh'?

Kamui shock his head quickly from side to side a few times. "Nothing. Your the woman from the Flame Tribe, right?" he asked, he could remember for how long he was out and he would want to go through it again, so he figured that he should not get her angry in anyway. "Your name is Rinkah, I believe." Kamui scanned the area and saw Ganglari next to Rinkah.

She nodded. "Yes, I am Rinkah. This is a Flame Tribe village within Hoshiso's territory." Hoshido so this is were he is, that would explain the light through the cracks of the wooden structure and probably why is was cold. "I'm going to hand you over to the Hoshidan authorities." she added.

Kamui looked down, he knew that he would most likely sentenced to dead once he was handed over. Though he could just try to fight his way out it wasn't a wise choice, since he was already in Hoshido's territory and had no idea how to get back home. "I see. I suppose they'll want to hear an explanation for the unprovoked attack. And then they'll probably execute me."

Rinkah couldn't help but crack up at his response. "Heh. I don't think so."

Before he could ask why she was laughing they heard a knock on the door. "Gods…they're here already, aren't they?"

Rinkah nodded witch made Kamui's heart skip a beat. "Yes. It's time to go." The Flame princess got up and waited for Kamui to join her before opening the door. Kamui didn't put up a fight, and walked over to Rinkah. Once beside her Rinkah opened the door. On the other side was a green haired shinobi.

Kamui recognized him as the ninja who he fought back in Nohr -alongside Rinkah- during his test. "We meet again. Kaze, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm glad we found you, Prince Kamui." he then kneeled down in front of the prince, adding even more confusion to what was going on. What happened while he was knocked out? Why are the two people he was ordered to kill now treating him like he was apart of Hoshido? Were they giving him a false sense of security? Or was he really just dead?

"You are?" he asked his eyebrow raised. "Wait, am I missing something? What going on?"

"Please come with me. All will be explained." Kaze told his his head still bowed down to Kamui.

Kamui closed his eyes. "Very well."

Kaze got up and turned to walk back to were he came form, with Kamui and Rinkah not far behind. While making they're way out of the Flame Tribe quite a few members smiled at Kamui and whispered between them. One they were out Kamui couldn't help but ask. "Alright what's going on? I thought you didn't like me."

Kaze didn't reply. But Rinkah did. "You mean you really don't remember?"

"Remember what? What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out once I handed you over to the Hoshidan royal family." Kaze told him in a calm tone, like nothing was happening. "So until then please refrain from asking any question, milord."

"Fine…" he sighed in defeat hopefully he would get the answers he wanted before he was executed, well if that would be his fate.

"I can't believe you don't even remember who you are." Rinkah said looking at the prince with a smirk on her face.

"Of course I do I a prince of Nohr." Kamui said firmly, but that confidence started to falter when he saw Rinkah smirk at him again.

"If that's what you believe." was the last thing Rinkah said before breaking eye contact with Kamui and looked forward.

Kamui was tempted to ask what she was talking about, but knew that the chances of her cooperating were slim and after all he was now they're prisoner. Xander was right his kindness was going to be the death of him. So for the rest of the time they walked Kamui didn't say a word, he didn't try to run, he didn't try and fight, nor did he try too memorize his surroundings or find a way to escape. He knew that help wouldn't reach him in time either for his luck had run out, he wondered what Leo's reaction would have been to see his luck disappear, but then again he didn't think he would have been happy to find out the his luck came to an end by being captured by the prisoners he released. he also thought about how sad his sister would be, especially Elise she would have been completely heart broken. And he wasn't sure if Camilla would stay in the castle and mourn in her room or invade Hoshido and kill and Hoshidan soldier still she found who had brought ham to him. But what he thought of the most is how he would fail his father and disappoint Xander, the though of disappointing them suck well in his mind, all the time his older brother spent training him was for nothing and to be unable to return home after leaving home for the first time.

It took them a few hours to make it the foot of Shirasagi Castle, waiting there were some giant birds were waiting. The birds had about five long tail feathers the tips of it being magenta, yellow and cyan, they also had a few medium length feathers forming a crest, a short feather having from each side of it era lobe, two long feathers on each side at the upper part of their neck and had a large wing span the tips of their father being yellow, blue or white depending on were their were situated. Kamui's eyes went wide at the sight at the giant creature, since his mouth was open as well. Kaze glanced at him of a moment, but made no reaction to the prince's expression. Rinkah on the other hand couldn't help but laugh mockingly at him.

"Wha- What are those things?!" he managed to say still looking at the giant feathered animal.

"They are called kinshi, milord." Kaze replied looking at Kamui's surprised expression.

"Ha. What wrong? You've never seen one before? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Rinkah said thought she already knew the answer to the what she was asking.

The prince shook his head no.

Rinkah smirked. "Well I hope you have a strong stomach. Because we'll have to ride those kinshis to get to that castle."

Kamui turned to Rinkah eyes wide. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Ah, don't worry it should be the same as ridding a horse."

Kamui rolled his eyes, "Yes," he started in a sarcastic tone. "only a horse doesn't have feathers, talons, a beck, isn't that big, doesn't chirp, and can't fly. The only thing they have in common is, um, nothing!"

Kaze sighed. "Please, remain clam milord. They aren't aggressive so long as they know you or you don't attack them."

"Problem. They don't know me." Kamui replied.

"Yes, but they do know me and Kaze, so you should be fine." Rinkah smiled. "So you'll survive... well probably."

Kamui held his breath for a moment. Even if he did have a way with animals, he was unable to imagine what the large bid would do to him if he did something to provoke it, honestly a pegasus would have been more preferable, but he already knew it wasn't going to be an option. He stayed silent and kept staring at one of the kinshi, witch took notice of the prince's staring and looked back at him tilting his head sideways in confusion.

"Are you ready to leave, Lord Kamui?" Kaze asked after a few more second of silence.

 _'Non.'_ Kamui screamed in his head, but he made a weak nod anyway and the three headed over to the kinshis.

It only took a few minutes to get tot he castle, thankfully Kamui was able to keep his cool for the few minutes they were in the air. Once on the ground Kamui eyes were wide and his mouth was open once again. The plaza was filled with vendors and children running around. The area was filled with cherry blossom trees and vibrant colors Hoshido itself had much more vegetation and had people from all ages running its streets. It was nothing like in Nohr where it was in constant darkness and its tighten spaces making almost impossible not to be spotted since they're were close to nothing but Nohrian soldier patrolling the streets. As amazed as Kamui was he, Rinkah and Kaze still had to make it to the castle.

The inside of the castle looked much brighter and more open, it was colored in bright colors and was brightened by the natural sun light, the exact opposite of Castle Krakenburg.

Inside the throne room, Kaze, Rinkah and Kamui were met with a tall man wearing a red samurai armor along with a sleeveless haori, featuring a high collar with light gold edges and small, light gold brooches attached to the corners, he had a long brown mane and black eyes. He was waiting in the room, at the foot of the throne with his arms crossed. Kaze stepped forth and kneeled before him.

"Welcome back, Kaze. Good work." The man told him.

"Thank you, Lord Ryoma." he replied head down.

"Did…did you just say Lord Ryoma?" Kamui stammered, now that he got a better look at him he didn't look like any other Hoshidan soldier he's fought before, and that was also the name the ninja, Kagero, mentioned before while he was at the Bottomless Canyon.

"Yes," Rinkah affirmed. "this is the high prince of Hoshido, Lord Ryoma."

Kamui looked at Rinkah, but was no longer able to look at Ryoma. He didn't know if it was because he was going to be killed by a Hoshidan royal or that he was going to die without his family knowing. "I understand."

Ryoma simply stared at his as if he was waiting for him to react or something. "Hmm…"

"What are you waiting for? If you're going to execute me, please get on with it." Kamui asked him, the anticipation was already torture enough.

Ryoma didn't speak. Kamui was about to demand why but he stopped when he heard footsteps coming down a hall. The footsteps ended when a woman with long black hair and wearing a long white dress and a sun tiara in her hair, entered the room. Kaze stood up straight and all people present in the room turned their attention towards her.

All Kamui could do was stare at her. Was she another member of the Hoshidan royal family? She looked older than Ryoma. Was she the queen?

"I cannot believe it is really you…" She said as she approached Kamui, she looked as though she was ready to cry once she got a good look at the young man.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" he asked confused as to how she recognize him when he has never seen her before in his life.

"Oh, I've missed you so much! Come here, Kamui, my sweet child!" She threw her arms around him and held him close to her, like she was afraid he would run away.

"Your sweet child?!" Kamui exclaimed in shock, so shocked that he didn't even try to escape the woman's grip, even if he didn't try he wasn't sure he'd even have the strength to do so. How was it possible that that woman, that stranger was his mother. She looked nothing like him or the other way around. "What are you talking about? That's not possible…"

The woman gave him one last squeeze and let go of his. Looking into his eyes the woman saw that he was still freaked out, by what just happened.

"Come on, Kamui. Are you really saying you don't remember you're own mother?" a new voice called form the hall.

This time it was a voice he recognize and his eyes went wide when he saw who it belonged to. A young woman with the same red colored eyes, white hair and the same silver amour with a navy blue cape was standing at the entrance with a little smile on her lips. "N-No way it's you… Corrin..."

She closed her eyes and chuckled. "Hey, Kamui its been a long time..."

* * *

 **Hey guys this is Kamui this time and not Lumen, because she has an oral to memorize, so I'll be doing the Author Note this time, well this more what she wrote for me to say. Okay: "Corrin is finally brought into the story, granted she only had two lines, but she isn't dead! So next chapter's dialogue will be charged much more then the previous ones and chances are it will be much longer too. Jakob still hasn't been introduced yet, but I sure you guys know were he is, if not then... I don't know what to tell you other then just read to see what happens. And sorry for the extremely long recap, this will be the first and hopefully last time I do that." Yeah no kidding I could have live without reliving the same thing twice. Seriously I could have really lived with having to see me retainer killed in front of me two times.**

 **Anyway. "And if you guys are wondering why I use a snowy owl well then I'll explain. For those of who played Birthrights if you can remember Takumi used an owl to send information to Nohr while he was still under Iago's controls, so I use an owl for that and a snowy owl because well... because the the Fire Tribe is situated in a area with snow, my second option was a cat,but I decided against it." Who the heck is Takumi?**

 **"As for the kinshi, please tell I'm not the only one... (eyes narrows at the paper) that thing that they look like a white overgrown peacock with giant wings and less tail feathers?!"**

 **Lumen: Shut up and just keep reading will you?!**

 **Kamui: Wow your cranky today.**

 **Me: Shut up I have three pages to memorize for my 5 minute oral presentation and you know it!**

 **Kamui: Alright geez. I don't see what the big deal is your doing a report on a book and on it's author biography that you can barely find information on, it shouldn't be that hard.**

 **Lumen: Shut up! And the big deal is that I'm being graded on this you stupid overgrown lizard! And as for the author of the book that was changed so now I have to memorize small resumes of all of the books she's written and she's written seven! Not to mention I'll be speaking in a language that isn't English.**

 **Kamui: Okay I am really glad I'm not you. Haha you people in your world must really love what they do, if you like doing this kind of thing.**

 **Lumen: *Glaring at Kamui* Yeah, keep it up and I'll kill you off and continue the story with your sister instead.**

 **Kamui:*Gulp* Shuting up now.**

 **Lumen: Wise choice. Now do me a favo** **r: finish what I told you to do and go back to your world so I can focus!**

 **Kamui: Okay, that aside, in the next chapter I guess well be meeting my Hoshidan siblings and getting to talk with my long lost twin sister, as usual the next c** hapter will be up next Saturday, please leave a review, thanks for reading and see you all next time! If I live that long.


	6. Chapter 5: Hoshido

**Here's chapter 5**

 **Published: June 11th, 2016**

 **Edit 1: January 2nd, 2017**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hoshido

"Corrin! it is you!" Kamui cried out in shock, as Corrin walked closer to him and his supposed other. He couldn't believe it his sister was alive or somehow managed to come back for the grave. "How are you- how did you- I thought you were dead."

She closed her eyes and shook her head with a little smile on her lips. "No, I'm very much alive, it's me, Kammy." She used the nickname that she had given her brother went they were younger. And she knew well that he did not like the nickname she had given him.

However despite her appearance and voice and even the nickname, Kamui just couldn't believe her words. He cringed his tweet before speaking his next words. "But how can I trust you? If you are my sister then why didn't you come back to Nohr? You promised me that you would always come home. Do you know how much me and the others have missed you?"

"Kamui," she called and waited for him to look her in the eyes. "I couldn't go back even if I wanted to."

Kamui frowned at her, he didn't seem to understand what she was saying. "What do you mean?" he asked trying to keep his emotions in check, though it was becoming hard with how Corrin was taking all of it so casually.

Corrin stayed silent for a moment, then sighed replying. "Seeing your attitude I'm guessing that this is your first time out of the fortress. Witch mean you probably don't know what King Garon is really like, dear brother. I failed my mission, King Garon would have killed me if I returned."

Her brother's eyes widen as soon as the words left her mouth. He was in complete shock and didn't want to believe her either, after all he had never heard such a thing for her of his other siblings before and of course Garon had given him another chance to prove himself after defying a direct order. But Corrin was right as well it was his first mission and he wasn't very close to the king either. And his siblings did look shocked when he wasn't killed when he did not end the lives of his opponents, back during his trial. However there was still apart of him that didn't want to believe it was true. "No, he wouldn't-"he started shaking his head only to be almost immediately cut off.

"Yes, he would have." She corrected before he was able to finish. "He's threatened me and our Nohrian siblings to bring death upon us if we didn't complete our missions accordingly. There's no doubt in my mind that he would have killed me without second thought."

Unfortunately for Corrin, Kamui refused to listen to anything she said. "What, are you talking about? He allowed me to live even after I disobeyed him. And why are you calling Father, King Garon?"

Corrin sighed. "Listen to me well, Brother." she started though he scowled in response, making Corrin shake her head lightly. "He isn't our father."

He felt as though he had been hit with a bag of bricks. Was he's entire life really a lie? "But then how-? Are you really saying that she's our mother?" he asked, turning his head toward the woman that was supposedly his mother. "What's going on?" he demanded, eyes fixated on the queen the question was directed at his twin sister.

"That isn't my place to say." Corrin replied after staying silent for a second. Kamui took a breath to clam and prepare himself, then look at the woman who was hugging him a moment ago in the eyes, finally ready to her her explanation.

The woman looked sad went he turned to her. "Oh, my poor Kamui. It's a sad story. When you were very young, you and Corrin were abducted by forces from Nohr." the words felt like a blow to the heart. All this time was he really nothing more than a captive? "I am your mother, Mikoto." she looked to the ground. "All this time," she started chocking on her words slightly. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you or your sister again!"

Kamui shook his head again. It was probably a good thing Mikoto didn't see him do it though as her heart would probably shatter. "But King Garon is my father! None of what you're saying makes sense." he cried, clenching his fists.

Ryoma, who had been silent for quite a while finally spoke up. "It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that Mother and Corrin speak the truth." he smiled lightly at Kamui. "I am your elder brother, Ryoma."

Kamui had a surprisingly angry expression on her face. All his sibling were in Norh, so was his entire life he was not going to believe anything they said. It was impossible that this was where he belonged. "No, no, no… Xander is my older brother! Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings…"

The swordsman frowned. "Are those the Nohrian royals? They're not your real family." he closed his eyes, and spoke his next words. "I still remember the day you and Rin were taken. In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no full-blown war. Not until King Garon lured King Sumeragi —our father— to Cheve under false pretenses. He said it was for a peace conference." he opened his eyes again and his new expression should one of anger. "Ha! His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. And to make matters even worse…he kidnapped you and your sister."

"No. That's just not possible…" Kamui said closing his eyes and turning his head away, his fists clenched even tighter then before as he looked Ryoma in the eyes. The swordsman made no reaction to his younger brother's staring, so he turned his looked to his twin to see any signs or movement for a confirmation. Corrin responded by closing her eyes and tilting her head downwards. His twin's reaction made his believe Ryoma's words and he let out a low groan in response.

"You really don't remember any of this? Not even a single memory?" Roma asked, when Corrin was brought back to Hoshido she had the memories of her Hoshidan siblings and had all her memories from her childhood, her memories included the one of their father's murder. the younger male shook his head looking at Ryoma. "Can you at least try to remember?"

Kamui placed his a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, trying to remember something. He thought he remembered something, but all that turned up was nothing more that blurry images in his head, he wasn't even able to make out what was happening before him. "No. Honestly, I have only the vaguest memories from my early childhood… not a single memory before the age of thirteen." he said, though he actually also had the memories regarding his training and also most of the memories with twin sister, but he didn't think it was that important, knowing that it was not what he looking for. About five seconds later he corrected his answer, thinking they deserved to know about the blurred images. "There are times when I can sense something beneath the surface… A blurry image. Like a stone at the bottom of a lake, shimmering and ethereal. But that's it. Nothing of substance."

Kamui's response make Ryoma frowned. "Well, I can't imagine the Nohrian royals would share much of the past with you. I know this is a lot to take in."

Kamui copied his sister previous movement of looking down at the ground. He no longer had reason to think that they were lying. He wasn't from Nohr but from Hoshido. The country that he always thought was the enemy.

"Don't worry, Kamui, it will come back to you." Corrin reassured walking towards her brother and squeezing her twin's shoulder.

Kamui smiled in response, but it wasn't much comfort at the moment. He couldn't decided what was more shocking at the moment, was in the fact that his sister was alive and well, or that he was actually a prince of Hoshido and had another family, or that his 'father' and maybe even Xander and Camilla knew about his past the entire time and didn't say a word to him. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to decided for a Hoshidan samurai entered the room in a panic rush.

"Lord Ryoma!" he cried kneeling down in front of the high prince. "I have an urgent message. We're under attack from the north!"

Ryoma looked shocked as the word quickly sank in. "No! Hinoka and Sakura are in that area right now!"

"Yes, milord." the samurai confirmed. "I've been told that they're working to help evacuate the villagers."

"Very well." Ryoma said calmly. "We'll need to provide support. I'll leave immediately. Kamui, will you come with me? I want you to see the truth with your own eyes."

"What about Corrin?" Kamui asked looking at his sister.

She shock her head "I've already seen what those monsters can do, Brother. If you want to learn the truth then you should go on your own." The word 'monsters' couldn't help but make Kamui wonder if she were referring to Nohrians and if so why would she think that? Did she not care about Nohr anymore?

He was about to asked, but before he could he caught a glimpse of Corrin smiling at him. "Besides I think it's about time you started figuring think out on your own for once. And don't worry Ryoma won't try and do anything to you." she turned to Kaze. "I would like you to accompany them, Kaze."

"Yes, milady." he replied without any signs of discontent.

"Wait you two know know each other?" Kamui asked looking between his sister and the shinobi.

Corrin nodded. "Yes, he's my retainer."

Kamui looked like he was going to open his mouth to speak again, but his mother spoke before her could. He guessed that he should just ask later.

Mikoto looked to Rinkah. "Will you company them as well, Rinkah?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "Why not." she smiled at a thought in her head. "Beside I always get fired up when I get to beat up a Nohrian." Kamui really hoped that he wasn't included in that statement after all he was just getting use to this new reality.

"You guys should get moving, those monster aren't going to wait for your and there's only so much Big Sister can take." Corrin said. Though the words 'Big Sister' surprise Kamui a bit. Just who many siblings did he have?

He wasn't about to dawn on it for the moment though and the other didn't argue either and all started making they way out. While they were passing through one of the halls they were met with a young man about Kamui age who was passing by.

The young man had long sliver hair that was tied into a ponytail by a red ribbon and had hazel eyes, he was wearing shihakushō uniform, consists of a black shitagi, a white kosode, a white hakama, he also wore finger-less black gloves which only cover the back of his hands, white socks and sandals. He also had a bow in hand.

He stopped in front of the and slightly frowned when he saw Kamui. "Who is this, Ryoma."

"Ah, Takumi. Sorry there's no time for an official introduction at the moment. There is another attack in progress from the north." he looked between the two for a second. "This is Kamui. Kamui this is your younger brother, Takumi."

Takumi said nothing, but did narrow his eyes at his 'new' brother.

"Oh, um, hi." Kamui said, something about Takumi cold personality reminded him of Leo somehow. The archer didn't respond. When he didn't Kamui could only wonder if he hated him or something along those lines.

"Mother and Corrin are in the throne room." Room explained. "Stay here, I'll send a messenger bird to you or Corrin if something goes wrong." The sword walked past his youngest brother with Kamui, Rinkah and Kaze not far behind. As they left Kamui could feel Takumi glaring at him.

Once they were gone Takumi headed toward the throne room. He stopped when he saw Corrin approach him. "You were late for archery, Rin." He told in a clam tone there was a slight annoyance as well, but he didn't seem to hate her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. When I heard Kamui was back I just had to go see if it was true." She explained. "Are you fine with teaching me now?"

"Fine by me. But afterwords your gonna tell me what happened in the throne room a few minutes ago."

The Hosidan princess chuckled. "Deal."

With that said the two headed outside to the training grounds, to practice archery.

-o-o-o-o-

In a valley full snow and snow hill was a short red headed woman and hazel eyes. She wore brown gloves with finger-less white tekko and gold and white shinogote over the tekko she also had gold and white situkesode. She also wore a long white scarf, a sleeveless red an white tunic that went down under her waist and had a long white collar, as well as boots the same color as her glove that went above her knees, she was on a pegasus wielding a guard naginata.

The other was a young pink haired girl with brown eyes. She wore a red and white dress with a shoulder length white cape, and white leggings and red sandals. She had a rod in hand she was standing not to far away from the sky knight.

The two woman were fending of some large green buff monsters wearing some sort of black metal masks covering they're faces, well Hinoka was fighting them off.

"Sorry I'm slowing us down." The pink haired girl, Sakura, said. The poor thing looked scared to death, shaking and gripping her rod as hard as she could. "Of all the times to sprain an ankle…"

The redhead, Hinoka, only smiled at her. "Don't worried about it, Sis. We'll be OK. These stupid beasts don't stand a chance against me." she said with confidence, swing her naginata in the air.

Her sister's confidence boosted her own. "I hope you're right…" Sakura said though it was evident that she was still nervous.

In another part of the valley, Ryoma, Kamui, Kaze and Rinkah had just arrived. Kamui looked around noticing a large amount of trees in the area as well as the number of large snow hill, he was also able to sense a Dragon Vein near each of them.

"Take a look around, Kamui." Room said looking at the snowy hills. "This is a treacherous region for battle. It's important to scout ahead and look for any troublesome areas."

"I'll keep that in mind." He replied, looking at the hills as well, but he was unable to see the 'monsters' that Corrin mentioned.

While Ryoma was warning his brother Rinkah notice that a nearby town door was wide open and a few people could be seen walking around. "Hm? That village… Not everyone has evacuated yet. We should warn them to stay out of harm's way!"

"Right, Rinkah please go warn the village and come back to catch up with us." Kamui said, only to earn a scowling Rinkah looking back at him. "Um, Rinkah? Are you-"

"No I'm not okay!" she fumed. "Your suppose to be a Hoshidan Prince! If you're going to tell me to do something it has to be an order don't ask nicely!"

Her reaction made Kamui wince. "Right, sorry about that."

Ryoma sighed. "Rinkah, go warn the village." Rinkah didn't argue and went to warn the village.

"Is she normally like that?" Kamui asked once she was at a distance that she could no longer hear them.

"Yes, she has a little trouble controlling her temper." Ryoma explained. "But we can talk some more later right now we have to focus on defeating the monsters in the area. When you are in command, you can lead your allies in battle. Or, you can allow them to engage the enemy as they see fit. Just be careful to never let your guard down!" Kamui nodded while Ryoma took off the moment he was done talking.

"I hope it doesn't come to this, but I've brought some Vulnerary for you." Kaze said, giving Kamui a Vulnerary looking at him with a smile. "Please use it as necessary, Lord Kamui."

"Thank you, Kaze." Kamui replied accepting the Vulnerary. "Okay let get moving."

Meanwhile Rinkah was at the Village were she was met with an old man.

"Who are you?" he asked with a worry look.

"I am Rinkah." she replied before getting right to the point. "there are monster attacking in the forest you must evacuate at once."

"I see, thank you, kind warrior!" he said with a smile. "Everyone in our village will so grateful. Please, take this." he handed her a goddess icon. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." Rink said and excited the village where she was met with something she didn't expect to see.

Kamui had activated a Dragon Vein, making a snowy hill melt almost instantly.

"No way..." The Flame Princess mumbled. "The entire hill just disintegrated! Is that the power of a Dragon Vein? I had no idea…"

Back on Kamui and Kaze's end. Kaze looked impressed at the sight that just unfolded. "To harness the ancient dragon powers is truly a magnificent gift. Yet I wonder if even the royals who wield that power can fully control it… Still, strategically using Dragon Veins could be the key to this rescue."

"Right." Kamui said quickly before starting to move again. 'Hold strong, Sisters! I'm coming for you!' Kamui thought he heard Ryoma say in the distance.

Kamui and Kaze came to a halt once they were met with a large green creature. "So I take it that this is one of the 'monsters' you guys keep mentioning."

"Don't worry they're big, but slow. It isn't hard to avoid they're attacks." Kaze explained, taking out two kunai.

Kamui pulled out Ganglari and got into his battle stance. "Well I'll take your word for it."

Luckily for him Kaze was right and with both of them working together they were able to take the monster down with little trouble and were able to escape without getting hurt.

"I think I see someone over there. It might be the princesses. We should get close and try to speak to one of them." Kamui said looking towards the North-West.

"Do your worst, monsters. I promise I can be meaner than you!" Hinoka said as she fought off a monster, and it didn't take much time at all.

"Hey, are you all right? We're here to help." Kamui said, running towards the Sky Knight with Kaze not far behind.

"Yeah, we're fine." she replied, narrowing her eyes at the young man. "Who are you? I thought I knew most of my brother's troops. Anyway, I appreciate the help, but it's really not necessary. It takes more than a few dozen 800-pound monsters to bring me down!"

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling confident. Just know that we've got your back." Kamui was about to leave went he heard Hinoka call out to him.

"Hey, wait a second!"

Kamui stopped and turned back to face the redheaded princess. "Hmm?"

"I didn't mean to be dismissive. Thank you for coming all the way out here. I owe you one…so take this. You can use it in a pinch to heal your wounds. Now really, don't worry about me. I'm at my best in situations like this!" She threw him a Concoction.

Kamui caught it. "Thank you. I'll use this wisely." He was about to leave again went Hinoka stopped him.

"Hey, you never did tell me your name."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kamui. Nice to meet you." Kamui said and was finally able to run off.

Hinoka on the other hand looked shock at the sound of the name. "Kamui? Kamui?! This can't be a coincidence!"

"Kaze," Kamui called as they moved thought the forest, "I think we should separate for now, the battle will be over much faster that way."

"As you wish, Lord Kamui." he disappeared a second after speaking.

Kamui continued on his own for a moment when he spotted the other princess and she was faced with a one of the green faceless monster.

"I'm not scared of these things…as long as Hinoka is close by!" Sakura said, backing away form the monster.

"Rwaagh!" the monster cried.

Sakura screamed, squinting her eyes shut, as the monster cried and charged at her.

"This ends now!" Kamui cried landing a critical hit on the faceless form behind.

After pulling his sword, he turned toward Sakura. "Hey! Are you okay? I'm here to help."

"Oh! Th-thank you so much. Yes, I'm OK…for n-now." She said stuttering.

"Excellent. I think we have things under control at the moment. But please stay back for the time bring. We'll take care of the rest of the monsters." he smiled at her and turned around to go find and kill more faceless.

"Yes, of c-course. Oh. I didn't even get a chance to ask his name…"

Kamui was able to find Ryoma, but went he caught up with him he had already taken down the leader of the faceless.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Room asked, his brother hadn't moved even after he took down the green monster.

He shock his head and started walking towards Ryoma. "No."

"Good. There nothing to be afraid of I'm not going to execute you."

"Right sorry about that."

"Lord Ryoma, Lord Kamui are you hurt." Kaze called appearing out of thin air, it made Kamui jump while Ryoma seemed to be completely use to it.

"Were fine, Kaze, but thank you for your concern." Ryoma said.

The three men heard footsteps and saw Rinkah coming up to them. "That was shorter than expected."

"Not satisfied are we?" The swordsman asked with a faint smile.

Rinkah only glared.

"Alright, then why don't you and Kaze scout the area to make sure we killed of all of the Faceless." the swordsmen continued.

Both Kaze and Rinkah nodded and headed out on a brief patrol.

A few moments later the Sky Knight and Shrine maiden found both the swords-master and Nohrian Prince. And one of them did take much time to speak her gratitude. "Thank you so much for coming to our aid. Those monsters would have caused more damage if you hadn't come." Sakura said with a little smile on her lips. "I have to ask, though… Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is-"

"His name is Kamui." Hinoka finished the sentence walking to Kamui and stopping when she was face to face with him.

"Er, yes." Kamui said, scratching the back of his head, he wasn't sure how to react. "Nice to meet you properly."

"Hinoka? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, as Hinoka sightly bowed her head and girt her teeth.

The princess placed her hands on Kamui chest and placed her head on him as well to hear his heartbeat. "Finally…after all these years… I…I've missed you so much." she managed to say after a few moments as she sobbed onto Kamui chest. The young man wrapped his arms around Hinoka went he her her sobs, he wasn't sure why thought. It was probably his kindness or that her was really starting to believe that these people were really his family and that he was really taken away form them.

He left his arms in places as Hinoka's sobs continues until she cried as loud as she could. "S-sorry…"

Kamui was a little taken back by the volume of her voice and accidentally squeezed him a little to tightly. "Oh! Um…" And he though being strangled by Camilla was bad.

Ryoma laughed at the scene unfolding in front of him. "Hinoka was so attached to you when you were little, Kamui. When you were taken from us, she cried for months. One day she stopped crying and pick up the naginata. And I will say…if you ever find yourself facing business end of her weapon… …you will soon be filled with major regrets about your life decisions. She vowed to bring you back to us someday… And now here you are."

Hinoka didn't let go of her long lost brother for a few minutes, sobbing as she did.

Once she stopped, Kamui spoke. "Are you okay now?"

The Sky Knight let go of Kamui with a flush across her cheeks. "Yes. I'm sorry, Kamui. I'm not usually this emotional. But I'm just so happy to have you back. Take that, Nohrian scumbags! We win, you lose!"

Sakura looked at Kamui with wonder. "Wait…is this really Kamui?"

"Yes." Ryoma confirmed. "I know it's big news. I'll fill you in on the whole story later. For now we should return to the castle before Nohr deploys more monsters." as he finished speaking Kaze and Rinkah had just come back form patrolling.

Kamui however didn't pay attention to their presence. "What are those things, anyway?

"They're known as the Faceless. Creature with no will of their own. Created by Nohrian mages." Room a explained in a stern voice.

"I call 'em dead meat." Hinoka interjected. "But they're the only thing Nohr can throw at us right now. Our mother, Queen Mikoto, put up a magical barrier around our kingdom. Regular enemy soldiers find themselves without the will to fight upon crossing it. So long as Mother is able to keep the barrier up, Nohr can't invade Hoshido." she added.

"That's why Nohr sends those…things." Rama added as well. "They have no souls, no will of their's why they are able to penetrate the barrier and terrorize our borders."

"But…the Nohrians wouldn't send monsters to terrorize innocent people…" Kamui argued, though he didn't sound very sure since he had nothing to back it up.

Hinoka frowned at him and interjected. "Of course they would. They're pure evil. Sometimes the Faceless even turn on the mages who created them. But the Nohrians don't care. They're willing to sacrifice their own just to hurt others. I'll never forgive them for that, or for stealing you away. They'll pay for all the suffering they've caused!" she said the last part rather loudly.

Kamui looked down to his feet, and muttered. "I can't believe it…" he spoke in such a hush voice that no one was able to hear. He never even knew that the mages in Nohr were capable of such a thing.

"Alright everyone, let's head home!" Ryoma said once he was sure everyone was there. On their way back Kamui never said a word, he had so much on his mind that even if someone said something to him he would most likely have not been able to hear them. The made a brief stop to allow Rinkah to return to her Tribe before going back to Castle Shirasagi.

-o-o-o-

When the small party of five got back they were met by both Mikoto and Corrin. Kaze bowed to both of them and headed back to his post.

"Your alive. It's a miracle." Corrin teased looking at her twin with a smile.

"Why are you, so surprised? Did you really think I would die?" Kamui asked with his own smile. Even if he didn't remember his siblings from Hoshido, he remembered Corrin as much as he did his Nohrian siblings.

"Well seeing as to what happened to you last time... Maybe."

"Some sister you are."

"Welcome back, I hope all went well." Mikoto said cautiously.

"Yes, were fine, Mother." Hinoka replied dismounting her white pegasus. "Ryoma and the other were able to reach us in time." she added making a little gesture to Sakura.

"Well I still impressed that Kamui made it back alive." She said shifting her body a little, and Kamui noticed a sword with an unusual shaped hilt.

He was about to ask about it, when they heard footstep. "Lady Corrin. There you are." A fairly tall man with silver hair tied into a polished ponytail, wearing a butler's uniform, said in relief from the door way.

Kamui stared in shock as the other did nothing of the sort.

"Oh, hello Jakob were you looking for me." she turned around to face him, when she turned around Kamui noticed some symbols, it was the same one that he saw while ago in the Hoshidan square.

"Yes, you did-"

"Jakob?!" Kamui cried joyed to see that he was alive, effectively cutting off Jakob as well.

Jakob didn't even notice Kamui presence until he called out to him and turned his sightly to see him. "Lord Kamui?"

"I can't believe your alive!"

"Of course he's alive why wouldn't he be?" Corrin asked a little confused.

"So he was brought back to Hoshido with you?" he asked even though it was obvious.

Corrin nodded in response. "Now then what were about to say Jakob?"

"Um, yes." he looked between the twins for a second, and looked at Corrin. "You didn't met me for sparing practice today, milady."

"Oh right, I'm sorry, Jakob, it must have slipped my mind."

Jakob sighed. "It's fine, but just make sure it doesn't happen again. If you wish to be independent that is." he waited for her to nod. she did and also rolled her eyes. "Good then I'll take my leave for now." he looked to Kamui before turning around. "It was nice seeing you again, Lord Kamui."

"I see you two are already acquainted." Ryoma said arms crossed.

"Yes, he was Corrin's retainer back in Nohr, but since we were both confined in the same area we've known each other for a long time." Kamui explained.

"Although I can't stand them I was nice to know they took care of you two." Hinoka spoke up again once her younger brother was done talking.

"Yes, they did don't worry, Hinoka." Corrin reassured.

Corrin, Hinoka and Ryoma continued to talk for a while with Sakura staying silent and Kamui and Mikoto watching.

After a few more seconds Mikoto placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Will you come with me for a moment, Kamui?"

He nodded, and the two headed back inside the castle, without the other noticing. They passed trough several halls until they stopped at some shōji doors.

"Were are we?" The young man asked when they just stood there doing noting for a moment.

Mikoto smiled and slid open the doors. "Welcome back, Kamui! This is your old room."

Kamui looked around noticing that it had been left alone for quite some time, toys were laying around, books were scattered and some paper and paint brushes on the ground on one side of the room. He walked over to the papers on the ground one of them had a picture painted by a young child it depicted a woman with long black hair, a man with long black spiky hair and a boy with white hair in the middle holding their hands.

The now Hoshidan prince looked at the picture for a moment, then looked at his mother. "And what's this?"

Mikoto walked over to him, looked at the painting instantly recognizing it. "Oh! That's a picture you drew when you were a little boy. This is your father, this is me, and that's you. It's so cute!"

Kamui sighed looking at the ground. I was true he really was taken away from a family that loved and cared about him, and was raised by another family. So did that mean he was just hostage? Was he train so that Hoshido wouldn't go full out if they were to engage him in battle? But what bothered him the most at the moment was that he didn't remember these people at all, people who remembered who he was and a sister that grew up in the same situation as him and had her memories.

Mikoto looked around for a moment. "We couldn't bear to touch a thing in this room after you were taken. If we put your things away, it would have felt like giving up." she said hollowly, remembering just how hard it was when the twins were taken away. "You've grown so much. I can't believe how handsome you are!"

Kamui blushed slightly at the moment, but did a good job at hiding and Mikoto didn't see. Once the blush was gone he turned to face Mikoto. "I'm afraid I still don't remember anything." he said regrettably.

"Oh?"

Kamui looked at the ground. "I…I just don't know how to respond to your stories. I do believe I could be your child… But everyone here simply feels like a stranger to me."

Mikoto placed her hand on her child's shoulder and squeezed a little, making Kamui make eye contact with her again. "I understand, Kamui. Please don't worry about it."

He shook his head from left to right. "I'm so sorry. Here you are, maybe my real mother, and I don't feel anything…" the teenager's gaze dropped down. What kind of person forgot his own mother?

Mikoto moved her hand from Kamui's shoulder to the side of one of his checks. "Please. It makes sense. You spent your whole childhood in Nohr. I'm sure you were quite sheltered. You will need time to think all of this through and search your soul. But I hope that someday we can be a family again."

Kamui stayed silent not sure on what to say or do.

His mother realized that he had nothing else to say at the moment so she ruffled his hair slightly and spoke up instead. "For now, please make yourself comfortable. Explore the castle, or stroll the grounds outside. You'll be safe here."

He smiled at her. "Alright, thank you, Mother."

The word 'mother' warmed the Queen's heart and made her smile. She was happy to know that her son acknowledged her as his mother.

"I think I'll stay here for a little while longer." he said still smiling.

The mother started to walk out of the room. "I'll see you soon, Son."

Mikoto walked through the hallway that led to Kamui room when she was met by the young man's younger sister. "Corrin are you on you're way to talk to your brother?." she asked walking towards her.

She nodded. "Yes, if that's alright."

"It's fine dear. I think that it will do Kamui some good to talk to someone he remembers."

"Thank you, Mother. I'll see you later." she hugged her mother, who returned her affection.

"Oh, that reminds me, do you know were Takumi is?" Mikoto asked when Corrin let go.

"Yea, I think is in the training grounds."

"Alright thank you, dear."

With that said the two women continued on their ways.

Corrin made it other twins room. Kamui was now sitting on the floor look at his old paintings.

"Kamui?" she called almost immediately getting his attention. "Can I come in?"

He turned to the entrance of his room. "Corrin? Yes, you can come in."

She walked in and sat next to him. "Are you okay?"

He stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Honestly. No. Everything that happened to us, were we just hostages in Nohr? "

"Technically speaking, yes, buy I don't think Xander, Camilla, Leo or Elise ever thought of us that way. To be honest I think King Garon is the only one that thought about us in that way. He was probably hoping that the Hoshidan Royal family wouldn't try to fight us making them easy targets if we were to fight them."

"That's not helping, Sis." Despite his sister, and most trusted person in Hoshido, being next to him, a small part of him still wanted to hid from her for the next few days.

"I sorry Kamui, but ever since I regained my memories of this place I can't think of Garon as anything other that evil."

Kamui stayed silent again for a moment. "I can see that. So what their all saying is true we really do come from Hoshido."

"Yeah, we are from Hoshido. And just like in Nohr were the middle kids."

"What happened on the day we were kidnapped? And what happened to you Rin? All this time me, Xander and the other thought that you were dead. And were is Shade? isn't she suppose to be with you? She is your retainer after all."

Corrin closed she eyes. "Kamui. Shade is dead. She was killed by a mad berserker protecting me on my mission. As for what happened to us. Well there are things you'll just have to figure out on your own or in this case remember on your own. Besides even if I did tell you you'd probably think I was lying to you."

Kamui eyes went wide at the thought of Shade dead, the dark mage always seemed unbeatable, but for right now he did not want to talk about it, instead he decided to try and convince her on the subject of their kidnapping. "But-"

Corrin cut him off before he could even finish. "I think it would be better if we leave that for another time. For now I think it would be better if you tried an cleared your head first, before I, uh, tell you something that might get you enraged or even traumatize you."

"I think your right. I'll go take a walk outside." he got up as he spoke.

Corrin stood up as well. "Okay, and I'm here if you need to talk."

"Yeah, thank." he said and stared heading to exit the room.

"And Kamui?"

He stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "Yes?"

Kamui felt two arms wrap around his neck and a head resting on the back of his neck. "I happy to see you again. I love you." she whispered into his ear.

Kamui let out a small chuckle and place a hand on one of her arms. "I love you too." he felt his sister give him a squeeze then let go of him. He turned his head so he was able to see her. "I'll see you later." he excited the room without saying anything else, while Corrin headed back to her own room that was facing his own.

Kamui walked though the halls that led outside. Once outside he made his way to the lake shore on the way there he was often stared at by some Hoshidans that didn't recognize him, they could easily identify his armor as a Nohrian origin.

He stopped walking when there was no one in sight. 'I can't stop thinking about Xander. Or about Camilla, Leo, and Elise…'

He let out a sigh at the thought of his Nohrian sibling, but it wasn't long before something else caught his attention. He heard a woman singing somewhere. A song that seemed so familiar to him, like he had heard it a thousand times as a child. "Hm? That song... I know that song…" he started heading in the direction of the song and once he was closer to the songstress, who was singing on a wooden dock, he found himself lost in her song. The songstress had extremely long light blue hair that extended to her tights she also wore a long white dress wrapped in crisscrossing blue ribbons. He wore a blue and yellow headband with a white cloth attached to it.

"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb." the songstress sang when she thought that she was being watched and turned around to see Kamui staring at her, she frowned at him for a second. When she turned around Kamui noticed the she had stands of hair going across her face, had yellow eyes and was wearing a pendant. Kamui also noted that she was bare foot like him, that her right leg was covered and her left exposed.

Kamui shook his head and walked toward her, and woman did the same.

"Yes?" she asked when they were face to face.

"Er, hello. I'm sorry to bother you." he replied, forgetting what he was thinking about earlier. "I just got lost in your singing. There is something about that song captivated me… and also sounded familiar…"

the blue haired maiden examined the young man from head to toe and seem to remember the description of a young man from what the queen told her. "You must be Prince Kamui."

He nodded. "Yes. And you are?"

"I am Azura." she introduced and after a second added. "A former princess of Nohr."

Kamui raised an eyebrow. "Former? I don't understand. If that were true, surely I would have heard of you." at that moment he remembered what he was dwelling on just a few minutes ago. "I grew up with the Nohrian royal family…" he added hollowly.

Azura payed no attention to the hollowness of his voice. "I'm afraid I've been here a long time. After you were taken by the Nohrians, the Hoshidan forces retaliated. They tried desperately to get you back, but they failed again and again. However, I wasn't as heavily guarded." she closed her eyes for a second. "Hoshidan ninja easily kidnapped me. I suppose we've both been hostages for most of our lives…"

despite not being at fault Kamui couldn't help, but fell a little guilty, as such he looked at the ground. "Gods…I'm so sorry."

Azura shook her head and smiled. "No, it's Okay. I may technically be a hostage, but I've lived a happy life. The people of Hoshido have accepted me as one of their own. Even Queen Mikoto herself treats me as if I were her daughter."

The Hoshidan prince frowned slightly. "Does she? Hmm…" he didn't say anything else after words.

"Did something happen between you and Queen Mikoto?" Azura asked, wondering why he'd gone silent.

Kamui looked up and shook his head. "No. I just don't know what to do. She seems perfectly lovely, but I don't feel any connection to her. But she loves me. And so do all my blood siblings-who I've just met." he scratched his head saying that last part. he now had almost double the sibling than what he though he had.

"I understand. If I were to return to Nohr, I suspect I'd feel the same way."

"Do you think you could start over there? Live a new life among strangers?" he asked looking into the songstress's eyes.

Azura didn't hesitate to reply. No. Given a choice, I would prefer to stay here in Hoshido. Queen Mikoto is a peace-loving ruler." she frowned all of a sudden and Kamui seemed to know why. "King Garon is not."

Kamui went silent again at the mention of his adopted father's name.

Seeing as he when silent again Azura spoke up. "So, Kamui…what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." he admitted. "For now, I'm just going to spend some time thinking. Would it be okay if I stayed here with you for a while?"

"I normally don't spend time with people I just met."

"Oh." he muttered under his breath, tilting his head down.

She smiled at him. "But I'll make an exception for you."

"Thank you Azura." he replied with a smile.

The two spent the rest of the day together before heading back to the castle for the night.

* * *

 **Okay I'm going to get right to the point, the way supports will work here is that Corrin will have the support conversations with the Nohrian siblings and Kamui with the Hoshidan siblings, as you saw in the chapter Corrin already had the support of both Kaze and Takumi. And I don't know if it just me but before really getting far into the story I actually did think that the Avatar and the Hoshido sibling were blood related, because I alway play under the default avatar, I did think that since the avatar and Takumi kinda had the same hair color. But then again it might just be me. I dunno know.**

 **Okay now moving let's see if you guys enjoy me explaining things again. I know it annoying but I'm sure that there are some word you haven't seen before and I don't think such a bad thing to learn something new. Well sometimes.**

 **Tekko: a tekko is a hand cover people that watched bleach might regions the definition since Byakuya wears them.**

 **Shitagi: is and undershirt of the shihakushō uniform.**

 **Kosode: is a shirt of the shihakushō uniform.**

 **Hakama: is a trouser of the shihakushō uniform.**

 **Shinogote: that is the guard on the arm**

 **Situkesode: is the guard on the shoulders**

 **Shōji: is a Japanese sliding door.**

 **Kunai: Anyone that watches Naruto/Naruto Shippuden knows what a kana is. But for those who don't it is a Japanese dagger.**

 **Haori: is like yukata, but is worn open or kept closed by a string that connects the lapels.**

 **Yeah I have an easier time doing Japanese type cloth description thanks to Naruto and Bleach.**

 **Okay, Shade is a character that first appeared in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher), like mentioned in the this chapter she is a Dark Mage, she has extremely long white hair, about the same length like Azura, and she is also known as "The Teacher of the Pitch Black Shadows" She also has a Hoshidan counterpart named Emma who is a Sky Knight and I might introduce her later in the story. Maybe.**

 **And before I forget Corrin is Female Build: 1, Face: 1 Hair, Colour: 4, Hair Clip: 1 and no Facial Features.**

 **And since it's the end of chapter six so like I said in the first chapter (I think. I don't remember) here are my marriage parings and yeah you can call me obvious on a few of them or all of them it depends on your perspective and I'm sure that I'll get some hate form some of you guys or lose some readers but that's just how it works I guess. Okay here they are:**

 **Kamui x Azura: Shigure and (F)Kana (My second choice for him was Kagero or Selena. They were his marriage pair in Birthright and Conquest)**

 **Corrin x Takumi: Kiragi and (M)Kana (My second choice for her was Xander. He was her partner in Conquest)**

 **Xander x Charlotte: Siegbert (Kinda against this one but I'll just go with it. You an probably guess why)**

 **Silas x Sakura: Sophie**

 **Kaze x Kagero: Midori**

 **Saizo x Hinoka: Asugi**

 **Asama x Orochi: Mitama**

 **Hinata x Oboro: Hisame**

 **Subaki x Selena: Caeldori (I'll be using Caeldori's Japanese name, Matoi, so the name doesn't have any relation to Cordelia)**

 **Hayato x Nyx: Rhajat (I'll be using Rhajat's Japanese name, Syalla)**

 **Kaden x Hana: Slekie (I'll be using Kaden's Japanese name I really prefer Nishiki over Kaden and I'll also be using their daughter's Japanese name)**

 **Laslow x Camilla: Soleil**

 **Odin x Elise: Ophelia**

 **Niles x Setsuna: Nina**

 **Arthur x Effie: Percy**

 **Keaton x Beruka: Velouria**

 **Ryoma x Rinkah: Shiro**

 **Leo x Felicia: Forrest**

 **Jakob x Flora: Dywer (I know it doesn't exist but I don't care, it's better than Peri or Mozu, so Dwyer will inherit Flora's Mercenary class)**

 **Benny x Peri: Ignatius (This one was at random I honestly didn't put ant thought into this one)**

 **So thanks for reading and for those who are in high school and in Canada like me good luck on your exam and to the other people who have the end of the year exams as well, because I'm sure I'm going to fail history it is my worst subject. Ever. I really need to study. Also that the update might be late next week because of the exams. I'll see you guy next time.**


	7. Chapter 6: Forgotten Ties

**Hey, guy it's Lumen and I happy to say that it's finally summer vacation! Thought really not for me since I'll be listening to six screaming kids for the next eight weeks. But at least I'll get to work on this more often, so that's something at least.** **Alright here chapter 6.**

 **Published: June 18th, 2016**

 **Edit 1: January 2nd, 2017**

* * *

Chapter 6: Forgotten Ties

 _Multiple footsteps could be heard running across the halls of Shirasagi Castle. The footsteps belonged to the royal children of the Hoshidan Family. True they were having fun, but they were also causing a lot of trouble to the castle workers. Either almost making most of them trip or accidentally scaring them with sudden loud noises._

 _"You can't catch us, Kamui!" a boy with silver short hair and a navy blue scarf cried running down a hall along with a girl with long red hair, tied into a ponytail by a blue ribbon, and a girl with white shoulder length hair. They were the younger versions of Hinoka, Takumi and Corrin. All three including Kamui wear wearing a kimono._

 _"You're gonna have to run faster than that, Kamui." Corrin added with a big grin as she ran away._

 _Kamui chased after them and stopped all of a sudden, placed his hands on his knees and started to pant. The three other children stopped in their tracks for a second and started to move closer to him with caution. Both Corrin and Takumi stayed a good distance form their brother. But Hinoka, who quickly worried about him constantly, moved closer to him and once she was in his range Kamui pushed her, slightly and ran to join his twin and younger brother._

 _"Hey, you cheated!" Hinoka complained, frowning at Kamui as he ran back to his twin and little brother and the three abandoned the red head._

 _Kamui grinned at her and replied. "You never said I wasn't allowed to do that! And fall for it all the time!"_

 _"He's right, Sis you never did anything about it!" Corrin added._

 _"Have fun trying to catch us, Sis." Takumi added as well._

 _Hinoka growled and started to chase them, causing the three to run away form her. The children kept on playing, avoiding Hinoka, until three out of four of them stopped when they saw their father and king of Hoshido._

 _Kamui on the other hand was to slow to notice him however and would have slammed right into his father's leg if not picked him up into the air. The small child was a little surprised that his feet were no longer touching the ground, but he quickly understood why when the man holding his brought him to eye level. "Hi, Papa." Kamui greeted and his siblings did the same._

 _"Hello, Kamui," the king greeted back, placing him back on the ground to ruffle his son's hair, he looked to his other children who were all smiling at them as well, "Corrin, Hinoka, Takumi. What are you all doing?"_

 _"Playing tag." Corrin replied._

 _"Oh, really?"_

 _"Yeah!" Kamui exclaimed, grinning at the oldest of the two girls. "And Big Sister, Hinoka, is losing."_

 _The young girl crossed her arms and looked away to pout, making she sibling and even her father laugh._

 _"Yes I can see that." the king smiled. He looked around, a moment later, noticing that his youngest child was missing. "Where's Sakura?"_

 _"Right here." A female voice said on another end of the hall and walking towards the others, when they turned their heads they saw Mikoto with a young Sakura, was wearing a green female version of the kimono, holding her mother's hand and hiding behind her slightly._

 _Sakura ran to her older siblings a moment later, and attached herself to Takumi, who placed his hands on her back._

 _"Mama!" Corrin cried running towards her mother, hugging her legs. When she let go Mikoto took her hand and walked to her husband and children._

 _"How was your day, Love?" Mikoto asked, then kissed Sumeragi's cheek._

 _"Well. How was yours and Sakura's?"_

 _"It went well, she help a lot, with the gardening."_

 _"Is that so?" he looked at his youngest daughter who was to shy to say anything and instead tightened her grip around her brother._

 _There was a moment of silent in the family when they heard a voice call out to the king. "Father!"_

 _"Ryoma? Why do you look winded?" The king asked._

 _"We received a letter from the king of Nohr." He replied handing his father the letter while catching his breath._

 _Sumeragi open the letter and read it before explaining in in short to his family. "King Garon, is proposing a peace treaty between our two countries. He wants to meet in Cheve to discus the terms."_

 _"It sound like it could be a trap." Ryoma said his eyes narrowed._

 _Mikoto nodded. "I agree, You know that Nohr cannot be trusted, dear husband. He might just be leading you into an ambush."_

 _"That may be a possibility, but it may be possible that he does want to have peace between our countries. I will go to Cheve to discuss negotiations."_

 _"Then allow me to come with you father." Ryoma said looking his father in the eyes._

 _The king of Hoshido stayed silent for a moment, then nodded. "Very well, as Hoshido's heir it will do you good to experience something like this."_

 _"Are you sure this is a wise decision, Sumeragi. If this is a trap then you could get hurt - or worse. I couldn't bear to lose you and our children still need their father alive." Mikoto argued with worry in her voice._

 _"It will be fine. Thrust me." the king reassured with a smile._

 _His queen nodded hesitantly and once she did he felt one one of his children tugging on his on his haori. He looked down to see Corrin looking back at him with pleading eyes, he kneeled down and placed his hand on her head, as the little girl put her hands on one of his legs. "Yes, my child?"_

 _"Where you going, Papa?" she asked sadly, "Are you going on trip again somewhere?"_

 _"Yes, Corrin. I will be going to Cheve for a little while."_

 _"Then I want to come with you!" She declared, trying to look stern, tightening her grip on her father's leg._

 _"Me too!" Kamui added running to his twin's side, looking at his father, grimacing slightly._

 _He shook his head. "No, it might be dangerous and I couldn't bear to put you two in danger." he said with a gentle voice._

 _"Why? Big Brother gets to go." Corrin argued her eyes filling up with tears. "Are you going to fight someone, Papa?"_

 _"Perhaps, my child. But do not worry I will come back to you." he looked at his other children that were just as upset as Corrin. "To all of you."_

 _The scene shifted to show Corrin and her twin siting on the floor's center in Kamui's room._

 _"Do you think, Papa and Big Brother will be alright?" Kamui asked looking down._

 _"Maybe, but I still want to go with them."_

 _"Yeah, me too."_

 _A thought popped into Corrin's head. "I know why don't we sneak on board."_

 _"We can do that!" the boy exclaimed. "We'd get into so much trouble if Papa, Big brother or someone else found us!"_

 _"Well it's better than staying here and worry!" she argued puffing her chest. "So you in or not?"_

 _The older of the twins pouted at the younger one for a few seconds, before responding. "Fine."_

 _The scene sifted again, this time showing the twins on a boat hiding behind tree large wooden crates._

 _"Maybe we shouldn't have come along after all." Kamui whined, looking at Corrin._

 _"Well we can't turn back now." Corrin whispered._

 _Kamui didn't say anything else at the moment._

 _The two were doing a good job at hiding, until a wave rocked the boat and Kamui knocked his head against the crate. "Ow!" He cried out loudly that it caught the attention of someone._

 _"What are you two doing here?!"_ _Ryoma demanded,looking over the create to see his two of his younger siblings and they weren't to trilled that they were found either._

 _The two did come out of their hiding place, but didn't reply. Ryoma frowned at them and brought the two young children to their father._

 _And Sumeragi was mad to have been disobeyed by the twins, "Why did you two follow us?" he demanded frowning at them. And both of the children averted their gaze immediately, looking anywhere but at their father or older brother._

 _They didn't answer. "One of you two is going to have to explain." Ryoma warned looking at the twins._

 _After a few more moments of silence Corrin finally spoke up. "...We came... because we wanted to stay with you and Big Brother, Papa... We don't like it when you leave... And it was my idea, so please don't be mad at Kamui..." her voice was very shaking, like if she was about to cry. "I'm sorry..."_

 _Kamui remained silent unable to look at even his twin._

 _Despite being angry, the king's heart broke hearing his young daughter answer, and he couldn't stay mad at them for long and it was too late to turn back to Hoshido. He sighed "It's too late to turn back now..." Corrin lifted her little head up a bit so tat she could get a glimpse of her father._

 _When her father looked at her eyes, he saw heard that her tear were about ready to fall out. "I'll sent a messenger bird back to Hoshido, to inform your mother. But don't ever do something like this again." he knew neither of them were going to speak, so he waited of them to nod._

 _He then looked to his eldest son. "Ryoma, while you watch them?"_

 _He nodded. "As you wish father."_

 _Sumeragi knelled down in front of Corrin. "Don't cry, sweetie." he placed his hand on his daughter's head._

 _And with that one gesture, the little girl was no longer able to hold back her tear, and jumped at her father, crying in his chest. "I'm sorry, Papa! Please don't be mad!" she wailed unable to control herself._

 _Sumeragi wrapped his arms around the girl. "Shh... It's alright, sweetie. I'm not mad..." he whispered, stocking his daughter's back._

 _While the Hoshidan king was trying to calm down Corrin, Kamui worked up the courage to approach his older brother. Ryoma was still watching his father and sister when he felt the little boy tug on his haori, he picked up the boy and a soft smile appeared on his lips. "Yes?"_

 _"Are you mad at us, Big Brother?" he asked tilting his head sightly._

 _He stayed silent for a moment. "...No, just a little surprised. The two of you could have gotten hurt."_

 _"I'm sorry. We just really didn't want you to leave again. You never stay home a lot..." he wrapped his arms around his brother neck._

 _"It's all right." he replied sting Kamui back on the ground. And a few moments later Corrin's sobs died down._

 _"I'll go warn the other that we have two new passengers." Sumeragi said standing up straight._

 _"How did they get on without the shinbone noticing?" Ryoma asked looking at the King thought the question was directed to the twins, who simply cooked they're head._

 _Sumeragi sighed. "That what I'd like to know as well."_

 _"Go back to the crate and I'll meat you two there in a minute." he told them a moment later._

 _The two did as they were told on they're way back they noted that a ninja with green hair and another shinbone with red hair were eyeing them, they did look much older than Ryoma._

 _"Kaze! Saizo!" one of the older shinobi with red hair matching one of the young one's called, and they immediately went towards him._

 _A few moments later they made it back to their old creates and climbed on top of it, and not to long after, Ryoma came to join them. The high prince sat between his siblings, who were are quiet as mice. He wrapped one arm around Corrin and placed his other hand on Kamui's head and rubbed it to make his little brother look at him._

 _Kamui looked at him shyly a moment later._

 _"How did you two get on the ferry without the people in the castle or shinobi on board noticing you anyway?"_

 _Kamui shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know just got lucky I guess..."_

 _"Heh. Well you did a good job." He looked around to see the ninja on board. "We brought some of our elite ninja, and they were even able to notice you. I'm impressed."_

 _"You are?" Corrin asked._

 _"Yes, I would have never been able to pull something like this. But you won't plan something like this again will you?"_

 _They both shook they're headed no._

 _"Good. We should be arriving in the port town of Dia by tomorrow evening, so we'll have time to spent together. Sound good?"_

 _"Yeah." they replied in unison._

 _Ryoma chuckled. "You two really are twins."_

 _The two children frowned slightly. "Ha. Ha." the laughed sarcastically in unison once again._

 _And the realization of that made them stair are each other. "Hey!"_

 _As they were getting off the ferry Sumeragi put a hand on his eldest son, in response Ryoma looked at his father. "Father?"_

 _"I want to talk to you before we head off to Cheve."_

 _"What about?"_

 _He glanced towards his other two children, who were at their older brother's side, for a moment. "Well firstly I'd like to talk in private..." He looked around and noticed one of the shinobi along with his sons were about to disembark. "Saizo."_

 _The ninja turned to face him. "Yes, Milord?"_

 _"I want you and your boys to watch these two while I talk to Ryoma."_

 _"Understood. I'll guard them with my life."_

 _"Thank you." he said then looked at the twins. "You two are to stay with Saizo for a while. And please don't try to escape."_

 _They both nodded and shyly left their brother's side. The ninja that watched them was a more then a little intimidating for two young children especially one that had dark red hair and a black mask over his face at night. The other two weren't as intimidating however, since they didn't look any older that Ryoma, nevertheless the twins didn't talk to them since they didn't know them._

 _Sumeragi pull Ryoma to an area where they would be in private for a while, but still be in sight of the shinobi and his young children. Leaving the with two boys around their brother's age._

 _Once that was over and after they had made their way back to the others, the king, his children and a few Hoshidan soldiers started making their way to the meeting place in Cheve. Once they arrived there a messenger bird flew over to the Hoshidan King with a letter attached to its back. The letter was from Mikoto saying how relived she was that the twins were okay. However, after they heard what the letter said the two children already knew that they were going to have the punishment of their lives, once they got back home._

 _The Hoshidans continued walking for a few days until they made it to and empty street in the city in the middle of the night, the Hoshidan king feared that their might be enemies near by so he sent the soldiers that were with him and his eldest child to scout the area, keeping the twins close to his side and he continued on his own. While they continued the twins couldn't help, but play around._

 _"Come on Kamui!" Corrin yelled at him running away form him Kamui was father behind trying to catch up to her._

 _"Hey, wait!" he called back running after her and trying to catch up to his father who's his back was turned._

 _"Heh." he could hear a tall man laugh at him as he was closer to them._

 _"You're so slow!" the girl said with a grin once her brother caught up._

 _"I am not!" he denied, but that only made her laugh._

 _It was all fun and games for a little while when Sumeragi stopped in his tracks. The two children stopped playing around and moved slowly to their father. He shot his arm to the side, warning the two to stay back. Before they know it they knew it Sumeragi had his Sunrise Kanata drawn and screaming at them to stay back. The rest was a blur and the last thing that could be heard as Corrin screaming._

Kamui jolted up in bed, gasping, from yet another dream. This dream felt even scarier than the last. He looked around the room and didn't recognize his surroundings. For a brief moment he panicked, then remembered where he was. This was his childhood room in Hoshido, not in his bedchamber in Nohr, and gradually his breathing slowed, he was in his bed at the palace and nothing was amiss. Nothing was lurking and everything was safe.

he placed his hand on his forehead. "It was just a dream..." he muttered to himself.

Determining sleep to be long off now, Kamui got of bed and walked to the window. He opened it and looked at a long sleeping Hoshido. He closed his eyes allowing the cold night air to blow his hair

"It was just a dream... "he murmured again. "Then why did it feel so real? Why do all of them fell real?"

He cringed his teeth for a moment, then shook the feeling out of his mind. He then decided to ponder on the memories he had about his Nohrian siblings. It was still hard for him to accept that he was a Hoshidan prince who was kidnapped and raised as a Nohrian prince. It also bothered him that he was unable to remember to remember the end of his nightmare it might be scary, but it might also be a memory and therefor a link to his past.

It was quite a few hours before sleep finally returned to the prince, and it was only about two hours to sunrise by the time he fell asleep.

-o-o-o-

"He's alive!" Corrin teased when Kamui wondered into an area near the throne room the next day. She was sitting on the ground with a book in hand. "You do realize that you slept through both breakfast and lunch, right?"

"I did? I guess I oversleep. I'm normally woken up by my retainers if I oversleep."

Corrin chuckled. "I know we always had a hard time waking up, but I thought you would at least manage to wake up before noon. Even without Felicia and Flora's help."

"Leave your brother alone, Corrin. He had a rough day yesterday. It couldn't be helped." Mikoto said, who was sitting next to her daughter.

Kamui made a groan it would still take some time to get use to not seeing his adoptive family.

Hinoka frowned as she met Kamui eye. "How are you holding up?"

He shrugged his shoulders and averted his gaze. He wasn't sure how to answer.

"Well you look better then before." Ryoma added.

Kamui made a little forced smile at his family, then looked around noticing that a few people were missing. "Where are Azura, Sakura and Takumi?"

"Sakura is in the medical wing, Takumi is in the training ground and I'm not sure were Azura is." Corrin replied.

"What do you mean? Aren't you two friends? She talked about you being one of her friends, yesterday."

"We are, but she always been a bit of a mystery."

"I see."

There was a moment of silence before the queen broke it. "Have you eaten anything yet, Kamui?"

"No. I'm not hungry. I'm going for walk." He turned around, but before he did he looked at his twin. "Can we talk later, Corrin?"

"Whenever you want."

And he left the room without saying anything else.

-o-o-o-

He made his way to the gardens to a hidden area he didn't know exited,but did it might have been a childhood memory unconsciously resurfacing. But he didn't care to think about it at the moment. He sat down near a creek with a small waterfall. And tried to put back together what he had just learn the other day, think about his family back in Nohr and also think about what would happen next.

His thoughts were interrupted, by a voice he had met yesterday.

"Hello, Kamui. What brings you here?" Azura asked walking toward him.

He turned his head around so he could see her. "Oh, Azura. I decided to take a little stroll."

"Mmm. I see. Would you mind if I sat down with you?"

"Not at all." He waited for her to sit down. "How did you find this place?"

"I use to spend a lot of time in the gardens when I was first brought to Hoshido. And one day I just happened to stumble on to this place. How did you find your way here?"

"I don't know, honestly. I just knew the way here." he said looking his refection in the water.

A gentle wind blew making the leave dance in it's wind. Kamui closed his eyes allow the wind to flow across hi hair. "This breeze feels so heavenly."

Azura closed her eyes as well. "Yes. All of that sunshine filtering through the leaves reminds me of Hoshido."

For the first time since he woke up Kamui was able to smile and let out a chuckle. "I envy you. In Nohr, we didn't have days filled with sunshine."

Azura on the other hand looked to be upset a second after the words left Kamui's mouth. "Oh, Kamui. How stupid of me!"

Kamui expression changed to one that showed confusion. "Huh?"

"That was thoughtless of me." the songstress continued. "I never should have brought that up! It should've been you in Hoshido all those years-basking in the sunlight!"

"There's no need to feel bad." Kamui reassured. "It's not like you kidnapped me and took me to Nohr." he spoke calmly.

Azura cringed her teeth. "I know, but I still feel guilty. I lived with the royal family and received all the love that should have been yours."

The Hoshidan prince shifted his body slightly and placed a hand on Azura's shoulder. "Please, Azura, you shouldn't worry. My life hasn't been as hard as you think."

Azura violently shook her head. "But I lived in Nohr! I know what that was like. It's a cruel place to grow up."

Kamui pulled his hand back and placed it on his lap. "That's true. Nohr can be a harsh place, but I have happy memories there too." he said with a smile.

"Really?" She said unconvinced.

"Of course! I was just remembering how I use to train with my brothers, and do just about anything with my sisters."

"I see. Do you have any other memories that don't involve your siblings?"

"Well, let's see... I lived in the Northern Fortress. It was pretty remote. Hmm... I wasn't allow to go outside or have any friends."

"That sounds terrible!" She exclaimed.

Kamui shook his head. "Thinking back, it was hard. However, at the time, I never felt lonely. The servants were like family, and my brothers and sisters visited all the time. I always had Corrin's company and Elise came by to hang out with us every single day."

Azura was able to let a small smile appear "How sweet of her!"

"Wait. You remember, Elise?"

"Well, not exactly. But I don't wish to talk about it at the moment."

"Alright." he thought about what else t say and quickly dropped the subject of Azura knowing Elise. "...And there was a huge library! You'd never run out of books to read in Nohr! Corrin, Felicia, Jakob, and I even had a little book club. You see? I was too busy to feel alone."

"Hmm." she thought back to her time back there, but cut it short a second later. "The Nohr you describe is so different I remember."

"Well, I spent a lot of time there. It still feels like a part of me..." he look back down at the water. "...like home."

"It almost sounds like you missed it." The songstress said, she wondered why anyone would want to go back there.

"I do." he admitted thought he couldn't met Azura's eye. "I miss the Northern Fortress. I even miss Castle Krakenburg."

"One day, I'm sure you'll get to go back there."

"Maybe." He looked up at the tree tops before remembering something. "I have to go for now I needed to talk to Corrin about something. But I did like to talk to you again soon." he said with a smile.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Kamui went out to search for his twin sister and found her in the castle library, reading a book.

"Corrin!" he cried form the entrance.

She turned to look at her brother walking toward her. "Kamui? Well you look like you're in a better mood."

"Yeah, I'm felling better." he said sitting down beside her. "Are you free to talk?"

She nodded. "Um hum."

"Great"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I—" he stopped talking when he heard the low grumbling of his stomach. He blushed sightly when it happened.

And Corrin heard it as well. "You haven't eaten eaten anything all day haven't you?"

Her brother opened his mouth to respond, but was cut of before a word could leave it. "Wait here I'll get you something to eat." she told him getting up and heading out old the library.

While she was gone Kamui took the book she was reading and saw that it was a book of old folk tales in Hoshido. He did a fly by of the book, but didn't read it, instead he looked around the Hoshidan library comparing it to the one in Nohr. There were a lot of scrolls and some of the books left on the ground were of a language he could read. He kept looking around without saying a word and it wasn't long before Corrin returned. She had a tray in had four white triangles on top of it, he looked confused to what they were and figured that it was a Hoshidan dish.

Corrin quickly caught up on her twin's confusion. "They're called rice balls." she said, sitting back down beside him. "It's white rice formed into triangular shapes wrapped in seaweed with salted salmon." she explained as he picked on up and stared at it then at his sister.

Corrin growled. "Oh! Don't worry I'm not the one that made them." Kamui smiled nervously, Corrin had to be one of the worst cooks he's ever come across, so he was relieved to hear that. He finally took a bit, and it tasted pretty good.

Corrin chuckled as she watched him devour the rest of it. "So what did you what to talk about?" she asked after a moment.

He swallowed what was in his mouth and replied. "Yeah, I was going to ask you about your mission before you went missing."

"Um, right..." her mood dropped immediately.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Any way my mission was to seize a fort Jinya. I was accompanied by Jakob, Shade," she frowned at the thought of the last name. "and a berserker named Hans."

Kamui's eyes went wide at the mention of the name. And Corrin caught sight of it. "What's wrong?"

He remained silent for a moment before mumbling. "Hans killed Gunter, when were at the Bottomless Canyon." he clenched one of his hands and gradually squeezing tighter and tighter.

"Wow, that's just another thing we have in common, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Hans killed Shade, after we had crossed the canyon."

The new came of as a surprise to the prince. Shade was one of Nohr's most talented mages, always alert and always ready, so it was hard to believe that she fell to someone like Hans. "I know this might be uncomfortable for you, but do you made telling me what happened since the beginning?"

"I-," she didn't really want to tell him, but reconsidered a moment later, shaking her head. "no you do deserve an explanation." she took a deep breath. "I After completing my previous missing of claiming back Forth Dragonfall with my retainer, King Garon assigned another mission this time being in Hoshido's territory. It was to seize Fort Jinya. I was only suppose to go with Shade and Jakob, but King Garon asked Hans to accompany us as well. Not long before making it to the Bottomless Canyon, Hans started watching every single move I made, but since he didn't show any sighs of retaliating I didn't pay much attention to him. Shade knew better and watched him more than I did. When we made it to the Hoshidan side Canyon Jakob and I got a little desecrated and Hans attacked Jakob and knocked him out. He then engaged in a fight with me I was able to fight him off for a while with Shade backing me up, but after I managed to land a hit on him, he went berserk. I've never seen anyone with fight so fiercely- no so much rage and fury, it was terrifying. After I was knocked to the ground, I was sure he was going to kill me, but Shade took the hit for me and collapsed to the ground. I picked her up a moment later she died in my arms. I got so angry and before I knew it I lost myself, and I became a dragon, to make things worse Hoshidan soldiers arrived and because I was in Hoshidan territory they started to engage in battle with me. Hans had already ran away with his tail between his legs of course. I was so angry that I didn't know what I was doing. Eventually Ryoma and his retainers made it to the border and defeated me. I passed out after words, but when I woke up I was in Castle Shirasagi. I met our mother and and Ryoma, and after found out that Jakob was alright and Shade was killed, I met the rest of our blood siblings. I also met Azura and after I explained to her what happened she gave me this." she pulled out a blue stone attached to the side of her armor. "She told me that it was Dragonstone and that it would help me control my transformation."

"So that's happened..." he said in a low tone. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's alright. Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"Um, yes. A few things actually."

"And they are?"

"How did you regain your memories? And where did you get that sword I saw you wearing the other day?"

"I regained my memories will I was passed out. The sword you saw me with the other day is called the Yatogami. A week after I arrived in Hoshido I ventured into the archives with Mother and Ryoma were the katana reacted and responded to me. Ryoma then explained it to me that it was one of the legendary weapons and that his own sword called the Rijinto and Takumi's bow the Fujin Yumi were legendary weapons as well, and that the weapons chose them to wield and the Yatogami chose me as it's weirder. The other weapons are Xander's Siegfried and Leo's Brynhidr."

She stopped talking for a moment to let Kamui process all the information she had just given him.

"You already know about Siegfried and Brynhidr, but Rijtinto is a lightning katana, the Fujin Yumi is a wind yumi, and Yatogami is of the twin katanas."

The word twin caught Kamui attention. "What do you mean, by 'twin katanas'?"

"From what Big Brother, Ryoma, told me that the Yatogami and the Yato were twin katanas, they both have the same abilities and are said to be Hoshido's most fearsome weapons."

"And they still haven't found the Yato have they?"

"Um hmm. Anything else?"

He thought about it for a moment, he had some of his questions answer but there was still something he wanted to know. "Yes, why do you keep calling Fath- I mean King Garon evil? And why couldn't you come back to Nohr?"

She sighed, she had no idea if Kamui heard a word she said went he first arrived. "Like I said before: he isn't our father. He killed our real one and kidnapped us. And anything he does is only to benefit himself." she said with a little anger in her voice, but quickly calmed down. "And before I go on I want to make sure that you really want to know"

"I do. I want to know."

" Alright. I already know that you don't know what King Garon is really like, so here it is. He's ruthless and cruel any one that isn't one of his children is killed on the spot if the mission was failed on incomplete. If you do happen to be one of his children, then the price for falling or even just refusing a mission is beaten by whips, cut a daggers or facing him in battle and if we were to fail more than twice he'd kill us by his own hand."

"You said you had to fail twice, right?" Corrin nodded. "Then what was the first one you failed?"

"I didn't fail the first one. I refused it."

"What was the mission?"

"Are you really sure you want to find out? I can completely guaranty that you will never look at King Garon the same."

"I don't care. I want to know."

"It was an assassination. My target was you." Kamui was far to shocked to even say a word. "It was a mission I receive over six months ago. Their was only King Garon and I when he gave me then mission, he told me that he getting sick and tired of the progress you we're making and that he wasn't going to put up with it anymore. I refused, though my action didn't go unpunished. I can't even remember how many lashes I took. I was shocked when he didn't kill me then and there. Of course I had to take up a new mission that was to seize Fort Jinya. But before I accepted I asked to give you a year to prove your worth to him. He told me that you wold be given half that time and he bended the truth when telling Xander, telling him that you would only be locked up in the tower for the rest of your life. And thinking back on it now it's no wonder he sent Hans with the order to kill me, him killing his 'child' wouldn't be a got image for you and the others and even worst for his people." she looked over at Kamui who was paler than a ghost. "Look I know its a lot to take in, but—"

"No. It's okay. I'm okay. I asked you for the truth and and I got what I wanted so thank you, Rin. And I'm sorry about what I had to put you through."

Corrin shock her head and then wrapped her arms around her brother. "And I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise, to you."

For a while brother and sister stayed like that unmoving, when they let each other go Kamui broke the silence. "Hey, Corrin?" he called tempted to talk to her about the dream he had back in Nohr.

"Hm?"

"If you were to choose between the family that you were born to and the family that raised you, who would you choose?

"Why would you ask me that?"

He shook his head. "Never mind, just thinking back to a dream I had a few nights ago. About our families clashing."

"Oh. That must have been hard for you to see."

"I was."

"Now if you don't mid me asking: how did you get get out of the Northern Fortress."

"Oh! I-I finally managed to land a few hits on Xander." he stammered.

"About time, good job." she said with a smile ruffling her brother's hair.

"Hey! Quit it!" he exclaimed using one hand to push hers away from his head. Once it was off he started to fix his hair. "I'm not nine anymore."

"And that a reason for me not to mess with you?" she asked with grinding at him.

"You really haven't changed haven't you, Little Sister?"

"Little?" she huffed. "Were twins the whole older younger thing doesn't really apply in our case."

"I don't care your still my younger sister, that I have to protect." he argued, laughing slightly.

"This coming form the same older twin brother who was allowed to leave the Fortress four year after I was allowed out."

"Fine. You got me."

"Now then what have you been doing all day? Save for sleeping of course"

"I just went out into the gardens, to think."

"Okay, so what do you plan to do now?"

He stayed silent to think about in for a moment but nothing came to mind. "I don't. But what happens would happen to back to Nohr, even knowing that I could possibly die?"

"Deepens do you want an honest answer or-"

"Honest." Kamui cut her off before he could hear the other option.

She sighed. "Well, first of you have to know that he might have spies around and they probably know that you are in Hoshido, and if so if you go back he's sentence you to death. If not then you should just consider yourself very lucky. But if that's what you want I can help you get out of here, but just know that we'll be enemies after you leave."

He sighed deeply. "So my choice is: to stay here and get to know my real family who I was taken away from or go back to the family that raised me, but probably face death and have you as my enemy." For the first time in his life his heart pulled in two ways the thought of returning home did make him happy, but knowing that he would have his twin as an enemy shattered that happy thought.

An in the end his desire to stay with Corrin and learn more about himself won over. "I'll stay here for now."

Corrin nodded and stood up and extended her hand toward Kamui. "Now come on."

Though he was confused he allowed Corrin to pull him up. "Where are we going?"

"Well if you'll be staying here for a while you might as well get to know your surrounding so you don't get lost and I want to see if walking around the castle grounds triggers any memories." she said pulling herself and her twin brother out of the library.

As soon as they excited the library they were met with a new face. He was an older man with steel blue hair, purple eyes and wearing squared glasses with rounded radiuses.

"Oh, hello Yukimura." Corrin greeted stopping in her tracks.

"Good day, Lady Corrin. and is that-" he leaned forward slightly and narrowed his eyes at her companion. "Lord Kamui?"

"Um? Hello..."

"I see the rumors were true. Welcome back to Hoshido, Prince Kamui." he said with a smile. "I am Yikimura, Hoshido tactician and your mother's retainer."

"And let's not forget my mentor in strategy."

The older man chuckled. "Yes. And that too."

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you, Yukimura."

"And were are you two headed?"

"I'm just showing him around." she replied dragging her brother off. "See you later, Yukimura."

Yukimura nodded and headed off and the twins did the same.

"How many people remember me?" Kamui asked after Corrin had stopped dragging him.

"Not sure, just about everyone that's been in the castle for over twenty year give or take."

"What?"

She chuckled at his expression. "Let's just say that we had a knack planing skims and pulling pranks on the staff here when we were growing up here."

"Huh?"

They continued on they way a moment later, Corrin bringing Kamui everywhere in the castle and by doing so, Kamui started to remember his way around the place. At the same time they re-encountered, Ryoma that was returning for a scouting mission, Hinoka that was going out to wash her pegasus, Sakura who didn't know what to say and crossed paths with Takumi, who was wearing a normal archer's clothing the only difference was that his kosode was blue instead of red and he was wearing a navy blue scarf in a cowboy style around his neck, and was less than happy to see Kamui and refused to say a word to him. Kamui asked if he had something against him, but Corrin told him that he treated her in the same manner for a while before warming up to her.

In another part of the castle they met their mother, who was accompanied by a woman with iris hair and magenta coloured eyes.

"Hello Mother." Corrin greeted.

"Hello." Kamui greeted as well.

Mikoto smiled at both of them. "Hello you two."

"What are doing Mother?" Corrin asked.

"I was just finishing off some paper work. And what about the two of you?"

Before either of them could reply the woman that was with Mikoto spoke up. "Is that Kamui? Look at you you've grown so much, much different then when you were still a little shrimp!"

"And you are?" he asked though he sounded harsh and rude, something he didn't mean to do.

Luckily the woman didn't seem to care in the slightest. "I'm Orochi, I'm one of your mother's retainers."

"It's nice to meet you Orochi, I'm Kamui. But you already knew that."

"Yeah, I do." she took a step closer to the young man and started messing with his face and hair. "Look at you, and especially that hair of yours it's gotten so long, don't you ever cut it? or even comb it for that matter? It's a complete mess!"

Kamui didn't know what to say about that and instead looked for help form his sister, but instead of helping him she simply shrugged her shoulders and grinned and laughed silently at him. And looking at his mother he knew she wasn't going to help her either since she was just smiling at him as well.

She opened Kamui's lower jaw and examine his teeth. "Yep, those teeth of yours haven't changed either, you still have sharp canines." she monetarily looked away from him to look at Corrin. "Just like your sister."

While she wasn't looking he looked one to his sister one more time pleadingly and this time she came to his rescue. "Okay, let's leave him alone for a while." she took him by the collar and pulled him towards her.

"So are you two causing mischief like you use to?" she asked twirling her hair.

Mikoto place a hand on her retainer's shoulder. "Orochi, please. They're adults, not children."

"Yes, I know, but I just can't get over it they've been gone for so long."

"So were are you two headed?" Mikoto asked.

"We were on our way to the training grounds." Corrin replied.

"Alright, but I want to talk to you later, Corrin."

She nodded. And they headed off again.

"Why are we going to the training grounds?" Kamui asked a few seconds later.

"You said you that you were allowed to leave the Northern Fortress because you managed to land some hits on Xander right?" she waited for him to nod. "Well I want to see how strong you've gotten. Of course if you're too afraid you don't have to."

His sister taunting always had a way of getting to him. "Bring it on."

When they got to the training ground they picked up a pair of wooden katanas and met center on a field. Kamui was a little anxious of fighting his Corrin, he had little experience of fighting save for sparing with Xander and his trial battle in Nohr and the one at the Bottomless Canyon. But then again it couldn't be as bad as he thought. Right?

"Hey! Just try an relax a bit this is only a mock battle." Corrin said getting into her battle stance.

Her brother did the same mirroring his sister's stance.

Kamui made the first move. He lunged at her, Corrin blocked in and jumped back and barrow rolled on top of him. Kamui could dodge so he blocked instead, and since she sighter that he was the impact wan't as bad, but the force still had him cringe. He used her back with his sword and copied the same move she did to him, unfortunately Corrin saw it coming and dodged. They kept fighting for quite sometime until Corrin clashed her sword with his and with as much strength as she could pushed him away so that he would get knocked of his feet. He was steadier than she though, so she kneed him in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Kamui lost hold of his sword after being stuck to the ground and when he tried to lift his head up he was met with his sister sword to his throat, witch claimed her victory.

A moment later she withdrew her sword and extended her hand out to Kamui. "You've gotten stronger." she said panting, pulling her brother up.

"Thanks. But you kneeing me was unexpected." he told her as he panting quit a bit as well.

"Yeah, Ryoma taught me that, and trust me I know how painful it can be." she added, remembering some of her sparing matches with the swords master.

"Well, now to you believe me about landing a hit on Xander?"

"Yeah, I won't question it anymore." She looked at the sun and saw that it was starting to set. "We should probably go inside and wash up. We'll probably be eating soon."

Kamui nodded.

A little while after dinner Kamui went back to his room and his siblings did the same as well at the exception of Corrin.

She headed to her mother's bedroom and called. "mother are you in there?"

"Yes, you can come in Corrin."

She slide open the doors, stepped in and slide them back closed. "What did you want to see me about, Mother?"

"Your Brother, who is he adjusting?." The queen replied simply.

She walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "He's doing better still a bit confused, but better."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, he just spent most of his time doing what I did when I came back. Thinking about everything."

"I see. And how about you? You've been here for a few months, but-"

Corrin cut her off. "I'm alright, Mother, There's noting for you to worry about I'm not going to leave."

She smiled at her. "I just want to tell you how much I love you. Even if I'm no longer here."

"Huh?" she was a little taken back by the comment. "W-What are you talking about? You sound like if you were going to die!"

She shook her head. "No, dear. I'm not going anywhere. I just want to make sure you to know."

Corrin wasn't convinced. "I sorry, Mother. I do believe you when you say you love me. But this? You sound like you are going to die and soon!"

Mikoto pulled her daughter near her. "I'm not going anywhere, my child, I promise. I won't leave you or your siblings."

The young woman still wan't convinced, but didn't push the matter any further. And relaxed in her mother arms. And after a few more minutes headed back to her own room. Her room there was a small book shelf filled with books near a chair, where the Yatogami lend against she removed her cape and set in on the chair then laid in bed for a moment with her mother's words echoed in her head.

* * *

 **The explanation of who is paired with who is on my profile.**

 **To let the one of guest reviewer know that I have played all the DLCs and all three paths (I completed the at lest four time each) so I know that Corrin/Kamui and Azura a cousins by blood ant that Corrin/Kamui, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura are step-sibling and the Ryoma knew about that the whole time, but thanks for the warning anyway I really appreciate it.**

 **So thanks for reading, a review is appreciated and I'll see you all next time.**


	8. Chapter 7: Mother

**Alright! And just after one weak of summer vacation... I want to go back to school. There nothing to do at my place other than hear baby talk! But I'll put personal feelings aside for now. Anyway this won't be another filer chapter, since I had no ideas.** **So here's chapter 7**

 **Published: June 25th, 2016**

 **Edit 1: January 2nd,** **2017**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mother

Kamui spent the next five weeks in Hoshido learning about the country he was born to and bonding with his siblings -well most of them, Takumi still pretty much hated him for some reason- and it didn't take long for him to be back to his old self. He also had the chance to catch up with his twin sister and ask her about a thousand questions some of witch she refused to answer, and get to now his other siblings... But that aside he had also spent the past few days to himself, giving him opportunity to think about all that's happened, it was satisfying knowing all that he did at the very least. He had also been spending a lot of time with Azura to the point that they were practically glued together, Corrin would often joked how they had become lovers and tease them at ever chance she'd get. Kamui thought that it was probably payback for talking her ears of with questions or just her being his sister. It was still made him blush like crazy every time she'd tease him though and Azura was no different and it didn't help that Ryoma and Hinoka would sometimes join her teasing.

And about a day later Mikoto had asked him to meet him in the Throne Room, while his sibling chatted among themselves with Azura caught in the middle. There Queen Mikoto walked over to the Throne so that she was standing on the left side of the throne looking down at Kamui.

"You look as if you're feeling better after a few days, Kamui." she said, with a gentle smile, from where she stood.

"I am, yes." get's attention strayed for a moment. "I still have many questions, but at least now I have a few answers." he looked at Corrin who was giving him a look tell him not to come to her for answers. He gave her an innocent smile and turned back to his mother. "Thank you for giving me the space I needed to think."

"Of course. I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. If you wouldn't mind, I have a small favor to ask." she walked over to the front of the throne and placed a hand on the seat. "Would you try sitting on the throne for a moment?"

He raised an eyebrow as to why she would ask him do such a thing. "Why would I do that?"

Mikoto hesitated for a moment. "Well…this throne is infused with the power of the First Dragons. It is said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind. I thought if you sat on the throne, then perhaps-"

Kamui interrupted her. "Wait… Do you not trust me? Do you think I'm under some kind of Nohrian spell?"

Her heart sank upon hearing those words. "No!" Mikoto quickly replied, then calmed down a moment later, "It has nothing to do with trust. I just wonder if the Nohrians have been sealing away your early memories… If so, maybe this special throne could help bring those lost pieces back. Those sweet memories of me and your siblings…"

Kamui looked down, his parking up slightly. He had stilt remember his real family and Corrin refused to answer his questions about them, saying that he should try and remember on his own. It felt like a part of him was still missing without those memories. "I see."

Mikoto bit her lip, and took her hand of the Throne's seat. "I'm sorry, Kamui. I don't mean to push you toward something you don't want."

Kamui lifted his head and opened him mouth slightly ready to speak, but the sound of footsteps made him close it and turn around. Yukimura was walking towards the two. "Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony is about to begin."

"Ceremony...?" he murmured. It was the first he's heard of it. And why would no one tell him about it? But then again he'd been waking up, every day since he'd been in Hoshido, about an hour before noon.

"Thank you, Yukimura." she nodded, then looked back at her son. "Kamui, you probably don't remember him, but this is Yukimura."

"Yes, we met on my second day here. He's Hoshido's tactician, right?"

"Yes. And one of our brightest leaders. We would be lost without him!"

A smile appeared on Yukimura's lip, and her clutched his stomach and laughed slightly. "You are too kind, milady. Though in truth, I still have much to learn. That said, I am here to help in any way I can, Lord Kamui."

Kamui closed his eyes of a moment as he made a small bow to Yukimura. About ten seconds later more footsteps could be heard walking towards the Throne Room. When he turned around he saw his sibling and Azura. All were wearing they normal battle clothing and armour.

Mikoto noticed as well, but didn't pay much attention, and continue what she was saying earlier. "I'd like to make a public announcement about your presence here, Kamui." her mood dropped slightly at what she was about to say next. "There have been rumors circulating about spies from Nohr infiltrating the castle. I would like to quash those rumors once and for all." her voice was as sharp as a sword's blade. "Yukimura, is everything ready?" she asked once she had she had calmed down.

"Yes, milady. People are beginning to gather at the plaza."

"Excellent. Thank you." she looked at the third born. "Kamui, I've arranged for Corrin, Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you a tour. I thought you might want to get to know the area a little bit before this event."

Kamui nodded, he hadn't really had the chance to explore very much.

"I need to speak with Yukimura first, but I'll meet you at the plaza soon." Mikoto added.

Hinoka smiled "We'd be happy to show him around. Thank you, Mother."

The queen nodded and turned to the songstress. "Azura, do you mind going with them as well?"

Azura face brightened. "Not at all. It would be my pleasure."

Kamui smiled. he had gotten close to Azura in the short time that he has been in Hoshido. "Thank you, Azura."

"Of course, Kamui." Azura replied, and the others watched with a smile at the exception of the archer.

"Humph." Takumi couldn't seem to care less, and Corrin frowned getting tired of his no care attitude.

"I can't wait to show you around!" Sakura spoke enthusiasm, but her voice quickly fell into a stutter. "I-I think you'll l-love it here."

"Thank you, Sakura." He thanked, he and his twin tended to thank and apologize a lot. "A guided tour sounds like a great idea."

With that said Kamui and his escorts headed out. Kamui, Azura, Hinoka and Sakura walked in front while Corrin and Takumi walked at the back.

Once they were put of sight Mikoto let out a sigh, as Kamui's mother it was hard for her to know that he didn't remember her. "I hope Kamui is truly okay with all of this…"

Yukimura nodded. "Yes, I can't imagine the position he's in. It's a lot to process. That said, I think his return is a message from the gods."

"A good message, I hope." Ryoma added still looking at were the other's exited.

The comment confused Yukimura however. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know." He admitted, the felling was just one he could not explain. "After that invasion up north, I just feel uneasy. We should remain on high alert, if you ask me."

-o-o-o-

At some point after leaving the Throne Room, Corrin took Takumi's arm and drag him of for a moment. She dragged him away while the other weren't watching and pulled him behind a pillar.

"What?"

"Your attitude." she said without missing a beat.

"What?" he coughed out frowning.

"Your attitude towards Kamui. It wouldn't kill you to at least talk to him you know?"

"He was raised with the enemy."

"And so was I, yet you threat me and Kamui so differently." she raised her voice hearing his answer.

When he did say anything Corrin got even more angry witch was very unlike her. "Kamui is still your brother even if he was was raised in Nohr. Understand?" She yelled slightly saying the last word.

"...Yes." he replied simply, if he were a young child he would probably be cowering or trying to hide.

Corrin took deep breath and claimed herself a bit. "Good. Now let's go."

After that the two caught up with the other and soon enough they were in town. As always the town was full of people and vendors, and most of them grew excited seeing the royal family bowing or offering them things. The six separated for a little while. Sakura and Corrin were stopped by a man selling fish shaped cakes and Hinoka and Takumi by a woman selling grilled corn. Azura and Kamui went on together.

And a few minutes later an old woman caught Kamui's attention. "Hey, young man! Would you like to try my world-famous roasted potatoes? They're delicious and nutritious! I guarantee you'll love 'em."

The old woman's enthusiasm made the white hair man take her word for it. "Well… sure! Why not?" The woman handed him a stick with sliced potatoes and Kamui pulled one of the pieces off. "Mmm… I've never tasted spices like these before. This is amazing!"

The old woman placed a hand on her cheek and smiled at hi. "Ha ha! Told ya!" she then took another stick and handed it to Kamui. "Here, take an extra one on the house. Share it with your lady friend!"

"Well, thank you very much!" Kamui took it and handed it to the songstress. "Here you go, Azura."

Azura took the food handed to her. "Thank you, Kamui." she took a bit of one of the potatoes and her reaction was the same as Kamui. "Mmm, you're right. This is delicious."

The woman let out a chuckle. "So is the young lady your girlfriend?"

Kamui's blood rushed to his cheeks and Azura's face wasn't much different, but he considered himself lucky that his twin sister wasn't around or she would have made fun of him and never stop. "N-No."

"Ha ha! Oh I'm just kidding. But say haven't I seen you around before. are you new here?" She asked taking a closer look at the young man.

"Um, something like that…"

The woman took one last look at Kamui and something seemed to click. "Ah yes, are you one of the missing royal? The one that showed up a few months ago?"

"No, that was my sister, Corrin. I'm Kamui." he corrected.

"Oh, so I guess the rumor of Nohrian spies were false. Welcome back home Prince Kamui!"

"Thank you."

A few seconds past before Azura got Kamui's attention. "Kamui we can still go around some more if you want to."

"Right."

After saying goodbye to the old woman the two headed to regroup with the other Hoshidan siblings. After having regrouped they walked into more places in the town most of them doing the same as the other people and there was quite a few people were whispering about Kamui. About three hours later they stopped at an area a few feet away form the plaza, and engaged in small talk.

"Everyone really is friendly here." he found it a little hard to find his next words. "And it's so…bright…and open. It's quite a contrast from the fortress I grew up in."

Azura let out a chuckle. "I'm glad you like it. Like I said, I've always been happy here."

Kamui was about to speak when he was interrupted by his little brother. "Just don't get too comfortable… brother." The last word wasn't very welcoming it was harsh, and it sounded like he was about to lose his temper.

Kamui was a little rattled, but then again it was the first words he spoken to him in days. "Pardon me?"

Takumi did waste time and cut to the chase. "I don't trust you. Shouldn't you be heading back to Nohr soon?" he to speak harshly towards Kamui and didn't seem like he was going to stop.

"Takumi…" Azura's voice sounded like a whisper, but it was still loud enough for the other so hear as well.

The silver haired prince snapped when he heard his name form the former Nohrian princess. "Hey, who said you could call me by name? You haven't earned that privilege either."

Kamui took Azura's defense. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Excuse me?"

Kamui breath through his nose and tried not to raise his voice and speak normally. "Azura has been in Hoshido for as long as I've been gone. Shouldn't that be enough to consider her part of the family?"

Azura was grateful for Kamui's sympathy, though Takumi didn't share her sentiment. "I don't care. I don't trust either of you. I just wanted to tell you that to your face."

In the background both Hinoka and Corrin looked ready to yell and to give their younger brother a lecture he would not soon forget.

Thankfully Sakura cut in before the two princesses had a chance to do so. "I apologize for Takumi's rudeness." She took a second to look at her brother and saw him growling. "He's a bit of a hothead. Anyway, how'd you like to try a sweet rice dumpling? It's a Hoshidan specialty!"

"I'd love to. Thanks, Sakura!" Kamui went back to his sweet self once Sakura started talking, it was also nice to see that she was no longer stuttering when she talked to him.

Sakura's smile didn't die. "You're welcome!"

After finishing what she had given him, Kamui was reminded of someone. "You know, I'm very close with a girl in Nohr who's around your age."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Sakura tease like Corrin would.

"No!" he quick interjected, as Corrin started laughing. Perfect… "Actually, she's my-"

Hinoka interrupted. "All right, everyone. The ceremony is starting. Let's head to the plaza!"

The siblings made it to the plaza were people and guards were gathered around the queen, the was also a large statue of a large white dragon curled up with its head and wings visible the was also another statue of a serpent dragon on the far back of the north-west of the plaza, once there Hinoka brought Kamui to the center a little distance to were Mikoto was they were in front of the large dragon statue, and to a place in the crowed with her other siblings who weren't too far away form the second statue.

"Think he'll be able to handle all this attention?" Corrin asked with a little worry edged in her voice, with Hinoka standing on her left side.

"Why would say that?"

A little smile appeared on her lip as she watched her twin brother. "I just remember being really nervous when Mother did the same for me."

"Really? You didn't show it."

"Quiet you two. Mother is going to speak." Ryoma warned from were he stood.

Sakura was standing next to Ryoma and watching as well, and so was Takumi.

Mikoto took a look at the crowd and at her children before speaking. "Thank you all for coming." She started to look around a few moment after she started talking, having her back turned to Kamui. "There have been a lot of rumors over the past few days, and for all of you gather here today I want all of you to know that they are false." She turned to face her son and smiled. "Today we welcome Hoshido's lost prince, Kamui, back home." she took a step closer to the young man.

As she continued to speak a mysterious man walked into the west side of the crowd wearing a midnight blue clock that had a ragged look to it, he had the clock's hood over his head and very loose white badges around him. The man's face wan't visible and most of the people next to his took steps back. Ryoma and Corrin were the first out of the smiling to notice, but didn't do anything right away. The man drew his left hand out revealing his hand that was appearing and disappearing and wavering as well. When he tensed his hand it emitted a red air.

Kamui's sword, Ganglari, reacted to the red emanation emitting that same red glow and an eye appeared on the sword's rain-guard. Kamui was still looking at his radiant face, until he noticed Ganglari's strange activity and his eyes started to bug out slightly and he moved his hands back slightly.

Mikoto still wan't aware however, and only noticed it when the sword came flying out of its sheath and into the hands of the hooded man. The man caught the sword's grip with his left hand, swung it once to his side, brought it up into the air placed his other hand on the hilt and dropped the word into the ground with as much force as he could, as a result it created a dark sphere of energy that expanded at an alarmingly quick pasted, blowing away everything and everyone in its path. every one in the plaza was killed. The only survivors in the plaza were the members of the Hoshidan royal family. The siblings in the crowd took cover behind the serpent dragon statue it was destroyed, but it did protect them form the main impact, saving their lives and amazingly the bast didn't do damage to Kamui or the queen. But the explosion didn't stop at the plaza and destroyed the entire town.

The sword wasn't done doing it's damage after it destroyed the town however, Ganglari was contained in it's own little sphere that exploded and turned into countless shattered pieces, the small explosion cased the tiles around the hooded man to blow away and the shattered pieces to fly right a Kamui at a fast rate. The first few shards missed Kamui,but the few ones were going straight for him. Kamui started to place his arm in front of his body, but it was for nothing when Mikoto stepped in front of him with her arms outstretched. Protecting Kamui caused the shards to pierce threw his mother's back.

Mikoto gasped at the sharp pain that truck her back and collapsed into Kamui's arms. Kamui looked at the queen unblinking and his felt feeble, so when his mother fell into his arms, he fell to his knees.

"You were not hurt?" she asked breathing heavily. "Tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine…" he replied his sight fixed on Mikoto

Mikoto was able to produce one last smile. "I'm so glad…" were that last words she said, before dying in her son's shaking arms.

Kamui continued to shake and started to sob as Mikoto laid in his arms "Mother!" he cried out settling her on the ground.

Corrin was at a lost for words and Hinoka and Takumi were no different.

Sakura on the other hand took a little longer to process what just happened. "Mother… Mother!" she tried to run over to Minot but was stopped by Ryoma. The swordsman draw his Katana, Raijinto, and pointed it to the mysterious hooded man. "You there!" He cried, then rushed forward to slash the hooded man only to have him disappear into thin air, when his sword made contact. "Show yourself!"

Kamui could feel the rage, he had build up inside him as his body continued to tremble. When he looked at his shaking hand it started to emit a blackish-red energy, he started to clench them and brought his arm crossed like and X to his face as the energy continued to build. He was giving into his rage.

Corrin knew what was going to happen. "Oh no."

"What's going on, Corrin?" Takumi demanded looking at an enraged Kamui.

Corrin didn't have time to reply, because Kamui let out a loud screeching sound as he brought his arms to the side outstretched and the energy around him built up all around him.

"Get down!" Corrin ordered the rest of her siblings, as Kamui arms turned into that of a dragon. He crashed his arms to the ground, so that he would be on all fours, he grew large wings on his back and transformed into a large dragon. The dragon had, black, thin antennae sprout from the sides of its head, two horns on top of its head that looked like deer antlers, two fang-like horns around its mouth. It had a black dome shaped face, a long neck, larges wings on its back, with white wing membranes. It had long lean arms and legs and had long black claws. And black underbelly that extends from its neck to the tip of its long, tail witch the end look like a Black Ash leaf.

After the transformation the energy around Kamui dispersed causing everything around him to blow away, Kamui then stood on his his legs and the out a loud roar. The dragon prince looked around to see his siblings that he didn't really recognize anymore and started growling at them, as he did the hooded man reappeared and was laughing maliciously. And if the wasn't bad the queen's killer summoned some of his 'friends' all of Nohrian classes. The soldiers summoned by the man stared making their way to the feral dragon, and once he saw them he started roaring looked ready to attack.

"Gods, what is that?!" Takumi graved looking at the dragon.

"Another ancient dragon..." Ryoma muttered it wasn't the first time that he would have to deal with one, but this time he wouldn't have the help of his retainers. He looked at Corrin who had her sword, Yatogami, drawn. "Hinoka, Takumi I want the two of you to look for any survivors in the town and grab your weapons." Both brother and sister looked at each other for a moment, then did what they were told. "Sakura stay close to Azura and Corrin." Sakura nodded. And after Ryoma was done talking and made sure his sibling did as he told them, he set off to hunt down the hooded man.

"Corrin. I don't want you to transform." Ryoma added, shooting a warning glance at his sister.

Corrin nodded, transforming might make Kamui attack her and a few second later she could hear someone call out to her. "Lady Corrin!"

When she turned around she saw her green haired retainer, Kaze, followed by Rinkah.

Kaze came to a sudden halt when he caught a lips of the large dragon and the strange enemies. "What is that?"

"It's Kamui." Corrin replied simply. "Be careful he'll attack anything that might be a threat. And I don't know what those soldiers are."

Kaze carefully drew two kunai. "Yes, milady."

Azura was looking at the opponents and saw that some were wielding Wyrmslayers, a sword that could easily kill a dragon. "Kamui! A word of warning, if you can hear me. Watch out for enemies carrying Wyrmslayers!" there was an unconcealed sound of worry in Azura's voice as she tried to get threw to Kamui. "They're a type of blade designed to pierce dragon scales —and they work!" The songstress looked to the dragon's twin next. "Corrin, listen! My song can help you win this battle. Using it can give you another chance to attack or take cover in a pinch. Please don't hesitate to ask me for help!"

"Alright. Thank you, Azura."

The five stay a little distance away from Kamui, as a precaution in case he accidentally turned on them. As the battle began Corrin, Kaze and Rinkah quickly found out that they wear more powerful then a Faceless. They were much quicker and smarter as well, being able to support each other.

"Be careful, everyone!" Ryoma warned taking down a mage. "These enemies are no mere Faceless. One wrong move and they're perfectly capable of ending you." He took a look a the rampaging dragon that attacking everything in sight. "I hope we can count on Kamui even in this new form…"

After a few more minutes of fighting Kamui was starting to tell the difference between friend and foe, and hearing Azura's singing in the distance helped the distinction as well. He started attacking the people that disappeared and reappeared.

He let out an outcry when a mage struck him with magic. The cry caught Sakura's attention. "Watch out for magical attacks, Kamui! Your defense against physical attacks is strong…but you'll need higher resistance to protect yourself against mages." she screamed, sot the her brother could hear her.

Back on Ryoma's side he had managed to cut down more opponent and made his way to the hooded man. "Vengeance will be mine... Prepare to die!" he declared, but only made the man laugh at him. Ryoma was in over his head on the battle unfortunately and had to withdraw to heal his wounds. He retreat to where Sakura was, and she quickly processed to heal his injuries.

Once the other threats were wiped out, Kamui caught glimpse of his mother's murderer and went ballistic, roaring at him as he made his way to him.

"Show me…what you've got. Heh. Heh. Heh…" The hooded man taunted, pointing his sword at the dragon.

Kamui let out another loud cry, charged forward and attacked the man with one of his horns. The strength of the attack forced the man's katana out of his hand, leaving him exposed. Kamui jumped at the man once he was unarmed, and since he was injured fighting Ryoma, he fell and and disappeared, but not before muttering "Urgh… Not bad. Heh. Heh. Heh…"

After the man disappeared, Kamui was infuriated again roaring from where the hooded man once stood. He stopped roaring when he heard a familiar singing.

"You are the ocean's gray waves." Azura started singing and walking toward the dragon with a gentle face. Her pendant was glowing and water droplets surrounding her. Her ams were outstretched to the dragon's face. Despite the gentle look and familiar voice, Kamui still growled at her.

Ryoma wasn't fully healed, but was still determined to stop her. He broke away form Sakura and ran to try and stop Azura. " Azura! No! Stop!" he cried remembering just how hard it was dealing with Corrin in that stat. When he got to close the songstress created a weak waterspout a little taller than Ryoma on the ground using the water around her. Ryoma ran right into in and the force of the waterspout was enough to push him back a little ways and made the swordsman fall on one knee. He took a look of worry at Azura with his teeth clenched.

Azura looked back for a moment to make sure Ryoma wasn't hurt, effectively diverting her attention away form the dragon for a moment. Once she knew Ryoma wasn't injured, her focus was turned back on Kamui. "You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek. Life beyond the shore, just out of reach." She started to become a little worried when she was in the dragon's range of attack, but was determined to get through to him, so she kept moving forward.

Kamui was now frightened, and started backing up, when Azura started getting close to him. He looked behind him momentarily and saw that he was cornered and had nowhere to run, so he let out a low growl in an attempted for her to back off.

Azura wasn't scared however and smiled at him in good fate. "Yet the waters ever change," Kamui gave her one more growl of warning to back off and when that didn't, Kamui stood on his hind legs and slashed Azura with his right claw. This caused Azura to stop screaming and cry in pain, and in addition her pendant stopped glowing as well. She fell to her side not moving.

Sakura thought that she might be dead and she covered his face and bend down. "No!"

Ryoma was also in shock and Corrin looked ready to transform and fight her twin, but was almost immediately stopped by Ryoma.

Kamui lifted his head to the sky and roar.

Despite the pain Kamui roar was enough to wake her up. To anyone else the roar might have been one of an out of control creature, to Azura it was a cry of someone needing help from a tragic lost. For the songstress it was enough to keep singing. "Flowing like time. The path is yours to climb." she voice was as shaky as a leaf, but she was able to summon the water form before by using her pendant, that started glowing again, creating a barrier around her and the dragon. She had enough strength left to be able to push herself up on one arm and try and look at Kamui with a weak smile.

Kamui grabbed Azura's neck the moment she tried to look at him and pined her down, making her head hit the ground. Hard. Kamui brought his head down to take a closer look at Azura, he tightened his grip around the blue haired woman's neck with every few seconds.

Azura looked at Kamui's face wanly. She brought her right hand to Kamui's claw and stated shedding tears. She wasn't able to save him. "Kill me if you want, but… do it as yourself."

Seeing Azura like that , Kamui felt something inside of him snap. He remembered that Azura was his friend and that hurting her or anyone without reason wasn't him. He took one last look at the young woman's face and saw that she was scared and he hated that. He released her form his grip. Her scared expression was replaced with one that showed relief and joy.

And the songstress was even happier when he backed away and turned back to a human. Turning back to his original stat caused a some dust to fly around. Once the smoke cleared Kamui was on his keens and his hand clenched on his head he was shaking his head. He was breathing heavily when he started talking again. "Ughhh… I…I finally remember! I remember…"

"Kamui? What do you remember?" Corrin said lowly.

Kamui's expression went blank for a moment, he wasn't able to hear his sister's question.

 _"Come on Kamui!" Corrin yelled at him running away form him Kamui was father behind trying to catch up to her._

 _"Hey, wait!" he called back running after her and trying to catch up to his father who's his back was turned._

 _"Heh." he could hear a tall man laugh at him as he was closer to them._

 _"You're so slow!" the girl said with a grin once her brother caught up._

 _"I am not!" he denied, but that only made her laugh._

 _The two stopped and stopped smiling when their father stopped as well._

 _"Papa... What going on?" Kamui asked taking a few steps forward and so did his sister._

 _The Hoshidan King blocked their way with his arm. "Stay back! Both of you!"_

 _"What's going on Papa?" Kamui asked growing more and more worried by the second and Corrin was no different._

 _Sumeragi didn't reply, drew his Sunrise Katana and took his battle stance._

 _Garon approached him along with countless other Nohrian archers with a smirk on his face. "Fire at will."_

 _Under normal circumstances Sumeragi would have retreated, but with two of his children it was out of the question. And when the archers started firing he was unable to block all of them and eventually fell on one knee and had trouble breathing, with the twins looking at the scene on their knees terrified and shaking._

 _Garon let out a chuckle as he walked towards Hoshido's King. "I'm disappointed in you, Sumeragi." He raised his axe, Bolverk, in the air and slashed Sumeragi. "That wasn't even my best trap."_

 _The two children held each other tightly unable and unwilling to watch, all they heard was the dying cry of their father. When they finally looked at their papa he was laying dead on the ground, and they couldn't see the attackers._

 _The couldn't see them but they did hear one of them. "You poor things."_

 _The twins turned to their left to see Garon with a smile on his face. The same couldn't be said for the twins though they're eyes were as wide as they could be, their mouths were open and they were shaking like crazy._

 _The Nohrian King started taking a few steps towards the twins. "Orphaned at such…a tender young age." He grabbed both children with his hands._

 _"Papa!" Corrin cried in a desperate attempt to to wake her father up, she still didn't know what dead was._

 _Garon only laughed at her. "Your father won't ever wake up. You two are my children now." he laughed again, before dragging them off._

"My real father…" Kamui murmured coming back to his senses, he was on all fours and his head was facing down.

"Are you all right, Kamui?" Azura asked now being able to push herself up with her arms.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just disgusted myself." he lifted his head to look at Azura. "Are you okay? I can't believe what I just did to you. It was like…I had no control over myself."

Azura shook her head and smiled. "Please don't worry about it. That wasn't you. It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs in your veins."

"I thought only the Nohrian royal family had dragon blood." Kamui said.

"The blood of the Dusk Dragon runs in the Nohrian royal family." Corrin told him helping Azura to her feet.

"And the blood of the Dawn Dragon runs through ours." Ryoma added pulling Kamui's arm and forced him to his feet. "But you and Corrin are a special. You can actually take the form of a dragon."

Azura took a more serious tone. "I've heard of such a thing. But this is my first time seeing it in real life…"

That confused Kamui and looked at Corrin. "Haven't you seen Corrin transform before."

Corrin replied before Azura could. "I've never transformed in front of anyone actually. I've always trained transforming hidden away."

"Why would you-" he shook his head and let it go. "… Never mind me. What happened to all the innocent people in town?"

"Look around." Corrin ordered. As Takumi and Hinoka returned, both now armed.

Kamui didn't pay attention however and looked around and the expression on his face could be nothing more that horrified. Everything was destroyed and there was none in sight at all. All he could see was destruction. "I can't believe this. The entire town…devastated." he continued to look around wide eyed. "An hour ago these streets were filled with vendors and children and…"

Ryoma stopped him before he could go any further. "So you see, Kamui. This is the work of the Nohrians. This is what they do. Let me guess. That sword you carried…was it a gift from King Garon?"

"Yes." he admitted, but it was shameful now.

Ryoma frowned. "He masterminded the whole thing. It's not your fault. He knew you'll be captured and brought before the queen…"

Kamui couldn't help but feel a little angry. "But why? Why would he do this? I'm so sorry I couldn't see it coming…"

"Your apology means _nothing_." Takumi interjected almost screaming.

Kamui was at a lost for words, Takumi was the only one blaming him for all the damage.

Takumi continued to rage. "This is all your fault! Mother is dead, along with countless others. And it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't show up on our doorstep. You don't belong here!"

That words he spoke cut deep and Kamui could no longer speak. But that was also the breaking point for the rest of the siblings.

"Takumi!" Corrin screamed.

Ryoma yelled as well. "Enough, Takumi!"

Hearing both Ryoma and Corrin yell at him shut, the archer, up.

Azura spoke up as well. "Your words don't change anything. And besides-"

The moment Azura started speaking Takumi lost it again. "Shut up, Azura! You're no different than Kamui. An interloper." he looked at Corrin, who was frowning at him. "And so is Corrin."

Azura was at a lost for words the moment the word left the prince's lips as well.

"Takumi…" Kamui called his name in an attempt to negotiate, but to no avail.

"Don't speak my name." the archer continued. "I don't want to see you again. Are we really to believe you had no idea this would happen?"

Hinoka join into the conversation. "Takumi, what are you saying? Knock it off! Kamui help us defeat those Nohrian soldiers!"

"Takumi, please." Azura called to try and reason with him and surprisingly he didn't say anything back the moment his name was heard. "You must listen. Kamui is your brother. If you don't trust me, that's one thing. But Kamui is your own blood." she explained quickly. She didn't know for how long she would be able to keep his attention for.

Takumi grid his teeth an looked down slightly. "Mother is dead. Thanks to him. He's not my brother."

Came shook his head. "I'm so sorry, everyone. I've brought nothing but pain to all of you. It would be better if I'd never come here-" he took one last look at all the damage. "maybe I should just leave."

"You can't seriously thing that this is your you fault. Can you, Kamui?" Corrin asked looking at her brother, both seriously and worriedly.

He didn't reply.

"Please wait." A new voice called and the siblings recognized it as Yukimura's. "I don't believe that's what Queen Mikoto would have wanted."

"What do you know about it, Yukimura?" Takumi demanded.

"What do you mean? Did she say something to you?" Ryoma asked as well.

Yukimura let out a sigh before he began. "I hate to deliver this news, but… Queen Mikoto foresaw her own death. This isn't your fault, Kamui." It was little comfort for Kamui though."King Garon set these events in motion. And the queen speculated that there may be an even darker force at work. She didn't know when or how death would strike, only that it was certain. And there's one other thing. Please take a look at that statue."

Every one present turned to the destroyed statue of the Dawn Dragon. Only it's base remained along with something else.

"Is that…a sword?" Kamui asked approaching what was left of the statue.

Ryoma recognized the sword immediately. "It can't be…"

"It is." Yukimura confirmed. "The divine sword Yato. Much like your weapon, Ryoma. The divine Raijinto… And your Fujin Yumi, Takumi... It is also the twin of the Sacred Yatogami. Yato may be wielded by only a singular warrior." One who is chosen by the blade itself. It is said that the Yato and the Yatogami were forged to be the keys to peace in our world.

"The keys to peace…" Kamui mumbled.

The Yato suddenly flew from the statue and into Kamui's hand. Kamui caught the sword and it emitted a strong glow, he stared at it unblinking.

Ryoma looked shocked. "The blade has chosen Kamui!"

As usual Takumi saw this as negative. "Impossible."

Hinoka looked joyed at the sight. "Kamui, do you know what this means?"

"Kamui? Are you listening? Can you h-hear us?" Sakura asked when Kamui didn't say a word.

Kamui continued to stare at the sword when Kaze appeared.

"Lord Ryoma! I have important news." He said kneeling down in for of Ryoma. "A massive Nohrian force is gathering at our border."

Ryoma was angered by the news. "This is the final straw. I have worked hard to avoid an all-out war, but now… Death is too good for them. Who's with me?"

Ever boy else left at the exception of a few.

"Lady Corrin?" Kaze called when she didn't follow.

"Go ahead Kaze I'll catch up shortly."

Kaze nodded and disappeared. The only people left now was Azura, Corrin and Kamui.

"There must be another way. Surely the answer is not more bloodshed." Kamui finally spoke again. "But I feel I must follow Ryoma to the border. If I can help avert total war…"

Kamui was about to go join the other, but Azura blocked his way. "Wait, Kamui! There's something you need to know. If you become embroiled in a fight right now, it would be easy to lose control. Your dragon blood could take over again. And if you yield completely to the dragon, you may lose your humanity altogether." She said worriedly, clutching her chest. She had grown very fawned of the Hoshidan prince.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. This is called a Dragonstone." The last word caused Kamui to remember that Corrin wore one as well. "It will allow you to control the dragon's power and still return to your human form. Now, please close your eyes…"

"Very well…" Kamui closed his eyes.

Azura walked closer to the young man and her pendant started glowing again. Corrin stayed where she was and watched in silence. A few moment's later the glowing of the pendant stopped.

"...There. You should be okay now." Azura said with a smile. "This Dragonstone is now attuned to you. Be sure to keep it safe."

Kamui nodded and returned the songstress's smile. "Thank you, Azura. I don't know that I'd do without you."

Azura felt her blood heat up, but was able to calm herself before the heat reached her cheeks. "Oh! Um…"

Kamui caught a glimpse of Corrin from the corner of his eye. She was smirking at him. Perfect, in addition to being embarrassed he had also giving Corrin something to tease him with later. He shook it of for the moment tough."I'm sorry." he apologized thinking he had upset her. "Did I make you uncomfortable? I know we've known each other only a short while, but I feel close to you. You already risked your life to help calm my dragon form. I only hope I can repay the favor someday."

Azura smiled. "Thank you, Kamui. I feel close to you as well. I feel…safe when I'm with you. I wish to keep you safe too. That's why I'm coming with you to face Nohr."

Kamui looked surprised. Hadn't she had enough injuries for one day? "What?"

Corrin finally spoke out loud. "All right, as touching as this 'love story' is if we plan on doing something about this we might as well get moving. Now."

"Right. Let's go."

* * *

 **Okay so next time there will be a decision to make and seeing my marriage pair you all know what path they will be taking... I really should have left it 'tile the end of the next chapter... Oh well, too late.**

 **And I had the hardest time writing this chapter, I just didn't know what to do with this. That and didn't have much time to do this (Because despite this being summer vacation I still have homework to do and no it is not from school. Just complicated math that I should normally be doing two or three years from now. Not that hard just the steps are so long to write down.), plus my computer wasn't working very well so this is kinda last minute. So I also didn't check my spelling I'll fix it later.**

 **And the more I write this the more I notice it: if you guys see the name Chammy that's Kamui, Orin is Corrin, and Kate is Kaze, Honiara is Hinoka, Tacoma is Takumi and Room is Ryoma not my intention to write it that way it is just the stupid autocorrect. (I get that it's helpful sometime but other times it is just annoying.) If you see anymore errors like that just let me know and I'll edit it.**

 **also to one of the readers (You know who you are) thank for the decision and the advice, but just a little warning: I am probably one of the worst person in the world when it come to describing feelings or even showing it. But I hope I didn't disappoint too much.**

 **Nothing changes much in this chapter I know, so it's disappointing even for me. I'll make up for it in the next chapter since we'll be going into the astral planes, but that will be your opinion if it improves or not.**

 **And to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: No I won't be bringing back Ganglari, since it cannot be regained in the story DLC or Paralogues.**

 **The speech suck, but I don't know about the rest of you.**

 **Okay so this will be about the foods I use this time:**

 **The grilled corn's name is Japanese is it is corn grilled with miso, butter and soy sauce on a stick.**

 **The fish shaped cake is called Taiyaki is a Fish shaped cakes filled with custard, chocolate or cheese.**

 **The roasted potatoes is called Yaki Imo in Japan. Yaki Imo are baked sweet potatoes cooked over a wood fire.**

 **And let's be honest the dragon design in Fates is the Fire Emblem version of Dialga.**

 **So next time there will be a decision to make. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Path Is Yours

**Okay, so there a decision to make. Also please do me a favor and read this chapter through, before you quit or yell at me.**

 **Here's chapter 8**

 **Published: July 2nd, 2016**

 **Edit 1: October 23rd, 2016**

* * *

Chapter 8: The path is yours

Running to the border, Kamui realized that his dream from a few months ago was no longer a dream. When they got to the Hoshidan plains Kamui saw the same thing like what happened in his dream. The only difference was that he was now accompanied by Azura and Corrin. As they reached the planes, battles were about to begin.

Running to the border, Kamui realized that his dream from days ago was no longer a dream. When they got to the Hoshidan plains Kamui saw the same thing like what happened in his they reached the planes, battles were about to take place.

In the Hoshidan planes, the two armies were charging towards each other, shouting battle cries, as they were about to clash. Through it all a swordsman, wearing red samurai armor and a white haori, dashed towards a mounted figure on the hill not to far from him, preforming jumps, and striking down any enemy soldiers in his way, with ease.

The samurai used his sword, Raijinto, that revealed lighting when he slung his sword killing more, and multiple, enemy soldiers. Once the soldier dropped dead, he stood strait looking at the hill where an enemy paladin on his black armored horse stood. "Nohrian general! You face the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single hand combat." The swordsman stated, staring at the paladin on the hill.

"I will accept your challenge, 'High Prince'", he replied sneering, "But I am no general. I am crown prince Xander of Nohr!" he cried, pulling his dark sword, Siegfried, from its sheath, the sword limited a dark energy the moment it was pulled out.

Springing his steed into action, Xander charged towards Ryoma, striking down Hoshidan soldiers as he made his way to Ryoma. And like their armies the two men were about to clash.

As Kamui, Azura and Corrin watched the seen progressed the silver hair teenager looked to her twin and asked, "So I take it that this is the dream you talked to me about?" Corrin asked as she had stopped running, and was now watching both armies clash. Despite the distance, thanks to her archery training with her younger brother, she was able to make out some of the classes of soldiers. On Hoshido's side the soldiers were mostly samurai, spear fights and shinobi. On the Norian's side they were mostly lancers, cavaliers and wyvern knights.

"Uh huh." Kamui replied, wishing that he could simply wake up just like the last time, watching both armies collide, knowing who was their fighting, he only wanted to escape his nightmare. He felt his sister nudged his shoulder and he looked at her for a moment.

"Come on we have to go rejoin the others." Corrin said. Before he could give a verbal response or even nod, she took off running. He and Azura didn't waste much time following her either.

All three made it to the Hoshidan army where Corrin was placed in a different area to fight with the rest of the soldiers and he didn't know how, but Azura had somehow manage to disappear form his sight. And before he knew it himself Kamui was dragged away by a sky knight into the battlefield where they were quickly engaged in battle by a Nohrian fighter. A sense of dread quickly passed through the teenager and for some reason he lost his will to fight.

"Come on Kamui! We've got work to do!" The sky knight, with short red hair cried looking at the opposing Nohrian axe wielder. The barbarian struck out to attack Kamui, but surprisingly the young man did nothing to defend, his mind clouded by dread. The sky knight noticed that he was doing noting and pushed him to the side, making lose balance and fall to the ground. As such the axe wielder's attack was instead stopped by Hinoka's lance.

"Kamui, what's the matter with you? You seem distracted." Hinoka demanded, glancing towards the young man. Kamui stayed silent shaking his head and slowly getting to his feet, his body wasn't in much pain though he was unable to face his partner. "If you're worried, don't be." the sky knight reassured. "Together, those Nohrians don't stand a chance against us!" She cried.

"Right." Kamui nodded not sounding nearly as confident as she did. He brought up his sword to block the barbarian's attack, then struck with a much harsher blow to the axe wielder, cutting him down. He let out a slight wince when he heard the man's dying cry.

Back on the other side of the battlefield Ryoma and Xander were still in battle. Both seemed evenly matched. "I demand to know why you Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido!" Ryoma roared at the Nohrian prince, before striking him, "Was that cowardly attack on my people you're doing as well princeling?"

"…I have nothing to say to you. Surrender now. If you refuse… you die here." Xander declared as he landed a powerful blow on Ryoma.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes as he looked for weaknesses in the paladin's defenses went he did rushed forward striking the Nohrian prince five times with his sword Raijinto, it was the Hoshidan skill Astra. The five quick blows on Xander, putting him in the same stat as his attacker.

Farther west of that battle three more people could be seen, one was a mounted dark night with blond hair, he was equipped with a sword and an interesting looking tome. Another was a purple haired woman, malig knight, mounted on her wyvern, she was equipped with an axe. And the last on was a young girl, with light blonde hair, mounted onto a horse.

"Oh, no! The bridge collapsed! How can we help our brother now?" The young girl, Elise, cried in annoyance and shock. With the way it was only the malig knight woulg be able to get across.

"Not to worry, Elise. This royal blood in our veins is still good for something!" The malig knight, Camilla, smirked as she rode her wyvern. Her gaze was mostly concentrated on a part of the ground near the river.

"Have you spotted a Dragon Vein, Camilla?" Leo asked wryly, directing his attention to the same place where Camilla's was.

The woman grinned, moving towards a faint spot near the river, the small spot had a massive flow of energy beneath it. An when the malig knight poured her own energy on it, she was able to summon a large ball of fire and strike it on the river, drying it up.

Elise cheered at the finding and usage of the Dragon Vein, as Camilla smiled back at the young girl.

"Elise you're not ready for the from lines." Leo said, referring to the unarmed Troubadour instead of a weapon she carried only a healing staff in hand, it might have been good for healing but it was completely useless to defend against an armed soldier trained to kill. "Camilla and I will take care of the Hoshidans."

Elise didn't argue, nodded and followed behind form a distance.

The sudden terrain modification didn't go unnoticed by everyone on the field and especially not by the red haired sky knight, Hinoka, as she gasping at the use of the Dargon Vein. "The Nohrian army used a Dragon Vein to dry up the river!" she paused for a second. "But I thought only royals held that power…" she mutter under her breath.

"Yeah, witch means there must be some big shots over there." Takumi, a silver haired archer, replied. He then smiled at the thought of having 'Royal targets'. "Suits me just fine. I've always wanted to use a Nohrian royal for target practice!".

"Stay focused, Kamui. The Nohrians brought their heavy hitters this time." Hinoka warned looking at Kamui.

While Hinoka warned the white haired boy, more of the more power soldiers of the Nohrian army stated moving again to attack the warriors of Hoshido who were battling on a second bridge —that wasn't destroyed. Kamui looked at the Hoshidans and Nohrian forces facing off, wishing that there wasn't fighting.

On the other side of the non collapsed, Kamui spotted Hans a Berserker, and growled, truly wishing that he had never met the horrid man. Well at the very least it gave him the will to fight even if it was only a little bit.

"Dammit, their reinforcements have arrived!" Hinoka said as she spotted the reinforcements that Hans brought, "I'll go scout out how many there are." she was about to leave but then turned to the archer and shrine maiden. "Takumi, Sakura, stay with Kamui."

Takumi nodded. "Understood."

"Y-Yes good idea." Sakura agreed, stuttering her words. She sounded like she wanted to get away form all the fighting more than anything.

It didn't go unnoticed by the others, but since she wasn't fighting on the front lines they didn't worry to much. Hinoka went to assess the situation —seconds later— on the other side, but little did she know she wouldn't get far.

Takumi turned to the young man, he frowned seeing him in shock at the sight of the Nohrian royals across the bridge. "Hang in there, Kamui. The Nohrian royals are no pushovers… We'll have to work together to beat them." he paused for a second and relaxed his facial expression. "As the eldest, I guess your in charge. Tell me what to do and I'll do it." he said and moved closer to Kamui, though it looked like he didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Sakura turned to Kamui as well, "Are you hurt Kamui?!" she asked worriedly, seeing the expression on his face she thought that he might have been hurt, but he had been noting more then a few bumps and bruises —from being shoved by a horse. "Here, let me heal your wounds!"

"Thank you." Kamui said after being healed.

After being healed, Kamui saw Yukimura arriving with Hoshidan reinforcements, they were mostly samurai and shinobi, but all looked ready to fight for their country, "Comrades! do not let them cross this line. We must defend Hoshido!" Yukimura cried standing near the Hoshidans border.

Kamui grimacing at the thought of more fighting, Sakura spotted the reinforcements as well and looked at the white haired boy, scared.

"I-I don't like all this f-fighting." She stuttered, trying to put on a brave face.

"I don't like it either, Sakura." Kamui replied, looking at the three Nohrians royals on the other side, his expression hadn't change in fact it just got worse when he saw them engage the Hoshidans.

Suddenly an enemy lancer got through Yukimura's defenses. He wasn't to far from Kamui and his two companions.

"Oh n-no! An enemy!" Sakura exclaimed upon seeing the lancer no to far form them.

"It's an ambush! Sakura, stay back you aren't equipped to fight." Takumi warned, stepping in front of her, looking at the short pink haired girl.

Hinoka wasn't very far away and spotted the enemy as well. "Takumi! Kamui! I'm counting on you two." she paused. "Work together to defeat that soldier!" She ordered. Takumi glared at Kamui, obviously opposed to the idea. Kamui looked away.

"Kamui! Takumi! I know you two hate each other," it was actually more one sided, but Kamui didn't think it mattered at the moment. "but put aside your differences to at least protect you little sister!"

The boys looked at each other the to the sky knight and nodded. The archer then turned to Kamui. And didn't waste time barking orders. "Listen, here's how we're gonna do this!" He turn his attention to the enemy soldier who started approaching. "With my bow. I can shot this one from here. I'll soften him up, and then you can jump in and finish him off. Got it?"

Even if Kamui didn't understand the lancer was already closing in on them and Takumi was already ready to shoot down the opponent. When the enemy was in his range the archer, produced a green bowstring and arrow, and shot the lancer effortlessly with his legendary bow, the Fujin Yumi.

"Be careful, Kamui!" Sakura warned, just as he was about to attack.

Thanks to Takumi's previous attack Kamui charged at the enemy and struck his down his opponent easily.

"Kamui, Takumi, good work fighting off that ambush." Hinoka who watched the whole thing on the sidelines, said with pride.

"You were amazing, Kamui." the shine maiden congratulated with a smile.

"That went well." Takumi smile at Kamui happy that no one was hurt by the ambush. "Probably because SOMEONE gave you good advice." he said referring to himself. "… And you're welcome, by the way."

Kamui was slightly annoyed at his younger brother, but smiled at him anyway.

"Kamui!" Corrin cried out running to her twin brother's side.

"Corrin what are what are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were fighting-"

Hinoka cut him off. "No time to talk! Let see how Ryoma's doing." the redhead said before the conversation could go any farther. Kamui and his twin sister exchanged glances for a moment, before following Hinoka and their two other siblings to their eldest brother Ryoma. However once at Ryoma's side, the five quickly noticed the presence of the other Nohrian royals, four out of the six siblings glared at them while the other two looked rather shocked.

Hinoka looked away for the opposing royals for a moment, to look at the swordsman beside her, on her pegasus she asked. "Ryoma are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. I'm glad you're all safe." He replied with a slight frown. "Enemy reinforcements are heading this way." he informed. "I want you to get rid of them." he then turned to the white haired youth. "Kamui, I'm counting on you to keep Hinoka and the other safe." he also gave Corrin a look, most-likely telling her to keep her brothers in check.

Xander quickly noticed the new presences, and looked at where the noise of foot steps were, coming form from the corner of his eye. When he saw Kamui he turned his head and smiled. "Kamui! Thank the heavens we found you, and you're alive as well." he paused for a second nothing another familiar face once again from the corner of his eye. "Corrin? I can't believe it. Your alive!"

"Xander! Yes we're fine." Kamui replied quickly, and looked at the Nohrian soldiers on stand by behind his older brother. He looked at his older brother in the eyes. "But..." he started hesitantly, that hesitation quickly turned resolute as he looked at the Hoshidan soldiers on stand by. "why are you invading Hoshido?!"

"Father says it's time to show our true power." Xander explained quickly and simply, turning his attention away form Kamui and back to Ryoma. "Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed." He gripped his sword tighter as he spoke.

"Xander..." Kamui muttered. He realized what was the decision he had to make. He had to choose to either fight with Nohr, to fight with the people who raised him, or defend Hoshido, and fight with the people he was taken away form. "I...I need a minute." Kamui replied reluctantly. He caught a small glance of his twin sister and he could have sworn he saw her gritting her teeth in either anger or fear.

"Be careful Kamui. This man is a Nohrian commander!" Ryoma warned staring daggers at the Nohrian prince. Kamui quickly looked at Ryoma, but didn't take his warning seriously, since they knew Xander well enough to know that he wouldn't attack them.

"Ryoma... Please... He isn't a threat to us..." Kamui defended.

Xander looked back at Ryoma dropped his happy expression and gave him a nasty look. "Your family has come to take you home where you both belong. Come join us." though he was looking at the Hoshidan prince, his words were obviously directed to the twins.

"Quiet, Nohrian filth! Corrin and Kamui are my brother and sister and are Hoshidan royalties!" Ryoma exclaimed, his face a rage as he glared at Xander.

Xander narrowed his eyes at Ryoma. "On the contrary. Corrin and Kamui is my siblings and are apart of Nohr's royal family!" he said with the same volume as Ryoma did before.

"Kamui!" the white haired man istantly recognized the voice as Camilla's and turned to the source of the voice. "I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!" Camilla said with joy upon seeing Kamui. Her narrowed her eyes when her eyes landed on Corrin however. "And Corrin I was devastated when you went missing. Never run away form home again. Do you understand me?"

Kamui looked at his sister, who payed absolutely no attention. He found it strange since he could clearly remembered just how protective Camilla was, when they were children. But things had changed and Corrin didn't not look afraid of her in the slightest.

"I'm glad to you're okay, Kamui. You must have the devil's own luck!" Leo added with a smile. But the look he gave Corrin wasn't the same. "And you how cruel can you be to let us believe that you were dead?" he demanded rather coldly as he looked at her. When he looked at Corrin again her reaction was the same as when she looked at Camilla. Cold and dark.

"Yaaay! We got our brother back!" Elise with a smile present on her face as her saw Kamui. But unlike her two siblings she was excited to see her older sister. "And we got Big Sister, Corrin, back too. This great! We got our hole family back together again!" Kamui didn't even bother looking at his twin this time.

"Nohrian scum! First you kidnap them, now you lie to them?!" Hinoka interrupted at the comments of the three royals. She was anger at the thought of them think of the twins were they're younger siblings. "Corrin and Kamui are MY siblings, not yours!" she roared glaring at the Nohrian royals.

Camilla's eyes narrowed looking at the Hoshidan princess. "You must be mistaken. Those two is my sweet little brother and sister. You may not have them." she said without missing a beat.

"Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!" Ryoma exclaimed looking at his younger brother and sister.

"We have loved and raised you since you were both children." Xander reminded looking at twins as well. "Come home. We can be a family once more!" he added.

"Come home to Hoshido!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"No! Nohr is your home!" Shouted Xander.

Both siblings paled visibly as Ryoma and Xander yelled at them. Kamui stood in the middle front of the two and looked at Ryoma for a moment. Corrin looked between them as well unable to make a decision either.

"This way!" He said while holding out hi hand towards him as his other Hoshidan siblings ran to they're older brother's side.

"B-Big Brother? Big Sister?" Sakura said confused as to why her brother an sister were just standing and staring.

Kamui keep turning his attention frantically between the two side as Ryoma and Xander yelled at him, to choose a side. His head spinning to make his choice even harder, he knew in is heart that Corrin had already chosen a side and if he where to choose the opposite he would make an enemy of her. Both leaders didn't seem to want to back down either and Kamui was caught in the middle of their screaming.

"...I" he began his head lowered, hearing his voice the to eldest stopped arguing. "I know what I must do." He lifted his head and looked at Ryoma and cringed his teeth. "Ryoma! Withdraw your troops."

"You don't mean that, Kamui. You cannot possibly!" Ryoma exclaimed, hearing what Kamui was saying. Was he really going to commit treason, even knowing that he was really a Hoshidan prince? And that it was because of the Nohrians that him mother was dead? Knowing all that he did, was really turning his back on them?

Kamui walked to Xander's side, leaving Corrin in the middle, all by her lonesome. "I'm sorry, Ryoma," he apologized knowing he had upset him. "but I will not fight for Hoshido." he reaffirmed looking his blood brother in the eyes.

"How can you say that?!" Ryoma yelled. "Open your eyes! Can you not see how vile those Nohrians are? They're hateful fiends who wish to trample Hoshido! They killed our mother!"

Kamui cringed at the mention of his dead mother. "It's not that simple... I know what the Nohrian kingdom has done to Hoshido is unforgivable... And I know now that these are not my brothers and sisters by birth... Yet even still, I must side with them."

Ryoma tried to make Kamui reconsider his decision. "How can you fight alongside those monsters after what they did?! Now that you know of their sins, how can you possibly justify joining them? You are a prince of Hoshido! You are my brother! They are to blame for you not growing up with us as you were meant to. Do you truly mean to fight for those who stole you away?"

The prince looked down slightly. "Ryoma... My sorrow is beyond words. Still, I simply will not abandon the only family I have ever known. I choose to fight for Nohr!" He said his last sentence loudly for all to hear. Ryoma could no longer say anything, but look at Kamui angrily.

Xander smiled again hearing that Kamui would come back to Nohr. "You did the right thing, Kamui. As you now know, you do not share the same bloodline as the rest of us. But it matters not. I have regarded you as family since I first I laid eyes on you. I cannot express what it means to me that you've chosen to return to us. Father be pleased with your decision as well." Kamui made a weak smile, then looked at his sister who stared at him eyes filled with disappointment, before turning away.

"Are you certain of that, Prince Xander?" Ryoma spoke. "Surely you must know of King Garon's attempt to murder Kamui!"

Xander was taken aback for a moment. "Explain yourself. Swiftly."

"There was an attack in our capital's square. The explosion came from Avatar's sword. If my mother hadn't sacrificed herself, he would be dead now. If King Garon truly cares, why did he risk Kamui's life just to hurt Hoshido?"

The Nohrian prince looked to his younger brother for an answer. "Is this true, Kamui?"

"...It is." Kamui replied regretfully, his head tilted towards the ground.

Ryoma turned to the sibling that still hasn't made a choice. "Corrin have you made your decision?"

Corrin took her place next to Ryoma. "I already made my decision a long time ago."

Xander looked shocked at her answer. "Corrin... Don't tell me you're siding with Hoshido."

"I'm afraid so. I stand with Hoshido." She said her last sentence with as much volume as Kamui did when he had mad his decision.

Xander sighed. "I fear the Hoshidans might try to brainwash you... I am well aware of your Hoshidan lineage. It is true that we lack common blood. But still, we've treated you as kin since the very day you arrived in Nohr. No matter what anyone says, you are my sister, Corrin. I know that Camilla, Leo, and Elise feel the same way. And Father will forgive you. I know it. You are of Nohr! Return to us, Corrin!"

"Xander... You know well that I can't go beck to Nohr. Fa-" she shook her head the word 'father' didn't sit well with her. "King Garon would kill me. I can't thank you enough for all you have done form me, but I'm sorry. I can't go back. No. I won't go back. King Garon is a coward and a liar. I've witnessed enough of his destruction. Causing an explosion in a crowded city center with no regard for innocent life. Even making a second attempt on Kamui life. Those are the actions of a madman!"

"Second? Explain."

"My mission to seize Fort Jinja, six months ago, that was a second mission. I had refused the first… because it was an assassination. And the target was Kamui." she said with nothing, but rage in her voice. "He lied to you saying that Kamui would be locked away in the Northern tower if he couldn't prove his worth."

"You lie."

Corrin narrowed her eyes. "Believe that if you want, but tell me. Do you really think that Garon would have keep Kamui alive for as long as he did? He's nineteen years old, and the rest of us including Elise got our first mission when fifteen. Do you know what he told he when gave me the mission? He said: That he had absolutely no use for a slave with no talent!

She thought back to what happened a few minutes ago. Seeing her mother die in Kamui's arms and then see him go on a rampage and it well the Nohrian King's doing. "And tell me. If King Garon thinks of me as family… why would he even threaten death to any one of us —his children? Because to him Shade was kill, and Kamui nearly lost his life a few minutes ago back in that plaza. The truth is that I was just a pawn and so was Kamui. Collateral damage. King Garon was willing to sacrifice my brother's life in pursuit of his agenda. Face it, Xander -Garon is no longer human. He's pure evil." she looked at her twin though she was speaking with Xander some of what she said was directed to Kamui —who was no longer able to recognize his sister.

Ryoma placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Calm down, Corrin." the girl looked at him apologetically and gave a small nod.

Kamui cocked his head, but Xander on the other hand could have heard anything more absurd. "Father...evil? How could you say that, Corrin?"

"He sends Faceless into Hoshido's territory, he killed my mother, tried to kill Kamui —twice! and even more horrible thing back in Nohr. how much more prof do you want?"

"Corrin..." Xander stared at the young woman for a moment the attack with Siegfried. Corrin quick drew her sword and blocked the attack. "That's my answer, traitor."

Corrin grid her teeth and growled.

Xander was surprised that Corrin didn't even flinch at his attack. "I never though you would turn your back on your kingdom and your family. Your betrayal will not be forgiven. You want to side with Hoshido? Fine. Over my dead body!"

"Xander! Don't!" Kamui cried as Corrin took her battle stance.

Xander attacked her twice and wasn't able to land a blow on her, but Corrin was starting to give into his strength. When Xander attacked her a third time she was knocked off her feet and landed on her back. "You have been deceived, Sister. They've clearly brainwashed you. I will not rest until I've returned you to you senses. Get up! Get up and return to Nohr with me. Surely there's some part of you that still remembers your true family."

Despite the pain coming form everywhere, Corrin managed to lift herself up with her hand and look at Xander's pained eyes. "My mind is made up."

Xander readied his sword. "If that's the case... I will end this quickly."

"Stop!" Kamui screamed desperately. Corrin turned away and squint her eyes shut awaiting Xander's attack.

As Xander was about to land his finally blow Ryoma jumped in blocked the attack, then processed to fight with Xander for a few moments.

When they finally stopped their battle Ryoma spoke. "Just try it, Nohrian scum."

"Ryoma!" Corrin exclaimed joyed that he came to her defense.

Ryoma looked at Corrin with a weak smile. "What's wrong, Corrin? Lost your focus? Tossing your sword aside and dying as a martyr won't do us any good."

Xander growled. "Fiend! If you seek to take my sister from me, I won't go easy on you."

Ryoma didn't even take his words as a threat. "Oh, why don't you spare me the chitchat? Shut up and attack, if you dare!"

I was the best thing that Xander had heard aside for Kamui taking their side. "A splendid idea. I've yearned to introduce you to a dear friend of mine-the dark blade Siegfried! Camilla, Leo, Elise! Are you ready?"

Camilla smirked. "Darling, I was born ready. Let's kill them all quickly so that we can make it in time for Kamui's nap."

Leo stared at Corrin. "You're coming with us-that's all there is to it. Understood, Corrin?"

Elise was as cheerful as ever. "Yay! We're finally gonna take Corrin back home!"

Ryoma scoffed. "Please. Corrin has made her choice. All that remains is to spill your blood and wipe my divine sword clean. Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura! Steel yourselves."

Hinoka looked at Corrin. "I'll be your shield, Corrin. they won't kidnap you again." the sky knight turned her attention to Kamui and narrowed her eyes. "I won't let them take you from us again, Kamui."

Takumi stared at the Nohrian royal family. "Stupid Nohrian jerks! I'll kill all of you!" he glared at Kamui. "Hmph. I knew it would come to this. From the moment we met, I knew you couldn't be trusted. And I was right. At least Corrin still knows how to think straight. "

Sakura hesitant compared to her siblings. "I'm r-ready. I won't let them hurt you, Corrin." she looked at Kamui dolefully. "Please, Kamui, come back to us..." she begged holding her rood a little tighter.

Kamui shook his head looking at his Hoshidan family. "Please, stop this madness! All of you! Xander, I beg of you, let it go for now. There has been enough senseless death on this day..."

Leo walked over to him his tome in his hand. "I'm afraid retreat is not an option." he was peaking to his older brother but his attention was elsewhere.

Kamui turned to look at him. "Leo? Why would you say that?"

"If we retreat, they'll think we fear them. Or worse, that we coerced you into joining us. This is our chance to prove beyond a doubt that you chose us of your own volition." the dark mage explained and then took one last look at his 'traitorous' sister. "We have no choice but to stand our ground and fight!"

Camilla nodded. "I agree with Leo. After all, we've done nothing wrong. Why should we flee? You're one of us, Kamui. that's worth fighting for!"

Elise was still smiling despite the situation. "Don't worry, Kamui! Everything's okay now that we're together again! If we we all try our hardest, there's no way we can lose!"

All his Nohrian siblings seemed determined about the battle, still he had to make sure. "Is that really what you want? Leo, Camilla, even Elise..."

The all nodded. He let out a sigh and his grip on his sword was slightly loosened.

Ryoma however had grown very impatient with all their talking, but making a move with out his opponent full attention would be distressful. "If you mean to fight, then FIGHT! Nohrian pawns."

"Very well. All forces, attack!" Xander yelled.

Ryoma yelled as well so his army could hear him. "Warriors of Hoshido...prepare for battle"

Hinoka, Camilla and Leo ran back to their battle partners and both armies didn't was any time to engage in battle once again. The members of each royal family ignored each other at the exception of Ryoma and Xander who were at each other's throats. And the twins didn't move even if their families did. They stayed still looking at each other.

They kept staring until Corrin raised the Yatogami at Kamui. "You might want to defend yourself." she warned thought she didn't want to fight.

"You really want to do this?" Kamui asked with his sword still wasn't raised however.

"We have to Kamui. We've made our decisions. We have fight, even if we don't want to." she said shaking her head.

"But it doesn't have to be! Come back with me to Norh!" he cried, and cringed his teeth, slightly jerking forward.

For a moment she stayed silent. "I told you. I won't go back. Father is long dead to me. And I gave you a clear warning when you came back to Hoshido. If you choose to side with Nohr we will become enemies! And I stand by that."

He closed his eyes and raised his sword, the Yato, at her in the same manner. "If this is what you want. The fine."

They both got into their battle stances mirroring each other.

Before they started Corrin said one last thing. "In all the time we've train together... You've never once been able to beat me. For you're sake I hope that it will be different this time. Because I really don't want to kill you."

Kamui cringed, but try to not let Corrin's message go to his head. But he did have a reason to be nervous now. He still hadn't won a battle against her and this time if he lost the coast would be his life.

With that in mind Kamui jumped up and barrel rolled on to Corrin, who adjusted her position and block the attack. She was surprised at how much strength he was using though since he was able to push her back a bit and he kept pushing. She use enough strength to push him back and throw his off of her. Kamui didn't wait to make another move and charged at her, both blade collided until Corrin couldn't take her brother strength anymore and started using her speed to dog and attack him. Their battle went on for quite some time, but despite Kamui's strong strikes and solid defense, he could match up to Corrin's speed and skill and in the end it was him that ended on the ground. But he was able to weaken Corrin to the point were she was breathing heavily and having trouble defending.

Kamui got to his feet quickly and saw that Corrin was still able to stand and fight. They both got into their stance again, and Kamui was about to rush forward once more, and that's when Azura came running.

"Stop!" She yelled at the two.

They immediately recognized the voice and stopped to look at the songstress. Both of them were panting.

"Put away your swords away, both of you! Do you two really want to kill each other?! The songstress exclaimed, gripping her lance.

They didn't know how to reply with words, but the look in their eyes have their answer. "Azura..." Kamui murmured.

"What happened to you two? Are you really going to accept this?! What happened to the twins that just wanted to protect each other and the ones they love?" Azura continued.

They withdrew their weapons. "She's right Corrin. This isn't who we are."

Corrin nodded. "Yeah. But what do we do now? Our only other option would be to abandon both kingdoms. And Xander and Ryoma are really dense, it's not like we can just walk over there and say that we won't side with them anymore."

"Yes. But at least we won't betray anyone. We wouldn't fight against the people of Nohr after they've cared for us all these years." Kamui said in a normal voice.

"And we won't have to fight against our Hoshidan siblings, either." Corrin added.

"So our last choice-"

"Is to abandon both and find a different path to achieve peace." the said in unison.

"I see you two are back to normal." Azura said with a smile. "I'm glad."

"We should really be thanking you, Azura." Kamui said.

"Yes, one of us would probably be dead on the ground if you didn't intervene went you did." Corrin added.

"By that way were did you disappear to?" Kamui asked a moment later.

"I was stop by my retainers. But that's not important at the moment."

"She's right we still have a problem." Corrin said looking back to see the armies. She specifically shot her gaze and Xander and Ryoma. "We'll have to get their attention if we want to stop them from fighting..."

Azura looked around as well and noticed two groups not to far away form where they we're standing. "I have an idea..." she said immediately getting the twins attentions. "Why don't we attack the groups closest to us? If we defeat the leaders, Ryoma and Xander can't possibly ignore us."

Both of them nodded.

"Kamui go take down the Nohrian Leader." Corrin said looking at the small group of three Nohrian wyvern knights. She shifted her body slightly and look at the other side of the feel were she saw another small group of three Hoshidan that consisted of two samurai and a lancer. "I'll take down the Hoshidan one."

Kamui looked at what he was about to face. "Alright." he looked at Azura. "Azura will you lend me a hand?"

"Of course." She looked at Corrin. "Are you sure you can handle yourself, Corrin?"

She nodded and gave her a little smile. "Yes. I'll be fine."

The three were about to head off in separate direction, but they didn't make it far when they where stopped at the sight of familiar faces.

Felicia, one of Kamui's retainers, ran towards Kamui finally stopping when she was close enough to her liege. "Phew! I made it in time, Lord Kamui, I'm so glad you're safe!" she said in relief.

Kamui on the other hand didn't share the sentiment and looked and gave upon her coming near. "Felicia! What are you doing here?! Your timing couldn't be worst right now." he said loudly that it made the maid flinch and look down.

For a moment she had the same felling like back at the Bottomless Canyon. And although she knew he only being protective, she wasn't going to accept Kamui attitude after everything she whet through just to find hm. "That's a fine greeting!" she said in a sarcastic tone, making Kamui change his expression to a blank one. "Don't speak so abruptly or I'll think you're not happy to see me!" her liege clamped him mouth shut and swallowed the moment the words left her mouth. "And here I was panicking after we got separated. I spent all my time trying to figure out where you went!" she continued, and where it was intentional or not Kamui now felt bad and wasn't sure how to respond. Felicia calmed down when she got her message across Kamui's skull. "It took a while, but I've finally caught up with you. I don't know what's going on, but you can count on me to help!"

Kamui calmed down as well and smiled warily at her. "Thank you." he paused for a second. "I'm grateful to have you here." he added.

Felicia smiled and nodded. "So..." she started looking around she had just ran onto the field without really taking notice of her surroundings. "who exactly are we fighting? Everyone seems really worked up..."

"Well..." he started thinking of a way to put it simply. "The short version is... I choose to fight for Nohr, then reconsidered and now... we're up against the Hoshidan army and the Nohrian arm. I've chosen not to side with either of them." He turned his head back to look at his twin, but it wasn't enough to notice Jakob. "And so did Corrin."

Felicia payed no attention to Corrin's name. "You can't be serious! Two armies?!" she yelled at him like if he was a four-year-old. "What have you gotten yourself into, milord?" she calmed down again remembering her pace. "...I suppose it doesn't matter. Your enemies are my enemies. I'll help you as best I can!"

Meanwhile back on Corrin, she stopped when she saw Jakob running to her. "Lady Corrin, apologies for the delay. I am pleased to find you alive and well.." he said regrettably, but was no coward and admitted it looking into his liege's eyes. "Is everything alright?."

Corrin's reaction was the same as her brother. "Jakob?! What are you doing here?! And no, we're far from alright. Your timing is terrible!. What are you doing here now?"

Unlike Felicia, Jakob was taken aback at how upset Corrin was with him. "I've been trying to find you ever since the explosion happened in Hoshido. I was detained and could not join you as swiftly as I would have liked... But what matters is that I'm here now, ready to help you in any way I can."

She nodded at him and gave a little smile. "Thank you! I'm grateful to have you!" her facial expression went back to normal. "And I'm sorry for losing my temper."

Jakob smiled. "No apology needed, Lady Corrin." he looked around watching the Nohrian and Hoshidan armies fighting. "So if I am not mistaken, we are fighting with Hohido Milady?"

"Well, um..." she began unsure how to tell him, but in the end she finally told him. "To put in short is... that we're going up against both the Hoshidan army and the Nohrian army right now. Kamui and I have chosen not to side with either one."

Like Felicia, Jakob ignored the mention of Kamiu's name and focused on the fact that he was now up against two armies. "B-both armies?!" he stammered in shock. "Lady Corrin, what have you gotten yourself into?" He closed his eyes for a moment. "I suppose it matters not. Your enemies are my enemies. I shall assist you, whatever your intentions."

Fighting the commanders of each group wasn't essay on either side, since they were more experienced. But never the less all the soldier in each group were shocked when they were charged by the royal that they choose to fight for. Kamui's battle was more difficult, since his enemies were mounted. But, with Azura's singing and Felicia's help along with his ability to transform into a dragon, he was able to prevail. Corned difficult as well,but Jakob was very experienced and helped greatly in the victory against the commander. And once Ryoma and Xander and the other sibling caught a glance of what they done, it was complete shock. The small party had defeated the forward commander of both armies, but at least it was enough to get both leaders to stop fighting. The first born prince from each side command their armies to stop fighting a few moment's after the commanders were defeated.

Kamui and Corrin regrouped, at the river's intersection separated from the two leaders, a few seconds after the command was given. Both of the were panting form all the fighting the have done in less than two hours. Felicia and Jakob healed them, just as the other royal sibling going their eldest brother once again.

"It wasn't easy," Kamui started panting beneath his breath. "but... I think we got them to stop fighting..." he continued looking at Corrin and Jakob. The unaffiliated group did look around to see that the crimes had stopped fighting and were looking at them.

They only noticed it when Xander yelled at one of them.

Xander looked at Kamui with betrayal. "...Tch. Why, Kamui? Why have you chosen to take up arms against your own brother... It's not too late for all to be forgiven. Come back to Nohr with us." he shock his head. "Why would you even turn on us this way? Even if we aren't blood related, don't you feel any loyalty at all?"

Kamui grid his teeth as he looked Xander in the eyes. "Xander! I just want you to listen to what I'm saying!"

Ryoma equally betrayed, but his disappointed at someone else. "Corrin... Why would you betray Hoshido? Have you lost all sense of justice?"

Corrin shock her head. "You don't understand, Ryoma! I haven't betrayed you!"

The twins looked at each other for a moment deciding how would talk first. Finally, after a moment Kamui spoke. "We... We won't betray anyone. Kamui and I won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for the two of us for all these years." he sifted her body slightly to look at Xander. "You and Camilla, Leo and Elise... We might not be related by blood, but you are family to me. You've been with me and my brother for as long as I can remember."

Xander smiled at Kamui's turn around. "Well said, little princess. What ties us together is thicker than blood."

"I hate admit it, but that well put." Corrin said making Kamui smile.

Ryoma on the other hand felt like Corrin completely abandoned both her statement, form a little while ago, and Hoshido as well. "What are you saying, Corrin? You would discard your true family and side with those who stand against us?"

Corrin shock her head. "...No. We refuse to fight against our Hoshidan siblings, as well. Ryoma...we are family too. You, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura... Nor Kamui, nor I don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield."

Ryoma smiled, hearing those words. "We feel the same, Corrin."

The princess didn't do the same as Kamui replied, "...But Corrin and I can't side with either of you against the other. We cannot betray any of our family."

Xander narrowed his eyes. "What are you two..."

"...going to do, then?" Ryoma completed.

"Tell me this isn't really happening! Won't you two come back to Nohr with us?" Camilla interrupted, before Corrin or Kamui could reply.

"Camilla..." Kamui began heavyhearted. "I wish it didn't have to be this way. But please understand that we do not wish to hurt you or any of our other siblings."

"I can't believe it." the malig knight murmured heartbroken, her eyes close.

Neither Corrin or Kamui was able to say anything else, because another one of their siblings spoke up.

"What exactly do you think the two of you are doing?!" Hinoka snapped, but her rage quickly vanishing into sadness. "Betraying us... It just can't be true!"

"I'm sorry, Hinoka." Kamui replied. "I just... We can't betray the ones we love. It's as simple as that."

Hinoka looked away. "...Say it isn't so..."

Like with Camilla neither one of the fraternal twins were able to speak another word.

"What are you doing?" Leo demanded glaring at the two. "There's still time to change your mind. I'll even smooth things over with Father. Please, come back to us."

Corrin shock her head. "I'm so sorry, Leo. But We can't go back."

"Do you even hear what you're saying? This is madness!" Leo exclaimed.

Kamui was about to speak again when he hear Takumi's voice.

"Hmph." he started looking at his older brother. "I knew it would come to this." he turned to Corrin, glaring at her. "I expected this kind of betrayal for Kamui. But from for you?"

"Takumi... Please. Understand." Corrin bagged knowing how dense he could be.

"Don't even bother traitor!" The archer roared.

She held her breath, when she heard Elise speak up.

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you stop all this and come home with us?" the Troubadour cried out, her usually cheerful personality vanished.

Hearing her sister words almost made Corrin's heart break. "I'm so sorry, Elise. I know it's hard to understand, but this is the only way!"

Elise growled at her. "Stop being so stubborn!" she looked much sadder a moment later. "I never thought this could happen... I just want my big brother and sister back!"

They heard Sakura speak, her voice was shaky, witch was unlike her. She normally spoke clearly with her siblings.

"Are you r-really gonna fight abandon us now?" Sakura asked. "What did we ever do? All I wanted was to l-love you!"

Kamui grind his teeth. "Sakura, I'm so sorry for all this. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise. It's just difficult to explain."

"Brother, no..." the shrine maiden muttered.

"I've heard enough!" Xander roared. "I can't see what you're trying to accomplish here. As your older brother, however, it is my duty to teach you the truth..." Xander gripped his legendary sword tighter in his hand. And he looked at them disappointed one more time. "I...always thought of you both as my brother and sister... ...Damn it all." he looked at the few soldier not to far from him. "Spread word among the troops. Corrin and Kamui have turned traitors! From this moment forth, they are our enemies and should be captured on sight!"

"Xander, please!" Kamui cried, jolted by the declaration. "Why won't you listen to us?! he demanded.

Ryoma payed no attention to what Xander was saying. "Corrin Kamui... Even now, I still remember the agony I felt the day you were kidnapped. I know we can't get back the time we lost... But... I still hoped that someday we would be reunited as a family... I see now that I was living a fantasy." like Xander Ryoma turned to the soldier near him and reluctantly gave the same statement as Xander did. "...Tell everyone. Corrin and Kamui are truly lost to us! If they insists on becoming our enemy, then all we can do is fight them!"

"Brother?" Corrin said.

"Kamui, Corrin, wait." Azura interrupted. The twins had almost forgotten that she and Jakob and Felicia were with them. "Nothing you can say will reach either of them. We need to retreat for now. We can't afford to be caught."

Both nodded at her, put away their swords and turned around to run. "Xander...Ryoma... I promise you'll understand one day." Kamui whispered as he retreated.

The five fled the battlefield running pass troops glaring at them. Luckily Ryoma and Xander didn't send anyone after them, well not right away at least. Thy were also luck that the soldier that were sent to deliver the message of them turning traitor weren't very quick, so they were able to make pretty far.

"Where are we going, Azura?" Corrin asked as she kept running.

"I don't know yet. Let just try to get out off the troops range first. I'll figure out our next move as we go." Azura replied.

"Alright." Corrin replied looked back in front of her.

They kept running until they were far out of sight. They stopped at an empty field with no one in sight, they were all tired form running. Sweat could be seen on their faces and all five of them were panting.

"...Whew." Azura started catching her breath. "We managed to escape," she looked back to see if anyone else had followed them. She didn't see anyone, but was sure that they would start sending troops after them soon enough. "but I'm sure they're on our trail. We can't leave things are they are now—we'll be branded as traitors by both kingdoms."

both brother and sister stayed silent. Their mind still pondered on the statement given by their brothers and their sibling attempting to bring them home.

The songstress sighed reconsidering was she said while ago. Seeing them like that was enough to make her regret intervening. "Listen to me. You both just lost everything by not choosing a side." she said reminding them of what they just did.

Kamui nodded. "Yes, we know. But there is a third option. I can choose not to support either side."

"Well said, Brother." Corrin looked at Azura. "Don't regret what you did earlier Azura. We would have killed each other, have you not intervened."

Azura wasn't convinced. After all they were all now thought of as traitors and had nowhere to go. "But... how?"

Corrin smiled. "We have family in Hoshido."

"We also have family in Nohr." Kamui continued. "Even if we were to lose everything…"

"Even if all of them despise us…"

"We can't choose to side with one against the other."

"Or against each other."

"We simply can't do that. I don't care if I lose everything."

"This is what we've decided." They said in unison.

Azura was now convinced. "I see... You have to be willing to risk a lot to accomplish something major... I suppose you're right." she looked hesitant speaking her next words. "...My own mother lost her life protecting Nohr. But I don't think she regretted her choice. She died to protect the ones she loved." she stayed silent for a moment and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she had a smile on her face. "I've made up my mind as well. I will follow you down the path you've chosen."

They both smiled at her.

"Azura... Thank you." Kamui said.

The five took a few more minutes to rest, once they were ready to move again. When they started to move a little white dragon with blue and red markings on it body, big yellow eyes and wearing a simple white kerchief with a bow on the back of it, flew over, its body anchored to a crystal ball.

Kamui instantly recognized the little dragon, and smiled. "Lilith! Great timing."

"Lilith?!" Jakob exclaimed. "Milord, do you mean to say this creature is our stable girl? It can't be..."

"Huh?! Wait... That's our Lilith, is it?" Felicia asked looking at the little creature that tilted its head at her, then closed its eyes like it was smiling at her.

Corrin raised and eyebrow. "Okay, I think you've taken way too many blows to the head, Kamui. That or all that time in the tower has put you into a total fantasy land." she walked over to her twin and ruffled his hair, knowing he hated when she did.

He turned his head to glare at her. " I'm fine. Thank you very much. And this is Lilith." he brushed her hand off his head. "And I told you not to ruffle my hair."

Hearing him snapped made her laugh at him. And in return he scowled at her and let out a small growl.

"Sorry, milord, but I fail to grasp the joke. Lilith is a human, not a...fantastical beast." Jakob interrupted.

"Look I know this is confusing. But this actually is Lilith." Kamui repeated.

"So, um, when did Lilith become... erm, an adorable creature thing?" Felicia asked unable to make out what Lilith was exactly.

Kamui smiled. "It's kind of a long story. I'll explain later. Come on! I want to show you guys something."

"Yep. He's lost it." Corrin said out loud making Kamui's eye twitch.

Lilith created a portal in front of her, just like she did before at the Bottomless Canyon.

Corrin and Azura didn't say a word at the appearance of the portal. Felicia and Jakob on the other hand... not so much.

"My word... What is that light?!" Jakob asked surprised at the portal sudden appearance.

Felicia said a moment after Jakob spoke. "Oh! WHOA! What is that light?!"

A nervous smile appeared on Kamui's face. "Erm, I'll explain that later too..."

A moment later the five were transported to the astral planes. Airing there was no different from the last time Kamui went there. It still had its Hoshidan appearance and the treehouse he use to rest in and the few fruits trees. Although this was familiar to Kamui, to Azura, Corrin, Felicia and Jakob this was completely new and unexpected.

"What just happened?!" Felicia demanded looking around eyes wide. "And, um, where are we?" she asked calming down a bit.

"Yes. I'd like to know as well." Jakob added.

"Yeah, you have a lot of explaining to do, Kamui." Corrin said look at Kamui.

"Indeed." Azura added equally looking at the white hair youth for an answer.

"I apologize for startling you, all!" Lilith said a little loudly and everyone save Kamui was a little surprised that the little dragon was able to talk. But the sound of the voice was enough for Corrin, Felicia and Jakob to believe that it was Lilith. Azura just went along with it since she had never met Lilith in her human form. "Please, allow me to explain." Lilith looked around for a second. "This is called the astral planes. This is a world parallel to the one in which you live in. The First Dragons have granted us the power to inhabit this dimension. Under their protection, we are safe here. The time flow here is different though, it flows faster, two days here is one day in the world you know."

"Oh, I see! My word, you two have been quite the busy bees to make this place look the way it is now." Felicia said looking all around again.

" So, to be clear, we are in something called an astral plane?" Jakob said to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Lilith nodded in response. "Fascinating. Truly fascinating."

"Aright thank you, Lilith. So can you also explain how Kamui ended up knowing about this place?" Corrin asked.

"I think Kamui would explain it better than me, Lady Corrin." Lilith said turning her head in Kamui's direction.

Corrin turned to her brother for an answer. "Kamui?"

"Um, well..." Kamui started nervously with everyone attention on him. But he calmed down and spoke clearly. Explaining everything starting form his battle against Xander. He skipped the parts that weren't important and the embarrassing ones of course.

Once he was done explaining Lilith gave them a few seconds to process everything before speaking again. "Lord Kamui, Lady Corrin... I know the choice you just made was a difficult one. From here on out, you and your allies will continue down your chosen path. I promise to do everything in my power to help you on your journey. As such, please feel free to use this astral plane to rest or prepare for battle." she flew over to the siblings and handed them each a piece of raw, teal, crystal each crystal attached by a slender silver chain. Both looked at the crystal a little surprised, the stones were well hidden under Lilith paws. "Here these will allow you to come here whenever you need to and go back as well."

"Thank you, Lilith." the twins said in unison accepting the crystals form her.

"Your kindness and support are very much appreciated." Corrin added.

Lilith smiled. "Aww, you're so very welcome!"

"But, um, how do you use it, Lilith?" Kamui asked looking at the raw crystal in her hand.

"Oh. You need to release some energy into it, to open a portal. The same thing goes when you want to exit the astral plane." the astral dragon explained. "It just like using a Dragon Vein really."

"Alright, thanks Lilith." Kamui said to the dragon.

"Oh, and speaking of witch, this place is filled with them. Long story short: You can use them to customize this place as you see fit. See?" Lilith summoned another treehouse, two Nohrian style houses and one Hoshidan style house. "Now you all have your own living spaces. You can move them around to where you want to using your Dragon Vein. Or if you want you can call on me to do it."

"Thank you Lilith, we'll do that a little later though form now I just fell like resting." Kamui said.

"As you wish, I'll be in that shrine over there if you need me." she sifted her body in the direction of were the shrine was located so that they could see it. The shrine was in a shape of a cylinder and its top was a dome a little larger than the cylinder and hand a medium sized transparent spike on its center. The monument stood on a circular platform its surface a little larger then the dome, the small circular podium rested on another about two time it's superficial. Its entrance was in the cape of a rectangle and its stairs were parallel to the entrance. The was constructed of gray bricks, it looked rather old since there was a tree growing from the back. "But just make sure to warn me if your going to move my temple." Lilith said before, flying towards the temple.

The five sat down on the ground a few moments later.

"We can't stay here for long." Azura reminded. "We'll have to head out soon so that the armies don't find us."

"Yeah..." Kamui said looking at the, pink evening, sky of the astral planes.

Kamui, and the rest of his outlawed group stayed in the astral planes until they were recovered. But before leaving Kamui quickly ran to the treehouse that Lilith had built for him to see if he could find a sword belt that would be able to hold Yato. The, white, sword belt that Corrin used was one that was costume built for her after the Yatogami had chosen her as its wielder. Kamui didn't have the opportunity but he was able to find a sword belt that was used to sheath a silver sword. It wasn't a perfect match, but it would have to do for the time being.

After attaching the belt to his armor the dragon prince ran back outside to join the other, who were waiting for him in the same area where they were resting.

And when they where ready both twins pulled out their crystals and let some energy flow into the crystal, allowing the light to pull them out of astral planes.

* * *

 **Okay, so we'll be taking the Revelation path. I hope I didn't worry you guys, try not to hate me, if you really thought I was really splitting the twins apart. I did it to mess with some of you guys, since my pairings really should tipped you off. But that aside it was kinda better then going straight forward on witch path they were choosing, so it had dialogues form all three routes (they are completely scattered around though as you saw.) Also because twin telepathy doesn't exist (Why people think it does is beyond me) And for those who are wondering why I used 'fraternal twins' instead of 'identical twins' then it's simple: it is impossible for a boy and a girl to be identical twins. Easy right? If you don't believe me then look it up.**

 **And that's it for this chapter and if you don't mind I'd really like to know how you all reacted to this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Unspeakable World

**Okay I'm glad to see that no one hated me for messing with you guys. And sorry for the late update something went wrong with both my laptop and desktop and the wi-fi was just going on and off a lot, so I wasn't able to work on the chapter, until Sunday. I'll try and get the next chapter up by Wednesday or Thursday.**

 **Here's chapter 9**

 **Published: July 17th, 2016.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Unspeakable World

"Um, I hate to bring this up, but what are we going to do now? With Nohr and Hoshido against us, we don't have many friends…" Felicia asked not long after they excited the astral planes.

Jakob turned to the pink haired maid and nodded. "Have the three of you considered what our next move will be?" he asked looking at the three royal with his hand behind his back. The royals looked at each other for a moment it had probably slipped their minds accidentally.

Hmm..." Kamui thought about it for a moment looking at the sky. "it seems like we should lay low for a little bit."

"Yes, but we'll have to find a place with a small amount of soldiers if we don't want to get caught by any soldiers." Corrin reminded looking around to see if their were soldiers in sight.

"Then..." Azura started hesitantly, but ended up speaking clearly the moment everyone turned their attentions to her. "I know a place where no one will find us. We should be safe there."

"Really?" Both twins asked in unison a little unconvinced.

"Yes." Azura affirmed, nodding. "And once we get there, I have much to tell you. Things I heard from my mother...and the truth about this world..."

"And where are we going exactly?" Kamui asked.

"The Bottomless Canyon." The songstress replied.

All of them seemed a bit surprised, nothing good had happened by going to that dreadful place. To the twins it was place of lost, after all it was there that Shade was killed and Gunter had fallen into the canyon, it was also where Kamui got separated from Felicia and the place where he'd last seen his adoptive family when he was still affiliated to them.

"The Bottomless Canyon where we lost Gunter..." Kamui said in a low voice, as the memory of Gunter falling into the canyon came rushing back.

"And Shade as well..." Corrin murmured.

"But Lady Azura," Jakob started a few some time of silence form the siblings. "with all due respect do you think that it is wise to go an area between both countries? We could easily be caught by either side."

"I agree with, Jakob." Felicia made a little frown. But it was to be expected since she had just met Azura, so scepticism wasn't much of a surprise to the Songstress.

Both twins looked at each other for a moment, able to think straight again.

"Well Azura said it's safe there, so we should just thrust her." Corrin said, but it did little to reassure her retainer

Kamui nodded. "Besides why would she lie she was with me all day. I'm sure I would have noticed if she was planning something."

Azura turned her head slightly to hid her face for a faint flush on her cheeks, it didn't unnoticed by Felicia however as she let out a little chuckle. It was probably something Kamui shouldn't have mentioned. At all.

"Very well, if that is your decision then I will go along with it." Jakob said with a sigh.

Both nodded.

"Good." the dragon prince said with a little smile. "Felicia?" Kamui called to get an answer.

"If that's what you think is best, then I'll go along with it too." She said though it was different than what she was thinking. "It's not like I have a choice after all..."

He smiled. "All right, Azura lead the way."

Azura nodded and made a hand gesture so that the would follow her. During the whole way there no one said a word and simply followed the blue haired songstress, until they reached the sandwiched canyon between mountains running parallel to both sides for its entire length. As usual the canyon was surrounded by mountains with little plant life, and was rocky and barren, with dry lightning was striking everywhere. The finally stopped at a bridge situated near the center of the canyon.

Looking around Kamui wondered where they were suppose to hide. "You mean for us to hide out here?" the area where Azura had led them was completely open.

"That's exactly what I mean. We'll jump into the canyon." Azura said lie there was noting wrong with doing such an act.

"Huh?!" Both twin said together wide eyed and moth opened, as the jerked forward slightly.

"Wait just a minute!" Jakob said loudly. "If we jump from here, we'll all die. No one will ever find us, that's for sure—but we'll be ghosts!"

Felicia nodded. "I know we need to keep a low profile, but I don't think death is a great hiding place!"

"Don't worry. You won't die if you jump." Azura reassured. It was a little hard to follow someone that was asking for you to jump into a Canyon, so the two retainers looked at her like she was crazy. "You have to trust me." added as she saw the strange looks the twins retainers where giving her.

"Azura... You'll tell us more of what you know after we jump into the canyon, right?" Kamui asked looking down into the Canyon t see what he was getting himself into.

Azura nodded. "Yes, if that's what you wish."

Kamui said noting for a moment then a smile appeared on his face. "Then we have no choice."

"Fine with me. I guess. Are you sure we won't die?" Corrin asked and the songstress nodded in response. "Okay, then I believe you."

Felicia mouth was opened. "Ahhhh... Are you really serious about this, milord?!"

Jakob asked a second later, his expression just as alarmed as his fellow retainer. "Are you certain about this, milady?!"

"Yes. Everything will be fine. I trust Azura." Kamui said.

"Besides its no like we have any other choice. Well we could always turn ourselves in, but I don't think any of us wants to do that." Corrin added.

"Thank you, Kamui and Corrin. I'll go first and wait for you to follow."

"All right. We'll be right behind you." Corrin said.

"...This may very well be the most frightening thing I'll ever do. But guess we have no choice..." Kamui added as he followed.

Both retainers stayed silent and followed the royals who started walking to the center of the bridge. Once in the center Azura walked toward the edge of the bridge.

Felicia sighed. "If he's going in, then I guess I must follow... This is incredibly scary, but here goes!"

"... Yes. If my mistress is going, then I'll need to find the courage. I would give up my life if my lady commanded, after all. It should be an easy thing to follow her anywhere, even..." Jakob said.

Felicia and Jakob ran towards the royals to join them.

Back on the center of the bridge, Azura was on the outer side of rope of the bridge, holding the rope with one of her hands. She took a quick look at the twins, before pushing herself off the bridge and letting go of the rope. Brother and Sister ran to the edge as well looked down, then at each other, and jumped into the canyon. While falling Azura looked back and nodded at both of them, before they were swallowed by the darkness.

On the top of the bridge Jakob and Felicia were looking down into the Canyon.

"They jumped. They actually jumped into the canyon." Felicia said looking down.

"Yes, they did."

"Why do they have to believe in everyone?"

"Believe me it's something I would like to know as well. However our jobs recommend us to keep them safe." he let out a sigh. "All right I suppose I should jump."

"Right."

They both jumped a moment later.

A little while after jumping into the canyon Kamui was laying on his back with his eyes closed, as was Corrin, Jakob and Felicia. Azura was fine and simply waited for them to come to.

Kamui cringed his teeth as he pushed himself up so he could sit down, he looked up to see a broken sky."...Ugh." He place a hand on his head and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them once again he looked around at the field. The field was to a sideways land formation, and revealed multiple floating islands, some inverted and others sideways. The islands had the remains of buildings and grassy fields.

"Is this...the bottom of the canyon?" Corrin wondered as she slowly pushed herself up to her feet. "That was a heck of a jump, but nothing seems to be broken..." she noted as her still had all of her muscles. Her limbs were a little sore, but not of them were in excruciating pain.

Kamui got to his feet and placed a hand on his arm. "You're right," He started as he brushed of the dust of his arm. "with a jump like that I expect to get a broken bone."

Azura smile. "Thank goodness. I said you'd be all right, didn't I?"

Kamui chuckled. "Yeah, you did." He looked over to Felcia and Jakob, who were laying on their backs, and his expression turned to one that showed concern. "Are they going to be all right?"

"Yes. They should wake up in a few moments." Azura reassured taking a few steps towards them.

"That's go to hear." Corrin let out a breath of relief. "But what about you Azura? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Corrin. But thank you for you're concern."

Corrin smiled. And before long they heard low noises of discomfort from Felicia and Jakob.

"Felicia, are you all?" Azura asked.

"I-I'm fine... Just..." She started as she got to her feet. "My stomach is a little upset." She placed her hand on her stomach as she spoke. "I'll be okay..."

Azura turned her attention to Jakob. "Jakob, how do you feel?"

Jakob got up before replying. "I'm fine, of course. I'm relieved to see Lady Corrin is unhurt as well."

"So... Where are we? This place looks like it's definitely seen better days..." Kamui asked his eyes fixated on the broken skies.

"No kidding this place looks like it's been up against multiple tornadoes." Corrin added half joking.

"...This is the kingdom of Valla. We are no longer in Nohr, but we are not in Hoshido either. It is a land separate from both. Ever near, but hidden to all."

"A hidden land..." Kamui said as he continued to look around.

"Yes. Time flows differently here than it does in the world we came from, here time flows slower, one day here is two days in the surface worlds." she took a little moment then added. "This land is also responsible for the war between Hoshido and Nohr." Azura explained.

"Responsible?" Corrin asked.

"How?" Kamui wondered.

Azura turned around. "...Follow me, all of you. If we linger here, we'll be spotted."

"Spotted?" Corrin, voice was gruff. "Isn't this place suppose to be deserted?"

"Not exactly." Azura said regrettably.

"What do you mean?" when she didn't reply Kamui got a bit anxious. "Azura?"

"We might be spotted by invisible soldiers. Now please follow me."

They still had questions that needed answering, but the thought of being ambushed by invisible soldiers was enough to make them cooperate for the time being. As they followed Azura, Kamui could very well notice that everything in the strange land was either destroyed or in ruins. But what he found most peculiar was the floating islands witch should not have been possible.

The small group finally entered a cave, with few stalagmites and stalactites. There was little lighting as well, the only source was from the entrance of the cave and also form the few silk nest on the ceiling form glowworms. There was no sign of water in the cave either, but there was a little plant life.

"...We should be safe here." Azura said checking her surroundings. "As I was saying before... The throne of Valla is occupied by King Anankos. Before his arrival, this land was a peaceful one. All was well until Anankos killed our king and took the throne for himself. Once bountiful farmlands were devastated, replaced by wastelands and graveyards. No human, or semi-human are alive anymore, only wild animals roam theses lands now."

"He destroyed an entire kingdom?! For no reason at all?" Kamui exclaimed.

"That's unforgivable!" Corrin added.

"...Yes." she closed her eyes saying the next sentence. "And he isn't finished. He wishes to lay waste to the entire world. First Valla, then Nohr and Hoshido. Even now, he's the hidden influence that quietly forces Nohr and Hoshido to fight. King Garon's invasion is the result of Anankos's subtle manipulations."

"That's horrible!" Kamui said.

"And those were the soldier you mentioned before, I'm guessing." Corrin asked and Azura replied with a nod of her head. "But...if it's true, then maybe we can stop this war by defeating Anankos! We need to get back up above and explain this to everyone! If we can get Nohr and Hoshido to work together with—"

"I'm sorry, but you can't." Azura interrupted.

"What why not?" Kamui wondered.

"You mustn't talk about Valla to anyone when you're beyond its borders. If you do, you'll trigger a curse that will cause your body to dissolve and disappear." Azura informed, her voice was stern and was convincing enough to know that she wasn't lying or joking. "That's what happened to my mother... To Arete, the former queen of Valla."

"What? Your mother was a queen in Valla, not Nohr?" Kamui said.

A sudden realization hit Corrin. "Then, that makes you..."

Azura nodded. "Yes... I am a Vallite princess. The king that Anankos murdered... He was my father."

Kamui was shocked. "No! And you were forced to flee?"

"Yes..." The songstress affirmed. "But I wasn't able to tell anyone about this before. Because of that curse... Even if I wanted to talk, I couldn't. I was trapped—no matter how much I missed my parents. I had to keep it all bottled up inside... ...Until now."

"Azura..." Kamui murmured

"Listen, both of you. I'm sorry to say this, but... Now that you've chosen this path, you'll know exactly what I've been feeling. No matter how much you want someone to understand what's happening... No matter how much you want to tell them the truth... You won't be able to tell them. You need to prepare yourself for that. I can't even express how painful it is to know the truth and not be able to say it." Azura explained.

"...All right. I understand." Kamui said.

"As do I." Corrin added.

Azura was about to let out a smile when she thought she heard a sound, resembling that of movement, deeper into the cave. "What was that?!" She gripped her lance and moved to the source of where she thought the sound came from. Everyone fell silent for a few moment and got ready to draw out their weapons. They waited another moment and head more movement through out the cave. And there where a lot of them. "...There are enemies approaching—a rather large number of enemies. Corrin, Kamui, we'll need to deal with this threat before we can continue."

"Okay." The both said.

"Tread carefully... Our enemies may use the shadows to ambush us. And you both won't be able to transform, given the size of the cave." Azura warned.

"Well just have to depend on our swordplay rather that our transformation." Kamui said drawing Yato.

"Hold on a minute. What do you mean by transformation? "Felicia said.

"Um, I'll explain that later." Kamui said.

"So anybody know how we'll handle this? Because I'm sure our enemies know this place much better that we do." Corrin said looking at the darkness of one of the tunnels. "And even with the light of the glowworms nest, it will still be hard to fight. Especially determining friend form foe."

"Right, we should probably stick together for the time being. In case we're outnumbered in a certain area."

"We won't be able to do anything for lighting though, so be carful at where you aim." Azura reminded.

Corrin looked at the ground and noticed some rocks. She let out a little grunt and opened her eyes a little more.

Kamui hear her and turned around. "Corrin?"

"Those are sandstones." she told him.

"Sandstones?" Kamui question as he looked down at the stones to him those stones didn't seem any different from any of the others.

"Yeah. I think I can make a fire with it if I clash two of them together. But I means we'll be dealing with fire as well."

"How long will it last?"

"Since there's very little vegetation here for it to burn through. I'd say less than ten minutes."

"Well better that then fight blind." Kamui said as he pulled out his sword.

"Are you all sure." She waited for them to give a nod or an oral response.

"Okay. Jakob do you mind backing me up?" Corrin asked as she picked up two of the stones."

"Not at all, Milady." Jakob followed the princess with his daggers in hand.

She nodded at him and carefully walked to one of the tunnel, with Jakob behind her. She then struck the rocks together with as much strength as she could and threw the rock that caught fire into the tunnel. The flamed rock landed on a small path of grass and as a result they were now able to see some soldier, an adventurer, a cavalier and a fighter. The three had red glowing eyes and appeared and disappeared. Corrin was a little freaked out by it and forgot to draw her weapon.

Having been spotted the adventurer was about to let an arrow fly on an unarmed Corrin, but the attack was intercepted by one of Jakob's daggers. Corrin snapped out of her daze and quickly pulled out her Yatogami and landed a finishing blow. What Corrin found curious is that once defeated the Invisible Soldier dissolved into a pinkish-orange fire. She couldn't think about it for too long however since there where still more of the soldiers to be dealt with.

Kamui, Azura and Felcia didn't was anytime to get to their comrades side and started to fight as well. While rushing to Corrin and Jakob's side the fighter ran over to Kamui a deliver a blow to his chest. The dragon price winced in pain, but was able to brush it off and struck him back with his sword.

"Kamui!" Azura cried worriedly when he was struck.

"I'm fine." the prince reassured looking at the songstress for a short second then turned to his retainer. "Felicia!"

The maid nodded, knowing it was her cue to help him. "Right."

The two worked together to defeat the fighter, Felicia landing a mid-range attack with one of her her daggers and Kamui landing the final blow. Azura helped by singing for them. Her singing always encouraged them to keep fighting. After killing off the three soldiers Felicia quickly healed her liege. Once that was done Corrin had to withdraw her sword and pick up another two sandstones. The process of lighting the rocks, fighting and healing was the same of quite a while, and along the way they were able to pick up some weapons and items form chests.

The got pretty far into the cave, and there was no end in sight of the flow of enemies. Nevertheless the had to keep going. Once again Corrin had struck two sandstones together and threw the one that caught fire into the tunnel. The rock landed on a patch of grass, but this time instead of revealing invisible enemies they saw something moving and it was solid.

The solid figure was a knight backing away from the sudden little fire. As the man backed up the dragon prince was able to see that he was wearing black amour and had periwinkle colored hair.

Kamui jerked forward slightly and he let out a little grunt. "What the—? Is there something wrong with my eyes? Could that knight be..."

The knight thought he heard a voice and turned around his face glowering. That expression quickly changed for glowering to wide-eyed. "Lord Kamui!" He took a quick look at the other at Kamui side. "Lady Corrin! Felicia!" his thrilled voice, almost immediately died as soon as he played eyes on the silver haired butler. "And Jakob as well..."

Jakob growled and scowled at the old knight, gripping his dagger like he wanted to throw it at him. And he probably would have thrown it if Corrin wasn't there.

Kamui was over the moon. "Gunter! Is that really you?! And you're alive?!"

Gunter nodded. "I am. I lost consciousness as I fell, and when I awoke, I was here. I have no idea how I survived such a fall..." he swung his lance once. "But I swear on my blade I'm no ghost. My arms and legs are as sturdy as ever."

"It's good to see you in one piece, Gunter." Kamui said as he walked over to the knight, and the others weren't far behind. "I'm so glad we found you."

Gunter smiled getting a better look at the prince then turned his attention to the tunnel on his left. The tunnel was different then the other ones, it was full of glowworms nest and lit up the entire tunnel, and it was a good thing to since there was much more vegetation there as well. "I would love to celebrate, milord, but it appears we don't have time right now..." Kamui looked down the tunnel These foes are truly challenging. "I'll help you fend them off!"

At near the end of the tunnel was a fighter blocking the way and to to far away was an archer as well as a samurai and their Leader a Berserker. The group handled the rest of the enemies the same way as they did the others, but it was different with the Berserker. Despite the fact that he didn't move around much and simply watched the others fall one by one it was obvious that he was much stronger then those he lead. And being a Berserker, make Corrin and Kamui angry since it was the same warrior class as Hans. This made them even more determined to cut the leader down. The two made sure that the others didn't intervene, and they were understandably nervous.

Working together was a bit of a challenge for the twins as well, after all they've only faced each there as opponents and have only worked together a few times. But eventually they were able to find their rhythm and coordinate their attacks. Corrin landed the final blow in an unroll way. The dragon princess used her free hand over her face, and concentrated spiritual matter so the it would manifested into a dragon's head. Once her head was transformed Corrin jumped in the air and and attacked by turning one of her hands into a jab. After the attack her transformed parts went back to normal leaving Kamui and the others speechless.

"What was that?" Kamui was finally able to say, but was still a little surprised.

"It's called Dragon Fang." Corrin said looking over at the other who snapped out of their initial shock, and were now walking over to her and her twin. "I learn to do it during my time in Hoshido. And since you can transform like I can, you'll most likely be able to do it as well if I teach it to you."

"That be great, but why do the other seem stocked as well? Hasn't, at least, Jakob seen it before?"

Corrin shock her head from side to side to side. "No. I usually practice this in private." she looked over to the disappearing body of the Berserker. "And this is he first time I've ever used it in battle. I'm glad it didn't backfire." she was silent for about five seconds before speaking again. "Haven't thought about this before?" she asked but Kamui shock his head, no. "Or maybe it could have trigger by anger?"

The second theory caught his attention. "Not that you mention it, I might have done a transformation like that when I fought Hans, after he threw Gunter into the Canyon."

"You did what?!" Gunter exclaimed.

Corrin raised one of her hands at Gunter in a sign of peace, then looked back at her brother. "How did you know."

"Well he asked what kind of a freak I was while staring at my arm."

"Yeah. That sound like something someone would say." she waited a moment before adding. "Insane or not."

"But how did you learn to do that."

"Dragon Fang?" she asked and her brother nodded in response. "After I arrived in Hoshido, I was still mad at myself and at Hans for Shade's death. So I decided to train out in a nearby forest, at some point I got so angry I was somehow able to transform one of m arms into a jab." she stopped for a minutes so that Kamui and the other who were listening could process the explanation. "After word I tried to figure out how I would be able to do that transformation again without getting angry."

"But you've been in Hoshido for over five months. How long did it take you to learn the transformation anyway?"

"Just figuring out how to trigger it without using anger took me a bit over two months actually. I finally caught a break when I asked Takumi about how he was able to draw the bowstring and arrow from the Fujin Yumi. He draws it by by concentrating on gathering spiritual matter in the air. I did the same, but instead of drawing the energy form thin air into a bowstring and arrow I drew the energy into my body and tried to release it in one area. Unlike the full transformation were it had to be stored in the centre of our being and then released."

"Wow that's complicated." Kamui said scratching the back of his head.

Corrin huffed. "Yeah, you say that even though you'v already done it."

"Not on purpose." The dragon prince argued.

"Fair enough." Corrin said.

"But anyway..." he turned to Gunter and grinned. "it's so good to see you safe and sound, Gunter!"

Gunter let out a chuckle at Kamui's ratter childish attitude. "I'm glad to see you too, Lord Kamui. It's nice to see you again as well Lady Corrin." he closed his eyes. "After I fell, I truly thought I'd never see your face again. I didn't expect to ever see Lady Corrin alive either. It seems both of you have grown stronger while we've been apart, as well..."

Felicia smiled as well. "Yes. It is good to see you safe, Gunter."

"Felicia. I see you've done a good job protecting our master."

Jakob huffed. "So you aren't dead, old man. Can you give me back the time I wasted grieving over your demise?"

Gunter gave the butler a black look. "Hmph... You haven't changed. It wouldn't hurt for you to be kinder."

"For you?" He let out a dry laugh. "Don't make laugh."

"I swear that tongue of you're will be the death of you, Boy. But anyway, why are you all here?"

Azura took a step towards the old knight. "I brought them."

"And who are you?" Gunter asked warily, as she was the only person he didn't recognize.

"My name is Azura." She took a minute to think about her next words. "If I said I was the princess kidnapped from Nohr as a child...would you understand?"

Gunter narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. "Ah! Yes, I remember when you were little. I apologize for my failure to protect you from your Hoshidan kidnappers..."

Azura shock her head. "There is no need to apologize, really... It doesn't matter at the moment. I'd rather learn how you've survived here. You are quite the knight to have avoided meeting a terrible fate."

Gunter looked around the cave then looked back at Azura. "You seem familiar with this place, Lady Azura. Where are we, exactly?"

"This is Valla, an invisible Kingdom tied to the world by the Bottomless Canyon. It is ruled by Anankos, who wishes to destroy the entire world. So long as he remains in the Vallite throne, the world will not know peace." Azura explained.

"Yes. Now listen up, gramps. I'm only going to warn you once. If you talk about any of this while not in Valla, a curse will dissolve you!"

Gunter was little shocked. "What?! is that possible?"

"It seems so. Also, I've..." Kamui stated, but quickly became nervous when Gunter shot a stern look at him. "made enemies of both Hoshido and Nohr, Gunter."

"You did what?!" Gunter exclaimed, staring daggers at the prince.

Kamui winced and spoke his next words rather quickly. "Corrin and I couldn't bring ourselves to side against either of them," he slowed his speech. "so both turned on us. Whenever we meet next, it will be a difficult fight. Will you stand with me?"

Gunter was still alarmed, but reminded himself that if it wasn't for his decision he would have most likely never seen him again of get out of he strange land. "Of course, Lord Kamui. I shall always remain at your side."

"Thank you, Gunter." Kamui said.

Gunter nodded. "I feel like I must be in a dream, surviving being attacked and falling so far... Though I have to admit...Hans was a disappointment. He barely left a scratch."

Kamui was reminded by something at the sound of the insane berserker."Ah, that reminds me: Hans said something strange. He claimed he was following King Garon's orders by attacking you."

Gunter didn't wait a moment and replied. "I'm embarrassed to admit this, but... King Garon despises me."

"Despises you? Why?'" Kamui demanded.

Gunter let out a sigh knowing he could not refuse the prince's demand. "After being honored for valor in battle, I was granted an audience with King Garon. He offered me dragon's blood; accepting would require absolute loyalty to the king. It would have meant becoming his most trusted retainer, the highest of positions. However, it also would have meant leaving my homeland, my wife, and my child. I turned him down. I wanted to live a normal life. I begged for his understanding. I will never forget his resentment...his rage."

"I didn't know..." Kamui murmured.

A silence fell upon the group for a while, when sound was returned it was the sound of a teleportation. All of them turned to the source of the sound instinctively, and what they saw was a Valllite woman along with two other soldiers. All of them were so faded, however, that their classes were impossible to identify as well as their gender.

They only figured out the Vallite woman's gender when she spoke to them, they knew that she had to be the groups leader. "Leave now... You should not be here."

Kamui was a little surprised, out of all the Vallite they've fought she was the only one that spoke. "What the— Who are you?!"

"I am a mage of Valla..." She said simply, but quickly lost her patience after a few short seconds. "You were warned. Vallite warriors, eliminate them."

"This is bad..." Azura realized as the two soldiers avocado toward them. "I don't think we're strong enough to defeat them. Let's retreat to the other world!"

Not of them were in a position to argue and quickly fled faster that the Villites could run. The task of running away became more difficult, however all the fire that Corrin had previously ignited was now extinguish, so running threw the middle prove quite a challenge as they could only depend on their memory. So a sense of great relief washed over all of them when they saw the light of the entrance of the cave.

Even after exciting the cave didn't mean they were out of the woods yet, though there was still the matter of getting out Valla.

"How are we going get out of here, Azura?" Kamui asked as he ran out of the cave.

"We need to get to a Canyon a little far form here."

"Just how far?" Corrin asked.

"It's far, but we den stop running soon those Invisible soldiers aren't as fast as we are and they should give up once we're completely out of sight."

They started to walk again at a certain area that was near a large chasm. Looking down into the ravine it looked like an intense fog was down there and just like the Bottomless Canyon it seem to have no end.

"Listen carefully." As soon as Azura spoke all attentions belonged to her. "This place leads to the Bottomless Canyon in the other world. If we jump here, we can return to the world from whence we came."

Kamui took a step closer to the edge of the chasm but few a little uncomfortable a few moment's later. "Wow, so this is how you go back and forth between worlds. Amazing."

Azura was a little confused. "Hm?" But was then reminded that no of them have been there before. "Oh no, it's actually not. I always travel through water."

"Oh. Wait what?!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Then why don't we just go back the same way we came?" Corrin asked much calmer then her brother.

"We can't. You Kamui and I are the only ones who can use water to travel between worlds. This is the only way to bring Gunter, Felicia and Jakob back with us."

"Just the three of us can travel through water? But why? Why us?" Kamui asked.

"That's... ... I'm sorry, but that's not something I can talk about right now. We need to get back to the other world now, before those Vallites try and attack again."

Before anyone could say another word Azura jumped into the ravine.

"Huh? Azura?! Wow! She didn't even hesitate..." Kamui said.

"She really is fearless." Corrin said.

Gunter walked over to them and placed a hand on each to the twin's shoulder. "Then let us show the same strength of will. I've got your back, milord."

"So, um...basically...you're saying you want me to jump first?"

"Seems that way. I should be the same as jumping of the Bottomless Canyon... Well maybe."

"Why don't you jump first instead? Ladies first right?"

"Because your older, and didn't you say you wanted to protect your little sister, Big Brother."

Kamui was a little annoyed about Corrin using that against him, but he did say it before. "...Fine. But your jumping with like before."

"Alright. I'll have to jump anyway." The two walked over to the edge and jumped a few seconds later.

"I suppose I should go next." Gunter said as he tried to get his horse to move closer to the edge. However the stallion was resisting and tried to get away form where Gunter wanted him to go, of course since the animal was stronger that himself the old knight had a lot of trouble.

"Just make sure we don't think your dead this time old man." Jakob warned, just as Gunter had managed to get his steed to go a little closer.

normally Gunter would lecture Jakob about his rudeness, but this time took the opportunity to make fun of him. "So you do care about me after all."

Something snapped inside of the butler. "I never said such a thing."

While the two were going at each other Felicia was starting to grow impatient with the two men's pointless bickering.

"Yes well-" Gunter started, but was quickly cut off.

Felicia let out a sigh that sounded much more like a groan. "If you two are just going to fight then I'm just going to jump." The maid didn't wast much time to jump, witch gave her to time to rethink her decision. And moments later the old knight and butler jumped as well. And thankfully weren't at each others throats when they did. And luckily Gunter's horse wasn't kicking as much and no one got hurt.

Back at the Bottomless Canyon, Azura, Kamui and Corrin had just gotten ti their feet and were now waiting for their retainers to regain conscience.

Kamui smiled when the other got up. "It looks like we've made it back." hi placed a hand at the back of his head and grid his teeth, before getting up to his feet. "How did you ever get use to that, Azura?"

"I've been doing it for a long time now, so it isn't much of a problem form me."

"But why would you-" he stopped himself form going any further and placed his fingers on her temples to rubbed the idea out of his head. As he did the others regained conscience and were slowly getting up. Corrin help Gunter's horse to stand up before it collapsed under its own weight. "Who was that woman down there? She said she was a mage..."

As Kamui tried to figure it out Azura started speaking."...When dawn turns to dusk. When dusk turns to dawn. Then the door will spawn."

"Huh? Is that a poem, Azura?" Kamui wondered.

"My mother... She said those words to me a long time ago." The songstress admitted. "She said that when dawn turns to dusk, and dusk turns to dawn... The pass in the Bottomless Canyon opens or closes."

"When the dawn turns..." Gunter mumbled. "Hmm..." he thought about it for a moment then something struck him. "Oh, I get it. Once every few decades, the skies above Nohr and Hoshido will reverse. If I remember right, that should happen a few months from now."

Everyone else save Azura had no clue as to what the old knight was saying.

"Yes." Azura affirmed. "I'm sure that's the sign that the pass down there has opened or closed. Since we're obviously able to travel there now, it will close next time. Once it closes, it will stay that way for decades. We won't be able to get there... We don't have much time."

"I see. Then, we'll need both kingdoms to stop fighting each other and help us." Corrin said.

"If we had Xander and Ryoma, there's no way we'd lose." Kamui added.

"But how can we convince them? We can't tell them the truth!" Azura exclaimed.

"We'll just have to find another way." Corrin said.

Her brother nodded. "It's the only chance we have. Now that I know there is a common enemy for both countries to fight... I think we can save Nohr and Hoshido. All I can do is believe in myself and try to convince others to join us.".

Azura was amazed at their optimism. "Corrin... Kamui... I suppose you're right. I felt so powerless on my own, but together we might be able to pull something off! Nothing will change if we stay here. Let's return to Hoshido first. I feel like they might be more willing to listen to us."

Corrin nodded.

"But were do we head to first? I'm sure they've notified most of the country already." Kamui asked.

"What about fort Jinya?" Corrin suggested, after a moment of thinking. "Ryoma would most likely warn that area last because of the fort's strong structure, the soldiers there are quite capable as well."

"But, Lady Corrin, the shortest way there is to pass through location that will have been notified of our status." Jakob argued

"Then we'll take a longer way. There's a small village about a day and a half far form here. It's very far from Castle Shirasagi so it will take some time to get word to them."

"And form where we are now it will take three days to get to the fort, that is if we don't have any mishaps." Jakob added.

"And if we don't want to be noticed and overwhelmed by Hoshidan soldiers than it should be the safest route. And need I remind you that we are currently the most wanted people in the two major kingdoms? And that we weren't exactly welcomed in the place we just came from."

Azura was put a little on edge when Corrin started arguing with Jakob over where they should head next, out of fear that she might unintentionally mention Valla. Her fear was put to rest when they stopped arguing and Corrin didn't mention the Hidden Kingdom.

"Well put Milady." the butler made a little bow in front of the dragon princess. "I apologize for speaking against you."

Corrin shock her head and smiled. "No, apology needed Jakob, you were just speaking your mind."

"So we'll be heading to Fort Jinya?" Kamui asked once thing where settled between liege and retainer.

"Yes." Corrin affirmed.

"Well then we'll be relying on you, Jakob and Azura to lead the way."

"Alright. Then let's get moving before the sun has a chance to set."

The group started to head out of the Bottomless Canyon and back into Hoshido's territory, avoiding the planes where they have made their decision and turned traitor in their eyes. It took a few hours until the finally made it to an area where plant life was once again abundant and where not a single dark cloud could be seen.

Jakob was trailing father behind when had a strange feeling of being observed and was looking around the area when he saw something was looking at him, he instantly knew what it was and was able to see more of them. He and threw a dagger at one of them in case they where planing to attack, but to his surprise it avoided his attack and ran away. The others took of a second later. Not knowing their intentions, the butler went to alert Corrin's. "We have trouble, Lady Corrin."

* * *

 **Okay, sorry again for the delay, and before you ask me to stop apologizing all the time I can't it is in my nature (or maybe it's just from living in Canada). I will actually apologize for the most pointless things sometimes.**

 **Okay so other that my weird habit, sandstones can make fire but not as quickly as I wrote it to be. The way I wrote the fire for light is completely unreal, but sandstones really and do exist. The glowworms are real as well, and their nest are real as well, and actually really cool and beautiful if you look it up you'll see what it is.**

 **So thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 10: First Meeting

**All right, first of I'm really sorry for the late update, but life happened. And by that I'm mean five members of my family, that I didn't even know existed came to visit for two weeks at the last minute. And to make things worse my mother was forcing me to spend time with them just because we are family. I honestly don't get the point in the whole bonding thing and I also couldn't update because they wanted to go everywhere and I couldn't catch a break. So for the first two weeks I was extremely pissed off. Okay, that aside and now that I've calmed down a bit, because of the whole family reunion thing I decided to cut out the character recruitment and it will go in the next chapter that will be a filler. There is also a lot of character description in this chapter, so for those who know that awakening characters you can just go ahead and skip it since it will be a total waste of time if you know them.**

 **But anyway here's chapter 10.**

 **Published: August 13th, 2016**

* * *

Chapter 10: First Meeting

"What's wrong, Jakob?" Corrin wondered as she turned to see Jakob frazzled.

"When we got here I had the feeling I was being watched. As I turned to look around I saw some invisible soldiers slipping out of sight!"

Corrin closed her eyes momentarily. "Wait, you're saying you SAW invisible soldiers?"

"I... You know what I mean, milady! They weren't completely invisible! Anyway, I threw a dagger the moment I saw them, but they slipped away too quickly."

"Did you see which direction they took off in?" Kamui asked, taking a few quick steps towards him.

Jakob nodded. "Indeed."

"But wait they weren't after us." Felicia said. She was a little relieved that they weren't after them and thought it was unimportant.

"Then have to be after something or someone else." Kamui said looking at the pink haired maid.

"Yes, that what they want us to think. This could very well be a trap." Gunter warned.

"That doesn't matter Gunter. If they are in fact after something and are spotted by people that don't know how to handle them then they could end up dead." Corrin said staring at the old knight.

"She's right." Kamui said. "Jakob lead the way, and hurry."

Jakob nodded and took of running. The group followed Jakob and ran over to a forest. They came to a halt when they saw a rift in the middle of the forest. On the other side was what they thought to be another forest.

"A forest on the other side of a gateway of some kind..." Kamui muttered looking into the strange area.

"It doesn't look anything like Nohr or Hoshido." Corrin noted.

The butler nodded. "Indeed. But if I'm being honest, it didn't even feel like the same world we're in. I don't know what makes me think that, though. It's just a feeling."

"It didn't feel like any place we've been to either." Felicia said from where she stood. "It felt like another world entirely." She added.

"If those soldiers went to that world, the people there may be in danger. We need to chase after them!" Kamui exclaimed.

Jakob nodded. "Of course, milord."

All of them waited a moment then ran through the portal. On the other side three people weren't far from the gate, but we're in an area that prevented the small group from seeing them. There was a total of three of them one was a young man with navy blue hair and blue eyes. He wore denim colored regal clothing, in witch the left side of his arm was cover by his sleeve and his right arm being exposed. The man also had white cape the bottom of it looking ragged, and had a silver shoulder guard on his right arm, a grey glove on his right hand and grey did have any armor on him and had a sheathed sword behind his back, and despite being in it's sheath the sword's guard, grip and and pommel could be seen. The guard was ridged and surrounds a teardrop-shaped hole, the grip reddish-brown, and the pommel was crown-like.

Another was a man in about his mid twenties. he had brown hair and dark eyes. The man wore a similar armor to Gunter's his being blue and cream and didn't have the two pieces of black cloth hanging for the back of the armor. The man had a silver lance in hand. His horse's armor however was a little different, the steed's armor was the same color as its rider didn't have any horns and the steal plates on its neck didn't stick out as much and the armor use to protect its legs were much shorter and were more even. It didn't have the shield shaped plates on it its flanks and the ones on its shoulder were in the from of a circle.

The last one was a young girl with blonde hair, tied into a messy pigtails at the upper sides of her head though, and sage colored eyes. She wore a yellow chemise and over is a with overdress with laces starting from her breast and going around her neck, along with a brown corset. The bottom half of what she wore white leggings and the base of hoop skirt that was bell-shaped in witch the sides were exposed, along with brown boots. She was not wearing any amour and had a staff in hand.

"What great day!" the blonde said stretching her arms in the air. "If we didn't have to go on patrol I bet this day would be even better."

"As Shepherds, patrolling is an important task we must do, milady. And as young as you are it's best you learn this now." The knight said, and in response the young woman started pouting at him.

"And I think that you should learn not to be so uptight all the time." she complained.

The knight didn't pay much attention to the young blonde woman, while Chrom let out a chuckle. "Lissa right, Frederick, it wouldn't hurt to relax a bit. We're no long young children."

"You see?" Chrom agrees with me!" Lissa aid louder than intended.

"Just the same, as members of royalty my duty as your guardian prevents me to do such a thing." Frederick said.

Lissa rolled her eyes and looked away for a moment. "Yeesh... It's like

talking to a brick wall."

"A wall that will stand between you and your enemies, milady." the knight said with a sigh.

"How much teasing can you take?" Lissa asked stating her pouting, but dropped it when she turned to look at Chrom. "So can we take a break after this?"

"Once we're done, I don't see why not." Chrom replied looking at his little sister.

"Great!" Lissa cried.

The three continued on their way around the field when they saw the glimmering gate in the distance.

"Chorm what is that thing?" the blonde asked looking at the young man next to her.

The navy haired man narrowed her eyes at the rift. "I'm not sure, but I intend to find out." He left moments later.

"Chrom! Where are you going!?" Lissa extended her arm towards the young man like she was about to grab him. When that failed she made a little growling sound and took off after him. "Common Frederick!" she yelled and without question the knight followed her.

Chrom stopped in his track when the glowing rift disappeared and he saw six people standing where the gate was. He narrowed his eyes to see if he could identify them,but wasn't able to. "Who are those people?" he wondered. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name in the distance.

"Chrom!" Lissa shouted when she wasn't far from her older brother. Chrom turned his head around for a moment to see Lissa and Frederick approaching him, he didn't pay attention to them for long however and turned to look back at the strange people. When she saw that Lissa raised an eyebrow. What are you looking at, Big Brother?" When he didn't reply she moved closer to him to see what had him so mesmerized. "Who are those people?" she wondered when she caught a glimpse of them.

"I don't know." Chrom replied.

Frederick moved closer as well and narrowed his eyes when he saw them. "They might just be a bunch of Plegian dogs."

"We can't assume that, Frederick. They look lost. We should try and help them." Chrom said.

"But milord are you sure that's a wise decision?"

"Maybe not. But I won't stand around doing nothing if I might be able to help them." Chrom said before taking off again.

"Hey! Wait up!" the blonde princess cried and took off after her brother.

Frederick let out a sigh and followed as well.

"We safely made it through the gate," Kamui started as he watched the gate disappear behind him. "but... where are we?" He wondered looking around.

"I haven't a clue." Felicia said looking around.

"Corrin? Any chance you know where we are? Or know what we just got ourselves into?" Kamui asked.

"No. I've never seen an area like this before." Corrin replied to Kamui disappointment. They were once again going to have to fight in an unfamiliar area. "But... I have heard of something called the Dragon's Gate in one of the books I read back in Nohr."

"Anything would be helpful right now so, you can at least explain that to us. You know so we can at least try to get home after this."

"Right. Well the Dragon's Gate is a spiritual gate and was used by the dragons to retreat from Elibe, a land long gone, after the Scouring. But it is said that the Gate still remains and is some in Norh's territory. It is also known to leave rifts, like the one we just came through, to outrealms. The rifts will open up if we go through with a task and will reopen once we've completed that task."

"In other words we're in a completely lost."

"Well, not completely. It may be strange to us but, maybe not to the people that inhabit this world. But putting all that aside tat's pretty much it."

"So you don't know witch one this is do you?"

"Unfortunately, no. There's no telling just how many worlds there could be. But the rift should open back up once we did what we came here to do."

"If you two are done. Then we have to find out where we are and find those soldiers that escaped here." Azura said.

"Right. Sorry about, Azura." his eyes wondered around trying to find something that might help him learn they're current location. A little smile appeared on his lips when he saw a wooden sign. "Oh, it looks like there's a sign over there. It's legible, too! Halidom of... Ylisse?" The others turned to look at that sign as well.

"Huh. Now that something you don't see every day. If this place is a kingdom then their practically to be attack."

"Or it could be that their a neutral land."

"Or that their just to trusting like you."

Kamui glared at his sister and was about to speak when he felt some place a hand on his shoulder followed by, "Hey, do you need any help?" making Kamui jump and surprise the others as well.

"Yikes!" he turned around to see Chrom a second later with his hand on his chest.

"Forgive me—did I startle you?" he asked stating the obvious. "You look a bit lost." he added as all eyes fell on him.

"Milord. I don't believe I've ever seen these people before." Frederick stated now looking at the unknown people's faces.

"Oh! Travellers, then? That would explain the strange clothes you're wearing." Lissa assumed.

Corrin, Kamui and the others found it rather strange for her to call their clothes strange. But it was rather accurate since they didn't know how people dressed in this land let alone know what the area to begin with.

Aside from Lissa's comment they still didn't know who the people in front of them were nor if they were friend of foe. "Um, sorry, but who are you?" Corrin asked.

"Ah, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Chrom. I'm captain of the Shepherds." he looked at his sister for a moment. "The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

Lissa's calm shatter when Chrom said a certain word. "Delicate?! I am NOT..." She growled at him for a moment. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes."

Chrom lifted a fist under his lips. "Ehem. Over here is my knight, Frederick."

"I serve as his aide and second-in-command." Frederick said dismounting his horse.

"I see. It's nice to meet you. My name is Kamui. With me are Felicia,"

Felicia made a little bow. "It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"And Gunter." Kamui continued. "And this is my little sister, Corrin."

"Okay, you can ignore my brother as well because we're twins. And he's less than five minutes older than I am." She shot her brother a warning look not to go any farther luckily he got the message. "But anyway this is, Jakob,"

"Pleased to be of service." The butler said.

"And Azura." Corrin continued.

"I'm nice to meet you all." Azura said.

"It's a pleasure to met all of you. So tell me, Kamui, what brings you through this area today?" Chorom asked.

"The truth is, we were in pursuit of a group... Have you noticed anything strange happening lately? Maybe seen some warriors, nearly invisible?" Kamui explained.

Chrom thought he didn't hear him correctly. "I'm sorry—did you say invisible warriors?"

Frederick on the other hand took Kamui's statement much more seriously. "Our halidom has been invaded?! They could be from neighbouring Plegia..."

Felicia moved closer to Kamui to whisper something into his eye. "Lord Kamui, remember! This is another world! We should do our best not to confuse or panic them, if we can avoid it."

"Oh right! Um... did I say invisible warriors? I meant invisible... invisible... warthogs! Our prized invisible warthogs got loose!" Kamui said trying to make them forget about what he just said.

Felicia sighed and leaned to whisper again. "You're not very good at improvising, milord."

Chrom was even more confused from before and the same thing could be said for him companions. "Warthogs? Invisible ones?"

"Yes, they are a very dangerous type of beast from our homeland. They're... um... excellent guard animals, but if left alone, they can cause a lot of trouble."

"These vicious beasts have been known to destroy towns and villages, as well. I cannot stress enough how dangerous they are." Jakob said.

"They are very, very dangerous! Think of the worst wild animal you can—these are much worse!" Felicia added.

After hearing that Chrom was convinced by them. "These creatures sound awful!"

"It's best to run away if you spot one. If it's too close, hold nothing back when you fight them!" Kamui warned quickly.

Chrom was once again confused. "Really? Aren't these your beasts?"

Kamui shook his head. "It's not important! It matters more to us that no on gets hurt in their rampage! We've... um... traveled very far to make sure everyone stays safe."

"Lord Kamui. you know well our being here, so please stop acking so nervous." Felicia said.

The navy haired, prince wasn't sure how to respond. "A-all right..." he finally said.

Frederick however was far from convinced. "I have to say, I find your behavior very suspicious. What are you up to? This story sounds unlikely, at best. And just a moment ago, Felicia referred to you as Lord. Perhaps you would be so kind as to explain why you have such a title?"

Kamui swallowed when he heard the question. "Well..."

Although all five of Kamui companions were different the same thing ran through their heads. "If he tries to improvise again, we're all doomed."

"That's because milord Kamui is a prince!" Felicia said loudly for them to hear, and a wave of relief came through the other outlaws. The same couldn't for the other three however.

"I beg your pardon?!" The knight exclaimed.

"What?" Lissa said in shook. "You're a prince, Kamui?!"

"Yes, he is!" The maid affirmed.

"Felicia..." Kamui mumbled in the hopes of her not mentioning anything else.

"This is... surprising. However, it's only right that I tell you, then. I am a prince." Chrom said.

"You are?" Kamui asked, but Chrom wasn't able to answer do to a loud screaming by what sounded like a young boy. "Was that a scream?!" Kamui wondered looking around to see if he could find the noise.

"Yeah, and probably of a boy." Corrin added looking her brother.

"I think it came from over there!"

"Let's go! It might be the warriors! I mean man… warthogs… things… Let's go!"

Everyone sighed in response before following.

"Ah! Kamui?!" Lissa cried

Chrom watched them run off for as second then turned to Lissa and Frederick. "We're going too! Lissa, Frederick, follow me!"

Frederick nodded. "Of course!"

"Let's go already!" Lissa cried.

As they ran to find the the Invaders, Azura felt the need to warn the twins about something. "Corrin, Kamui remember you won't be able to use your dragonstones here. We don't want to do anything to scare them if they try to follow."

"Understood, but I'm getting rather anxious to get to use it again." Kamui admitted.

"So am I. I haven't been able to use my transformed, for a while now. But I guess it can wait until we get home." Corrin added.

Kamui nodded to his twin and looked back in front of him and could make out some soldiers close to invisible. "It is them!" he said loudly so that the other would stop and be on guard.

"I'm so glad we found them!" The maid said relived and ready to fight.

"Just leave every thing to me. I'll eliminate all of them."

"Don't get to confident, Jakob." Corrin warned drawing her sword.

The old knight smirked at Corrin's warning. "I agree with Lady Corrin. You'd do well to listen to her boy."

Jakob looked at him angrily, but thankfully Kamui intervened. "Don't start Gunter." he said drawing his sword. "Our enemies are the invisible soldiers. Not each other."

"Of course, milord. I apologize." Gunter said, bowing his head slightly.

"Good. Now. How are we going to defeat them?"

"Well for starts, I say we make Gunter and Jakob work together to work out their differences." The dragon princess suggested looking at both men who were looking at her in disapproval.

Kamui on the other hand seem to agree with. "I agree. It would do them some good working together." he waited a moment before adding. "So I'll team up with Azura and you with Felicia."

Corrin was tempted to asked why he would want to pair up with the songstress instead of his retainer, but knew that she didn't have the time. "Are you okay with that Felicia?" She asked to make sure.

"Yes, that's fine." Felicia replied.

Kamui looked ready to talk again, unfortunately he wasn't able to since he heard a voice he had heard a few minutes earlier. "Wait, Kamui! We'll join you!" the Ylissean prince shouted running up to Kamui.

Kamui's ears perked up when he heard the voice and he quickly turned to see Chrom, Lissa and Frederick running up to him and his friends. "Chrom?! I don't want to involve you three in our troubles!"

Chrom narrowed his eyes at the foreign prince. "It is our duty as defenders of this land to help whenever it's threatened. We'll aid you!" he said firmly.

Kamui saw the determination and his eyes and decided to accept his aid. "Chrom... Thank you." he turned back to the field of soldiers. "Let's work together to end their rampage!"

Chrom nodded. "Okay!"

Once in range of the invisible soldiers sights Kamui and his group dispersed into the groups they had formed earlier and quickly got to work. Chrom, Frederick and Lissa were shock that they simply jumped into battle the way they did, but had just convinced themselves that they already had a plan, since they were working in pairs.

Chrom and Lissa stuck together, while Frederick went off alone. Chrom stopped running when he felt something narrowly missing his arm. Looking closer he could make out a strange being only a few steps away form him.

"Strange beasts indeed... I can sense something is in front of me, but I can hardly see it. Prepare yourself, creature! I will not permit you to threaten this land!" Chrom cried charging at it with his sword. Unfortunately the only thing he cut was air. His attack missed and the soldier attacked him with and object unknown to him.

Lissa saw her brother bleeding and rushed to him she stopped when she saw the soldier that attacked her brother. "Is this one of those strange creatures Kamui was talking about?!" Chrom looked ready to reply, but Lissa continued talking before her could. "I can't see it very well, and Kamui said it was very dangerous... Won't you please leave me alone? I can't hurt you!"

"Lissa get back!" Chrom cried and attacked the soldier again. He was able to land a hit this time, and it allowed to see it clearly. He took the chance to attack him again, before it disappeared. The soldier fell to the ground and disappeared second later.

"Chrom, are you all right?" Lissa asked once Chrom stood straight.

"Yeah I'm fine." he replied ignoring the fact that he had gotten a rather deep shuriken wound.

Lissa huffed at the sight of his bleeding arm and walked closer to him. "Yeah right. Hold still so I can heal your arm." As she worked on Chrom's arm a thought crossed the princess's mind. "I can't believe that Kamui has to deal with this in his kingdom."

"Yeah. I can't even imagine what it must be like." Chrom replied.

Luckily the rest of Chrom's healing went uninterrupted and the were able to keep moving afterwords.

"I've never encountered anything like these creatures before!" Frederick said as he encountered an invisible soldier. "Oddly, they seem more human than animal, though... No matter— I will not let you harm my Lord or my Lady. Exalt Emmeryn would never forgive me if something happened to them!" Unlike Chrom, when the knight attacked, he took it down with one blow.

At some point during the fighting point during that fight Kamui had gotten quite a few injuries and since Azura wasn't a healer she couldn't help him, so Lissa separated herself from Chrom and ran over to the foreign prince.

While Lissa was healing Kamui she noticed that some of the wounds were large a deep and yet Kamui didn't wince as often as she thought he would. "Jeez, Kamui you really know how to take a hit. Doesn't it hurt?"

"A little, but I use to it." Kamui replied.

"How's that? Do you train with those things?"

"No, but I do have a brother that even when training still packs a punch." Kamui admitted, remembering his training with Xander. "But enough about me... How are you holding up, Lissa? And I'm sorry you got pulled into this mess."

Lissa only smiled. "Nah, don't worry about me! I'm just fine. I'm grateful to have this opportunity to fight side by side with someone like you. We don't have anyone in the Shepherds, besides my brother, who can lead like you."

Kamui laughed. "You flatter me."

Lissa huffed a bit, she didn't mean her statement as a little joke. "Hey, I really mean it!" a though crossed her mind. "Say, Kamui. When we're done here, it'd be great if you and your friends joined us!"

"I appreciate the offer, Lissa, but I have some important things waiting back home. And I need my friends to help me along the way as well." The prince replied.

Lissa was a bit upset, but understood why he would refuse. "I'm not surprised. Sorry for putting you on the spot like that. You are a prince after all. I'm sure you're busy running your kingdom and stuff."

Kamui looked at some of his allies that were fighting a little distance behind Lissa. "Something like that..." he replied since he obviously couldn't tell her that all of them were currently outlaws. "Thanks for inviting me, though." he quickly added before she could question the tone of his voice. "If fate had brought us together at another time, I could see myself joining your group."

"Kamui..." She said under her breath.

"Never fear, though! I'm sure you'll meet many new people on your adventures." Kamui said quickly with a silvery voice.

"You really think so?"

Kamui nodded. "I do."

The Ylissean princess cheered. "Well, if you say so, then I have a feeling it just might happen! Thanks, Kamui!"

Kamui let out a little chuckled, but his joy was short lived when he heard a a shape voice call out to him. "Kamui if you're done talking then I would really appreciate you're help!" Azura cried unhappy of all the time Kamui was taking.

"Right. Sorry. Coming." Kamui said. When she wanted to, Azura was probably the most scariest person he knew.

Lissa laughed. "You're at her mercy aren't you?"

"Yeah pretty much." he said with a sigh.

"If that's true than does that mean she's your girlfriend?" Lissa asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

Kamui eyes were wide seconds later and blood had rushed to his cheeks. "W-What?! No!" He then remembered the few people that had wondered the same thing in the day. "How many people are going to ask me this today?" he said under his breath , though Lissa was able to hear him.

His reaction only made Lissa laugh. "Well maybe if you just admitted you like her people would leave you alone about it."

"Look just stay close. Okay?"

After Lissa nodded, Kamui got back to the battle. And while Kamui got back to work, Corrin and Felicia were having a little trouble defeating the opponents they were facing. This was the first time that the two have ever teamed up together, so they had trouble staying in sink. Both did get injured, but it was nothing to serious. Chrom picked on their difficulties however and went over to help them.

"Are you two all right?" Chrom asked after he had defeated the soldier that they were facing.

"Yes, thank you, Chrom." Corrin replied, catching her breath.

"The two of you have never worked before have you?" The prince asked, stating the obvious —again.

"Never." the princess admitted. "I know my brother probably wanted us to work together to better support each other in the future, but I wish he would have done it back home. No offence."

"No taken. It can be easy fighting in a foreign land."

"Speaking of foreign..." her eyes strayed to the sword in Chrom's hand. She noticed the and a strip of gold running down the blade, something she wasn't able to see while the sword was in its sheath. "You wield quite an interesting sword, Prince Chrom."

"Just Chrom is fine. I'm not much for formalities, but yes, my sword is one of Ylisse treasures, it is called Falchion."

"I see. And I am willing to guess that you are the only one that can wield it?"

He nodded, bring the sword up slightly. "Correct, only those of the royal family's blood line may wield it. And event then very few are chosen to wield it's power."

"You're very trusting, Chrom."

"What do you mean?"

"Most people would admit such a thing, much less to a stranger. You and my brother have the same faith in people."

"Thank you?" Chrom eyes darted to the Yatogami. "But the sword you wield intrigues me as well and if memory serves Kamui wield that same sword. Are these common in your kingdom?"

"No, like Falchion our sword are also treasures of our homeland. The the most fearsome weapons of our homeland to be truthful. They look the same because they are also known as the twin blades. My sword is called the Yatogami while kamui's is simply called Yato."

Chrom chuckled. "Huh. The blades are twins just like you and Kamui."

Corrin realized that he was right. "I never really thought about."

The two were snapped back to reality when a stray shuriken almost hit Corrin.

"One more thing before we get back to the battle."

"Yes?" she asked little on edge.

"What, in Naga's name, are those weapons?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh right. You've never seen a weapon like that before. Their called shuriken. They are sharpened, four-pronged metal stars. They don't cut deep, but do hurt. A lot."

"I never would have expected for a warthog to have such an ability as to throw something like that."

"Um, well... They were very... very well trained. Uh... Don't think to much about since we still need to take them down." She went to join Felicia leaving Chrom confused by her attitude. He shook the felling off and went to rejoin his sister a little distance form him.

"Your improvising skill are as bad as Lord Kamui's." Felicia told Corrin when the were rejoined.

"Well to be fair he is the one that made up that whole warthog excuse in the first place."

"Yes, that's true."

"Let's just get back to the battle."

Corrin took off before Felicia could respond and even if she did the dragon princess probably didn't hear her. It didn't take long for both woman to find a solider to fight, they were doing a much better job of working together. Corrin was about to deliver the finishing blow on the warrior in front of her, but someone struck it instead, quickly and without warning. Corrin was startled of course, she recognized the weapon as a silver lance and knew that if had to be Frederick that landed the blow.

"Lady Corrin! Are you all right?!" Felicia cried rush to her side.

"I'm fine Felicia. No need to worry." Corrin replied giving the maid a gentle smile then looked at the Ylissean knight angrily, only to see he didn't have a care in the world."

"That wasn't necessary." Corrin said with a light frown on her face.

Frederick scoffed at her. "That wasn't how I saw it." he finally turned his head to her and narrowed his eyes. "Hm... I wonder..."

"What is it?" Corrin asked.

"Corrin, are you truly royalty?"

The princess nodded. "I am, yes."

"I see. Would you mind if I asked you to show me something to prove your lineage?"

"You want proof?! I don't think I've ever been asked that before..."

"Anything will do. You could share the names of key people in your kingdom..." he paused for a moment remembering Yllsse royal family's trademark. "If you have a brand proving you are royalty, you could show me that as well."

Corrin raised an eyebrow. "A brand?" she repeated no one in either Hoshido or Nohr's royal family had a brand. "I don't have one... I don't really think I can name key people, either, since I highly doubt you'd recognize their names... I guess I can only prove it through the sword I wield."

"Your sword is definitely not one that I've seen before. However Your brother wield the same sword. So I cannot believe your claim. And since that is the case, I'd ask that you please avoid contact with milord and milady."

"E-excuse me?" Corrin stammered. Did he really expect her to not communicate with them? Even if he of his liege have no idea of what their facing? And to make things worse the knight wasn't done talking yet.

"Keep at least ten feet of distance between you and them at all times." he added. "It can be difficult to keep track in the heat of battle, but try to hold to that limit."

Corrin was shocked. How was she going to that? Not to mention it was completely absurd. "You want me to stay that far away in the middle of a fight?! That's crazy!"

The sudden defiance caused Frederick to lose his temper and it didn't go unheard by Jakob and Gunter that weren't too far away. "You should consider yourself lucky I'm only imposing ten. I could have said twenty! I simply can't allow a complete stranger to compromise their safety! And I'll be sure to give the same warning to Kamui."

Corrin was already annoyed at what he was asking her and knowing to what extent he'd go to didn't help either. "Ugh, I know you don't know me, but I think you're taking this too far!" she took a moment to calm herself, remembering that the knight was an ally, even if he was being a pain at the moment. "Maybe I can give you something as a sign of friendship? I have some delicious jerky..."

"Jerky? Not a good start... Pray tell, what beast is this jerky made from?" Frederick asked.

"It's bear meat!"

Frederick screamed and turned and ran away. "No! Never! Get it away!"

Corrin was dumbfounded. "Wha— Hey! Where are you going?!" she shouted as he ran away and past Jakob and Gunter. "Man, he really hates me…"

Jakob watched as the knight ran by him and took of after him. Gunter had cried out to get him to come back, but he didn't listen and Gunter was soon encountered by an Invisible soldier, when he tried to go after him.

"Hey, jerk. What's the big idea?!" Jakob cried getting close to the knight.

Frederick was back to normal having running away form Corrin and her 'deadly' snack. He turned to the sliver haired butler and narrowed his eyes. "Are you talking to me? What have I done to earn such rudeness from you?"

"Huh? You're the one being rude! You keep looking at Lady Corrin like she's up to no good!" he exclaimed.

Frederick scoffed. "I am only doing my duty in protecting milord from any kind of harm. It is only natural to be suspicious of a person I have never met. As a royal knight, I cannot afford to simply react to danger. I must anticipate and stop a situation before it can become dangerous."

Jakob couldn't disagreed with what the knight said, since he to would do the same for Corrin. "What you say makes sense, though I resent you seeing Lady Corrin as a threat." he took a moment to glare at the Frederick arrogant smile the added something he wasn't planing to in the first place just to wipe the arrogance of his face. "So long as we are being honest...I've been wondering if your "liege" is really a brigand." he added all the while Gunter was yelling at him for help and unfortunately for Gunter, Jakob didn't pay any slight attention.

The Ylissean knight quickly got angry at what Jakob said however and any clam he had regained was shattered. "What?! You dare insult milord? Does your tongue know no bounds?"

Jakob wasn't very calm himself. "You should not be so concerned with how I handle myself! Do we need to resolve this with more than just words?"

It was surprising that over all the commotion the invisible soldiers left them alone. Maybe they thought they would just kill each other in the end and it wasn't worth their time? Or that all the yelling intimidated them a bit? Either was they stayed away. And Frederick continued as if nothing was happening. "Hah, surely you jest. I would never take part in such shameful behavior here. I mustn't lose my head in a sign of devotion." he said though he had just lost his head moments ago before running form Corrin. "After all, it would be no contest—none can rival my devotion as a retainer." he continued.

"You seem to be mistaken yet again. I am far more devoted than you could ever be. For example, I've created a custom blend of tea exclusively for my lady."

Frederick let out a sharp laugh. "That's nothing. The needs of my liege are never, ever far from my mind. When milord decides to travel, I travel ahead and clear any obstacle. Not even the smallest pebble shall trouble milord." He said with pried.

While the knight expressed himself eyes closed, Jakob looked at him rather strangely doing something like that would just be weird. Jakob would have probably said something disrespectful about it but since Corrin was barefoot all the it might not have been so crazy. So he decided to stat something else. "All through the night, I make sure that my lady's rooms are the ideal temperature. Too cold and I add another log to the fire. Too hot and I will quietly crack a window. I do this every night." Though he was referring to their time in Nohr it wasn't a lie.

Frederick let out another laugh. "You still do that? I overcame the need to monitor milord's room years ago. I did so by engineering windows that would crack themselves if a room grew too warm. I also personally chop the logs used in Chrom's fire. The size is never insufficient in providing warmth. They are also pleasing to the eye."

Both men remained silent before Jakob spoke up. "That's a really good idea, actually." Jakob admitted, much to Frederick's delight.

"Thank you. That's kind of you to say." he said.

"I'm not sure how I feel about your liege yet, but I think we'll get along fine." Jakob said with faint smile.

Frederick did the same. "I also feel a sort of kinship with you now. You are the first person I've met that I can call my equal." he suddenly remembered that they were in the middle of a battle. "If this wasn't a battlefield, I'd be compelled to continue this conversation."

Jakob looked at all the enemies left on the field as well, but he wasn't able to look at it for very long, because of a lance striking downwards diagonally in front of him. The lance belonged to a very angry Gunter, and despite the old knight's face enraged Jakob simply brushed it off. "And might your problem be, old man?"

Gunter growled under his breath and grid his teeth a bit harder. "You left me out to face multiple soldiers alone, Jakob!"

Jakob didn't seem to care however. "Well you are alive, so what's the problem? Are you so far gone that you can't take a few soldiers?" Gunter growled and a moment later Jakob turned away form and when back into the battlefield with Frederick. "Now if you'll excuse me." he said before taking off. Gunter let out another growl underneath his breath, then followed.

After having been abandoned by Corrin and Felicia, Chrom headed back to rejoin his sister who was still under the protection of Kamui and Azura. Chrom could see that Lissa was all right and that Kamui was fighting and Azura was singing to his as he fought. He found it strange for her to sing instead of fight, however went he was close enough to hear the lyrics clearly he could tell the the song was a way to encourage Kamui to keep fighting. However he was fighting off more than he could handle and Lissa wasn't able to get in and heal neither Azura or Kamui.

Chrom ran over to were the Dragon prince was and cut down one of the shinobi. "Mind if I cut in?"

Kamui was a little surprise by the sudden aid, but didn't complain, instead he finished off the soldier he was facing before replying. "Not at all. These are the last few in on this side so lest finish this quickly."

Chorm took a look at how much he was panting and could only wonder how he was able to keep standing. "Are you sure? You look winded."

"Don't worry I'm fine." Kamui reassured.

The navy haired man was still skeptical, and looked ready to argue, but wasn't able to due to Kamui running off again. And having been left alone by Kamui it wasn't hard for his to see that he and Corrin really were twins. He let out a sigh and hurried to help Kamui take down that rest of his opponents. Once that was over Lissa went over to heal Azura that had gotten a few minor injuries. While that was being done the two princes were engaged in a conversation.

"Thank you for supporting us, Chrom. It's encouraging to have allies here." Kamui said with a smile, his sword now sheathed and his breathing much easier.

Chrom returned his smile and said. "I should be thanking you for warning us about this danger." a question crossed his mind, one that he had wanted to asked one of the twins before. "Kamui... Can I ask you something? You're a Prince, correct?"

Kamui nodded. "Mm hmm. More or less."

"As I mentioned before, I am royalty as well."

Kamui raised an eyebrow. "Really? I wasn't sure I'd heard you correctly earlier."

"I'm part of the Halidom of Ylisse." The Ylissean prince explained.

"But...isn't it dangerous for you to be out doing patrols?"

"Perhaps, but no more dangerous than you chasing beasts in an unfamiliar forest." Chrom countered as Kamui was starting to sound like Frederick. Though unlike with his retainer he let out a smile.

Kamui let out a laugh. "Fair enough."

"Speaking of unfamiliar..." Chrom was a little hesitant but finally finished his question. "where do you come from, Kamui? I know royal families from many neighbouring kingdoms, but I've never heard of you."

Kamui's smile disappeared. "I doubt you've heard of my lands, actually... Hoshido and Nohr aren't likely to appear on your maps..." to Kamui's surprise the names of the kingdoms sounded familiar to the Ylissean prince.

"Did you say Hoshido and Nohr? The mythical kingdoms?" Chrom questioned.

"Mythical?" the dragon prince repeated.

Chrom however continued like he didn't hear kamui's repeat. "I doubt there are many people who haven't heard a story about Hoshido and Nohr."

Kamui was at a lost for words. The kingdoms he hailed form were mythical? "I don't... I'm not sure how to respond."

"You don't have to explain things to me if you'd rather not." Chrom reassured. "I won't pry into your affairs." he looked around the field and noticed that more enemy reinforcements on the other side of the bridge. "After all, we're going to have to trust each other if we're going to get through this."

Kamui nodded. "He's trusting... Most people wouldn't accept a claim of royal heritage without proof. He and I share a faith in others, I guess. But what did he mean when he called Hoshido and Nohr mythical kingdoms? Where are we?" he wondered to himself though he didn't have much time to think about since he was dragged out of his thought by Lissa yelling at him to get healed. And once that was done the group of four headed over to defeat the commander.

On their way to the other side of the bridge all of them had crossed paths again and separated in different groups once again. Gunter and Jakob stayed together by orders of their lieges. Kamui and Felicia teamed up again so that Azura could fall back to rest her voice. Chrom and Frederick teamed up. And despite very strong objections from Frederick Lissa paired up with Corrin.

Corrin did pretty well considering that Lissa wasn't able to fight, although it did mean she got hurt more since she didn't have a fighting partner. Luckily she was able to fight off the soldiers in her area and was able to get healed will the others handled the rest. However during their fighting Corrin found that Lissa was a lot like her younger sister, Elise.

"There. All done!" Lissa said with a smile, while wiping her forehead.

Corrin chuckled. "Thank you, Lissa."

"No problem, Corrin. Wow you and your brother sure can fight."

"Oh. So you've seen Kamui fight." Corrin said sheathing her sword.

"Yeah. He said that you learn to fight from you older brother."

The Dragon Prince nodded. "Yes. Our brother, Xander, thought us well. But I have to admit you remind me a lot of my little sister."

"Really? How does she remind you of me?"

"Yes. Well... you both wield staff, are blonde and are around the same age."

Lissa's smile grew. "She sounds great! So you have three siblings, right? I only have two and Chrom can be a real pain sometimes. But my big sister is about the best sister anyone could ask for!"

"I can understand how you fell, but I don't have three siblings..." she paused for a moment thinking about how Lissa would react when she found that she had more siblings that she thought. "I have nine. Five brothers and four sisters to be exact."

And like Corrin thought Lissa was indeed shocked. "Huh?! Jeez that's a lot!"

"I guess but their all great..." she reassured, but then remembered how sometimes Leo and Takumi would get into fight with Kamui for no reason and how protective Camilla and Hinoka could be. "well most of the time."

"Wow, Corrin I didn't realize just how much big your family is. Your parents must have really loved each other."

"I don't know for sure actually. Kamui and my story is a little complicated and we don't have enough to explain it all. But Kamui, and two my siblings and I were raised by Xander."

"Well we have something else in common then. Chrom and I were raised by our older sister Emm. I don't remember my parents." Lissa said with her head lowered.

"I'm so sorry Lissa." Corrin said placing a hand on the Ylissean princess's shoulder.

"Ah, don't be. After all it wouldn't do anything good to just be all sad about it." Lissa said -her sad expression quickly disappearing as it arrived.

Corrin chuckled. "You really are like my little sister. So please don't try to change for anyone else, and just be yourself."

"I'll keep it in mind, Corrin."

"Good. Now why don't we go join Azura. I'm sure she would enjoy a bit off company." Though it was a complete lie Corrin figured that she should leave her best friend alone, especially since she wasn't sure if more reinforcements would arrive.

"Wait shouldn't we stay to help Kamui and the others?"

"I wouldn't worry to much, Felicia and Jakob are both healers, and Kamui has away had a way of beating the odds. And I'm sure Chrom and Frederick can handle themselves as well."

"Well your right about Chrom and Frederick, so okay. And your right I'm sure Kamui will be devastated if something happened to his girlfriend."

corrin chuckled. "You and are going to get along really well, Lissa." with that said the made their way to Azura a few minutes later.

And back on the battlefield -where fighting was going on- even though it took a while but they finally were able to defeat the Leader. And though Kamui was the one to kill the Commander, surprisingly it was Jakob and Gunter that killed the most soldier. I was surprising, but the twins were joyed to see that they were able to put aside their differences... Well at lest in battle... they started staring daggers at each other a few moments after they had rejoined Corrin, Azura and Lissa. Corrin and Felicia were able to separated them before they killed each other, thankfully.

Kamui pulled out his sword form ground and turned to see everyone approaching him. "All right, I think that's the last of them."

"I owe you, Kamui. You and your allies have my gratitude." Chrom said.

Kamui shock his head. "We were the ones that got you involved in this whole mess. Think nothing of it. Really, I'm sorry for putting you and the people here in harm's way. We'll do our best to prevent this from happening again."

"Those..." Jakob started, but remembered that he couldn't call them soldier or any other word along that line. "beasts... attack without warning. I regret that we cannot promise that this is the last you'll see of them."

"Unfortunately this is true..." Kamui affirmed.

"Kamui... Things must be rough back in your kingdom. I have no idea. Why not take these with you?" Chrom pulled out two different seals.

Lissa let out a little gasped that she covered with her hands. "But Chrom, those are-!"

Chrom nodded. "Yes, the Exalt's Brand and Hero's Brand that our sister Emm gave me."

"Milord, are you sure about this?" Frederick asked. "Those gifts from Exalt Emmeryn are on par with the kingdom's royal treasures."

The words royal treasures hit Kamui hard. "What?! I can't accept something like that from you!"

The navy haired prince shook his head. "No, I want you to have them. I know full well how valuable they are, but... I think that they would be of great help to you, Kamui, and your allies. I saw how you fought hard to keep us all safe from harm. I want to show you my appreciation." He extended his arm to Kamui with both seals in his hand. "Please, take them."

"Chrom..." Kamui murmured then smiled at him and accepted the Ylissean prince's gifts. "Thank you. I promise to use them well." he turned to the old knight behind him. "Gunter. Do you mind holding on to these for a while."

"Of course, milord." Kamui handed him the seals.

They all heard Frederick scoff about five seconds later. Kamui turned back to him. "I cannot stop milord if he insists. I will give you something as well." Frederick to Kamui's wrist and placed an object in his hand.

Kamui was a little surprised by the physical contact, considering he would barely want to talk to him a few minutes ago. Once the knight let go of his wrist, the dragon prince opened him palm to see a solid mineral material in it. "You're giving me a pebble?"

"Yes." Frederick replied. "I collect them from milord and milady's path so they don't trip. I have a strange feeling that this one may help you in some way."

Kamui wasn't sure how to reply, but form the corner of his eye he saw Chrom turn his head slightly in embarrassment. "Um... Thanks... I'll... find a way to use it..." he finally replied though he was very unsure of what to do with a pebble.

He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. "We should head back home now, Brother." Corrin said.

Kamui turned around to see that the rift had reappeared, it wasn't in the same place as before, but he wasn't going to complain. "All right." he said then took one final look at the three Ylisseans. "It was nice meeting you, Chrom, Lissa, and you as well, Frederick."

Chrom smiled. "If you get the chance, come visit us again sometime. I'd like to talk more about our respective kingdoms."

"I'm sure if you wish it, we'll meet again someday. Just hold fast to your beliefs." Kamui said and started to turn around.

"I will. I'll look forward to the day our paths cross again." Chrom said.

"Thanks, Chrom. I hope to spend time together again someday as well."

"Kamui we have to go now, before the rift closes." Corrin warned, and grabbed his wrist.

"Um, right. See you."

They ran to the rift moments later.

"And there they go." the princess said as she watched them run thought the rift. "They were pretty interesting people, weren't they?"

Chrom nodded in agreement. "Indeed. I have a feeling we might see them again sometime."

Lissa let out a little laugh. "I was thinking the same thing! Corrin and Kamui were very talented leaders, you know. I was really impressed by the different battle tactics they used."

"The Shepherds could really benefit from a talented tactician like that. Unfortunately, battle strategy is not my strength." the prince admitted, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Lissa chuckled and lightly punched her brother's arm. "Yeah, you're much more brawn before brains."

Chrom slightly narrowed his eyes at her. "I wouldn't go that far..."

Frederick who had been silent for a while finally spoke up. "Pardon me, milord, milady, but I believe we should get on our way. We must make headway farther south before the sun falls."

Chrom looked a the knight with a faint smile. "Sorry, let's get going." When he looked at a certain part of the field, he noticed something in the distance. "Hmm? It looks like someone's fainted up ahead!"

"What?!" Federick exclaimed trying to look at where the prince saw such a person.

Lissa was able to almost immediately look in the same area as her brother and saw that same thing he did. "Huh? You're right! What should we do?!"

"We need to offer our help!" Chrom said as he started to made his was to the fainted person. When he got close he notice that it was a young woman and despite a hood over her head he was able to notice she had long white hair. He also noted that the cloak she wore was one that he had never seen before. "Hrm." he waited a moment to make sure she was breathing by watching the rising and falling of her chest. "Definitely not dead at least. Why would anyone lay down out here... I've never seen clothes like these before. Where could-"

As the Yillsean prince spoke Lissa started to grow annoyed. Why would be asking so many questions? Wasn't his reason for going there to offer aid.

"Chrom, we have to do something…" Lissa said effectively cutting him off. She tilting her head from side to side once in a while, looking down at the unconscious person laying on the ground.

"What do you propose we do?" Chrom asked looking at his sister for a moment. As he did the person to try and open her eyes.

"I... I dunno…" the girl replied, but as she did, the woman on the ground managed to open her eyes. In front of her were three people- a man with navy blue hair, and regal clothing, and at his side hung a sword with a rounded hilt. She assumed that that man's name was Chrom. Another was a girl in a yellow and white dress. Her hair was done up in two messy pigtails. When she made a groan of discomfort the two siblings realize that she has awoken and they crouch down.

"I see you're awake now" Chrom said with a gentle smile on his lips.

"Hey there" The girl quickly added with a light chuckle.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Chrom reaching out his hand, "Give me your hand." the woman extended her right hand, to accept Chrom's aid in getting to her feet. On the back of her hand was an eerie mark- it stuck out: six eyes in a slight 'V' shaped position.

-o-o-o-

Arriving back in Hoshido's territory every one notice that a few hours had pasted by. A light breeze had started to run across the grass and the sun had set. It was now dark and they still had to make it to Fort Jinja and they weren't even half way there.

"Well that took longer than expected..." Kamui said as he looked around the dark empty field.

"What did you expect? Some of those warriors came out of nowhere." Corrin reminded next to her brother.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just tiered after a long day."

"Well I hope your not to tiered, we still have to eat after all."

"Sorry sis, but I'm exhausted."

Corrin let out a sigh, but then felt a hand on her should. That shoulder belonged to Felicia. "Lady Corrin if I may... I have a way to wake him up a bit." Felicia letting her hand turn a little cold on Corrin's shoulder. In response Corrin nodded with a smirk.

Kamui swallowed when he saw the maid's hand emit a cold mist. Corrin on the other hand smiled even more at her now scared brother. She took a few steps behind him and and hooked him under his shoulders to make sure he couldn't run. As Felicia moved closer to him he noticed that Jakob and Gunter were smiling as well, and even though he couldn't see Azura he knew that she was probable confused as to why he was scared and why the others were grinning. Kamui struggled in Corrin arms a bit as Felicia raised her hands - both of the now with a mist blue surrounding them- to his pointed ears. Corrin moved her head to her right knowing Kamui would jerk his head backwards, and she was right to do so, as soon as Felicia's hand made contact with his ears he did just as she predicted. She let go of him a moment later.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" he repeated quickly, then placed his hands on his ears and squinted his eyes shut.

They other seemed to find it funny, but Azura didn't she seemed rather worried as what would happen to the red-eyed prince's hearing. Corrin looked aver to her, saw she was a little worried and walked over to place a hand on his shoulder. The songstress instinctively looked at her friend. "Don't worry," she started then looked at her brother, who was trying to restore the heat to his ear. "back in Nohr, this is always how Felicia and her sister, Flora, wake him up in the morning."

"So nothing will happen to his hearing?" she asked to make sure.

A chuckle escaped Corrin's lips. "No, they only let out the cold mist to the shell of his ears."

Azura was finally able to smile at the cold-eared prince. "That's nice to know."

* * *

 **Sorry again for the late update and thanks for everyone that kept reading the chapter's already posted, I was honestly amazed of the amount of people that kept reading, so thanks again. In the next chapter will have a recruitment, along with some support conversations between a few characters.**

 **And just to let you all know Corrin is wearing pants instead of just her underwear I won't change this for the other characters however, I personally don't really like it since she is not a mounted character. Robin is a girl and not a boy, since I played as female in the Awakening game. I will also use these characters again later on (if I can even get that far...)**

 **So thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time.**


	12. Chapter 11: Tragic Start

**Okay, so, I'm sorry again for the late update. But anyway for about the first three-quarters will be in the dreamworld of the twins. Also to let you know their is a bit of a repeat from the Mother chapter. I haven't full check it yet it's just so long.**

 **But anyway here's chapter 11**

 **Published: October 5th, 2016**

* * *

Chapter 11: Tragic Start

A few hours ago before Kamui, Corrin and the others when to fight of the invisible soldiers Ylisse. New discussions where happening back in Hoshido. Most of it was about restoring the country to its original stat, before Ganglari's explosion, others were about notifying the country about Corrin, Kamui and Azura's new status and who they were now considered fugitives. One of the things that also concerned them was that the barrier the late Queen once put up was now broken, and now Nohrians could now easily get into their territory. But what concerned them the most at the moment was the amount of people injured, both during Ganglari's explosion and Nohr invasion attempt, there were so many that most of them would have to be transferred.

The meeting took place at in a certain of the castle, all members of the Hoshidan royal family were present and sitting a large table with their retainers standing next to them. And standing guard at the two doors were Kaze, Orochi, Emma and Yuzu. All four retainers now without a liege.

Those sitting at the table were discussing the matter of where would they be transferred to and who would go there. As they stated discussion a Hoshidan messenger appeared in front of Yukimura. Once he had delivered his message he made a bow in front of the others then left the room.

"What was that about, Ykimura?" Ryoma asked a few moment after the messenger had left.

"He wanted to let me know that everybody inhabiting the North of Hoshido have been notified of Azura, Corrin and Kamui's new status and that they should be captured on sight."

Ryoma made a pained nod. "I see. Thank you."

While Hinoka and Sakura shared the same sadness as their older brother, Takumi didn't really seem to care. Ryoma pushed the feeling away however and regained focus on what had to be done at the moment. He looked to some the advisers in the room. "Now, following what I was saying earlier has anyone figured out where we might be able to transfer the other wounded."

Around 50 seconds had gone by, when a female adviser spoke up. "What about Fort Jinja, milord? It has enough space to house quite a few of our wounded."

Before Ryoma could reply a male adviser spoke up as well. "However you are forgetting that that area still hasn't been notified about two of our princesses and one of our princes turning traitor." he said rather harshly to make sure the message got to the woman's head.

"That fort is strong enough to withstand and outer attack. And if we placed some of our best soldiers there as well, adding the amount of capable soldiers already at the location, then it world be harder for anyone to infiltrate the fort." The woman argued.

The man closed his eyes and looked at Yukimura. "Your thoughts on this, Yukimura."

"The idea sounds fine to me. However I'd like to go along in the event that the fort is compromised."

"Are you sure, Yukimura?" Ryoma asked.

The tactician nodded. "Yes. With danger all around us now, we need to make sure that all our soldiers are ready to fight. And with the strategies I can come up with I sure the fort will be safe."

"I understand. Now witch healers will we send to the fort?" Ryoma wondered.

"I-I'll go." Sakura said moments later.

"No, Sakura. It would be to dangerous to send you there." Ryoma said completely opposed to what his sister was saying.

"But t-this is something I c-can help with."

Ryoma was going to speak but someone else beat him to it. "Yeah. Don't worry, Lord Ryoma, I'll be there to protect, Lady Sakura the whole time we're there." one of Sakura's retainers, Hana, said her voice full of confidence. Hana had light brown hair and yes. She was a samurai and wore a white band of cloth, a pink kimono, a white chest plate, arm guard and greaves as well as dark blue sorts underneath her kimono and sandals.

"And I'll be there as well. with me there everything will go flawlessly." a male pegasus knight and Sakura's other retainer, Subaki, added. Subaki was a sky knight with dark red hair tied and dark red eyes. He wore a normal male sky knight uniform.

"I know how capable the two of you are. But that two of you alone won't be enough."

"Lord Ryoma if I may?"

"Yes Yukimura."

"What if we were also send Kaze, Emma and Yuzu to the fort? The were the retainers of the royal that betrayed us, maybe this could be a chance for them to prove they are on our side."

Ryoma nodded. "Very well." he looked at the man standing next to him. "Saizo I want you to accompany them as well." he looked at the purple hared woman on the opposite side of Suzukaze's side. "And you as well, Orochi."

The woman nodded without arguing.

"All right. I'll send a messenger to Fort Jinja about the temporary healing facility that will be there and alert some of the other healers as well. All of those here and are going to the fort get ready, you'll be leaving once word comes back to us."

After every one gave their consent he dismissed the meeting. The first ones to exist were the adviser, followed by the members royal family and their retainers the last to leave were Emma, Yuzu. As they existed the room it was easy to see that Emma was upset. Yuzu placed a hand on her shoulder.

Yuzu and Emma became Azura's retainers about three years after she was brought to Hoshido, in that time Azura was eleven and Yuzu and Emma were both ten. Azura wasn't very thrilled at first, but she slowly excepted them more as friends then as retainers, but despite that she still enjoyed spending time to herself. When Azura vanish off somewhere she was always with her retainers and like her liege Emma didn't like the idea of fighting very much, while Yuzu train a lot to be able to keep Azura safe. Even now as adults Emma was still rather inexperienced and still a bit ignorant. and Yuzu was more fighting experience and was more serious in everything she did.

Yuzu was a samurai with long dark colored purple hair tied at the back, and had a teal blue rope used as a head wrap with two golden bells on each side, and purple eyes. She wore a normal samurai outfit that was almost completely white. her chest plate, greaves and sleeve guard was a light gold. Her stockings, short and arm warmers were black.

Emma was a sky knight with wry light brown hair tied into a ponytail with a bow scrunchie and had yellow eyes. She wore a teal and white colored version of the sky knight outfit.

"Don't worry, Emma, I sure Lady Azura had a reason for leaving." the samurai said though it did little to comfort her.

"I guess, but she also hasn't been spending much time around us, ever since Kamui came back to Hoshido."

"Yeah. That is strange. She refused to answer any of our questions back at the plains either. She just told us keep fighting and not to worry about her and then took off."

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?"

"Only time will tell. I just hopping it won't be as enemies."

"Yeah."

The two got to the hall that lead to their sleeping area and went to prepare to their departure to Fort Jinja. When preparations were done all of them had to wait until Ryoma gave the okay to leave. It took about two hours for the messenger sky knight to get back with the news and were able to leave. All determined to get there As soon as possible.

While the Hoshidans made their the fort, Kamui and the others weren't so lucky, night had fallen upon them and they were in an open field with nowhere to hide. With that in mind they returned to the astral plains for the night. Once back in the astral plains Lilith was there to greet them. "Hey! You're finally back!"

"Hey, Lilith. Did you miss us?"

"Well, yeah."

Kamui chuckled. "Nice to see that we're wanted."

"Lord Kamui. If I may asked what is that thing that you are talking to?" Gunter asked narrowing his eyes at the little dragon.

"Oh, right! You've never seen me like this before have you Gunter?"

"And I would also like to as to how it knows my name." The old knight added.

"This is Lilith's real form, Gunter."

"Milord, that is impossible."

"Well it is true, Old man. All of us believe it so you should as well."

"Always a pleasure to hear your comments, Boy."

Jakob opened his mouth but wasn't able to say anything. "Both of you knock it off!" The dragon princess exclaimed. Jakob shut his mouth and made a small nod, and Gunter didn't say a word.

While Corrin was busy with the two men, Kamui took a moment to look around. "Hey, Lilith is there any other food sources save for the peach tree?"

The astral dragon happily nodded. "Mm hmm." she shifted her body in the direction of a small of the river. "There are fish living in the river."

"Great. Hmm..." He looked over to Gunter and Jakob. When the prince's eyes landed on them they knew that they would have to perform a task together. "Gunter, Jakob why don't the two of you go catch the fish?" he turned to Felicia, who was at his side, and lean to whisper something in her ear. "Go along with them so they don't kill each other." he felt the maid make a small nod before pulling away. He looked at his sister and Azura. "Azura, Corrin do you mind helping me gather some peaches?"

"Sure." Corrin replied, while Azura simply nodded.

"And, while you're doing all of that, I'll build a mess hall and a new living space." Lilith said, though none of the other heard her.

While the astral dragon stated summoning, the other headed off in their own directions. Once all of the outlaws returned, all we're shock to see a mess hall equipped with kitchen utensils, a stove and running water. Though surprised no one complained and allowed Jakob to prep their meal. It didn't take very long for all six of them to finish eating and as such it was rather quite during that time. They did talk for a while after they had finish, but even then they all decided that it was best for all them to get some rest after the hectic day they've had.

Gunter, Jakob, Kamui and Corrin had to first strip off their armor before going to bed, all four of them were extremely tired and collapsed on their bed the moment they were rid if the heavy steal. Sleep came easily to Gunter, Jakob and Felicia, but it wasn't the same way with the royals.

It had been about half an hour since they retreated to their quarters and Corrin was laying in bed, lost in the events of the day. She closed her eyes for and placed an arm above her eyes.

"It's been almost half a year since I last saw them... and when I do..." she cringed her teeth. "I betrayed them... even after all they've done form me... Even now I still remember what it was like when Kamui and I were first brought to Nohr. I'm glad that Kamui doesn't remember it... the pain of being taken away... But even if he can forget... I can't..." she shock her head, turned to her side and fell asleep a few minutes later.

 _"You poor things." Corrin heard the old king called, and turned around along with Kamui were both shaking like leaves in the wind, eyes wide; they didn't know what would happen them. The only think on their faces were fear as they watched a scary old man looking down at them with a smile._

 _Both of them became even more terrified when he started taking steps towards them and heard his old, gruff voice; they could only wondered why their father wasn't doing anything to stop him. Both still didn't know the meaning of the word 'dead'. Corrin could also hear her brother's heavy breathing as the man came closer. "Orphaned at such…a tender young age."_

 _The old king grabbed the little boy first; grabbing him by the back of his kimono and bring him up to eye level. He was so afraid that not a single word would ever leave his lips. Kamui just looked at him with wide-eyes; his body limp. Garon scoffed at him and smiled then looked back at the boy's twin. He leaned down to grab Corrin; the same way he did Kamui. The Hoshidan princess was as terrified as her brother, but unlike her brother, she made the attempt to call my father for help. "Papa... Papa!" She cried out desperately, looking back at him, but the Hoshidan King would even make a sound._

 _They young girl was surprised that Sumeragi did even look at her. She turned back to the old man when she heard him let out a low chuckle. "Your father won't ever wake up." he proceeded to grab the back of my kimono. "You two are my children now." he laughed again, before dragging them off._

 _He walked back to the other end of the alley and made his way to a carriage. He climbed into the carriage and threw both of us to one of the sides. Kamui cried in pain; as his back had hit one of the walls of the transportation along with he's weight of his sister landing on him. The man just looked at them with a smirk as he sat down. And neither of them wanted to say a word to him. But before the carriage left Corrin could have sworn that she heard Ryoma call out for them. It may have been her imagination, but even so she struggled to her feet and climbed to the window of the carriage and yelled as loud as she possible could. "Ryoooma! Heeelp!"_

 _As soon as she was done yelling she could fell someone grab on to the back of her neck and lift her up into the air. King Garon brought her to eye level and looked at her angrily. He placed his other hand on my mouth to make sure I couldn't scream again. "Don't ever do that again." His hand on my mouth muffled my whimpering._

 _He removed the hand that covered her mouth, Corrin felt him tighten his grip around her neck; she closed her eyes and placed her hand on his wrist and griped it in a weak attempt to get him to let go. Corrin opened her eyes again when she heard Kamui scream. "Hands of my sister!" the boy rammed into his leg and as a result he let go of me. Corrin fell to the ground and coughed a bit and then tried to regain her breath._

 _As the young girl was trying to do that, she heard Kamui yelp. Looking at him she saw the the man grabbed the back of his kimono and was turning him around to get a better view of his sides. "A strong willed this one." he smirked and twisted him again to see his face. "You'll make a strong soldier indeed." he dropped him to the ground next to Corrin a second later. "Now both of you sit down. And if you attempt to scream again. I'll make sure your friends find you, but I will be in several pieces. Understand?" Both twins nodded._

 _It took about seven day to get to Castle Krakenburg and during the whole way there my brother and I ate very little as we hadn't the faint clue of what they were eating; we made sure that we were always together by holding our hand of making eye contact with one another; and we never talked to both the Nohrians and very little to each other. I was also hard to find sleep during that time. When we are able to get out and look around close to nothing was alive and we also noticed that the sun never showed itself here._

 _When we finally got there... It was like looking at a huge coliseum built over a graveyard. The time I had spent trying to calm myself was for nothing. This looked nothing like home. And after a while of just standing there and refusing to move, the man that took us away grabbed us again, carrying us in. He walked into what I thought was a coliseum, but it turned out just to be a wall serenading what looked like a spear connected with a few bridges. And by the way the man was holding me, I was able to see the bottom and it seemed to be water._

 _The inside wasn't as terrifying at lest. But it was still rather dark; and having lived in a place full of sunlight this was something that my eyes were going to have to adjust to. A lot of the people he passed by looked at us with dark eyes. A young man caught Corrin eye though. He looked around Ryoma's age, but was much skinnier, and had blonde hair. He was wearing a white shirt and a grey vest and shorts. He was the only person not to look at us so darkly, he looked rather sorry for us._

 _When Garon finally stopped he shoved the siblings in a room, looked the door and left._

 _Though they were still scared they finally gave each other some space. The room he had left them in was small. It had a little table against a side of the room and a bed on the opposite end of the table. The room also had a few small wooden cubs that were laying on a oval shaped rug, where we both sat down._

 _For the first few hours brother and sister spent there was without company -other that one of the maids that came by to give them a meal. They didn't eat however, since they didn't know what was on the plat, so they just left on the table, where the woman had placed it. The room had one window, but even with that there was very little light coming from the outside and we had no light other than form the small crevices in the door._

 _After a while, when Corrin thought no one was around the hall anymore, She asked her brother about something. "K-Kamui?" She called out, her voice rusty after no having used it for a week._

 _"Yes?" he replied his voice rusted as well._

 _She bit her lip , hesitated to ask her question that had been bugging her for a while, "A-are you mad at me for getting you into all of this?" she finally asked, wanting to hear his answer._

 _"I was at first... but I'm glad I didn't let you go alone." he manage to show me a little smile. " I wouldn't want you to be alone in this place after all."_

 _She was relieved to hear his answer, so she threw her arms around him, effectively knocking both to the ground, and gave him loving squeeze. "You're so sweet..." she could hear him giggle when she said those words, he was still the same boy who could cheer she up, even in dark times._

 _Both children were starting to have fun and act like themselves again, when they heard the door nob turn and both quickly became quiet. Corrin recognized the person who opened the door, he was the same boy that caught her attention while ago._

 _He was a little confused as to why Corrin was on Kamui's stomach, but his expression changed quickly and he shoot them a gentle, friendly smile. "I see, you two have settled in." Corrin got off of kamui and looked at the new person, and noticed that he was holding some cloths between his arm and had a candle in his hand._

 _He walked over to the table to put down the candle and noticed that two plates that hadn't been touched. "It's already past noon. And the two of you haven't even touched your food." he looked at the twins. "What's wrong? Not hungry?" Neither Corrin or Kamui replied. "Its all right you can tall to me." he reassured a little while after we didn't respond._

 _Both children stayed silent._

 _"Can you at least tell names?" he asked._

 _Corrin didn't answer, but her twin did. "I'm Kamui."_

 _Since Kamui answered the little girl figured that I should as well. "And I'm Corrin."_

 _"It's nice to meet you both. My name is Alexander. But most people call me Xander." after presenting himself, he handed us the cloths that he was holding. We both hesitantly accepted them. "The two of you should change and then eat." he looked at Kamui. "Kamui? Right?" the boy nodded in response. "Why don't you come with me for a moment, so we can let your sister change in private."_

 _"You won't separate us will you?" Kamui asked._

 _Xander let out a chuckle. "No, I'll bring you back as soon as you're done. Unless you want to change in front of Corrin."_

 _Kamui huffed and scowled at him slightly. "No, why!" he quickly got to his feet and ran over to Xander, cloths in hand._

 _A few moments after they left Corrin changed into her new cloths. The garb that Xander had given her was a black dress that went down blow her knees. She found it strange to be wearing a dress, since she had never worn one before. And a few minutes later Corrin heard a knock on the door and she figured that it was Kamui and Xander, so she allowed them to come back inside. Kamui was wearing a similar outfit as Xander's. And he didn't look to happy about his new cloths._

 _And with the upset expression on his face Corrin couldn't help, but make fun of him. She covered my mouth and giggled. "Aww... You look so cute!"_

 _He growled at her a little. "Be quiet!"_

 _"Come on don't fight." Xander said closing the door behind him. "Go start eating," he made his way to Kamui and place an hand on his head, he quickly withdrew it second later at how oily the boy's hair was. "and I'll see if I can get someone to bath you two afterwords." he added wiping his hand on his vest._

 _Both children walked to the table where their food was and looked at it strangely. "What is that?" Corrin asked._

 _"It's a chicken leg with a side of mash potatoes and a small salad." Xander replied._

 _"It looks weird." Kamui said frowning at the plate._

 _"I suppose it would. You never eaten something like this before in Hoshido have you?" Both shock their head at the older boy's question. Xander chuckled. "Don't worry it's doesn't taste bad at all. I promise. Besides you both could use the nutrition. You both look like you haven't eaten in days."_

 _"Okay..." Both replied, then sat down at opposite ends of the table. To them even the utensils looked strange, they were able to figure out how to use them -with Xander's help of course. At first brother and sister simply took nibbles out of their food, however once they were able to get a good taste they devoured all of their food._

 _"I'm glad to see you like our food." Xander chuckled as he spoke, from the bed. He then got up and walked to the door. He looked back at the two children, when his hand was on the door nob. "I'll be back in a few minutes."_

 _And he didn't lie. He was back in a matter of minutes with a maid. "Are these the children you spoke of, prince Xander?" the maid asked looking at Corrin and Kamui. The title surprised the children._

 _"Yes. I need you both to give them a bath." The blonde affirmed. "Corrin do you want to go first?"_

 _"O-Okay." she replied hesitantly and walked to the maid._

 _About 30 minutes later they both came back in the room, with Corrin hair was wrapped in a towel above her head. Kamui who was sitting on the bed next to Xander who had a book in hand, left with the woman seconds later. Corrin took her brother's place next to the prince and once her brother was gone, asked. "Are you really a prince Xander?"_

 _Though a little surprise of the question the prince replied politely and truthfully. "Yes. I'm the oldest of my siblings."_

 _"How many brother and sister do you have?"_

 _"I have a little brother and two little sisters."_

 _"Hey, Xander?" Corrin called placing her hands on Xander's leg._

 _"Mm?"_

 _"Why are you being so nice to me and Kamui? The scary man that put us here was so mean."_

 _He gave the girl a little smile and place a hand on the little girl's head. "That 'mean man' is actually my father and he plans to adopt you and your brother into our family."_

 _"What's 'adopt'?"_

 _"It's when somebody brings a child that's not their into their own family."_

 _"So we're never going back home?" the child asked her curious nature fading._

 _"I won't lie. My father isn't a very kind person, so I don't think he'll bring you back."_

 _Corrin expression dropped even more than it already has._

 _"It's alright," the prince started placing a hand on the girl's back. "as long as I'm here I won't let him hurt you or Kamui. After all if Father does intend to adopt you then then that will make you my little sister."_

 _"Promise?" She asked holding up her little finger to Xander._

 _"I promise." the prince replied wrapping his own finger around the little girl's._

 _After the release each other's fingers, the Nohrian prince read the book in his hands to Corrin the same way he did to Kamui a few minutes ago. And about thirty minutes later Corrin's hair was no longer wrapped with a towel , and the door opened to reveal Kamui in his new cloths and a very wet and unhappy maid. Corrin covered her mouth to laugh though she wasn't very good at hiding it since the maid gave her a nasty glare for a few seconds. "Will this be all, prince Alexander?" she asked with obvious irritation edged into her voice._

 _"Yes. Thank you." Xander took a second to look at Kamui who was now running towards him. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."_

 _Turning to the little boy, the made put on a forced smile. "Oh, not at all." Kamui shot his tongue at her as she exited the room._

 _"I hope you won't do that every time we try to bath you, Kamui."_

 _"I make no promises."_

 _Xander tilted his head and sighed an murmured "You're going to be trouble alright." lifted his head and got to his feet. "Come on you two, there are a few people I want you to meet."_

 _"Huh?" Both children said in a little confusion. but after looking at each other they both hopped of their bed and followed the older boy. Xander had told them that they where going to meet a few people in a room in the castle, however that plan was no longer possible when a little girl with blonde hair ran up to the three with a huge grin on her face._

 _"Big Brother!" she beamed - not noticing the twins-, however the girl's enthusiasm scared the twins quite a bit. They had never seen a young girl with such a high energy._

 _"Elise, I thought I told you to wait in the-"_

 _"I know, but I'm existed!" Elise finally looked to Xander's right and saw the little boy. Her smile grew even bigger as she bounced in front of him, making Kamui flinch. "Hi there, I'm Elise it nice to meet you."_

 _"I-I'm Kamui." He replied a little nervous. He and Corrin were so focused on the little girl that they didn't even notice a little blonde boy popping up behind them._

 _"So, this is what a Hoshidan looks like? White hair and red eyes?" he glared at Corrin moving his head to examine her closely_

 _"Huh? Eu... Hi... um..."_

 _"I'm Leonel. You can call me Leo."_

 _"Okay. Hi, Leo."_

 _The two were once again focused on the person in front of them that they didn't notice a purple haired girl creep up behind Kamui. She wrap her arms behind the little boy's waist and started to squeeze like a snake. Kamui let out a loud yelp at the sudden contact and he was only more freaked out when she started rub her cheek against Kamui's -who let out a sound of repulsiveness-. "Aww, well aren't you cute."_

 _Unlike his three half-siblings Xander was getting slightly annoyed. "Camilla, Leo, Elise leave them be." All three Nohrian royals to a few seconds to look at their older brother, giving the twins a perfect opportunity to run and cower behind Xander._

 _"For being form the country of our greats enemies, they aren't very brave."_

 _"They aren't soldiers Leo. But from this day fort they are Nohrian and apart of our family, so I expect you to respect your new older brother and sister."_

 _"Yeah, Fine." Leo replied._

 _"Good." Xander turned to the children attached to his vest behind him. "Are you two okay?" both nodded. "Don't worry their your new siblings."_

 _Both siblings poked their heads form behind Xander, until the finally came out of hiding. Once that happened the twins where greeted in a more normal way._

For Corrin the rest of her dream was nothing more than quick flash back form her living Nohr for the first time, to Shade's death, to when she reunited with her birth family and then her twin, and then finally ending when she came face to face with the family that raised her. And that's when she jolted awake.

She sat up in bed for a moment to calm herself down then got on her knees to grab the glass of water that she had left on the drawer at the end of her bed. She didn't go back to sleep after finishing her water however instead she just lied awake and thought about nothing more than the families she loved and abandoned, until sleep over took her once again.

That night sleep didn't come easily not just to Corrin, but Kamui as well. Though his sleep started of peaceful it didn't last forever. Not long after going to sleep Kamui found himself tossing and turning being haunted from the events of the day.

 _"All right, everyone." Hinoka cried cheerfully quickly getting her siblings attentions. "The ceremony is starting. Let's head to the plaza!"_

 _Kamui and his siblings made it to the plaza were people and guards were gathered around the queen, the was also a large statue of a large white dragon curled up with its head and wings visible the was also another statue of a serpent dragon on the far back of the north-west of the plaza, once there Hinoka brought Kamui to the center a little distance to were Mikoto was they were in front of the large dragon statue, and to a place in the crowed with her other siblings who weren't too far away form the second statue._

 _Mikoto took a look at the crowd and at her children before speaking. "Thank you all for coming." She started to look around a few moment after she started talking, having her back turned to Kamui. "There have been a lot of rumors over the past few days, and for all of you gather here today I want all of you to know that they are false." She turned to face her son and smiled. "Today we welcome Hoshido's lost prince, Kamui, back home." she took a step closer to the young man._

 _As she continued to speak a mysterious man walked into the west side of the crowd wearing a midnight blue clock that had a ragged look to it, he had the clock's hood over his head and very loose white badges around him. The man's face wan't visible and most of the people next to his took steps back. Ryoma and Corrin were the first out of the smiling to notice, but didn't do anything right away. The man drew his left hand out revealing his hand that was appearing and disappearing and wavering as well. When he tensed his hand it emitted a red air._

 _Kamui's sword, Ganglari, reacted to the red emanation emitting that same red glow and an eye appeared on the sword's rain-guard. Kamui was still looking at his radiant face, until he noticed Ganglari's strange activity and his eyes started to bug out slightly and he moved his hands back slightly._

 _Mikoto still wan't aware however, and only noticed it when the sword came flying out of its sheath and into the hands of the hooded man. The man caught the sword's grip with his left hand, swung it once to his side, brought it up into the air placed his other hand on the hilt and dropped the word into the ground with as much force as he could, as a result it created a dark sphere of energy that expanded at an alarmingly quick pasted, blowing away everything and everyone in its path. every one in the plaza was killed. The only survivors in the plaza were the members of the Hoshidan royal family. The siblings in the crowd took cover behind the serpent dragon statue it was destroyed, but it did protect them form the main impact, saving their lives and amazingly the bast didn't do damage to Kamui or the queen. But the explosion didn't stop at the plaza and destroyed the entire town._

 _The sword wasn't done doing it's damage after it destroyed the town however, Ganglari was contained in it's own little sphere that exploded and turned into countless shattered pieces, the small explosion cased the tiles around the hooded man to blow away and the shattered pieces to fly right a Kamui at a fast rate. The first few shards missed Kamui,but the few ones were going straight for him. Kamui started to place his arm in front of his body, but it was for nothing when Mikoto stepped in front of him with her arms outstretched. Protecting Kamui caused the shards to pierce threw his mother's back._

 _Mikoto gasped at the sharp pain that truck her back and collapsed into Kamui's arms. Kamui looked at the queen unblinking and his felt feeble, so when his mother fell into his arms, he fell to his knees._

 _"You were not hurt?" she asked breathing heavily. "Tell me you're okay."_

 _"I'm fine…" he replied his sight fixed on Mikoto_

 _Mikoto was able to produce one last smile. "I'm so glad…" were that last words she said, before dying in her son's shaking arms._

 _Kamui continued to shake and started to sob as Mikoto laid in his arms "Mother!" he cried out settling her on the ground._

 _"Mother… Mother!" she tried to run over to Minot but was stopped by Ryoma._

 _The swordsman drew his Katana, Raijinto, and pointed it to the mysterious hooded man. "You there!" He cried, then rushed forward to slash the hooded man only to have him disappear into thin air, when his sword made contact. "Show yourself!"_

 _Kamui could feel the rage, he had build up inside him as his body continued to tremble. When he looked at his shaking hand it started to emit a blackish-red energy, he started to clench them and brought his arm crossed like and X to his face as the energy continued to build. He was giving into his rage._

 _Corrin knew what was going to happen. "Oh no."_

 _"What's going on Corrin?" Takumi demanded looking at an enraged Kamui._

 _Corrin didn't have time to reply, because Kamui let out a loud screeching sound as he brought his arms to the side outstretched and the energy around him built up all around him._

 _"Get down!" Corrin ordered the rest of her siblings, as Kamui arms turned into that of a dragon. After the transformation the energy around Kamui dispersed causing everything around him to blow away, Kamui then stood on his his legs and the out a loud roar._

Kamui shoot up in his bed, heavily panting and sweating profusely. his bed sheets were damp with sweat, his pillow was tossed to the ground and the blanket he was using was dangled beneath his feet.

After calming down slightly he and placed to fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Another dream..." He shook his head, untangled the blanket form his feet and walked outside. He made his way to the mess hall. He didn't notice the presence the was outside as well. The person watched Kamui for a while but didn't him.

Once in the hall he made his way to the kitchen and pulled a glass form the cupboard. Still being haunted by his dream, he accidentally stubbed hies toe against a counter and droop the glass in his hand.

Kamui grimaced at the glass shattered into shards. "Oh, no! Ugh!" He leaned down and started picking up the larger pieces of glass.

The presence outside was Azura as she came running into the kitchen. "Kamui? Are you okay? What's going on?" the songstress was bare foot and ignored that and the sound she had just heard. She sopped once she saw the dragon prince.

Kamui looked up to see Azura, stood up and placed the pieces of shard on the counter. There were still more pieces on the ground though. "I'm fine! I was getting some water, and I dropped the glass. Be careful! There are broken shards everywhere!"

Azura looked down to see the multiple pieces of glass. Carefully, she made her way to kamui, "What are you doing up at this hour?" she asked eyes on the ground. She let out a slight yelp when she saw Kamui's face. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I-I'm all right. Really. It was just a bad dream."

Azura fingers her hand across Kamui's forehead and quickly found her finger tips wet with his sweat, upon removing contact. "Goodness! You must have been thrashing about. You're dripping sweat! Poor thing." She carefully made her way to the cupboard to pull out a glass, she then made her way to the tap of the sink to let water flow into the glass, once full she made her way back to Kamui. "Here, have a fresh glass of water."

The white haired man accepted the glass from her and wasted no time drinking the whole thing down. he let out a breath of satisfaction one he was done. "Thank you, Azura."

"Did you want to talk about it?" she asked then quickly added, "Your nightmare, I mean..." so that Kamui wouldn't get confused.

Kamui shock his head no -eyes closed- and waved his hand dismissing the question. "Nah. It's no big deal."

Azura narrowed her eyes slightly. "It doesn't seem like it. You look as though you're decision to join neither kingdom is still troubling you."

"Um, well... yes, partly anyways... Yes I have made the decision to let both of may families go, at Corrin's excepting... but I having a nightmare about the all Hoshidans that died today because of me."He looked down and grid his teeth. He stated to shake a little and clench his fists as well. "A nightmare of the Hoshidans I've killed!"

Azura took the glass out of the prince's hand, in the event that he might accidentally break it and hurt himself, and placed it on the counter. She then wrapped her arms around the frightened man and pulled him against her. "Kamui, calm. You knew this path wouldn't be easy when you chose it, right?"

Kamui blushed fiercely at the sudden contact. "Y-Yes, that's true." he stammered.

"If you believe this path leads to peace, then you have to keep walking down that road." Azura said firmly and removed herself from him.

Kamui forced a smile. "I wish I could be as strong as you are, Azura."

"What do you mean?"

"You choosing to come with me couldn't have been easy either. If you had your way you'd probably be in Hoshido right now instead of being branded a traitor with me."

"No Kamui. I choose to say with you because I believe in you. For longer then you know."

"Oh? Since when?"

"I've trusted you ever since the day we met. I trust you with all my heart Kamui. Don't ever think otherwise."

Kamui smiled again, but this time it was not forced, but out of thanks. "Thank you, Azura. You really know how to make a guy fell better. And you're right. I can't give up just because it's hard. Thanks, Azura."

He was about to walk back to his quarters when he felt Azura grab his wrist. "You're welcome, but don't forget there are still pieces of broken glass everywhere."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Come on, I'll help you clean up your mess so we can both go back to bed."

They started picking up the pieces when something cross Kamui's mind. "Hey, Azura?"

"Yes?"

So focused on what he was doing Kamui did not bothering to even look at the young woman Kamui asked, "What were you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. So I went outside to walk and think."

"About what?" he asked still fixated on piking up the shards.

"A place that cannot be spoken of here. And Kamui?"

"Yeah?"

"H-How much of your memories have you regained." she asked hesitantly.

He lifted his head to look at the songstress, she didn't look back, focused on picking up the shards of glass herself. "Just a bit of my time in Hoshido before I was taken. Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering." she stood up to place the shards in her hand into the broken glass. She started to make her way out of the kitchen but paused and turned her head. "Goodnight, Kamui."

Kamui put the shards he had collected into the broken glass as well. "Goodnight. Azura." After putting the glass in the trash he went back to his quarters. Luckily he didn't have the nightmare of he previously had, but rather a memory from back in Nohr -one that he had forgotten.

He was about eight-years-old and running down the hall trying to get away for a female voice the sounded like it belonged to Elise when she was younger. As he ran he turned his head back to see if his sister was still on his trail, unfortunately he did notice the young girl that had just stepped out of her room and slammed right into her.

 _After rubbing his head slightly, he looked at the girl apologetically. "Sorry, for bumping into you like that." he said getting to his feet and offered his hand to the blue haired girl._

 _The girl took Kamui's hand and let him pull her up. She sighed and said. "Just be more careful next time."_

 _He gave her a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. "Right. Sorry again... Um..." Kamui narrowed his eyes to the little girl. he had seen around the castle a few time, but had never learned her name._

 _"Azura." She replied a moment after Kamui had started examining her face. She probably felt uncomfortable about it._

 _"Azura? Well sorry again."_

 _"It's okay." She repeated, then asked. "But why where you running?"_

 _Before she could get an answer she heard a little girl calling loudly 'Big Brooootheeeeer!'_

 _Kamui turned his head back quickly, "That's why." he then back to the hallway witch was a dead end and that he had nowhere to hide. "Oh. Great." he started to get nervous about getting caught when he felt Azura drag him into the room that she just came from._

 _She let him go inside the room and closed the door behind her. They stay quiet for a moment until they hear the little girl chasing her brother say in disappointment. 'Aw... not here either...' and run of screaming. 'Big Brother! Where are you?!'_

 _Once Kamui was sure she was gone he let out a sigh of relief, slumping against one of the walls. "Thanks, for your help, Azura..."_

 _"You're welcome. But why are you hiding form your little sister?"_

 _She crossed his arms and pouted slightly. "She wants me to play dolls and dress up with her."_

 _"So, what's the problem?"_

 _"I'am a boy." he said firmly, then went back to pouting. "Besides she never asks my other brothers to play games like that with her. And my twin sister would only laugh at me..."_

 _"Well I think you're overreacting."_

 _Kamui glared at Azura and unintentionally raised his voice, to where it almost sounded like a scream. "I am not!" three seconds after the words left his mouth he quickly placed his hands on it afraid that Elise was probably near by and might have heard him. Luckly for him she was no where near the area._

 _Azura only let out a soft laugh at her companion. "Whatever you say..."_

 _The prince crosed his arms and turned away from the girl. "Humph."_

 _"You never told me your name, by the way."_

 _"My name's Kamui." he said a little coldly and a little quickly, not looking at the girl._

 _Azura had never heard such a name much less how to repeat it. "Kam-wee?" she tried, only to get a little frown form the boy._

 _"No. It's Ka-moo-ee."_

 _The girl nodded and tried again. "Ka-moo-ee?"_

 _"Yeah. My name's Kamui." he uncrossed his arms as he repeated. "So what are you doing by yourself? Don't you have any friends to play with?"Azura sadly shook her no._

 _"I don't have any friends either." he looked down for a moment remembering that he did have someone to play with before. "I did use to have one, but they told me he wasn't allowed to play with me anymore and Father forbids me from going outside." Azura's mouth as shaped into a small o as she looked at the boy feeling sorry for him._

 _"Sooo... since we both don't have friends... Wanna be my friend?" he asked out of the blue._

 _Azura was a little taken aback. "Huh!? B-But we just met!"_

 _"So, what? A friend is just someone you haven't met yet."_

 _"I guess..." she mumbled. How could someone be so trusting?_

 _"So is that a 'yes'?"_

 _"Yes. I guess it is."_

 _"Awesome! It's gonna be great talking to someone that isn't a sibling!" he cried happily._

 _The young songstress couldn't help, but smile at Kamui's playful and joyous nature. "You get excited easily don't you?"_

 _Kamui let out a playful laugh._

Not long after the short dream another one occurred.

Kamui was now around ten years old and walking around the castle's garden - the only place in the hole castle that had a good amount of plant life and sunlight- after wondering around for a little he was stopped in his tracks by someone singing. Mesmerized by the song the young boy walked to the source of it. Moments later he saw Azura singing by herself, Kamui continued to listen for a while then made the decision to approach the young songstress. Azura must have heard him coming, since she stopped singing after he taken a few steps, she turned around and frowned at him slightly.

 _Kamui made his way to her nonetheless and smiled at her. "You really have a beautiful singing voice, Azura."_

 _"Thank you, Kamui." she took a moment to look behind the boy and saw no one behind him. "Why are you on your own? You normally have guards all around you."_

 _he walked to her and replied, "I ran away from them. They never gave me a moment to myself." without a care in the world._

 _"Won't you get in trouble if they find you here?"_

 _"Maybe, but I don't care it's better than staying inside all day. Besides I haven't seen you in days. And even when I do see you around you were always looked sad. Did something happen?"_

 _Azura bit her lip. "Yes. But it's nothing you should worry about..."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _Azura nodded._

 _"Okay. So what was that song you were singing just now? It's really nice. I don't think I've ever here you sing that one to me before."_

 _"It's a song that my mother taught me... along wit others as well."_

 _"That was really nice of her. I wish I know what my mother was like..."_

 _"Kamui..."_

 _He shock his head. "Ah don't worry about it, but do you think you could sing for me sometime?"_

 _"O-Of course. I'll be sure to sing to you next time we meet."_

 _Azura tried to walk away seconds later only for her wrist to be caught by non other than Kamui. "Wait do you have somewhere to be right now?"_

 _"No. But I've been out here for quite a while now and-."_

 _"Well then... come on!" he pulled the girls wrist and started to drag her, with a smile across his face._

 _Azura wasn't about to move so easily and was able to stop him from dragging her for a moment. "Where are we going?"_

 _"Farther into the garden. I haven't seen you in a while and you normally refuse to play outside. Not this time!" he said, slightly tightening his grip as he stared to run. Azura looked ready to protest, but was no longer able to once the boy started running._

The scene started going blank after he started running off with the girl. After that Kamui started to open his eyes slowly, until he was able to see the black ceiling again. It was only the crack of dawn when he woke up again and his longing to go back to sleep wasn't present this time. He sat up in bed for a moment to take in the dreams he just had. Did he really meet Azura before? And if so was that why she asked him about his regained memories? Before the dream could fade away from him memory kamui got out of bed and quickly walked over to the book shelf and pulled out an unused journal, he placed it on the table in his room and went over to the treasure chest where he pulled out a small ink jar and a quill. Once those items were gather he skipped the first few pages -that he would later use to write down what happened in the Hoshidan plaza and the battle in Ylisse- and started to write down his supposed memories about befriending Azura. As he wrote Azura's word form late night echoed in his mind _'I've trusted you ever since the day we met.'_

It wasn't the first time that Kamui had written in a journal for as long as he could remember he and his twin had always written down about their day, so if they ever lost their memories again they could always find it again because it was written down. Even if it was now impossible to retrieve the old ones.

Not long after he had finally finished writing the young prince heard the nob of his room door twist and he turned to see Felicia enter the room.

The maid closed the door, turned to her liege and noticed that he had woken up on his own and sitting on his chair. "Oh! I see your up, milord."

"Yeah..." he yawned he couldn't believe how fast the time went by. "Good morning, Felicia."

"Good morning, Lord Kamui." she narrowed her eyes at the prince when he yawned again. "Are you ready to start your day?"

"I could lie and say 'Yes', but I doubt that will convince you will it?"

"Nope." She started moving closer to the young man with both her hands starting to emit a light cold mist.

Meanwhile, outside, Azura, Corrin and Lilith where waiting a little distance away from Kamui's tree house.

"Does it always have to take him this long to wake up? It's almost noon!" The little dragon complained.

"Well, I'd have to say yes, but we can't blame him. After all one whole day worth of fighting will tier anyone out." Corrin argued looking at the little dragon.

"Well as long as we're talking about sleep... Why are you up Corrin? You use to sleep in just as much as Kamui. Even a while after you came to Hoshido." Azura asked.

"Well, Xander was more forgiving if I was late for training. Ryoma on the other hand would go full out if you were more than five minutes late. I thought he was trying to kill me the first time was I late." she turned her head to face her brother's quarters. "But forgetting about me, Kamui should be fully awake right about..." the heard a loud cry coming from the tree-house a second later. "Now." a smirk appeared on Corrin's face.

About half an hour later Corrin and Kamui were in a small empty field where Corrin was trying to teach her brother to go into his dragon form and how to use dragon fang. It didn't take Kamui very long to figure out who to trigger it on his own and soon enough both siblings were sparring. While the twins were doing that Jakob was in the mess hall preparing their food along with Felicia, Jakob didn't really allow the maid to help however out of fear that she might break, spill or even burn something. Azura had decided to go on a walk after Kamui mastered his dragon transformation, unwilling to watch the twins sparring match -she didn't really like anything that evolved fighting. Gunter was nowhere in sight.

It was about past noon, in the astral planes, when the small party of outlaws went back to the real world. In the real world it was past the crack of dawn, it was a perfect time for the small group to walk through the Hoshidan field without drawing any unwanted attention.

Ten days went by and the group of six were still making their way to the village that Corrin had told them about. And for the past ten days Kamui was unable to work up the courage to asked Azura if they had met once before, as a result he spent most of his time staring at the songstress for short amounts of time while talking with Corrin.

By the time it was about noon they were finally able to see a small village form afar. All were relieved to finally see it however knew nothing about what was going on.

For the inhabitants of the small village it was nothing more than another ordinary day, watering and cultivating plants, feeding and tending to live stock and doing simple tasks around the village. Every one there was happy, still unaware of the broken barrier and the traitorous royals. The village was located so far from Nohr no one knew what a cavalier or what even a wyvern looked like and nor did they a faceless. For from out of nowhere multiple of them suddenly showed, coming in from behind the trees of a nearby forest on the outskirts of the village.

The large green creatures destroyed the village and attack and killed anyone or anything that tried to fight back ending in the quick death of several men. however the death toll didn't end there once all the men were dead the creatures moved on to the women and children. All still petrified by just what happen most of the remaining villagers were crushed by the hands on the Faceless.

However one old woman was able to snap out of her trans and shoved a young girl with sort brown hair -with a headband with white roses on each end - out of one of the monster's attack. The monsters fist went crashing into the ground trapping it, and let out a cry of pain. Tripping on a small hole in the ground the woman fell as well.

Pushing herself up the brunette saw the old woman laying on the ground and instantly recognized her. "Mother!" the young girl cried.

Having had twisted her ankle the girl's mother was no longer able to stand. instead she took one last look at the Faceless he was soon going to have his hand freed. "Run, Mozu! Please, dear! Run and don't look back!" she begged looking her daughter in the eyes.

Mozu eyes started to water, she shock her head and offered a hand to her mother. "Mother, no! Take my hand! We'll run together!" at that moment the Faceless was able to free itself and turned to the voice of Mozu's screams. it recognised the woman on the ground, charged and crushed her spin and windpipe when it crashed its fist into her. Mozu looked in horror seeing her mother killed in front of her. She had to get away.

In the end she took of crying with her eyes squinted shut. Eventually she tripped on a corps she was shock, but did take the lace near the corps and ran into the forest, the scream of the other villagers edged into her mind. 'My Mother... My village... They're all dead... I'm alone. Nowhere to go! And those monsters... They're going to come for me..."

The last screams of the villagers were the fist thing Kamui and the other's heard arriving to the entrance of the village. "Did you hear that?! Those screams! Something terrible is happening!" Kamui cried.

Felicia placed a hand on Kamui's shoulder and used the other to point at a Faceless. "We've got trouble, all right! This village is under attack by the Faceless. But this place has been ravaged. We're too late!"

Kamui shook his head. "No! There must be some survivors. With any luck, some people escaped, but if there's even one left here somewhere... Let's get searching everyone!"

"If you intend for us to search everywhere then we should split into groups." Azura said.

Kamui nodded and turned to Corrin. "Ideas on how we split?"

"If there are any survivors then searching in the forest is your best beat, but it should also be wear the Faceless will most appear."

"So fast moving around the forest and can pack a punch in a fight." The former prince mumbled under his breath. He had to choose quickly. Gunther wouldn't be much help in the terrain and Felicia wasn't very strong either. He could have considered bringing Corrin alone, however not knowing the amount of enemies they faced was another obstacle. He shock his head very quickly and looked at Corrin. "In that case do you mind if Jakob came with me?"

"Jakob, will you aid my brother?" she asked politely.

Jakob made a bow. "If that is your wish milady." He turned to glare at Gunther "You better keep Lady Corrin safe. Do you understand me you old fart?"

"The same goes for you and Lord Kamui."

Both twins sighed, before Kamui looked at Azura. "I'll need to borrow you're voice for this Azura. Will you help me."

"Of course." the songstress replied simply.

"Good now that that's decided. Let's get moving. We don't know how much time we have." Corrin said and everyone else nodded in response. Corrin nodded herself and called. "Gunther! Felicia! Let's go!"

Corrin and the other three head into the village to fighting off Faceless, unfortunately they hadn't arrived in time, for as they were crossing the bridge they saw the last few villagers get killed. They didn't give up hope however and continued into deeper into the village. While Corrin and the others were fighting, Kamui and his group head into the forest. Unlike his sister Kamui had not yet encountered the Faceless, all they could do was track farther into the woods. Where hopefully they would find someone.

Thankfully for Kamui and his unwavering hope, the group found a young girl with dark brown hair -she looked no older than Sakura or Elise. The poor thing looked scared to death, they couldn't blame her after all it must have been hard witnessing all you loved being taken away in a blink of an eye. This allowed kamui to understand what the young girl was going through as the same thing happened to him just the other day.

Kamui slowly approached the girl kneeling down to her height. "Are you okay?"

Mozu who still had terror written in her eye needed a moment to process that the person standing in front of her was in fact a human and not another green skinned monstrosity. When she realized that her eye started welling up, she dropped her weapon and she through her arms around the young man in front of her and started crying on his chest. "No!" She started of with a loud yelp. "My mother... My friends..."

Kamui placed a hand on the girl's head. "I'm- No we're here to help." Mozu looked above Kamui's shoulder to see Azura and Jakob nodding at her.

The farm girl felt another wave of tears come as she looked at all tree of them. "My mother wouldn't take my hand. She's... she's..." She tried to explain, but quickly found herself crying on kamui's chest again. She continued to cry for a little while longer when she and the others heard what she now knew as the sound of death.

Kamui immediately looked serious once again. "I'm so sorry. But there's no more time to grieve right now. Stay behind me. I'll keep you safe."

Mozu nodded staying back to watch the trio draw their weapons and fight. She was amazed to see how brave they all were. It made her wounder if she could be that strong. The battle was long, but in the end Kamui and his team prevailed either killing all Faceless that were in the area.

They where on the other side of the village -and out of the forest- when Kamui let out breath once the fighting was over -his seriousness was gone and his had his usual gentle expression again. "All right. We've finished off the last of the Faceless." he looked at Mozu. "That reminds me: You never told me your name."

"M-my name is Muzo. T-Thank you for coming to my aid." she stammered a little nervous now that she knew how strong the man was.

"Mozu, huh? Well my name is Kamui. And with me is Azura and Jakob." Kamui introduced, but since it was Azura and Jakob they stay silent. Kamui slightly shook his head earning a slight glare from Azura. "I'm sorry for your lost, but you must have some family near here. We'll be glad to take you there"

Mozu shook her head no and looked at her feet. "There's no one. I couldn't even start over here by myself. All the homes, fields... It's all destroyed. But I wouldn't want to stay here even if it wasn't. Everyone I called family is dead. Every house... a grave."she then gripped her skirt and squinted her eyes shut for a moment. "That why..." she lifted her head quickly looking Kamui in the eyes. "That's why I have to fight! For Mother! For all my friends! For everything those monsters took from me! Soplease allow me join your group."

Kamui could hear Mozu's fighting sprite loud and clear and gave her a nod. "Alright, but only until we find you a safe place to call home. Our group... a family of sorts... is bound by a dangerous cause. We go from one battle to the next, ever in peril. That's no life for you."

Mozu shook her head no once again. "No. I can't be afraid. Not anymore. I know can help. I might even save you or your friends. Let me join your cause, whatever it is. I'll be sure to keep your family safe."

Kamui could only smile. "Yes, of course. I have to admit, you sound just like one of us already."

Mozu was joyed to heard that. "I'll do my best. And I'll stay safe. After all, Mother's watching over me now."

"And I know she'll keep you safe." Kamui added. And about 10 seconds later he heard someone call his name. He quickly recognized the voice as Corrin's and turned to see her and his two retainers unscathed. Once they stopped in front of him he noticed an unconscious young boy with straight brown hair in farm cloths ridding with Gunther. He was both shocked and happy to see that there was another survivor. "No why is that actually..."

"A survivor?" Corrin completed. "Yes, but he's much more banged up than the one you found. Felicia said that he has two broken legs and a broken arm. But other than that he seem to be fine." Mozu walked up to the boy and seemed to recognize him.

Her eyes went wide after taking a closer look at him. "Clifford..." she said covering her mouth.

"Do you know him Mozu?" Kamui asked.

The farm girl nodded. "He's one of the villages shepherds." As mozu looked over with tears of joy Corrin walked over to her best friend's side to see if she was all right. Once she had confirmed that she couldn't help but feel sorry for the two survivors. "We killed all of the Faceless. But the whole village... And that poor boy and girl... They just lost everything...and the boy isn't even conscience..."

Azura placed a hand on Corrin's shoulder. "We did our best, Corrin. And we were at least able to save a few lives."

Corrin sighed. "I suppose you're right. At least we stopped those abominations. We need to leave. Bad as this is, there's only worse ahead of us."

Azura nodded in agreement. "I fear you're right."

* * *

 **Mozu is finally recruited as well as an OC! Yay! (Feel free to imagine what he looks like however you want) And we got to know to see the twins dreams. And the people, who use both avatars, use the name Kamui for the (F)Corrin, but guys Kamui is more commonly a boy's name and Corrin is unisex name, even if people do do that I still read it just the same it doesn't really matter but I just felt you should know anyway.**

 **Unlike in the game in my story it will be Lilith that will handle any construction and building rearrangements while Mozu will handle the plant life and Clifford will handle live stocks. Because let's be honest aside form helping you in wi-fi or wireless battles Lilith's kinda useless.**

 **Anyway here a few quick name definition Alexander means: Defender of Men and it oh a Greek origin. Leonel means: Young Lion and has a Spanish origin.**

 **So thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time.**


	13. Chapter 12: Traitor's Brand

**Here's chapter 12.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Traitor's Brand

A little after Mozu started crying. Kamui placed a hand on her shoulder. Mozu in turn sniffed and looked back at Kamui who had a gentle smile on his lips. "Hey no more crying. If your going to be a fighter like us then your going to have to stop letting your emotions get the better of you." Ironic since the same thing could be said for him. But at the moment it didn't matter they had to get Clifford and Mozu back to the astral planes so they could get medical attention. Doing this would sett hem back a few hours but they didn't have much of a choice. "Corrin could you open up the gate to the astral planes?" Corrin nodded and pulled out her crystal.

"What's the astral planes?" Mozu asked her tears finally gone.

"It's a world where we use to rest." and hide..., he completed in his head after all it probably wouldn't go over easy with Mozu knowing that he was a former prince of two major kingdoms and was now a prime target for both nations. He would rather wait until she had recovered from all she saw today then scare her even more.

Kamui's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a green light. For Corrin it was understandable that Mozu was a little surprised, but to see her brother lost in thought a few seconds after he had asked her to do something made her shake her head. "Honestly..." she whispered under her breath as the light o Aver took them. Once back in the astral planes they were once again met with the little dragon that roamed the area.

"Why are you guys back so soon?" She asked as she did not yet notice the presence of the two farm girl and injured shepherd. when she finally did she understood what had happen in the outside world.

"Lilith we need you to put up a medical area." Kamui said quickly and the dragon wasted to time to do so.

With a new building up Gunther placed the injured boy on a cot and let Felicia and Jakob use their healing abilities. While everyone was patiently waiting Corrin took her brother by the arm to a corner that had no one in sight. "What's wrong Corrin?"

Corrin narrowed her eyes slightly at her twin. "What's wrong is that we can't stay here forever! Yes the time gape between this world and the real world, but we have to get moving! The more we wait the higher chance the Hoshidan's have of rallying messages deeper into the nation and once that happens the chances of use recruiting anyone for are cost will be less than likely. We have to leave now."

"Look I know we're against the clock here..." he shifted his head too look down the hall where the rest of his comrades where. "But we can't just leave Mozu and-"

"Kamui!" Corrin hissed effectively cutting Kamui off. Scary Kamui thought. Seeing as she had scared her brother slightly the young woman took a deep breath to calm herself. "Listen I know you have a strong desire to help everyone you met. But remember we're at war and with the way we are now there's no way that well ever prevail. We to get moving now." Unknowingly Lilith had heard their whole conversation and flew over to the siblings.

"She's right Kamui. You need to go find help. And don't worry I can handle things around here." she winked at him saying to last part, while Corrin let out a sigh of relief that Lilith had her mind in the right place.

"You hear our whole conversation Lilith?" Kamui asked.

Lilith nodded. "Mm hmm. I have much better hearing than a human or Manakete does."

"Manakete?"Kamui repeated having never had heard that word before.

"It's what they call people that can transform into dragon another way to call us is a dragon Laguz. It's barely used anymore, though." Corrin explained quickly. "Can we go now?" she added sounding a bit like a four-year-old.

The young man let out a slight chuckle of defeat. "All right we can go. And hey Lilith?"

"Yes?"

"If Mozu asks you something about us... anything at all... just respond to her truthfully." he told her and walked of with Corrin to gather up the others.

"Will do." The astral dragon whispered.

As he gathered up the rest of his comrades, Mozu asked him is she could come along the former prince refused saying that Clifford should have a familiar face around when he woke up. But in reality it was also because she knew she had no fighting experience. Mozu was disappointed however understood. And with that out of the way Kamui and his party left for Fort Jinya once again. Nothing changed since they left once again, Gunther and Jakob were arguing about who knows what, Felicia was trying to make small talk with Azura and the twins were at the rear talking to each other while Kamui was constantly staring at the songstress while neither of them were talking. And this time Corrin was going to find out why.

"Kamui? Why are you staring at Azura?" She asked him, making sure no one else could hear them.

Kamui shook his head quickly and stared at his sister his face flushed. "Wha? Wha-What are you talking about? I wasn't..."

"It was a simple question Bro why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

The older of the two let out a heavy sigh and said, "I have no idea..." under his breath.

for Corrin it would have been easy to come to the conclusion that her brother had a crush on her best friend, although she wasn't entirely sure so she didn't say anything among those lines. "Well, when your ready to talk I'll be hear to listen."

"Thanks, Sis."

-o-o-o-

While the renegades continued fort, back in fort Jinya -even just being a few days- all of the healer where overwhelmed with the amount of injured all of the where all over the place and most of the soldiers that where originally listed as bodyguard where now venturing out to either find specific herbs or heading out to get more rods. The only exceptions to this were the retainers of Corrin and Azura who have been under strict watch by Orochi, Saizo and of course Yukimura. Their job was to simply watch over the healers.

"This is ridiculous..." Yuzu complained. She had her back against a wall and watching the healer running all around, occasionally tripping over their own feet.

"As boring as this may be to you, Yuzu, it could have been something worse." Kaze said.

"Humph. This is not what I was trained for."

"Nor was I. But we don't have much choice at the moment."

Yuzu snapped. "Are you really just going to accept this Kaze? Simply doing nothing while your liege is the target of two major countries?"

"I know it isn't easy to swallow, but yes, until I face Lady Corrin again I will do as my nation asks me to."

"What are you two up too?" Saizo asked walking into the room.

"Nothing Brother, a simple disagreement is all."

"Humph. You know Suzukaze... I never thought that I would see you in such a situation as this. Honestly you are a disgrace to the Igasato clan."

Kaze simply bowed his head and turned away. While Yuzu simply glared at Saizo as he excited the room.

"And just so you know I don't think that Lady Corrin and Azura really betrayed Hshido. Their must have been some reason behind it... But unlike you I do not blame Lord Kamui for their disappearance.

"Yeah whatever and by the way this assignment is even worse with your twin breathing down are backs." the samurai mumbled, turning her head too look at Sakura. The princess was healing a wounded soldier while both Hana and Subaki watched over her. Despite Yuzu's typically cold and rude nature towards others, she was very kind and caring towards the people she trusted and as such she couldn't help, but worry about Azura. And of course her best friend and fellow retainer Emma who was no longer cheerful, but now very saddened by the disappearance of Azura. For now the only person she could blame for her disappearance was the long lost prince that stabbed his country in the back. The thought of Kamui almost immediately made her feel a burning rage growing in the pit of her stomach. "Him... this is all his fault. ...You better pray that we never met each other on the battlefield Kamui. Because if I do then your life while be claimed by my blade!" She thought to herself.

Yuzu hatred for Kamui continued to grow over the next few days and it continued like that until Yukimura received word that the remaining two Hoshidan Princes have gone missing. Apparently the two brother left Hoshido, mere hours after the healers departed to Fort Jinya, to head to Izumo, but were ambushed and separated by Nohrian troops before they could even reach the neutral country. The news was from one of the shinobi that Takumi had sent to warn Yukimura seconds seconds before the fight was over and before he and he and his retainers were captured. And since the man was badly injured he wasn't able to provide more detail nor was he able to say if Ryoma was captured as well as he needed medical attention. Yukimura was in shock and left the room he was in to go into another. While Sakura broke down into tears and had to be comforted by her retainers and Emma.

And to make matters worse for Yukimura a lookout ran into the room and quickly kneeled in the room that was behind Yuzu and Kaze, where Yukimura was. "I have urgent news, Yukimura." he said. This in turn quickly caught the swordswoman's and shinobi's attention.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Enemies have been seen approaching the fort, sir. And former prince Kamui of Hoshido as well as former princesses Corrin and Azura are among them."

Yukimura frowned and hurried to gather soldiers to defend the fort. "Damn of all the times the choose to attack now?! These Nohrians..."the tactician hissed as he stormed off, he came to a halt when he felt someone grab his wrist. It was Yuzu. "What is it?"

"I want to fight against the invaders."

"Absolutely not. With Lady Azura out there there are strong chances that you will defect to their side."

"I won't. My target is prince Kamui. After all he's done to our nation I won't allow him to live. And you know what I'm capable of Yukimura! I'm one of the strongest soldier here! Please! Allow me to fight!"

After a moments of silence the Hoshidan tactician made his decision. "...All right. I'll allow it. However if you so much as raise a sword to one of our tropes or so much as speak one word to one of them I will have you executed on the spot." Yuzu nodded. "Very well go speared the news to the other and have them prepare for battle. This fort does not go down without a fight."

Yuzu bowed and went off to warn the other soldiers. "Get ready to die Kamui."

All soldier at the exceptions of Kaze, Emma, Hana and Subaki were all armed and took positions to defend the fort.

-o-o-o-

While the Hoshidan soldiers prepared to fight Kamui and his group had just arrived at Fort Jinja.

"Listen carefully: Fort Jinya is just ahead. The fort is sure to be well defended by Hoshidan soldiers." Gunther announced.

Kamui took a few steps forward and analyzed the fort's structure. "All right. Let's try to reach out to them."

Gunter however block his way. "Milord, didn't you say that you'd been branded as a traitor? These soldiers have likely been ordered to attack you on sight."

"Also, you must not forget about the curse. You can't tell anyone what you've learned." Azura added.

Kamui took a breath. "I know. Just the same, we have to try and talk to them. No one wants this war to continue forever. Surely some of them will listen. All right, here goes nothing. If I speak from the heart, I'm certain that everyone in Hoshido will understand."

"Let's hope you're right." Corrin said.

"So this is Fort Jinya... Have the Hoshidan forces abandoned it? It's so quiet here..." Kamui said quickly looking around.

"Doubt it. Look." Corrin said her eyes fix on a shadow moving towards them.

"Yukimura..." Kamui mumbled.

Yukimura just glared at the twins. "You have some nerve showing your face around here, Traitors." Corrin and Kamui stayed silent as Yukimura gave the same dark look to Azura. "And the same goes for you, Lady Azura. You were raised like any other princess of Hoshido and yet... You seem to have had no trouble turning your back to us when it suited you. I suppose you never truly thought of this kingdom as your home..." Azura stayed silent as well.

After Yukimura stopped speaking of Azura the way he did something in him snapped. "Y-you're wrong, Yukimura! We haven't betrayed Hoshido at all! I'm not the enemy, and neither is Nohr! Please, if you would only listen-"

"Silence!" the Hoshidan tactician yelled. "I won't let you try to justify your betrayal."

"Please, Yukimura..." Kamui started, but didn't hold much hope.

"Kamui this is pointless he won't listen to reason." Corrin told him.

Gunter nodded. "We did not expect this to be easy. It's unfortunate, but we should prepare ourselves for a battle."

Kamui violently shock his head. "Yukimura! Just hear me out!"

Yukimura narrowed his eyes even more. "I do not have time to listen to your poisonous words. You abandoned your friends and your family. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd helped the Nohrians capture Lord Takumi!" For some reason Corrin felt as though someone had just stabbed her as the Hoshidan continued in anger. "And on top of everything else, Lord Ryoma has gone missing..."

Kamui stared in shock. "It can't be... My brothers are—"

"Your brothers?!" the tactician exclaimed. "You dare think of yourself as a member of the royal family? Thanks to you, ill has befallen Hoshido's best and bravest."

Kamui cringed. "I... I'm sorry. I never meant for—"

Yukimura cut him off again. "I don't want your apologies. I want you to atone for your crimes. Guards! Capture the traitors!"

Corrin and the others quickly noticed the Hoshidan six soldiers. Two came sprinting on on the left and on the right and two came in front of Yukimura. All six soldiers prepared to attack as Yukimura turned around and walked away but not before he could hear Kamui scream: "Will you not listen to me? Our real enemy is elsewhere!"

"You have two choices Lord Traitor: either you return to where you came form of fight and die. Though if you can manage to beat me in battle I might just consider hearing you out..." Yukimura's last sentence stuck out in Kamui's mind, making him forget the he was surrounded by soldiers for a second.

"Lord Kamui! On guard! Now!" Gunther yelled as manakete had not yet drawn Yato.

The teenager drew his sword and called the person next to him. "Corrin."

Corrin made a subtle eye movement in her twin's direction. "Yes?"

"I'm going after Yukimura and I need you to watch my back."

"You really want to go through with this?"

"Yeah."

The younger of the two smirked. "All right I've got your back."

"Let's show 'em what we're made of!" Kamui cried as he charged at one of the guards in front of him while Corrin defended him against the other guard's blows. The four others stayed behind after the two first guards were defeated the time it took them to finish of the four soldiers that ambushed them.

Making it through the castle was harder that anyone could have expected especially with the constant wave of soldiers, there were so many of them that both twins had to transform on occasion just to knock the soldiers unconscious. And for the Hoshidan it was a nightmare coming back to life when the saw the twins transform. Hearing their loud roars did make some of the Hoshidans lose focus giving the rebels the chance to take them out with ease. The roar also gain the attention of Yuzu, who quickly started making her way to the source of the noise.

The samurai made their way to them, completely ignoring Azura and the rest, to go straight for Kamui. Azura was shocked and the other weren't able to reach their comrade either as Yuzu had brought other soldiers with her to kept the rest form interfering. As the the other fought off the Hoshidans soldiers allied with Yuzu. Kamui was having a bit of a little trouble keeping up with his opponent's attacks.

Kamui fended off another attack and starting to pant slightly. The samurai noticed this and smirked at him. "Tiered all ready? I was hoping that you had more fight in you than that."

"Tell me that again after you've knock out countless soldiers." he told her getting into his battle stance again. "But tell me something."

"What?" she asked coldly with close to no patience.

"Why do you seems so angry at me?"

"Because I am!" she snapped. "You. Ever since you showed up nothing has been the same. And what you at the Hoshidan square is unforgivable! You killed the queen -your own mother! And then you just had to take Lady Azura back to Norh with you!"

"What?! I never-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another word come out of you!" Yuzu shouted and changed at the white hair teen again.

Kamui let out a low growl. "I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to use a Norian skill here. I don't think I have a choice with her. I have to find her weak point and fast!" he thought to himself getting ready to take another hit.

Kamui continued to fight until he saw a weakness in Yuzu's defense. It did take a while, but when he finally did he changed both stance and attack patterns to hit that one area. The amount of force he hit Yuzu with immediately finished the battle. Yuzu was left with a rather deep wound, but her life wasn't in any danger. She was no longer able to fight however.

Corrin and Gunther were able to recognize the skill. It was Luna a skill normally learned by Great Knights, however the twins learned it from Xander through a long and painful process. Not long after all the other soldier were defeated. Azura insisted on staying behind to tend to Yuzu. None of the other were to fond of the idea, still they understood Azura's feelings and let her be. After all, all the soldier were no longer able to fight so what was the worst that could happen?

Azura stole two vulneraries and walked over to her former retainer, who was laying on her stomach and watching every move the songstress made, and helped her sit upright. She then gave her one of the medical solution. The samurai accepted it and after drinking it avoided looking at Azura who was sitting next to her.

"Yuzu..." the blue haired maiden murmured, following a few second of silence Azura spoke again placing a hand on Yuzu's shoulder. "Talk to me..."

Yuzu stayed silent for a few more second, then asked Azura the question that has been bugging both her and Emma ever since the Nohrian's invasion attempt. "Why? ...Why did you leave Hoshido to join that Nohrian, Kamui? And why not tell me or Emma?"

"Yuzu... I didn't go to Norh. Something happen during Nohr's invasion attempt and Corrin and Kamui were going to kill each other... I had to step in and we had to flee. I never thought that I would have to leave Hoshido."

The samurai jolted slightly only to wince in pain. She placed a hand over the wound and took a second to calm herself. "Then why didn't you let me and Emma go with you like we asked? Not even that why did even trust the man anyway? I've never even seen you get along with someone that quickly."

Azura decided to answer frankly. "Yuzu I didn't let you follow because I knew Hoshido needed you to fight and put my trust in Kamui because I already did, years ago, when we were children."

The last bit of information stunned the younger of the two, leaving her at a lost for words for a few seconds. "What? You already knew him?"

The songstress nodded. "I did. I met him back while I was still living in Nohr. He was my only friend back then, we'd always do something together. Being with him always made that nightmare fell less lonely. Though I doubt Kamui has any recollection of it. As a result I treat his like we've never known each other."

"That makes no sense." Yuzu said frowning her brows slightly.

"Maybe but I wasn't so surprised. Corrin told me that Garon whipped their memory clean after they had turned thirteen. So I didn't hold much hope. Besides I think it's best that he does not remember me." she paused. "If you don't mind me asking what is it that you despise about Kamui? You lunged at him full force and ignored every one else. You were also screaming. Though I wasn't able to understand anything you said."

Yuzu tilted her head and answered. "I just I was just mad at him for taking you away form us. In the few days that you were gone, Emma's been sadder than I've ever seen her, most of the Hoshidans don't event trust me, her or Kaze anymore and ever since Kamui came back you started becoming more distant to those who cared about you." she stopped for a moment as she was starting to chock on her own words. "My anger for him only grew when I found out you ran away with both him and his sister. And-"

The swords-woman was cut off when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and it was none other that Azura. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I didn't think that I would have hurt you as much."

Yuzu's eyes were wide form the sudden gesture, she did accept Azura's embrace. "It's all right, I forgive you." The two separated a few seconds later. "Lady Azura?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be all right if I joined you? I still hate Kamui, but I've all ready broken my word to Yukimura by speaking to you so-"

"There's no need to explain yourself, Yuzu. Of course you can come along, I won't let you fell the same sadness again."

"Thank you. And at least now I'll have all the time in the world to get back at Kamui for beating me."

"You have not lose your competitiveness I see." said Azura as she got to her feet. "Can you stand?" she asked extending an arm to her friend. Yuzu grabbed Azura's wrist and pulled herself up, with the songstress' help. "Come on we have to go rejoin the others." Yuzu nodded and they both head off to join the others.

When they finally did they saw Saizo and Orochi knocked out and Yukimura struggling to get back to his feet. Kamui was panting heavily keeping his eyes focused on the older man, his retainers just as tiered by his side; Corrin was on the ground being healed by Jakob -as she had been bested. Yukimura growled when he saw Yuzu with Azura, but ignored that fact that they now had another traitor and glared at the man that defeated him. "I don't understand... We're defeated... Why don't you kill us?" Yukimura demanded between his panting. Azura went over to Corrin and told her what had happened, she nodded and went to her brother's side, just as he was going to reply to the Hoshidan tactician's question.

Kamui took in a few breaths of air then answered. "Because we don't need to continue this senseless violence. I know how to end it! However, I need your help in order to do it." he started panting again as soon as he finished. Corrin took the opportunity to tell him that they had a new ally he looked at her and nodded then turned back to face Yukimura.

The older man look at the former prince slightly disgusted. He did say that he would be willing to listen to him, but there was no way that he would ever accept to help him. "Helping you means turning against Hoshido. And you say I must do this to help Hoshido? I don't believe you. How can I trust someone who has turned against everything I love?"

Just then Orochi and Saizo started to push themselves up. "Y-yeah!" Orichi exclaimed her voice shaky. "We'll only trust you if you can bring back all the lives you've taken! Return Lady Mikoto, and maybe we'll listen!" Kamui winced at his mother's name and Corrin wasn't to thrilled to hear it either.

Saizo panted for a few seconds as he got to his feet. "... There is no other way..." the shinobi pulled his kimono apart slightly to reveal the paper booms on his body. "I must sacrifice my life to rid our land of these Nohrian fiends..." Kamui and the rest stared to back up as the ninja started activating the booms. "I'll show you what true dedication and loyalty mean!" he let a sharp cry following his sentence.

"Get back! He intends to sacrifice himself in attacking us!" Gunther exclaimed stating the obvious.

Kamui took a few more steps back then yelled. "Saizo, stop!"

Saizo didn't listen to a word the young man said. "I believe in Hoshido... Even if I must give my life, I will stop you!"

"No, Brother! You're wrong!" A familiar voice, to both Saizo and Corrin, cried out. it was Kaze. He and Sakura ran outside to see Saizo engulfed in a bright light produced by the paper booms.

"Stop, please!" Sakura begged. "Saizo, d-don't hurt my brother and sister!"

"Kaze! Sakura!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Why are you interfering?" Saizo demanded. "These people deserve their fate. They've turned against Hoshido!"

Kaze knew he had to act quickly. "Brother, you mustn't be so rash! Lord Kamui is trustworthy! When I was a prisoner in Nohr, it was Kamui who let me escape! He saved me—an enemy—without worrying about what would happen for doing so. and don't forget that you as well trusted Lady Corrin just like I do." he spoke rapidly and clearly even hearing Corrin and Kamui whisper his name.

"Kamui is...a very kind person." Sakura added she then pointed to the soldiers not to far form them. they were starting to get up. "Look! Even d-during this battle, he didn't kill a single defender! Why would he do that if he had truly betrayed Hoshido?! There must be a reason! Please, just listen to him!" if it were anyone else talking Saizo would have not listen, however the request was coming for a Hoshidan princess so he simply growled and stopped pouring his chakra into the booms. the flames slowly subsided.

Kaze tilted his head slightly. "Thank you, Brother..."

Saizo glared. "Hmph. This doesn't mean I trust him, but I listen to what he has to say."

Kamui took in a breath the explained. "Our real enemy is not in Nohr or hidden in Hoshido. It lies somewhere else... The explosion in Hoshido, the death of my mother... These events weren't set in motion by King Garon. Somewhere else, a powerful and ambitious force is manipulating us all." No one other that his allies believed him. The rest looked at him confused.

"So that's it?" the red haired shinobi asked. "An enemy we haven't heard of is the reason for this conflict? Sounds like the work of an active imagination. Nothing more. Educate us then—who is this mystery enemy?"

Kamui could only stay silent for a few seconds as Azura looked at him with a worried expression. "I'm sorry..." he started regrettably. "I can't say much. Only that... A day will come when the skies above Nohr and Hoshido switch colors. If you need proof that what I say is true, meet me at Bottomless Canyon."

"Do you think us fools?" Saizo demanded.

Kamui shook his head. "No, I don't think that at all. I just... I'm sorry, but I can't say more."

Yukimura narrowed his eyes. "Well then... It seems this was a waste of our time. I've heard enough. Away with you."

The young man stayed silent and turned to walk away with the others. However somebody's voice stopped him dead in his track and turned back. "Wait, Brother! Please!" it was Kamui's youngest blood sister.

"Sakura?" he said a little confused.

Sakura ran to him, but almost instantly nervous when she fell under the gaze of his red eyes. "Um... Please...t-take me with you! I'm not very good at fighting, but I'm sure I can find a way to help!"

Kamui looked rather shocked and so did Yukimura. "Lady Sakura, why are you—?!" the man started only to be cut off a second later.

Sakura turned to him. "I'm sorry, Yukimura, but I believe that Kamui is telling the truth. We haven't spent much time together, but I can tell... I can tell by the look in his eyes... He isn't trying to trick us." she declared squinting her eyes shut.

"Lady Sakura... I didn't expect this. I don't know what to say right now... I've been by your side since you were born. I can tell that your mind is made up. I won't try to stop you. Just...promise me that you'll be careful." he said.

Sakura eyes went wide, she was happy to hear that he wasn't going to stop her though. "Th-thank you, Yukimura."

Kaze looked at his twin. "Brother, I would ask for your understanding. I would like to accompany Lord Kamui on his mission. And stay by Lady Corrin's side once again."

Saizo scoffed. "If you are set on that course, you may do as you wish."

Kamui finally smiled. "Thank you, Sakura, Kaze. Thank you for believing in me. Let's head to our next destination."

"Halt, Brother." Corrin said. "We don't even know where our next destination is." she looked a the tactician. "Yukimura. I know that asking you to help us is a stretch, but will you at least be willing to tell us where our brothers were late seen?"

the older man took in a breath. "They were headed to Izumo. That's all the information you'll get however."

"That's fine we can manage on our on from there." Corrin made a bow. "Thank you, Yukimura."

With that Corrin and the others turned to leave the fort. Saizo and Orochi went along with them to make sure that the soldiers that were defeated did try to attack them and think that Sakura was there hostage. The parted ways the moment the reached the entrance of the fort.

The kept walking until they made it to a lake shore where they decided to take a break. Azura and Yuzu went off somewhere to catch up. While Corrin and Kaze headed off into the forest where Corrin apologized to Kaze about what had happened and what he had to go through because of her. Kaze understood and forgave her and offered to be her retainer again. Corrin accepted.

Meanwhile Kamui and Sakura stayed by the lake. The white hair lad smiled at the sight of the water. "This lake... "

"Is something the matter?" Sakura asked.

Kamui shock his head. "No, its just that this lake reminds me of the one of where I first met Azura. So much happened in the short time since then..."

"Kamui..." she whispered under her breath.

Kamui smiled at the girl. "I'm sorry, Sakura. There's so much I want to tell you, but I can't. Not here..."

The princess returned her older brother's smile. "It's all right, Kamui. I b-believe in you. I can tell that you're carrying a very heavy burden. If I can even do the smallest things to h-help you. I... Uh... thank you for letting me join you. I, uh, missed you." she looked at him with a blush across her cheeks, then bowed. "I hope I can help." she added, looking at the ground with a flush expression. She eventually looked up at her brother again and showed him her smile.

Both siblings continued to chat for a while eventually getting rejoined with the others. Azura introduced Yuzu to those who didn't know her. Kamui was a little uneasy as she continued to look at him like she was mad at him. Azura reassured him that she was very kindhearted however, so he decided to to take her word for it. He still had to deal with the fact that the samurai challenged him to a rematch.

Before the young man could accept the challenge he could have sworn that he could hear some sort of flapping. And it was getting louder. "...Do you hear something?" he asked around trying to locate the source of the noise. "Is something coming this way?" his eyes finally landed on two airborne pegasus. "Wait, what the... Is that a pegasus? It's heading s-straight at us!"

Sakura -as usual- almost instantly panicked hiding her face with her palms. "What?! Ahhh!"

While the youngest princess's eyes were shut Two pegasus landed in front of them. "Whew... We finally caught up with you, milady!" the male rider said as he dismounted his steed.

Sakura quickly recognized the voice has her retainer's. She removed her hands from her face and stared at him as he walked towards her. "Waaah! S-Subaki?"

"Oh, Lady Sakura... Did you even realize that you'd left us behind? How could you!" Hana asked making her way to the pink haired girl as well.

"Hana!" Sakura was happy to see her best friend.

The last person to get to make her way to the other was Emma. Once off she quickly ran to both Azura and Yuzu, who forgot about her, and threw her arms around them. Both women returned her hug.

However Saukra couldn't help, but wonder, "Why are the two of you—?"

Hana cut her off and explained. "We received word from Yukimura. He told us that you left with Lord Kamui."

"Ahhh. Yukimura knew that I would need you two..." Sakura replied.

Hana chuckled. "Even if Yukimura hadn't told us...we would have searched day and night to figure out where you were and caught up!"

The red haired pegasus knight nodded. "Indeed. It is our duty to protect you, milady, and nothing will stop us. If you are headed somewhere, then it's only natural that we would go too. We will always support you."

"Thank you very much!" Sakura bowed.

"Um... Sakura, Azura, who are these people?" Kamui asked as he had not seen these people before and if he did he couldn't remember.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Kamui. These are my retainers, Subaki and Hana." the princess introduced. "They're both very strong and kind; they've p-protected me for years. They'll fight on our side. It'll be helpful to have such reliable friends."

The manakete chuckled. They had more new allies. "We need all the help we can get. Thank you, both of you."

"Of course. We'll carry out any mission flawlessly." Subaki said.

Hana on the other hand glared slightly at the princess's brother. "To be honest, Lady Sakura will be my top priority, but I'll do my best to help!"

"And Kamui." Azura called out to get his attention. "This is Emma my second retainer."

"Um... Hi..." The pegasus knight said nervously, bowing her head.

"Hello, Emma. Thank you for joining us."

"No problem. As long as I get to stay with Lady Azura, then you can be sure to have my services." Emma said with a smile.

After all of the introductions were made the started marching to Izumo in the hopes of finding Ryoma and Takumi. They continued until it was too dark too see anything and had to return to the astral planes.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter sucked school work has been piling up, I have to deal with just about some the most annoying people in the world (stupid gang of laughing hyena... not kidding by the way...) and I just wasn't really into it this time. I'll edit it eventually, but right now you guys will have too make do with this. I guess it can't be that bad though since I actually managed to get a second chapter in this month... And, other than my horrible school life, Sakura, Kaze, Subaki, Hana, Yuzu and Emma have been recruited. And also that Clifford is only in this story to be the person that takes care of the live stock. I'm still debating over Mozu though... since you know there are soooooooooo many characters!**

 **But anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time.**


	14. Chapter 13: Past Life

**This was originally suppose to be apart of chapter 12, but with the way things were going before I knew that there was no way I'd get it out, but I'm done with it now so I guess that counts for something. And I'm not felling the greatest on this update either, so please bare with me a little while longer.**

 **Anyway here's chapter 13**

 **Edit 1: January 17th, 2017**

* * *

Chapter 13: Past Life

After that Kamui, Corrin and Azura had reassured their new comrades that they weren't dead, Kamui explained that they were in the astral plane and were shown to their new quarters. That is after Lilith build it of course.

They also got the news that Clifford had woken up, and Mozu now knew the truth about the group. Despite knowing all that she knew she decided to stay with them, believing that they were indeed good people, even offering to handle gardening. Clifford also decided to stay with them once he was completely healed and offed to take care of live stock when they got some. All we very thankful of course and accepted their help without second thought.

Not long after Jakob and Felicia headed off to the mess hall to start preparing the group's supper. While they waited Kamui and Yuzu were having their rematch with Azura, Corrin, Emma, Gunther, Kaze and Mozu watching. Sakura headed off to the medical area to treat Clifford. The shine maiden was surprised at how well a little animal was able to heal the young boy, all she really had to do was check if everything was in order. When she was done Sakura was approached by Hana who gave her a bag that she had left behind. Saukura thanked her and looked at what was inside along with some of her belonging she also found an old journal as well as some papers. She recognized them as Corrin's journal and the papers about Kamui's time in Hoshido that he had written down on. The princess had taken the items out of the twins rooms before she left Hoshido in the hopes that she would be able to give it back to them if they ever reunited.

She went off to give it to them, and was able to give Corrin back her journal, but had to wait until the match was over. And unfortunately for Kamui he had won quite a few match and was challenged to a rematch over and over again. After a fifth match -finally ending in Yuzu's victory- they stopped. She waited a few minutes for her brother to catch his breath before giving him the papers. Both twins headed of the their quarters to write again.

After removing her armour and finishing her writing about her day, Corrin laid down on her bed and opened her journal to a random page and started reading, part she landed on was when she got the mission to go seize Fort Dragonfall. After only reading the first page she closed it and put it aside as she could only relive the events.

 _She was in her room in the Northern tower at her desk writing in her journal when a knock came on the other side of her closed door. "Corrin? It's me can I come in?" The voice belonged to her twin brother._

 _Corrin put her quill back in the ink jar, despite finally being able to go outside of the tower and even live in castle Krakenburg she decided to continue to live in the tower as she didn't want to be separated for her twin brother. Sh gave her brother permission to enter. "Yeah. You can come in." Kamui entered the room he looked rather beat up for being only being around nine in the morning. She quickly figured out why though. "Wow." she chuckled. "Xander beat you up pretty good. Didn't he?"_

 _"Shut up." he told her, as he made his was to her. He looked over his sister's shoulder to see what she was doing, he saw her journal and read the first sentence then quickly got bored. "What about your training? Shade beat you again."_

 _"To the floor." she admitted, with a sigh. "I still can't believe how strong her magical abilities are." she closed her eyes and thought to herself: with skills like hers I just can't help, but wonder why she wouldn't rather join the army._

 _Corrin was brought out of her thoughts, hearing her twin's voice. "Well at least you know you have someone strong by your side when out in the field." he told her with a forced smile. Corrin had been able to start going out on mission about a year ago witch also meant she was allowed to go beyond the Northern Tower's wall, while kamui still had to stay confined until he was able to prove himself._

 _However Corrin raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Since when are you so concerned about me?"_

 _Kamui frowned. "I'm being serious Corrin. Your my little sister and my best friend here I don't want you to get hurt."_

 _A little ,grateful, smile appeared on the princess's lips. "You on't have too worry about me to much, Kammy. I'll always come back home."_

 _"You better and could you stop with the stupid nickname already? It's annoying."_

 _Corrin chuckled. "Why do you think I still use it? To make you happy?"_

 _"I hate you." he murmured his head tilted slightly._

 _"That's weird I could have sworn you just said that you cared about me a few seconds ago."_

 _"That was before you ticked me off." he said a little loudly, something that was normally unlike him, however Corrin always seem to find a way to make the young man angry and annoyed._

 _"But all jokes aside. I really will always return to my family."_

 _Kamui smiled. And just the they got a message form one of the castle guards saying that their siblings were waiting for the to go to the dinning area. While they were eating Xander informed Corrin that she would be receiving a mission form their father and had to go to castle Krakenburg. She wasn't to keen on leaving especially after only getting back for her last mission a few days ago, however she knew that she had to go or face Garon for not complying to his wishes._

 _After eating and saying goodbye to Kamui, she and her siblings along with her retainers departed for the castle. They arrived a few hours later and headed straight for the throne room. Only the siblings were allowed entry, their retainers had to stay outside. Inside there was Garon sitting on his thorne with Iago and Hans at his side._

 _"Hello, Father. We've returned." Xander greeted while the rest of his siblings not to far behind._

 _The Nohrian king didn't seem to care very much, only focusing his attention of the eldest prince, not even bothering to bat an eye at his other children. "So you have. Is Corrin with you?"_

 _"Hello, Father." the second princess greeted stepping forward, so the she would be in the sight of the king._

 _"You didn't take much time getting here. I suppose you know why."_

 _"Yes, Father."_

 _"Good, I shall waste no time in assigning you your new mission." the king looked behind his second daughter and stared at his other children. "The rest of you out." the four other obeyed and went back outside. Garon waited a few seconds after the door was closed, before speaking again. "Come with me, Corrin."_

 _Corrin felt nervous as she followed Garon into another room, he had never assigned her a mission without -at least- Xander present. The room he brought them in would have been completely empty if not for the few daggers, and whips hanging form the walls. Corrin new that it had to be a torture room, and yet words slipped out of he mouth anyway. "Why must we be alone, Father?" she asked though she quickly regretted it, when she looked at the man's cold, dark face._

 _"Because this mission is something that no one else hear." he paused, making Corrin anxious. What could he possibly ask her to do, that needed this much privacy? "I want you to take the life of your twin brother." Corrin felt her heart stop the second he finished his line._

 _"What?!" she yelled, so loud that if she were to raise the volume any louder someone would surely have heard. "Why would you want me to kill Kamui?!"_

 _"Silence." Corrin winced and Garon continued. "Listen child of mine, Kamui is the weakest out of you and your siblings. He is weak and useless to me and his country. Nohr has no place for a prince that cannot fight."_

 _"Then why ask me and not an assassin?"_

 _"The retainers assigned to the fool are trained to protect him at all cost and there are guards all over the tower as well. I could send a dozen of them and they would all fail. But you. You know the tower better than I do myself and you know the strengths and weaknesses of the three who serve under the boy as well. It would be easy for you to kill him." Hearing the king continue only made her angrier. What kind of father would kill his child, because of absence of strength? Or ask a child to murder their own sibling? Corrin knew well of the missions he gave, she had taken on assassination missions before, but this? This was taking it too far._

 _"I sorry, but I must refuse. Weak or not Kamui is my brother and the person I trust most. I won't stab him in the back. I would ratter take any punishment you give me!"_

 _"You brat." the king growled. "Have you forgotten what happens if you refuse a mission form me?"_

 _"I don't care. You can torture me as much as you want. I will never purposely harm my brother. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt someone I love."_

 _"I can admit: I admire your loyalty." He scoffed. "Very well, I will give that worthless child six months to prove himself to me. And if he fails to do so... then both he and you will be put to rest."_

 _Corrin crushed her teeth together and glared at the Nohrian king, giving Kamui six month to live wasn't an ideal choice. But it was better than having to kill him. "I accept." Making the choice for Kamui didn't sit to well with her, nor that knowing if he couldn't prove himself she would die as well._

 _"Good. But you still refused that mission, Corrin. Don't think it will go unpunished." he smirked walking over to the wall to grab whip._

 _Corrin braced herself for what was about to happen and before she knew it she was hit multiple times with the strip of leather. Letting out gasps of air or groans of pain every time the cord made contact with an area that was not protected by her armor._

 _Corrin could remember -not that she wanted to- remember for how long she was punished, she was just relieved when it was finally over. She was still on the ground panting when Garon dragged her back to the throne room. It took every bit of her remaining energy just to get back on her feet and even a little more not to scream out in pain._

 _"Now, unless you want to die, you will accept the new mission I give you." Corrin made a weak nod and waited for the man to continue. "_ _You are to set of to Hoshido and seize fort Jinya. You will go alone with only your retainers and Hans."_

 _The princess's eyes widened. "But Father! Even with our strengths combined we can't possibly be strong enough to-"_

 _"Silence child!" Corrin immediately closed her mouth out of fear. "With skills like yours, you need to be put to the test. You will no disobey my decision am I clear!" He shouted loudly._

 _Corrin winced and closed her eyes. "Yes, Father. I understand. Please forgive my questioning you."_

 _"Your forgiven. Do not let me down."_

 _"I won't fail you, Father."_

 _"You better not." he said sternly. "Go let Alexander in."_

 _The princess tried to move as normally as she could as she made her way to the door, her ankles and neck were prime targets while she was being whipped. She called Xander in and after the door was closed behind them again. Garon told Xander that Kamui would have six months to train and prove himself or he would be forever looked in the tower -never to see the outside world. If she could have done it Corrin have screamed 'liar', but she knew that she and Xander would probably be killed._

 _Afterwords Garon had her and the first prince bring in the rest of their siblings_ _to give them missions of their own and once that was done that royal children walked out of the room and make their way to the stables with Hans in tow. The berserker went on ahead to wait for the rest of his party at the gate, not wanting to listen to the royals talking. Corrin sent her retainers to wait at the gate as well, mostly to keep an eye on Hans of course. While the other sent their retainer to recheck their gear._

 _Saddled up and ready to leave Corrin look back at her siblings one last time. "Well, I'm off on another daring mission. So for now, this is good-bye."_

 _Xander smiled. "Take care, Corrin. Even when we are apart, know we are still with you in spirit."_

 _Camilla on the other hand was rather sad. "Oh, it just doesn't seem fair! Going on a mission like that with such a small army. I'd go with you, but Father tasked us with a mission of our own. I really wish there was something we could do to help..."_

 _"Don't worry, Camilla. I'll be fine on on own." Corrin reassured._

 _"Yeah! Big Sister's really strong. So their no way she won't come back."_

 _"Well seeing as she's not going on a mission with Elise again I'm sure she'll be fine." Leo said looking at his older sister though it was obviously directed towards Elise._

 _The second the mage finished saying his last word Elise snapped. "HEY! That's not funny, Leo! Why would you say such a terrible thing?!"_

 _Corrin started laughing at Elise's outburst. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you, Elise. You know that I can count on you."_

 _"Thanks, Corrin!" the princess said cheerfully. "That's why you're my favorite!" she quickly turned, glaring at Leo. "Because you aren't mean and stupid like Leo!"_

 _Leo shook his head slowly. "Even after spending time on the battlefield, you're somehow still the same spoiled brat. It's actually quite impressive. See, Elise? I'm not mean at all. I just said you impress me."_

 _Elise started growling and screamed, "XANDER! MAKE LEO STOP TEASING ME!" as loud as she could._

 _The crowned prince let out a sigh, ignoring his youngest siblings fighting. "Corrin, listen well. Though Hans is a strong warrior, he is also a criminal that I arrested a few years back. Be wary around him."_

 _"If that's true than way would-"_

 _"I don't know, but you know as well as I do what will happen if you refuse to take the mission now."_

 _"Yeah... Father will kill me himself. Thank you for the heads-up, Xander. I keep that close in mind to make sure make sure to return home... and of course to make you proud."_

 _Xander smiled. "I know you will I look forward to seeing that new power when you return safely._

 _"Thank you, Xander. Well, I suppose I had better get going. Good-bye, everyone!" she said gently pulling on the reins._

 _"Good luck Sis!" Elise cheered._

 _The second princess smiled making he was to the front gate to met up with her retainers._

 _"Are you all set, Lady Corrin?" Shade asked._

 _"I am. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."_

 _"Not at all, milady. We are ready to leave went you are."_

 _"Then let us depart."_

 _"Finally." Hans hissed._

 _Corrin stared at him for a second remembering her older brother's warning. Not to long after they started making their way to the Bottomless Canyon. It was a quiet trip there. All tie time it took to get their Corrin was in front, but made sure that Jakob and Shade watched Hans carefully form the rear. After a while of ridding with Hans not showing any signs of attacking Corrin started dropping her guard._

 _The party of four dismounted from their steeds not to far form the bridges connecting Nohr and Hoshido to get an assessment of the area. strangely enough the Hoshidan's side looked deserted, none of them really questioned it though, took their horses by their reins and and made their way to the other side of the canyon. Once on the other side Corrin got distracted and looked back to Nohr's side of the canyon, as far as she could remember it was her first time on Hoshidan soil -in enemy territory._

 _Jakob noticed her being distracted and went over to see if she was all right. While this was happening Shade was checking the map, so that they wouldn't waste time having to look at it often and run the risk of getting spotted. Hans on the other hand smirked seeing all of not focused on him she started sneaking up on Corrin. He went to pull out his tomahawk, Shade notice the gesture from the corner of her eye and dropped the map._

 _"Corrin! Jakob!" The dark mage yelled, grabbing her tome. Corrin and Jakob turned to see Hans charge at them, Jakob reached for one of his daggers. However his hand only met the floor as Hans knocked him unconscious, Corrin was able to draw her sword and found herself in battle soon enough. As she fought Shade could only watch, the princess was too close to the edge and a wrong move could sent both her and the Berserker into the chasm with no end._

 _It wouldn't be easy for Corrin to push back the mad man either as he was much stronger than she was. For the moment she could hold her ground and block his attacks until she fond a way to escape the ledge or Shade could find an opening. Hans was finally able to get Corrin to the ground unfortunately for him he raised his weapon in the air allowing Corrin to roll out of the way. But at the same time she had to abandon her sword. Shade didn't wast any time casting her spell on the man._

 _Much to both of their surprises Hans took the hit head on, sadly it wasn't enough to throw him into the canyon. And form the darkness a smirk could be clearly seen on the crazed man's face. he swung his axe to the side and started walking towards Corrin. Shade was in complete shock. How was it even possible for someone to take such a hit and not even fell the slightest pain._

 _On the ground unarmed with a monster covered in darkness making his way to her. She started shaking and closed her eyes when he brought his weapon up. She opened her eyes again after hearing a slash, but feeling no pain. Her eyes where widened seeing the dark mage fall to the ground. Hans however only made a grunt of annoyance._

 _"Shade!" the Nohrian princess yelled, using one hand to gently lift the white haired woman's head. The dark mage opened her eyes and looked at Corrin for the last time. "Why did you..." she started only to start breaking down into tears._

 _Shade gave her a weak smile. "Don't cry... Corrin... I want you to smile and live on for me... Don't allow this man to kill you..."_

 _"Don't talk like that!"_

 _"Its been an honor having been able to know you... my friend..." She closed her eyes and passed away._

 _Corrin started shaking even more and brought her forehead down to her fallen comrade's. The lost was suddenly interrupted by Hans' sharp laughing. "Well wasn't that stupid? Throwing your life away for that of some weak and puny brat. Ha!" Corrin could feel herself getting angry, the blood in her veins rushing through her body as she lifted her head slightly to glare at the manic. "Let me tell you something kid: in this world there are the strong and there are the weak," he raised his axe up once again ready to attack. Corrin's rage grew even more and she started feeling a dark pulse starting to overcome her entire body. "and the strong must bring down the weak!"_

 _As Hans was about to bring down his axe Corrin looked down at her shaking hands and started seeing a black and red darkness started emanating from them she crossed her arms in the shape of an X and let out a scream that sounded like as roar she brought her arms to the side outstretched, all of her rage being released all at once. Her arms took the shape of that of a dragon's and she crashed her arms to the ground, so that she would be on all fours, she grew large wings on his back and transformed into a large dragon._

 _After the transformation the energy around Corrin dissipated, effectively knocking Hans to the ground. Corrin then stood on his his legs and the out a loud roar. The dragon looked around to see Hans staring in complete shock she screeched at him, ready to attack. She would be able to attack however as something hit her neck. Enraged and out of control Corrin would fight anything would attack anything the made her mad._

 _She looked over to the side and saw an archer along with a few other Hoshidan soldier. While she was distracted Hans decided to flee. He would simply tell Garon that all tree of his companions were killed._

 _The Hoshidan soldiers started surrounding the large beast, with only those who were able to attack form a long range where allowed to engaged. The soldiers had no spell casters with them and the ninjas and archer were only aggravating her. The other soldiers with a different job defended the long range attackers from Corrin's attacks._

 _Corrin knocked out nine warriors, when reinforcements came with Ryoma, Kagero and Saizo in tow. The remaining soldiers surrounding Corrin retreated allow with the wounded and go to a healer._

 _The three didn't waste much time attacking the dragon only making her more angry. Corrin was all ready injured however, so it didn't take very long for the three to bring her to the ground. Once the dragon hit the ground she passed out, most likely do to exhaustion and the sharp blow to the head she took from Ryoma, and took back human form._

 _After that Corrin started to have memories about her forgotten childhood, every memory that she had before she turned thirteen, the finally stopped when she woke up. Upon opening her eyes she found herself in a room that looked nothing like that of Nohr's, the most remarkable difference was that is bright, not by candles, but the sun itself. She slowly pushed herself up -her head pounding- and noticed that one of her wrists was shackled to the cot she was in. She also noticed a sealing tag around the chain._

 _She let out a small gasp and started to struggle her wrist a bit. She was just about ready to pull her wrist out form whatever was binding her when someone slide open the door. On the other side of the door was a woman in white garbs and a man in red armor. Corrin didn't looked at them completely, but was still nervous never the less as she cringed her teeth._

 _"You're awake, that's good." the man smiled. Corrin didn't changed her expression, and Ryoma could understand why. He drooped his smile as he eyes darted down on the Nohrian's chained wrist. "I'm sorry about bounding you to your cot, we couldn't take the chance of you retaliating or escaping."_

 _Corrin cringe her teeth tighter as she cocked her head down. "If that's true then why didn't you just kill me while I was unconscious?" she demanded. She herd the footsteps of one of the two people as she did._

 _"Now, why do you think we would do that, Corrin?" the man asked, as he unlocked the teen's shackle._

 _"How do you know my name?" she asked a little shock, still refusing to look at the man's face._

 _"It would probably help if you looked at me."_

 _Corrin slowly lifted up her head to face the two. She instantly recognized them. "Ryoma?" she whispered in aw. She turned her head slightly to get a better look at the person beside her brother. Her eye widened. "Mom...?"_

 _Mikoto walked over to the girl and stroke her cheek lightly. She removed her hand for a second then pulled the manakete into a tight embrace, tears streaming down her face. Corrin stayed still for a moment, before returning her mother's hug. Ryoma looked at the two with a smile on his face._

 _The queen pulled back and looked her daughter straight in the eyes. "I never thought I'd see you again... I'm so happy that your back home."_

 _"I'm happy to see you too." Corrin replied. Suddenly she remembered something rather important. "Where are Jakob and Shade?" she asked despite them not knowing the names of her retainers. This was confirmed when both gave her a confused look. "A man with silver hair and a woman with white hair."_

 _Ryoma understood much better, however looked at his long lost sister regretfully. "The man you speak of is in a one of our prison cells... but the woman... she's dead." Corrin eyes went wide. How did-? she the remembered the event at the Bottomless Canyon. Hans had killed her friend defending her. Shade died because of her. She look down at her clenched hand and gritting her teeth._

 _Her body started shaking, "Is her body here, at lest?" she asked, nervous to hear the answer._

 _"Yes. We brought her body back here, thinking she might be one of your comrades." Ryoma replied. Corrin remained silent. "If you'd like I could take you to your friend in prison." Corrin nodded, slowly getting out of bed._

 _Not long after exiting the room, they made it to Jakob's lonely prison cell. He was sitting on his bed with his head bowed down. His body still and he was so quiet that you could have mistaken him for a statue if you where standing from afar. Despite that Corrin was over joyed to see him and started running over to the cell calling his name._

 _The sound of the princess's voice was more than enough to reanimate Jakob again. He got up from his cot and grabbed the bars of the cage, he looked through the bars and saw Corrin running towards him._

 _Not long after Jakob, Ryoma and Corrin returned to the castle. There they were greeted by Hinoka who was cocking back her tears, Takumi who looked more annoyed that he'd ever been and Sakura who was trying to understand why her older siblings were acting out of character._

 _Corrin's eyes shot open when she heard a knock on the door. "Lady Corrin, supper will be ready in a few minutes." the voice belonged to Jakob. Corrin told him that she would be out in a minute and got out of bed. She would have to read the rest of her journal later or relive the whole thing in her head._

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Felicia was in charge of watching the food that Jakob had prepared as well as her own. And somehow, despite the silver haired butler being go for a few minutes, she had somehow managed to burn her's. It took a few minutes for her to notice the sell of something burning though, but once she did she went to get some water to throw it over the fire.

With the flames gone her eyes started to well up. "Why does this sort of thing always happen to me? I've ruined ANOTHER meal! I thought I followed the recipe perfectly this time..." she said to herself.

Just as she was about to start crying Kamui walked in. "Hey, Felicia." he greeted from the entrance, knowing she was in the kitchen. The maid quickly wiped away her tears before the manakete could see them, however she was going to able to hide the fact the she was upset. Nor the fact that one of the pots in the room smelled burned. "What's the matter?" Kamui asked when he saw his maid eyesight on the ground. He took a moment to smell the air and turned his attention to the burned pot. He thought he understood what had happened. "Oh, no. Did you start another fire?"

Felicia's eyes darted up, and shook her head quickly to snap herself out of her daze and back to reality as well. She had probably forgotten the sound of his voice as she was expecting the person the walk in be Jakob. If that were the case she was expecting to get yelled at or at least given a lecture. "Lord Kamui!" she exclaimed, then turning her her away and dropping her voice slightly. "No, Not this time... This time I just ruined another meal."

"Felicia..." he mumbled placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling," Felicia started slumping. "cheer up! You're plenty helpful to everyone. I promise." he added trying to get her to console to no avail.

"Sorry, but I don't believe that at all." she told him refusing to meet Kamui's eyes.

"Well, what about that last battle, when you got the enemy's attention by screaming?And then, you not only got them to come after you, you took them all out too!I've never seen such a bold strategy! And such bravery." he complimented it didn't help however, since Felicia sank to the ground, hugging her knees. I surprise Kamui a little. Did he say something he wasn't suppose to? "Felicia?! What's wrong? Why are you curling up on the floor?!"

"You really don't understand, do you?" she said hiding her face behind her folded legs. "That wasn't a strategy, Kamui! I was just trying to run away from them, and then I got surrounded. I had to fight my way out or die! I wasn't being brave. I was terrified."

He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Oh, really? Could have fooled me..."

"I don't want to be a good warrior anyway!" she exclaimed. "We have plenty of capable soldiers now anyway. I want to be a good maid. I want to be able to mend clothes and make food and wash dishes."

Kamui sighed, he normally didn't give up on a person especially if it someone close to him, but with how stuck up Felicia was... he didn't really know what else to do. "Yeah, I guess so. I suppose you don't have to join us on the battlefield anymore if you don't want too."

"But then I'd be COMPLETELY worthless!" she yelled at him finally removing her ears form her shoulders.

"No! Don't say that! You could... er..." he started looking around quickly to try and come up with something all the while his retainer was looking at him becoming more and more depressed. "You could help with..." he started, still unable to come up with something. He started looking around again, but this time it was for a way to get out of the room. He spotted Sakura outside and figured that it would be a good way to escape. "Oh, look! It's Sakura. I just remembered that I had to talk to her. Um. Gotta go!" he took of running moments later.

Felicia got up and headed to another part of the kitchen. "... I'm going to my corner..." she mumbled to herself, before curling up into a ball -again- in her corner.

Meanwhile outside Kamui let out a sigh and headed back to his room on his way there he notice Jakob walking to the mess hall and his twin wasn't to far behind. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back a few steps. "What's up, Kammy?"

The young man chose to ignore the childhood nickname Corrin had given him. "Nothing much, other then dinner will be a bit late."

"What happened? Felicia burned or break something again?"

"Yeah. She did." he told her and as if on cue they both heard Jakob scream for the kitchen, startling most of the soldiers.

After cringing her teeth slightly Corrin asked, "So what do we do in the mean time?"

"Um... I was hoping that we could talk. Or just do something like we use to."

"Like what? Most of the games we played when we were kids involved a board. But... yeah I guess we could talk."

"Great, let's go quarters then." Corrin nodded and followed her brother back to his room.

"So I guessing you want to ask me something?" Corrin asked sitting on the bed. Kamui nodded, sitting next to her. "So what's the question this time?"

"Is their any chance that your mad at our Nohrian siblings?" Corrin didn't answer and laid her head on her brother's pillow and closed her eyes. She stayed silent like that for quite sometime that Kamui laid down himself, still waiting for an awnswer. When he heard her answer Kamui's heart sank.

"Yes." she replied and turned to the wall. "Please. Don't ask anything else."

Kamui knew that it had to be very personal to her so he didn't push any farther. "Fine. Goodnight, Rin." he said turning around, so their backs were facing each other.

It didn't take much time for the twins to fall asleep and soon enough Kamui was back into his world of dream. Kamui found himself in Castle Krakenburg's music hall. He was about ten-years of age, sitting at the piano with a young Azura sitting beside him.

 _"You want to try to mach the lyrics of my song to the piano?" Azura asked him with her eyebrow raised._

 _Kamui nodded. "Uh huh."_

 _"Do you even know how to play that well, now? You were practically a beginner when I first heard you play."_

 _Kamui filled his cheeks with air and narrowed his eyes slightly. "I've been practicing a whole lot since then okay? And I've already started matching the first verse of the song to the piano."_

 _"You have?"_

 _"Well, duh. You pretty much sing that song all the time. It got stuck so deep in my head that I had to do something about it. So I started finding the melody that matches your song with the piano._

 _Azura smiled sweetly at him. "Alright I'll trust you know what you're doing." she cleared her throat and quickly sucked in a breath of air, before she started to sing. Kamui accompanied her on the piano matching every key._

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

 _-o-o-o-_

 _In the white light, a hand reaches through_

 _A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two Waking dreams fade away,_

 _Embrace the brand-new day_

 _Sing with me a song of birthrights and love_

 _The light scatters to the sky above_

 _Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone_

 _Azura took in a breath of air then applauded the pianist. "Wow. You really are good at the piano now."_

 _"Told ya.' Kamui said crossing his arms and pouting at the little girl._

 _Azura chuckled at how muck of a child he was being -witch was ironic. "Hey. If I sing you the rest of the song do you think you could figure it out?"_

 _Kamui uncrossed his arms and placed them on the bench he was sitting on. "Sure thing, but gonna have to hear it first."_

 _Azura nodded. "No problem I'll sing you the next part only first though." she took in a breath of air -again- then started singing. Kamui only listened this time._

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

 _-o-o-o-_

 _Embrace the dark you call a home,_

 _Gaze upon an empty, white throne_

 _A legacy of lies, A familiar disguise_

 _Sing with me a song of conquest and fate The black pillar cracks beneath its weight_

 _Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone_

 _A few seconds after Azura finished Kamui spoke. "Okay so I have the refrain figure out, so I'm just gonna ask you to sing the part after that again and again until I figure it out, okay?"_

 _"Sure thing Kamui."_

The rest of his dream was just that, figuring out the keys to Azura's song, it only stopped when they had figured it out and Kamui was able to get up on his own once again. Corrin had disappeared from his room at that point, but he did care too much at the moment instead he pulled out his journal, some ink and a quill and started writing the lyrics of the song in it.

* * *

 **Okay let's get this done.**

 **Yes I used a bit of a repetition of Kamui's transformation, since I was a bit lazy and my life has been nothing more than exams and nausea and sharp needles since I last updated. Shade's death speak or whatever I wrote isn't long since there is a maniac near them, and she isn't really apart of this story so this is probably the last time I'll ever mention her.**

 **And one last thing I have no idea how siblings bond since I am an only child and my friend who do have siblings don't exactly like each other sooo help me out. please?**

 **To Delta477: No I do not intend to pair any of the child characters (I don't think I ever will). I am going to use the child OCs I mentioned (I already have the ones I need) I don't intend to use them as much (like most of the other characters 'cause there are a lot) but I do plan do do something for the two people that created them, it will be for their eyes only so none of the other readers will not have to worry about that. And I'm still thinking about what I should do with Mozu.**

 **But anyways thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time.**

 **But anyways thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time.**


	15. Chapter 14: Wanderer

**Sorry if I took sometime for the update. I've been busy studying and playing Pokemon Moon.**

 **Here's chapter 14**

* * *

Chapter 14: Wanderer

Five days have passed since Kamui and the other left the Astral planes. Mozu had been training with the help of Subaki over the passed few days and to everyone's surprise she picked up the fighting techniques rather quickly. She was now accompanying the rest of the group to fight.

The group had been making their way through Hoshido's territory as quickly as they could, though that was easier said than done since Kamui, Corrin and Azura were travelling as fugitives from the law. The three had to travel with cloaks and a hood over their heads, even with Sakura with them, Yukimura still didn't trust them and still considered them enemies that should be capture of executed on sight. The only reason that most people ignored the three was because of the presence of the youngest princess and her retainers.

The Hoshidans lives have somewhat gone back to normal, however their was an increased number of soldiers out to watch out for Nohrian attacks, something that the three royals couldn't partake in if they wanted to keep their presence hidden.

In Nohr nothing much had change, all of its civilians lived in darkness and in fear. For the castle workers nothing changed either and most of them were happy to find out that they had one lest royal to attend to. However the Nohrian siblings still hadn't quite gotten over losing the twins all of them dealt with in in reserve.

The same thing couldn't be said for Garon though he was not sadden at all about losing one of his children, he seemed content about it often laughing out loud. And today was one of those days. "Mwahaha, ... Kamui still lives... And knows. He knows a truth he should not. However, there is no need to worry. I've already set a plan in motion. He will be easily crushed. It's impossible for anyone to stop me now. This world is already mine... It just doesn't know it yet!"

Garon continued laughing and rambling to himself, but what he didn't know was that Elise had been listening to him through the throne room's door. What she heard shocked her. She slowly removed her ear from the door and placed her hands to her chest and grimaced at the door. "Father... who could you be talking to? And why are you saying that Kamui is going to be crushed?" she clenched her hands tightened and squeezed her eyes shut and shock her head slowly. "I don't like this at all—I need to find Xander."

"No, Elise. You shouldn't get involved." a voice said.

The young girl let out a little gasp as she had not sensed the presence and turned around to see her eldest sister. "Camilla?" she said a little surprised. After everything that's happened with Kamui and Corrin the youngest princess had expected her to be in her room sad and depressed, well as long as she was here she might as well see if Camilla knew anything. "How long have you been standing there? And what do you mean I shouldn't get involved. Is Father planing to hurt Kamui or something?"

Camilla held her breath for a short second, Kamui leaving them still bothered her, but she had no tine to think about that right now Elise was about to get to deep into something she would be better off not knowing. "There's something not right about Father." It wasn't a complete lie their father had been acting out of the ordinary ever since Kamui left, laughing almost every day as if something supernatural had over taken him. "I sense something...not of this world..."

The blond frowned at her slightly. She didn't care about how the king was feeling. She only cred about the well being of her brother. Traitor or not she was not going to let him face anything this world threw at him alone. "But... If Kamui is in danger, shouldn't we help—"

She cut her off before she could finish her phrase King Garon was not a person to interfere with. Elise knew this, but always chose to ignore it if she tried to help her brother now than both of them would surely end up dead. "No, we mustn't act hastily. One wrong step and we could cause him/her more trouble. As painful as it may be to do, we need to hold back and watch for now."

Elise finally got the message and let the subject go. "All right, Camilla. If you think that's best..." she walked back to he room.

-o-o-o-

Kamui was panting as he walked up stairs that seemed to go on forever. "By the gods, how many steps are there?" he asked between his pants. Kaze had told them that going through the Eternal Stairway would be the safest way to get to Izumo. He also said that it was the fastest, but apparently it was also the most tiring and the foggiest. Sakura had given up a few minutes ago and was now riding on Subaki's pegasus and now even the two flying horses were starting to get annoyed of not being able to fly out, often whining or shaking their heads.

"I don't know..." the songstress replied equally tired. "However, using the Eternal Stairway is the quickest way to our destination." she reminded the young man for about the fourth or maybe the fifth time, she had lost track.

Sakura did feel bad for those who had to walk, but even so she had to ask, "Kaze, you said that this well lead to Izumo, right?"

Kaze nodded. "Yes. It's our best chance to avoid Hoshidan forces. Izumo has declared neutrality and won't allow fighting of any kind on their land."

"Thanks for the update, but do you mind telling us how you even knew about this place?" Corrin asked. Compared to the others Kaze didn't look tired at all, making Corrin wonder just what kind of training ninja had to go through to endure something like this.

"It's a path shinobi sometimes use to send messages to the Wind Tribe during times of war. The thousands of steps were used specifically to discourage enemy forces and to be lured into a surprise attack."

"Wait, wait, wait." Kamui interrupted. "If that's true wouldn't the Wind Tribe have been notified of the war that's going on right now? The messengers have gotten as far as fort Jinja, right?"

Yuzu shoke her head. "No. The Wind Tribe is a rather independent Village, with strong soldiers and a very powerful chief, so they'are normally the last to be informed. The messengers priorities are to go to the villages and towns that have no or low military defense and working their way up from that."

"Exactly." kaze said. "In truth this staircase leads just to the entrance of the Wind Tribe not directly into it. There are guards at the entrance of the village, so they will not attack us without valid reason.

All stayed silent after that, either because no one had anything else to say or were just to tired to speak. During the silence Kamui started counting the steps, but gave up when he reached about 324.

Sakura stayed silent as well, until she noticed that the fog was now starting to cover each of them like a blanket. "Hey... Is it just me or is the fog g-getting thicker?" she asked to see if anyone else had notice. The others started looking around and finally noticing the white blanket.

Their minds were pulled away form it when we heard the roars of Faceless. All of of them heard Mozu let out a gasp of shock and those who had been in Mozu village that day understood why. The mere sight of the two large beasts scared her even if this was what she was preparing to do. And Sakura and Azura's retainers looked as thought they had never seen a Faceless until just now.

The sight of the two monsters scared Sakura more than it did Mozu, because she let out a high pitch yelp. "It's the Faceless!"

"Stay back, Lady Sakura!" Kaze cried, moving in front of the princess.

Both twins looked at each other and drew their swords and Gunther readied his lance. All four charged at the creatures. During their fight the four renegades noticed that the Faceless weren't fighting mindlessly, but fighting with a certain amount of technique.

Once the Faceless were dead their bodies started to change revealing themselves to be human.

"What?!" Corrin exclaimed. "Everyone, hold your attacks! The enemies we defeated...aren't Faceless! They're human!" Kamui's eyes widened at the sight.

Azura, who had been on standby, ran to Corrin's side and her eyes instantly. "Oh no, it can't be... These are members of the Wind Tribe.

"It can't be..." Kamui muttered, still in shock of what he and the three others did.

Corrin shock her head. "I don't understand. Was this a trap? A trick of some kind?"

Azura found it pointless to talk to Kamui and instead turned to his twin sister. "Corrin... What should we do?"

"Ahahaha..." Someone laughed.

It was such a dark, evil laughed that Corrin knew it couldn't have been one of their allies. "Who's there? Show yourself at once!"

The person didn't waste any time to make his presence know and appeared in front of Corrin. It was Iago. "Good day, Princess. Did you enjoy my magic trick?" he smirked, Corrin only responded with a growl making the man laugh slightly. His eyes trailed to Kamui who was still staring at the bodies. "Well at least, Princeling did."

"Damn you Iago!" Corrin yelled. "What have you done?"

"I didn't do a thing! You're the one who struck down these poor villagers."

"Why? What could you possibly have to gain?" She demanded.

Iago's smirk kept growing wider at Corrin's anger. "Don't you see? This is just the beginning. Now that you and that pathetic prince have truly betrayed Nohr, anything is fair game. Oh, your ignorance does tickle me. Bwahahah!"

Iago disappeared seconds later.

"And he's gone." Kaze said.

"Who was that maniac, anyway? Do you know him, Corrin?" Sakura asked.

Corrin nodded ion response. "Yes. His name is Iago. King Garon's right-hand man. I didn't know he was capable of this sort of thing. He probably made US appear to be Faceless to those poor villagers..."

"Corrin what should we do?" Azura asked again.

"...Let's head to the Wind Tribe's village. We need to explain what happened." she told her after a moment of uncertainty, the result of such an action could either result in understanding or them being killed. But running away and not facing up to her actions wasn't something Corrin and her brother did.

Azura nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

Corrin nodded herself and looked over to Kamui, who was still wide-eyed and looking down at the two corps. "Can you take care of him, Azura? If we have to fight he won't be much help."

"Not a problem, Corrin."

"Thank you." Corrin smiled.

Corrin led the rest of the group up the stairs and Azura tended to Kamui. She walked over to him and place a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. She got to young man's attention seconds later. His eyes were filled with worry and regret. "Are you all right, Kamui?" she asked rubbing his shoulder lightly.

Kamui looked down again. Of course he wasn't all right he just took the life of another innocent man and nothing right know could make him fell better, he would just have to lie. He took a deep breath and looked back at Azura. "Yeah I'm okay. Let's get back to the others." He walked away without any restraints. Never would he drag Azura into his problems.

Azura allowed him to deal with his troubles on his own and followed him silently. As she was walking she couldn't shake the felling that she was being watched, but after a quick look around of finding noting, she decided to ignore it.

Though she choose to ignore it, it didn't mean she was false. On one of the high rocks Iago was laughing as he watch the renegades walk in misery.

A few minutes later the group was finally able to see the light of day again. Once outside the were under a harsh sunlight and stand under their feet -and to the twins and Azura it wasn't the best feeling either.

"We've arrived." Kaze said.

"So... This is the Wind Tribe?" Kamui asked uncomfortable with the hot sand burning under his feet. He took a glance over at Corrin and Azura who both had the same pained expression as him.

Kaze nodded at Kamui and turned to half-dragon's sister. "Lady Corrin, are you certain you want to approach the village directly?"

"Yes." she confirmed. "Trying to sneak around will only makes us seem more suspicious."

"I will trust your judgment." Kaze looked up ahead to see four Wind tribe soldiers running up to them with anything but joy. "Ah, it looks as though the decision has been made for us..."

Before any of the others could say anything else they heard loud cries form an advancing person. "There they are! They're the ones that attacked our friends!" All those who hadn't notice the four before now shifted their attention to four tribalists. "You killed our friends —we won't let you get away with it!"

"I won't deny that we fought your friends." Corrin said. "I'm very sorry for that."

"But it wasn't our intention to fight them!" Kamui jumped in. "We bear no ill will toward the Wind Tribe."

One of the tribalists scoffed. "Do you really expect us to believe that? You can't just kill people up and think that there will be no repercussions!"

"I-I've never seen them so upset before..." Sakura said behind Hana and Subaki. "Corrin, it doesn't seem like they'll be willing to listen to us at all. We should head to Reppu Castle."

Corrin nodded, though her brother was unfamiliar with the location. "Reppu Castle? Why there?"

"I've heard that the chieftain of the Wind Tribe resides there. If we are able to convince him to help us, he may be able to calm the others." the maiden explained.

"She's right... And thankfully, it looks like the winds have calmed themselves for the moment. Normally the castle is protected behind powerful, biting gusts. Right now we may be able to reach it. However, there is no guarantee that the chieftain will listen, even if we make it. Do you still want to go?" Azura asked Kamui.

All eyes were on the former prince so their was no way that he would refuse. "Yes. We need to gather as many allies as possible, no matter how unlikely. The only way to make that happen is to build trust with others along the way. Let's go to Reppu Castle and speak with the chieftain."

"Okay, now that that's decided." Corrin looked at the two soldiers in front of them. "Will you allow us to speak with your chef?"

It took a while until one of the tribalists spoke. "Alright.

"Hold that thought." Another interjected. "Have you considered that THIS might be a trap?"

"I assure you that it is not." Corrin said.

The tribalists looked at each other nervously. A few seconds have passed until one of them spoke again. "We will take you to him, however all of you must disarm yourselves." Neither of the twins argued and handed over their weapons. Hana and Subaki were more reluctant, but handed over their weapons nevertheless. Subaki and Emma's pegasi were taken as well. And worst even the twins dragon stones and Azura's amulet were taken as well.

Not long after reaching Reppu castle, they were approached by the wind tribe's chieftain. "So, you wish to speak with me?"

Kamui nodded. "Yes. My name is Kamui. You're the chieftain of the Wind Tribe, I assume?"

"You are correct. I am called Fuga. New of your arrival got here ahead f you. News of what you intend, too. You side with neither Nohr nor Hoshido but instead wish to destroy both kingdoms. And you decided to begin with the Wind Tribe by attacking our brethren." he said narrowing his eyes at them. All could only wait to find out if they would live of die, since they were unarmed and out of instinct some of them reached to where their weapon normally was.

Kamui shook his head violently and started talking without thinking at all. "No, of course not! Where are these ideas coming from? We aren't planning to destroy kingdoms. Our real goal, why we are seeking out allies, is to defeat the king of—"

"Kamui! Stop!" Azura yelled.

"Ah!" The half-dragon was put on mute instantly after that, realizing what he was about to say just a second ago and what would happen if he did.

"What was that? What did you say?" he asked not having been able to hear the last part over Azura's yelling.

"I apologize. What I mean to say is that our true enemy is one not yet known to everyone..." Kamui said regretfully, gritting his teeth.

Fuga himself didn't seem to happy by Kamui explanation either. "An unknown enemy? Has fear of death driven you mad? Don't think you can gain advantage by confusing me with your ramblings. Only a fool would accept your explanation, and I am no fool. Eliminate these invaders immediately!"

Kamui looked his teeth even tighter and was starting to get angry and that was a great concern to Corrin and Azura who knew well what would happen if he were to lose control. "Gah! Are we really asking the impossible? Is there no one who will believe us."

"Kamui, calm down. You aren't wearing your dragon stone." Corrin warned, with concern edged into her voice. But Kamui only started to lose it even more went the tribalists started moving forwards with their arms pointed at them. Corrin growled at her brother when she stared to sense a dark aura beginning to build up. "Damn it, Kamui. Calm down!"

"Chieftain! Please wait!" someone yelled from behind.

All turned around to see the princess of the Flame Tribe.

"Rinkah?! What are you doing here?" Kamui wondered surprised.

"I've been searching for you. Your departure has thrown both Nohr and Hoshido into chaos." she explained in front of the renegades. "Rumors are spreading that you plan to attack and destroy both kingdoms. I know that's not the type of person you are—I believe in you!"

"Rinkah..." Kamui muttered under his breath, "thank you. Honestly. I needed to hear that." he added with a smile.

Rinkah returned Kamui's smile. When Kamui was no longer facing her, Corrin placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in er ear: "Seriously, thank you. If you hadn't come when you did we would have had a feral dragon running around."

"Your welcome. He really has troubles with his emotions doesn't he?"

"He's been looked up in a tower for over ten years and can' remember his life before that. What did you expect?" Rinkah glared at Corrin for a second then looked the wind Tribe chieftain in the eyes.

"Hmph... The Flame Chieftain's daughter now protects this dangerous man. Why?" Fuga demanded.

"Because I owe him a debt. He saved my life. You can't kill him for a misunderstanding. And definitely not because of false rumors. I know Kamui, and I know that he is not the type to callously attack others. My father, if he was here, would at least listen to what Kamui had to say. Only barbarians scream for death rather than justice!" she said firmly.

Fuga wasn't impressed in the slightest. "Ho, I expected such fiery spirit! So you're saying I should believe him. Despite all I've heard about his intentions. You should be careful—speaking without thinking about what you are saying."

"I have thought on it. On behalf of the Flame Tribe, I vouch for this man." Rinkah said.

A devious smile appeared on Fuga's lips. "Interesting... You really think that highly of him? Very well! Then you shall all have to prove your worth in the only way that matters. Fight me, fair and square, and show me the strength of your character! Defeat me with your own strength, without tricks or coward's tactics! Guards give them back their weapons." both tribalists were a little hesitant and instead of giving their arms directly to them, they simply left it on the ground and retreated to Fuga's side.

Rinkah smiled herself as the Renegades picked up their arms. "Looks like we're in for it, Kamui! I'll fight by your side. Let's show him the best we've got!"

"All right!" Kamui exclaimed. "Thank you, Rinkah! If winning is what it'll take to convince him, then I'm ready to fight! Everyone, prepare for battle!"

Getting to Fuga wasn't easy at all. Not long after the battle had begun the winds started to pick up violently and constantly separated all of the Renegades to different parts of the castle. This meant that they had to quickly adapt to the person they were paired up with, no matter how little experience fighting together. There was also the scattered wind tribe members all around that knew how to read the winds better than any of the renegades could.

The first few that were able to reach Fuga were knocked out immediately either by him or one of the two guards surrounding him. Among the ones that had been taken out of the battle were: Hana, Emma, Subaki, Kaze and Felicia.

Once the others had finally made it to Fuga they were all exhausted and some were so badly injured that they had to pull out of the battle. The only ones left to fight the chieftain were Corrin, Kamui, Yuzu, Rinkah and Sakura. The twins took on Fuga while Rinkah and Yuzu fought off the two guards around the wind chief. Sakura went of to heal her allies while the four were fighting. Fuga was finally brought to his knees after the twins had taken dragon form.

After the battle Kamui and his twin stood in front of Fuga panting. The other were somewhat recovered form the battle and were standing a little ways behind the twins. "Will you listen to us now?" Kamui asked, in between his panting. "I am truly sorry that we attacked people form your tribe. We were deceived, and we came here to offer our apologies and an explanation."

"I understand, Kamui. I could sense no ill intent in you as we fought. You have a pure heart and a warrior's spirit. I promise to explain the situation to the rest of my tribe—you should not worry." Fuga said, much to the Renegades relief.

Kamui smiled. "Thank you, Chieftain Fuga."

"Ah, you remind me of Sumeragi. He would rejoice at seeing you now. You would definitely make him proud. Both of you."

"Excuse me?" Corrin asked.

"You knew our father?' Kamui asked as well.

"Oh yes. King Sumeragi was a dear friend. We often fought side by side in our younger days. We were brothers in battle." Fuga started, "Those days are long past now... You fought well today. I can see why you deserve to wield the Yato, Kamui and you the Yatogami, Corrin." both twins were quite surprised that the chieftain knew the names of their blades, never once in their battle have they even mentioned it. Kamui was about to ask the question, but Fuga all ready knew what he was going to ask and answered it before the words even left the young man's mouth. "And yes, I know of that blade. Sumeragi once spoke of it to me."

"What did he say?" Corrin asked.

"Listen carefully... The Yato and the Yatogami are the keys to the Seal of Flames. The Seal of Flames contains limitless power...It is said that it is a weapon capable even of destroying the gods that made it."

"It has the power to topple a god?!" Kamui exclaimed. "Then...perhaps it could be used to-" he was cut off when he felt something strike his side.

"Yes..." Azura said withdrawing the hilt of her lance from Kmaui side. "We have a glimmer of hope now." she added.

Fuga raised an eyebrow, it was the second time that the songstress had stopped her companion before he could finish what he was about to say. However he shock his head and continued with what he was going to say. "Izana, from Izumo, should be more familiar with the legends. I suggest you seek him out and ask about the Seal of Flames. Our tribe will also provide aid for your trip. I believe the best choice would be..."

"There is only one choice. I will accompany them." said a young boy.

Kamui was surprised at how confident he sounded, since he looked no older than twelve years old. "You're... Are you sure? You look so young..."

Something about hearing that struck one of Hayato's nerves. "I'm not a child. I'm a grown man! You saw what I am capable of. Chieftain, I humbly request this honor from you. You have no objections?"

Fuga only smiled. "No, of course not. Your magical talents will help. I'm sure you'll be a great asset to Corrin and Kamui. Just promise me you'll be careful. Kamui, please, don't judge him by his youthful appearance. Hayato has mastered a number of unique skills that make him invaluable.

Hayato closed his eyes and held his chin up. "I don't mean to sound conceited, but... You would be lucky to have me on your team."

Kamui smiled. "Very well! I certainly won't turn down your assistance at a time like this."

"Splendid." Fuga said. "I hope he makes a valuable addition to your team. And as for you, Hayato, I'm glad to finally be able to offer you this chance to travel."

"Travel?' Corrin questioned. 'I hope you both realize that this isn't exactly a vacation..."

"Of course. It's just that Hayato has not had much opportunity to leave the village. In addition to helping you, he will be exploring the world for the first time." The wind chef explained.

Kamui smiled. "I see. I think I understand exactly how he feels. After all, I spent most of my childhood locked in a Nohrian castle."

"Well, then I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about. And I trust you'll take good care of our Hayato."

"Chief!" Hayato cried from out of the blue. "Must I remind you again that I am no longer a child?"

Fuga nodded. "You're right, you're right. I must admit that I still feel a bit protective at times..."

"Dad!" Hayato cried again. I cheeks turned a little pink hearing what he just said. And the twins and a few others were quite surprised to learn that the two were father and son. "I mean...Chief! Kamui, Corrin, he's not my dad. He's just looked after me since I was a child."

Kamui chuckled. "Ah that's all right. there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

corrin smiled as well. "Welcome aboard, Hayato. And thank you for everything, Chief Fuga."

Fuga shook his head. "No need to thank me. Please feel free to come back here anytime you'd like. I'm proud to have met the one whom the sacred Yato chose. We shall meet again."

Both twins nodded. Kamui then turned to the rest of his group. "All right, everyone. We're off to Izumo. We might be able to learn more about the Seal of Flames."

With that said they continued on their way. When night was approaching the group decided to cap out in the real world instead of the astral planes seeing as there were far away form any soldiers and were far to exhausted to even try to open the gate to the astral planes. Kamui had agreed to take first while the other got some rest.

A few hours later Kamui's patrol was about to end, "Phew! My patrol is almost done for the night, and everything's nice and quiet." he didn't notice that he wasn't alone until. "...Hold up! Did that shadow just move?!" he let out a sharp gasp when the shadow jumped at him. "It's an enemy soldier!" he quickly placed his hand on Yato's hilt and waited for his enemy to get closer.

"There you are, Kamui...Prince of Nohr! I'll kill you where you stand!" the man mad the mistake of jumping in the air allowing the half-dragon to quickly deliver a fatal blow.

As the man fell to the ground a little smile appeared on Kamui's lips. "Nice try, but I'm not going down without a fight!"

The man started struggling on the ground glaring at Kamui. The teenager realized what he had just done and his smile disappeared and his eyes stuttered to widen when he saw that his attacker in a pool of blood.

The teenager's attention wasn't pulled away from that even when he heard someone call his name.

"Kamui!" It was Azura. "What's going on?!" she asked quickly making her to her friend. His gaze firmly glued to the ground. Azura looked down herself, her eyes widened. "...Oh, my! Is that a soldier from Hoshido?!" When Kamui didn't respond she took a few steps closer to him and palced a had on his shoulder making him jump slightly. Kamui looked at her surprised. After giving him about five seconds to return to his senses Azura asked her question again more calmly. "Kamui, what happened here?"

"He... He managed to locate us somehow. Don't worry." he placed his own hand over Azura's. "He won't be getting back up."

The two young adults attentions were brought back to the dying Hoshidan's as he started speaking again. "...Y-you killed my whole family! You and the rest of Nohr! I-I'll never forgive you! Enjoy your life while it lasts! Death and punishment are coming for you! Just wait! Gahaha... Gufffpphh...!" were that last words the man would ever speak. He black out seconds after and Kamui was brought back into his trance.

The songstress looked back at Kamui who once again could no longer hear anything outside his own head. "Kamui? Are you all right?" she asked retracting her hand. "Kamui?" no answer. "Kamui." she said a little louder, but still got nothing but silence. Azura frowned slightly and grabbed the semi-human by the chin with her thumb and index to force him to look at her. She finally got his attention, though he still remained silent.

"Yes, I'm fine." he finally said, though he still refused to look at his friend. "I escaped without a scratch."

Azura shook her head. "No, I mean- are _you_ all right? That was hard to hear."

He grit his teeth. "I feel terrible. I robbed him of justice! I didn't want to kill him, but I had no choice!" he exclaimed.

"He didn't know you sided with neither country!" she shouted right back. "Give up and his death will be meaningless."

Normally Kamui wouldn't even raise his voice, but it wasn't the case this time. "It's easy for you to say that. You didn't kill him! Now he'll never avenge his family!"

The maiden in white momentarily closed her eyes. "Hmm. I see. In that case, you _should_ feel terrible."

Kamui's voice hitched hearing what Azura just said. "Wow. Thanks a lot, Azura." he was quite upset and even glared at her. He was about to walk away when he felt Azura grab his wrist. He tried to struggle out of her grip, but she attached her other hand to him.

"No, listen..." she begged, Kamui didn't want to hear what she had to say, but she was still his closed friend, so he forced himself to stay. "Just because you've chosen this path doesn't mean you have to like it. Get upset. Throw a fit. Cry into your pillow! I'd be worried if his death didn't upset you." she told him her voice still raised quite a bit.

Kamui remained silent, he could tell that Azura cared for him, but her words weren't helping at the moment. He heard Azura sigh and speak again. "Listen. I'm sorry for yelling, but you can't always allow your emotions to take hold of you like that. Especially not in a time of war."

"You're right. I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's all right. All we can do is keep pressing on. This won't be the last soldier who dies."

"That's why we have to end this thing!" he said still a bit upset.

"Exactly! Just remember, Kamui... No matter what, I'm right here with you. Whenever you feel lost, I'll try to help you find your way again."

Kamui smiled. "Thank you, Azura. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Azura's face started to become red, so she tilted her head down. Kamui noticed and tilted his head a little. "Why is your face all red Azura?" when she didn't answer, he placed the back of his palm on her forehead.

Azura jerked away at the sudden contact and shock her head. "I'm all right, Kamui." she grabbed him by the wrist. "Come on let head back to camp." Kamui nodded.

"So what were you doing up again?" Kamui asked as they had fallen silent and he thought it was a little awkward.

"I was woken up by some birds and then heard someone screaming. And its also my turn on patrol remember."

"Oh. Right."

The two stayed silent all the way back to camp. For me it seemed like an eternity to get back, with Azura next to him. All he could fell was he's heart beating out of of chest, and heat rising to his cheeks and everywhere other part of his body. When they finally got back they both said goodnight and Kamui went back to bed while Azura went back on patrol. Kamui wasn't able to keep his eyes of her as she walked away, she looked beautiful especially with the moon light hitting her long blue hair and white dress.

Kamui finally looked away when she disappeared into the forest. He still hadn't worked up the courage to speak to the songstress or anyone else about regaining parts of his memory. He had also started keeping a little distance away form Azura since his heart would sometimes start to beat wildly when he was around her for too long. He couldn't figure out why however. He didn't waste much time thinking about it and tried to fall asleep instead.

During the time Azura was on patrol the young lad wasn't able to sleep, the words of that Hoshidan soldiers were looked in his mind and he wasn't able to shake it off. It was so bad that he got up and wandered off for a little while with Yato at his side.

The half-dragon stayed in a random part of the forest not to far away for the others. He was sitting on the ground with his head tilted up towards the skies. Azura had been on his mind for days now, and he couldn't figure out why, was it because of his childhood with her? The guilt of not having the courage to tell her about it? Maybe because she's always been by his side? Or maybe something else all together. He didn't know maybe everything he saw when he was asleep was just a trick, nothing more than an illusion. But he wouldn't know for sure until he ask her, and unfortunately he was too much of a coward to even try.

Kamui closed his eyes and sucked in a breath of air to shake the subject out of his mind and just as fate would have it the young man heard someone running through the forest screaming his name. He recognized the voice instantly. It was Azura. Kamui opened his eyes and got up, not knowing what to expect.

"Kamui!" the songstress called. When she finally laid her eyes on him, she let out a breath of relief. He was all right and she had to fight the urge to latch onto him. "Oh, thank goodness! I found you!"

"Azura? What's wrong?" He asked, seeing Azura come running out of the bushes, clearly out of breath. "...And why are you so out of breath?"

Azura sucked in a breath of air. "I came to warn you! There's been a breach! Another Hoshidan infiltrated the camp!"

Kamui couldn't believe it the soldier who he had fought earlier was not alone and he should have known better than to think he was alone. "What?!" he exclaimed.

Before Azura could answer they heard rustling in the bushes. They knew what would happen next and while Azura took no time in drawing her lance, Kamui on the other hand didn't even look able to place his hand on Yato's hilt.

"You're the prince of Nohr, aren't you?" he asked not giving the former royal a chance to reply. "I'm here to avenge my friends! DIE!"

Kamui didn't know what to do his body was completely paralyzed and his mind was elsewhere. "Uh..."

"Kamui! What's wrong with you?! He's drawing his weapon! Snap out of it!" Azura shouted.

The young man was brought out of his thoughts, "B-but...!" but he was still unable to fight.

Azura was in shocked when Kamui shook his head no and dropped both his arms and head. "Kamui? ...Fine! You leave me no choice. I'll fight him for you!" she stepped in front of her companion and struck the man in a vital point.

The man was astounded that someone as weak looking Azura would be able to strike him let alone kill him. "...Huh? She got me...?! N-no!"

Kamui was finally back to his senses after the songstress pulled out her lance form the man's deceased body. "Azura, are you all right?!"

"Now that he's finished, I'm perfectly fine. The question is- Kamui, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I don't know what happened. I just froze!" he tilted his head down and clenched his fists. Hard. "I'm so sorry. I put both of our lives in danger. I can't believe I'm so pathetic!"

Azura grabbed both of Kamui's wrists and gripped them tightly. "You're not pathetic!" she said loudly and it only continued form there. "You're human-like the rest of us."

Kamui looked away. "No, I'm not. I'm a dragon -a monster. I'm not human."

The manakete could hear Azura growl and let go of his wrists. Then all of a sudden felt slap to his cheek. He then felt Azura grab him by the collar and bring him to eye level. "Listen to me kamui. You are first and foremost human! Not a dragon nor a monster. Human." kamui stared at the woman wide-eyed. Azura knew well that he wasn't completely human, and yet she didn't care about that and considered him one of her one kind. "You killed people to defend yourself, but the problem is you only think about how the people around that person would fell. Did you ever stop to consider the other people you save with the death of one person or how it would affect the rest of us if you died?!" Azura took in a breath and continued. "You care about people, everyone of us knows that! And I know you're tired of having blood on your hands, just like that rest of us. But I cannot stand to watch you torture yourself anymore. Now my hands are just as stained as yours." she took several deep breaths to calm herself afterwards.

"You just don't get it do you? I don't want you to have to blood on your hands, Azura." He felt the woman let go of his collar, but still refused to look at her. "The rest of us fight for our homeland because they're under attack, but you?" his voice started shaking saying the last two words. "You lost your home before you even knew it existed. You were never suppose to fight to begin with and yet because of me you've had to do the thing you hate most. To take up arms and kill."

There was a moment of silent before Azura spoke, having heard the volume of her voice earlier, Kamui expected he to yell at him again. But to his surprise she didn't she spoke to him in hear soft, calm, sing-song voice. "And you seem to forget that just like everyone else I made the choice to fight along side you. Kamui, I fight along side you because I care and believe in you. I'm not weak. When you can't go on, I'll for you."

"Do you really mean that?" he asked quietly looking away again.

She smiled at him and placed her fingers on his chin to force him to look at her. "Absolutely. We're going to walk this bloodstained path until we reach the end."

Kamui lunged forward and pulled Azura against his chest. "All right. I won't hesitate next time. If we're going down, we'll go together."

"I'll be by your side every step of the way. I promise." she said then returned her friend's embrace. "The others will need our assistance. We should got." She told him pushing herself out of Kamui's arms. Kamui nodded in response.

"Hey, Azura?"

"Hm?"

"You won't tell anyone that you found me like this will you?" Kamui asked, his head down and his cheeks slightly pink.

Azura smiled at him. "You secret's safe with me."

-o-o-o-

After fighting of the other Hoshidans all of them went back to the camp. All of them had agreed that it was too dangerous to stay in the Hoshidan territory and should head back to the astral planes.

While all off them went directly to their quarters to get some rest, Kamui just couldn't find sleep and spent about two hours just staring at the ceiling playing what Azura said to him over and over in his mind. He wasn't a monster nor was he a dragon, but a human that cared for others. And now knew he wasn't in this alone, he would always have Azura by his side. But something about that just didn't sit right with him. He got out of bed and headed over to his desk were he lit a candle and started reading everything that had happened after he got back to the country he was taken from.

What surprised him was how much he'd actually wrote about Azura. He hadn't realized that he had been spending so much time with her and reading back all the emotins he felt whenever he was around her: heart palpitating, heat going through his whole body, inability to think straight, he realized that he was just what Corrin was teasing him about. He was in love with the songstress. On one had he was happy that he finally realized his feelings for her, but on the other hand he already knew that it would be another obstacle in his was to confirm if they had truly know each other. It was hard enough to think that she might deny it and then reject him, but now knowing how he truly felt about her was going to make it much harder on him.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 14.**

 **Small change to Kamui is that he'll wear the armor and cap form one of the earlier designs so, instead of the the his cap and the peace of clothing on his armor (I don't even know what that is) will be blood red colored (I don't know what that color is). If you have no idea of what I'm talking about just go to this link: wiki/Corrin?file=The_Avatar%27s_Early_Concept_**

 **And to let you all know that this will be my last chapter for the next two months because I will be going on vacation with my mom and I know none of you can see it, but I am crying so hard. I seriously against this stupid vacation and meeting the family crap. Next update will be on February 1st.**

 **But anyway thank you all so very much for reading and I'll see you all next year.**


	16. Chapter 15: Voice of a God

**Hey, so in this chapter there will be the song Lost in Thoughts All Alone and it will be around the end of the chapter and this is just to let you know that it is the Hoshidan version. And I'll be honest I haven't finished correcting all the chapter, but I have edited it enough for it to make sense again.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Voice of God

The next morning Kamui and his growing army headed to a near by town. He, Corrin and Azura were draped in cloaks as usual and after what had happened in the Wind Tribe the other day so was Hayato. The four stayed separated form the others to avoid suspicion. While they stopped by a tea house the other went to go find maps and weapons that the would need later on if they were to encounter enemies on there way to Izumo.

It was almost a month since the incident Hoshido, and along with what happened at Fort Jinja and in the Wind Tribe Kamui and the others were becoming more known as very powerful and dangerous. As the days went on more and more rumors continued to spread among the citizens of Hoshido. but of course having spent most of his time away from villages and towns this would be the first time that Kamui would hear them.

While they we drinking tea, waiting for time to pass Kamui was able to overhear some town folks talking about them. The conversation was between two women, they were walking pass the shop when they overheard. "Hey have you heard about what the Wolves of Nohr did in the Wind tribe?" one of the women said.

"Uh huh. I heard that killed even more innocent people and even kill their Chief." the second replied.

"Really? I just heard that they kidnapped its scion, but that's even worst! Damn those those Wolves. And to think they were once royalty."

The second woman huffed. "Well they were raised in Norh."

"Wolves of Nohr?" Kamui murmured.

"Yeah." Corrin said. "It's what people have began calling us after the incident in the wind tribe and what happened later that night and even father back to what happened in Fort Jinya. We've done a pretty good job of striking fear into their hearts."

Kamui didn't pay much attention to his sister, instead he payed more attention to the people who continued to whisper rumors about them. Some were about them making Fuga beg for his life or about them slaughtering all the soldiers of the wind tribe or even kidnapping a youngster of the tribe or how they would 'invade' part of Hoshido to gain power. Most of the people called them calling them monsters, traitors, demons, but the word that came up most was wolf.

"Gods. Is this really who they view us?" he asked shocked that they were now know as the Wolves of Nohr.

"Well rumors are usually bases of of the truth." Corrin said rather casually. "And you have to admit what they say does have a little truth to it." the heard even more whispers about Fort Jinya and the wind tribe. "Even if it is stretched beyond belief." Corrin added this time very annoyed.

"I'm with Kamui."Hayato said clenching his hands into fists. "Reducing my tribe to a bunch of weaklings. Who do they think they are?"

Kamui felt his ears tilts back a bit. "That's not even close to what I said were you even—"

"Enough." Azura, who was ever so silent, interrupted. "If we talk about this anymore in the open we will surely be found out."

"Sorry." The three said in unison.

The four fell into an awkward silence until Corrin broke it. "We should probable go find the others. Unlike us they don't need to sneak around in these damned cloaks." she said adjusting the part of the fabric around her neck. I was very hot today and wearing a clot that cover you almost head to toe was not comfortable for any of the four.

Kamui nodded. "Yeah, I really that they've found the maps and equipment we need. The sooner we do the sooner we can start making our way to Izumo. Wherever that is."

"Shed any light on the subject, Azura?" Corrin asked.

To kamui's surprise the blue haired maiden shook her head. "No. I have never been to Izumo before."

"That's a little odd. You normally have an answer to close to anything." he said.

"I only know as much as my mother has told me. A lot of this world is a mystery to me as it is to all of us, Kamui."

"Right. I'm sorry."

After he apologized, they headed off to find the others. We found them in a populated part of town and left. They were able to find and all the thing they needed and even transportation as well -three wood carriages to be pulled by the steeds of Subaki, Emma and Gunter. The trip to Izumo was still long though taking two days to get there.

Looking out the window of the carriage Izumo looked absolutely beautiful. Covered in lush greenery and cultivated fields, stone paths leading to ancient temples and tombs. The houses houses there were made out of wood with triangle roofs and a stone base. And at the center of it all stud Izumo's palace, the building liked like a huge Hoshidan temple surrounded by trees that made it look like an open flower with the palace in the middle.

They finally stopped moving when they reached the town not to far away from the palace. They had heard that the archduke was visiting the town and it would be the best place to find him. According to Sakura Izumo was a neutral kingdom welcoming people from all over, witch allowed Kamui, Corrin, Azura and Hayato to finally remove their cloaks.

Although he was suppose to help the others search for the archduke, Kamui couldn't help but focus most of his attention in the castle. "So that's Izumo's central palace." he said looking at the towering structure. The air around it was nothing like it was in Hoshido or in Nohr it was more at ease more than anything. "There's something...calming about it."

Corrin smiled and looked all around and breathing in a breath of air. "You're right it fell nothing like, Nhor or Hoshido for that matter. Everything here just seems at peace. Not a single area looks like it was touched by war."

Azura nodded. "It really is beautiful here. I understand why this is known as the kingdom of the gods now."

"Yes." Subaki started. "Izumo has long been known as the kingdom of the gods. It only makes sense that the center of its power would radiate peace. While all the other kingdoms quarrel, it maintains a neutral stance."

Emma placed a hand on her chest and let out a breath of air. "I'm just glad we made it here safely."

Azura chuckled and place a hand on her retainer's back. Emma was still uncomfortable with the idea of fighting and sometimes needed for Yuzu to save her in battle. "Let's go find the archduke."

After about half an hour of searching the Wolves found him alone in a corner of town. The man looked about in his late thirties, had long white hair and was dressed in white clothes. The man also very pale skin and had an interesting markings in the middle of his forehead the ones on the left and right looked like devil horns and the one in the center was shaped like a diamond.

"Wow, is that the archduke?" Kamui asked. "He looks so...serene!"

"Yes. That the archduke, Izana." Sakura said moving closer to her brother.

The archduke must have heard him because he turned around and walked towards them. "Welcome. I am Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descendant of the gods...keeper of prophecies," he said his voice was soft and gentle, being able to hear the wisdom in it as well, "and winner of best hair...five or six times?" and that shattered it. "I forget. It's so nice to meet you!" his once soft and gentle voice was now replaced by one that was grating and somewhat high-pitched. "I imagine your journey here was quite difficult. Time to kick back and relax! Izumo is a wonderful place. You could stay here forever!"

"Th-thank you" Kamui stuttered the started of with such grace that hearing him become almost as happy as a child was a a little unsettling. "very much for such a warm greeting..."

Izana placed a hand in front of his mouth and with the other waved his fingers up and down with the other. "Oh, it's nothing! You know, I'm really glad you came! I rarely have company. I'm so excited, I hardly feel like myself!" Though Kamui was normally always willing to meet and befriend new people, watching Izana act the way he did was enough for him to want to keep his distance.

Hayato was a little disturbed by his comportment, but since it was his first time out into the world Kamui couldn't blame him. When most people looked at royalty or someone of a high class they wouldn't really expect to see that. "I don't understand... Why is he being so informal?" Hayato asked. "Is this how all major leaders of the world are meant to behave?"

Sakura chuckled. "No, they don't normally act this way. He's just..." she tried to think of the right way to end her sentence, but it was difficult to end it in a nice way especially when he started talking to himself. "a special case." she finished and her words were pretty accurate to say the least.

But weather or not he found him strange and awkward, Kamui would still have to pick the archduke's brain for the information that he and his group needed. So he forced himself to clear his throat and speak up. "Pardon me, Archduke —we actually came here to ask you some questions."

At that moment Izana stopped talking to himself and looked at kamui with big eyes. "Oh? What about? Ask away, my friends!" he chuckled. "If you've got any good gossip to share, I'd be ever so pleased to listen!"

"We were wondering if you could share what you know about the Seal of Flames." he said doubting himself as he spoke after all it was hard to take a man that was acting like a child seriously.

"Huh? The Seal of Flames? That sounds pretty boring to me..." he turned around and lifted his shoulders and arms making them look like a W. "I don't bother remembering dull things."

"I... see. Just when I thought we were going to catch a break, too."

"Hey now, don't look so disappointed!' Izana turned around so quickly and started grinning so much again that it started Kamui. "Im sure that there's been a feast made back at the palace! We should go there to eat, drink, and be happy while there is still time to do so!"

The man was about to walk right past them when Azura spoke up. "Wait. Are you sure you don't know anything about the Seal of Flames? The fate of the world may hang in the balance."

Izana looked at her annoyed and mad, the complete opposite of how he was a second ago. "Grrr... I said I've never heard of it!" He yelled the sound of his voice changing completely it now sounded gruff.

Something about it must have tipped Corrin, Jakob and Gunther of because they stepped in front of Kamui and Azura. "Of course you haven't, you impostor." Gunther said narrowing his eyes at the man.

"What? You're calling me an impostor? After I invited you all to a feast?" Izana defended taking a step towards the group.

Corrin pulled her sword out of its sheath a little. "Another step closer and I'll slash you, Zola!"

"What's going on, Corrin?" Kamui asked when the supposed archduke didn't do anything, but look down at the ground.

"Don't be coy with us. It's plain to see you're hiding behind a magic illusion. Reveal yourself!"

A second later Izana looked up at the small army with a dark and twisted look on his face. "Ah! Gunter, you're no fun at all!" he said undoing his illusion, to reveal a short man with grayish skin and blond hair. The cloth he wore made him look like some sort of Christmas elf that had gone twenty rounds with a bag of col. "Eeheehee! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Gunter growled. "Zola—I knew it was you behind that magic!"

"Humph. And here I thought you were finally killed by Leo or by a faceless at the very least." Corrin said glowering at the Nohrian mage.

"Tch! And Corrin too. And here I thought Hans had finish you off."

"It take more than a hairless coward to get ride of me, Zola."

"Gunter, who is this?" Azura asked.

"This cretin is a Nohrian mage. He specializes in illusions and deception." Gunter said never taking his eyes of Zola.

"And don't forget avoiding death. I can't remember how many time this joker was suppose to be killed." Corrin added.

"But... then where is the real archduke?!" Kamui exclaimed.

Zola smirked. "I'm afraid it's off to jail for him—the clink, the slammer, the cooler! Oooh, cooler! That reminds me—it's time to make use of King Garon's ice bomb! Everyone, fire! ...Hehe, fire the ice bomb..." The last thin they say was a Zola smiling like a madman before disappearing in a white blizzard.

"Get down!" Corrin yelled just a bombs when off.

After Zola's magic show the corner of town the found him in was now a freezing tundra, completely cover to the roofs in ice and snow.

"Damn!" Kamui cursed with was extremely rare of him.

"Woah! Silveny calm down!" Emma cried as her pegasus flapped its winds and trashed around and she wasn't the only one to have a spooked steed.

"Easy Toga!" Subaki cried tying to get his pegasus under control

And Gunter was doing the same. "Calm Onyx!"

"Damn it, he's turned this place into the Ice Tribe." Corrin growled.

"Gods it's cold." Yuzu complained.

"Cold?" Emma questioned. "It's freezing! How are we even going to fight now?" she said as Silveny had calmed down a little.

Unlike the other who were cursing or complaining, Azura found it quite impressive. "Incredible... They've done something to encase the entire area in ice."

"Now what?" Kamui asked, he was pretty sure none of them were trained to fight in freezing temperatures or at least on a terrain that was two time taller than them.

"We'll have to break through." Azura said. "The enemy is probably using this ice as cover."

Yuzu walked to Azura's side. "That's fine with me, but I don't think we going to get very far with the horses thought, lady Azura, they don't even seem to want to go near the snow and ice." she gestured to the handlers who were trying to bring their steed closer to the mountain of ice. They wouldn't budge an inch. "They were spooked pretty bad. And we can't just leave them here."

"Well I have an idea."Corrin said quickly gaining the other attentions. "They could leave their steeds here and fight without them."

"What?!" Emma exclaimed. "But the whole point of begin knight is that we fight with our steed." the other two riders nodded in agreement.

"It would only be for this one battle. We can leave the three of you alone and of your steeds flee you can call them back right?"

"Well yes, but still..." Emma wasn't able to finish.

So Subaki took over. "It would be like your asking to give up a part of us."

The princess sighed. "Look I know you don't want to do it, but we have a choice if the pegasi don't cooperate we won't get anywhere. Without us knowing were the real archduke is we can only assume that he and probably others have been made prisoners or killed. And our enemies don't have enough oxygen to last long under there if we can't find Zola now it will be like looking for a needle in a haystack to find the real Izana."

Emma nodded sadly. "Okay."

Subaki closed his eyes. "Very well."

Corrin then looked at Kamui and he nodded. "Alright let's do it."

As usual the small army separated into small groups to fight their enemies, because the battle field was in the shape of a square and they were in one of the square's corners they separated into three groups one to head straight, another to go on left and one to go down the center. The plan was to find Zola as fast as possible by looking at each corner and in the center of the town, all of the were to meet at the opposite end of where they were now.

Not knowing where the enemy would pop up each group had someone that could attack form a mid-range to first break the ice, and should they encounter an enemy at least one person that could fight at close range and of course each squad had a healer with them.

The enemies they fought were all hidden in the blood filled houses of the town's folk they killed, striking whenever the ice around them was gone. It wasn't easy to fight either, the terrain was very slippery and loud sword clashes and cries would trigger avalanches every so often, and the Nohrians they fought were so ruthless that they had to kill them. It did kill Kamui to do so, but the items they had on them were invaluable.

Zola was later found at the opposite end of where the battle had started and he wasn't alone he had a horde mages at his side. The mages were used as a distraction so Zola could escape into the castle, Zola wouldn't get very far though for he had Kamui, Azura, Gunter and Sakura pursuing him until he ran straight into a corner.

"We've won. You can't escape now, Zola." Kamui said as soon as Zola was cornered. "Tell us where the archduke is!"he roared pointing his sword at the sort man.

Zola only smirked at him. "HA! You really think it'd be that easy? What a naive little boy you are. I always have an escape plan!" he then pulled out his tome and of wind at them, blinding them momentarily.

When Kamui opened him eyes again Zola was right in front of him and the others. "What are you—?!" he couldn't finish, hearing Sakura shriek. He looked over to see that the mage had a firm grip on his sister, and his eyes grew.

Kamui tried to grab Zola, but he manage to avoid capture -again. "Ho! Look at me and my adorable hostage!"

"Kamui!" Sakura yelled, her hands bonded together by Zola's hands, so she couldn't fight and Zola kept on tightening his grip around her.

"Sakura! Let her go, Zola! Are you really going to stoop this low? Do the honorable thing!" he exclaimed.

"Pfft to your honor!" The mage scoffed. "I'd rather win than be honorable! After all, the winner is the one who writes the history books! Now, put down your weapons! If you don't, the girl—" Just as Zola was going to finish his threat a strong blast of magic struck him. Zola screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground were a pool of red quickly formed around him. Sakura ran as fast she could to Kamui.

Kamui was relived that she was alright, but he also recognized the magic spell instantly having fought against it before. "It can't be... That magic…"

"You were the lowest of the low, Zola..." a familiar voice said, Kamui turned around and couldn't be happier to see Leo behind him. "Hiding behind hostages—you disgraced the entire Nohrian army."

"I knew it! I knew it was you, Leo! Thank you for saving Sakura!" Kamui thanked taking a step towards him. Leo ignored him and after a moment of silence Kamui took off his joyous smile and said, "Leo... Will you join us? We could use your aid in the battle ahead. I don't plan to fight with Nohr; I've learned of a dire truth..."

"What are you talking about?" The Nohrian price asked dead voiced.

Kamui sucked in a breath of air, he would not be able to mention Valla or else he would die. "After I refused to side with Hoshido or Nohr, I learned that King Garon... He is being manipulated by someone."

Hearing that Lao's breathing hitched the new information got his attention without a doubt. "What? How do you know this?"

Kamui opened his mouth to speak, but then felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Azura slightly glaring at him, he knew it was a warning not to mention Valla and he nodded at her before turning his attention back to Leo. "Listen carefully. He didn't want to start a war with Hoshido. He's being controlled by our real enemy—someone hiding behind the scenes. This invisible foe is who we should really be after!"

"I see. Well then, tell me who is pulling the strings. Name the manipulator!" he demanded.

Kamui shook his head. "I'm sorry, Leo... I can't say who it is."

Leo narrowed his eyes at him and turned his horse around. "Unsurprising. I don't know why I wasted time listening to your ramblings."

"Leo, please! Wait! I can't say anything now, but—"

"You're a traitor." Leo interrupted. "I don't want to hear your excuses."

"What? You still don't believe I have the best intentions?"

Leo turned back at him. "Let me make this as clear as I can... You have abandoned our family, and I have extended you the same courtesy. I no longer think of you as my brother. Got it? I only came here to clean up that vile mage. You and I will settle our differences some other time." he pulled out his tome and blasted Kamui with a light force pushing him back.

Kamui groaned it pain and Azura cried his name in a panic. "Don't worry, Azura, I'm fine." he reassured."I don't think he was trying to kill me." Azura didn't look convinced at all and rushed to check on him.

Leo turned around again and didn't look back. "Go on, Kamui. The real archduke should be inside there. Along with the pathetic Hoshidan prince, Takumi."

Kamui was surprised that he would know something like that. "What? Do you mean—" before he could say anything else Leo took off. "Wait! Leo! ...Leo..." the rest was finished in his thoughts. _'those that mean you were tracking Takumi and Ryoma?'_

While Kamui was lost in his thoughts Gunter had managed to open the door behind him. "Kamui!" Sakura yelled, getting Kamui's attention. "The banquet hall is filled with people! They've all been tied up!"

Kamui's eyes widened, Zola killed everyone in the town, but spared the life of the castle residents. "You can't be serious!" he went over to see if it was true this was something he would have to see to Kamui was done staring in disbelief, those who were fighting the mages outside came back, winded, cut and bruised. Nevertheless they're lives weren't in serious danger thanks to Jakob and Felicia, and were able to help untie the captives.

Among the captives Kamui spotted one that looked exactly like Zola in disguise. Kamui went over to help him and as soon as he took of the cloth out of his mouth he didn't stop talking. "You're here! You're here! You've finally come to rescue me! Thank you so much! You really saved my life! I'm absolutely starving! My tummy has been rumbling for hours now!"

"Are you truly the archduke of Izumo?" Kamui asked warily.

Izana smiled with his chin up. "Why yes! That's me! Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descen—"

That start was far to familiar to Kamui, there was no doubt in his mid that it was the real Izana and the there was no way that he was going to hear the entire presentation again. "Sorry, Archduke, but we've kind of already heard this..."

Izana quite disappointed. "Even the hair part?"

"...Yes."

"Awww..."

"He's even more informal than the impostor..." Hayato mumbled.

Izana must have heard the young diviner, becuse he turned to the source of the voice to pout, but that pout turned into a smile when he saw Sakura not too far away for Hayato. "Ah! The fair Princess Sakura! I believe your brother is around here somewhere. He was left in a situation similar to my own. I can only imagine how hungry he is now..."

Sakura gasped. "Takumi really is here?"

"Along with Oboro and Hinata." A voice said from the other side of the room. It was Corrin along with Takumi, a woman in an orange spear fighter garbs and dark blue hair tied into a ponytail; and a man in a purple samurai garbs with brown hair tied into a ponytail. All three remained silent and kept there sights mostly on the floor as they joined the others.

Sakura on the other hand couldn't contain how happy she was to see her big brother. She dropped her rod and went running to him until she was able to wrapped her arms around the archer. "Takumi! I'm so glad you're safe!"

Takumi eye's widdened at the sight of Sakura on his chest. "Sakura?" he finally looked up to see a few more familiar face. "And... Kamui and Azura. What are you all doing here?"

Sakura let go of the silver hared man and looked away nervously. "Well...I decided that I would fight alongside Kamui."

"What? Sakura, you've turned against Hoshido as well? Ryoma is going to be devastated..."

Sakura shook her head violently and looked her brother in the eyes. "No, I h-haven't! Neither has Kamui. No one here has, actually. None of us plan to fight against Hoshido. Kamui says there is something much worse than Nohr's aggression going on. He can't explain, but I trust him. Takumi, p-please—trust him too!"

Thamuki remained silent.

"Takumi..."

The second Kamui finished muttering his brother's name his eye shot up at him giving him a nasty glare. "Hmph... You'll have to excuse me if I don't find this flimsy explanation acceptable. Sakura may believe in your story—I don't."

The half-dragon closed his eyes. "I see..." he expected from Takumi not to believe him, he probably still thought that their mother dying was all him fault and that he should have died that day instead of the queen. But even if he could understand his hostile behavior towards him it didn't mean the rejection didn't hurt any less.

"Nonononono!" Izana interrupted. "Ahhh, this won't do! This won't do at all! You've got it all wrong, Prince Takumi!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to go into all the little details, but basically—join Kamui. That's what the gods are telling me! Just got some prophetic stuff from them!"

"Huh? Something prophetic?! I can't believe that important prophecies just...happen all of a sudden like that."

"Hey, who's the keeper of prophecies here, you or me? They come as they come. Would you really ignore directions sent down from the gods?"

"You know, you say that, but... How can I choose to side someone who won't side with his homeland? Of course I'm grateful they saved us, but... I just can't trust Kamui."

Izana filled a side of his cheek with air and narrowed his eyes a little. "Jeez, you're one tough nut to crack. What am I supposed to do with you? I don't like breaking out the big bows, but if a little extra prophesying is needed... Well, Prince Takumi, that's just what you'll get!" he suddenly pulled a crystal ball from his sleeve, making Kamui wonder how he could have hidden something like that. That archduke sat down on the ground and started playing with the air around the ball and cleared his throat. "Everything is not yet seen... The truth is far and hidden low. The one upon the water's surface, he who knows all is the true foe..." Whew. There ya go. The gods really want to speak to you, Prince Takumi. Prince Kamui is not your enemy."

"Then who is?" Takumi asked. "What was Sakura saying a moment ago... That Kamui knows something about our supposed enemy?"

Kamui nodded. "Yes. I can't explain it all now, but what Archduke Izana says is true. We came to Izumo hoping to find a way to defeat our mystery enemy."

"Oh, that's right. You were going to ask me about the Seal of Flames. I'm sorry, but I don't know a thing about it."

Izana spoke so fast that Kamui didn't have time to presses all of it at once, but it didn't keep his mouth shut either. "Yes that's exactly- Wait. How could you possibly know what we were going to ask about?!"

At that moment, Izana stopped acting like a child. "Premonitions! Prophecies!" he filled his cheeks with air. "Haven't you been paying attention? Even though I can't help you with the Seal of Flames... My family does have a saying that's been passed down for generations. _'We will show he who shuns the light and dark another way.'_ So, there you have it!"

"What does that mean?" Azura asked. "Is Kamui the one who shuns the light and the dark?"

Izana nodded. "I think so! Thus, I need to show you a new path." he stood up and started walk across the room to exit. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go hold a little ceremony and ask an ancient god for help."

"Uhhh...right now?"

Izana spun around and grinned at the manakete. "Yep! Fortune favors the bold! Strike while the iron's hot! Carpe whatever! I want to get this little ceremony over with, in any case. Ancient gods aren't exactly easy on the eyes." And with that Izana left.

"I hope he returns with some sort of helpful clue to all this..." Azura said staring at the exit long after Izana had left.

Kamui sat down on the ground and pulled on Azura's wrist so that she would sit down beside him. "I'm sure things will work our. Let's have faith and wait here for him."

Takumi glared at Kamui as he and the other sat down as well. All just talking among one another as the waited for the archduke to return. It was about an hour before he returned, out of breath and looked about ready to collapse.

"S-sorry to have...kept you waiting." he apologized between his heavy breaths.

Kamui shot to his feet and the other didn't waste time to follow his lead. Worried Kamui rushed to his side. "Archduke, what's wrong?! You look exhausted!" he asked helping the man balance himself.

Izana continued to pant as he answered. "I had a chat...with an ancient god... But even I don't understand it... It's so short, too... _'Go meet the dragon.'_ "

"A dragon?" The young man asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually... I really really hope you do, too. After all, I think I may—" he stopped talking clutching the piece of clothing covering his chest and heart. "owww ow ow... Yup, definitely gave my life for the message."

"What!" Kamui exclaimed. "You're dying? How did this happen?!"

Despite his best efforts to keep him up, Izana fell to the ground and didn't have the strength to even try to push himself back up. Kamui adjusted him so that his back was on the ground and his head on him lap. Everyone gathered around to hear the man's final words.

Izana took in a few breaths of air before replying. "Well, the ceremony I performed always requires something in return. Every message has a price, and the cost of this one was my life. I'd really like it if a bard wrote a nice song about my noble sacrifice... Oh, Prince Takumi..." with the strength he had left he turned to look at the Hoshian archer. "I know I asked before, but... Make sure you help out Kamui, okay?"

"But...I..." Takumi couldn't even finish without being interrupted.

"What, you're still not willing?" Izana pouted. "I'm dying here, and you're still unsure? Listen, if you don't...I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you. All the time." there was a second of silence before he added. "Boo."

"Archduke..." Takumi mumbled.

Izana made a weak smile looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "Well, I said what I needed to say... Bye...bye..."

All fell silent for about three minutes finally being broken by Kamui. "Why didn't he tell us this would cost him his life? Why..." Kamui wondered as he heard Sakura cry her eyes out.

"Giving up his life for the good of everyone. He was an admirable man."

Kamui took one of Izana's hands into his own. "I'm so sorry... This is all my fault. If I hadn't picked this path, the archduke wouldn't have died like this... I didn't realize the cost of my goal, as right as I believe it to be..."

Takumi walked towards Kamui an placed a hand on his back. Of course, Kamui was surprise as he looked at his brother since Takumi normally didn't want to be anywhere near him, but at the same time it did fell nice. "You must keep believing it. Don't waste his sacrifice."

"Takumi..."

"Listen. I'm going to help you accomplish your mission. I'll fight with you. After all, it was the archduke's dying wish. So. I'm coming along... Brother."

Kamui smiled, finally his younger brother had accepted him. "Thank you, Takumi. I won't let you down!"

"Well, if Lord Takumi is going, I guess we'll have to go too!" the man in the purple samurai outfit said with a smile and pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Yup! I'd sooner die than be separated from Lord Takumi." said the woman in orange.

Kamui remembered that he had seen them before during his time in Hoshido and Corrin had said their names a little while ago, but still he couldn't remeber their names. "And you are?"

"The name's Hinata!" the samurai replied. "I'm one of Lord Takumi's retainers. I'm skilled with a katana —if I do say so myself. You'll like having me in a fight!"

the woman shoved Hinata aside and smiled at Kamui. "My name is Oboro. Like Hinata, I am a retainer to Lord Takumi. If at all possible, I'd rather not interact with the Nohrians." she turned to glower at the Nohrians that served the twins, who were conveniently standing all together. Kamui was a little bit freaked out though because as the word Nohrian came out of her mouth her face seemed to grow very, very dark. It looked like she was ready to kill someone witch worried him being so close to Oboro after he was technically a Nohrian as well. "But if we are to be allies, then I will do my best to cooperate... For Lord Takumi's sake."

Kamui smiled the best he could. "All right... We're glad to have you with us. That's three more valuable allies..." he looked down one more time at the man on his lap. "Thank you, Archduke Izana. This is all thanks to you. I promise to never forget the sacrifice you made for us."

Not long after the castle staff moved Izana's body to his room until preparation for his funeral was made. The staff also allowed Kamui and his army to stay over night as a reward for saving them. At dinner the small army planned out what they were going to do next, the amount of people they had now was still no enough to invade Valla and they couldn't say in Hoshido much longer either. They also had to meet a dragon and at the moment no one -not even Azura- knew what it meant.

After eating Kamui decided to head over to the library to see if he find anything at all. After hours of searching he stopped finding absolutely nothing and went to get some rest. But of course he was hunted once again by the people that died that day and as usual he went outside to clear his head. He sat down on the porch of the castle grounds gardens looking at the night sky.

After staring at the stars for a few minutes, Kamui closed his eyes and started humming an all too familiar song -Azura's song. And soon enough found himself lost in it, he continued humming until the second verse when he heard someone stumble behind him. He turned around to see none other than Azura.

He only stared at her for a moment. "Azura? What are you-"

"Where did you hear that song?" The songstress interrupted, with a little anger edged into her voice.

 _'When we were in Nohr you sang it to me were younger.'_ he wanted to say, but it looked as though it might not be true with the expression on the songstress's face, so he tried to play dumb and said,"What are you talking about you sing this song all the-"

"Not the second verse!" she exclaimed. "In all the time we've been traveling together I never sang it once. Where did you hear it?"

 _'Scary...'_ Kamui thought to himself, pushing back his ears, she didn't look happy at all, but still he said nothing afraid to tell her and looked at her with pleading eyes for her to stop pushing the matter.

Azura won't have it. "Don't give me that look, Kamui. Where did you hear the rest of that song."

 _'I guess it's now or never.'_ Kamui took in a breath of air and stood up to face Azura. "...It's because it wasn't while we were traveling together. I remember you singing it to me when we were children back in Nohr."

Kamui figured out that his dreams were in fact memories when Azura eyes widened. She must have been surprised that he remembered after all that time and had know from the beginning that they knew each other. "For how long have you known?" he heard her say, but he had a question of his own. "Why didn't you just tell me we already knew each other?"

"I asked you first."

"The night you found me in the mess hall shivering. After you helped me and I went to bed I started remembering you as a child. I started remembering all the time we played together, the conversations we use to have and you singing to me. My dreams continued until you were most likely kidnapped to Hoshido. I didn't tell you because I didn't know if it was true or not... and knowing how you mostly pushed back people not to get hurt, I was afraid that you'd deny ever knowing me and the you push me away afterwards." he ave her a weak smile, but it was honest not forced by guilt.

"Kamui..."

Kamui shifted his gaze a bit to look at the wooden planks, but could still see Azura form the corner of his eye. "It's stupid. I know."

Azura sooke her head. "No, it is not. I didn't tell you for the same reason. Corrin told me that both your memories were erased when you were thirteen, so I didn't hold hope that you'd ever remember me." Kamui ears perked up as his gaze slowly returned to Azura. "I thought if I told you would think I was mad and reject me. I honestly thought that you had changed... but you haven't you're still the same little boy I was friends with long ago... the same boy that I could entrust all of my feelings with and never be rejected..." at that point she looked as though she was on the verge of tears. Even with most of his memories of her back, he had no idea she was that sensitive.

Having to see her upset like that Kamui took a step forward and placed a hand on her cheek, he felt Azura make a little jolt as he did. Normally being that close to Azura -without having to fight for his life or having another emotion take hold of him- Kamui's heart would be beating out of his chest. But not this he was clam and relaxed when he said, "You know there's one more reason that I didn't tell you."

"And what's that?" she asked with a slight shiver in her voice.

Kamui then leaned forward until he could fell her breath on his lip, and in one swift motion closed the gap between. He was happy that Azura didn't pull away and kissed him back. He wasn't going to hide anything form her anymore, he didn't have too. For about five seconds, the two stayed like that, until Kamui pulled away and placed his forehead on Azura's. "I'm in love with you."

Azura smiled at him for a second and wrapped her arms around Kamui's neck and gently presses her lips against his. Kamui deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around the songstress waist. When the finally pulled away again she said, "I love you too, Kamui." Kamui chuckled and pulled Azura to his chest, staying like that for several minutes.

As they did Kamui tightened his grip around his lover and found himself in his own world again. _'Azura what ever happens from this point on. I promise to protect you from whatever you may fear. ...Just like how you've always saved me from the darkness in my heart.'_

* * *

 **Yeah, so Kamui and Azura are finally together. Why? Because I didn't know were else to put it in the story and my life has just been a disaster for the past two month, I just need to be happy about something after I killed off Izana. And I have exams coming up so I won't be updating for a while again.**

 **But anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time.**


	17. Chapter 16: All Knowing

**This chapter is for the release of Fire Emblem Heroes, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 16: All Knowing

"Ugh! Where are we, Alfonse?" A young blonde lancer whined as she and her companions walked through a forest on their way to Izumo.

The only boy of the group sighed in annoyance, they had been walking for hours now and it was about the hundredth time that his sister had asked the question. "As I told you the last time we're in the world of Fates, Sharena. Now stop asking." his eyes darted to a mage not to far away form him. "Or at least annoy Sora a bit instead of me."

Sora snapped right then. "Hey! Don't drag me into this! Besides she's your sister."

"Well the least you could do is to inform use about who we're suppose to be looking for."

"Well how about you tell me what gate _you_ opened. There are so many timelines here, so I can't tell you anything until _you_ tell _me_ where we are." Alfonse stayed silent as he stared of into space for a moment. "You don't remember do you?" Sora accused when he didn't say anything. "Why am I not surprised."

"Hey!" He snapped and stopped in his tracks to face the young woman. "You aren't the one doing any of the fighting, so give me a break!"

"Oh, please. The only reason you're still alive is because for me!"

"Like, I need the word of a cocky, obnoxious, modest tactician!"

"And I don't need the opinion of and overconfident, clueless, short tempered prince. You wanna remind me why commander Anna chose you to be in the Order of Heroes in the first place?!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Enough!" Anna yelled, shouting the two teenagers up immediately. "We get that you love each other, but tone it down! Sora heck out the hero of this world and tell us anything that you can. Alfonse you behave! And if I hear any more arguing between you two then I'll send you both back to Askr. Am I clear?!"

"Yes, ma'am." Both said in unison and Sharena shivered wildly. And with that Anna let out a heavy sigh an cleared her throat.

As she did, Sora, flipped through the pages of her book until she found what she was looking for. "Okay, so the hero in this world name's is Kamui. A manakete prince form the kingdoms of Nohr, Hoshido and the hidden kingdom in the underground that is known as Toma on the surface. He was originally born in the hidden kingdom, but fled when he was about a year old to Hoshido with his mother and twin sister, Corrin. When he was seven years old he and Corrin were kidnapped by Nohrian forces. A some point he returned to Hoshido and had to choose one of three paths: to fight with Nohr, defend Hoshido or refuse to choose a side. He is a very kind, very trusting and very naive young man. He is also the wielder of Yato, a legendary blade." she paused for a second t let the others process the information. "No matter what path he chooses though he is the husband of Azura and the father of two children. A son named Shigure and a daughter named Aqua. Azura is also Kamui's guide in Toma as she knows it's history and the lay of the land. Azura is a songstress and princess of the three great nations, she's is very reserved and only opens up to people she finds trustworthy."

"Anything or anyone else?" Alfonse asked.

Sora glared at him as she flips through the pages again. "If the hero isn't Kamui then it's his son, Shigure. A sky knight, and a manakete. His guide in Toma is a member of a beast tribe named Erin."

"That's it? Can't you give us more information on them?"

"Some hero have a wide history and some stay a mystery. So no."

"So is there anyway for you to tell us witch path the hero has taken?" Sharena asked.

"Well it's definitely not Shigure's timeline since things don't seem in chaos. But since we're in Izumo, a neutral country, I can't tell. The only way I'll be able to tell is if we encounter Kamui or find out who the Emblian are after." She looked at Alfonse like she did before. "But again it would be easier if our prince over here just remembered witch gate he opened."

"Just shut up!" he cried.

Anna let out another sigh, placing her hand on her forehead. "I bless the gods the day they have children."

Both teens snapped. "We are not in love!"

"It's hard to believe the they actually get along looking at them now." Sharena said.

"We'll just have to work with them and by that I mean Sora. Since she's our tactician she is technically the one keeping us alive, even if Alfonse doesn't want to admit it. I swear two seventeen-year-old acting like infants... Kiran you left too soon...""

The princess let out a small chuckle. "So any idea in witch world we are in?"

"My guess the world of Revelation. Well at least I hope so, having already been to the world of Birthrights and Conquest and Kamui was nowhere in sight and this place isn't destroyed, like Sora said, so the hero can't be Shigure." the commander's thoughts were interrupted, hearing strong wind followed by a scream from Alfonse.

Both women watched Sora using wind magic for a while, until Sharena spoke. "You know for someone that who's doesn't have experience on the battlefield, Sora's doing pretty good at beating up my brother. She is definitely my hero." She said happily, and let out a little chuckle hearing her brother scream.

However, Anna's eye twitched seeing them fight. "I told them to stop arguing."

"Well they technically aren't arguing, since Sora is beating Alfonse with her wind magic."

"Either way, we better break this up."

Meanwhile back at Izumo's castle, Kamui had just let out a shout having his ears frozen. After getting the feeling back in them and changing, he headed outside were he found Corrin practicing her swordplay. He was about to greet her, but she beat him to it.

"Good morning, lover boy. Did you enjoy your night with, Azura." she asked and Kamui felt as though he had just been hit over the head. Of course the first person to know about his new relationship with Azura, was Corrin.

"What are you talking about?" He replied, hoping or rather praying that she was just making up what she just said.

"Don't play dumb." Corrin told him walking toward her twin. "Azura and I shared a room. Did you really think I wouldn't notice her disappearing in the middle of the night and then stared yelling?" she asked with her arms crossed.

So she saw them together because of Azura's shouting, how he cursed the strong hearing of the manakete at the moment. "How many of you know?"

"Just me."

Hearing the answer Kamui grabbed Corrin's shoulders. "Please don't tell anyone."

A devious smile appeared on Corrin lips. "No, I was actually going to tell everyone once they joined us." Kamui jaw dropped, he never imagined that Corrin would be that cruel, but after a few sort seconds she started laughing. "I'm kidding. Of course I won't tell anyone." he let out a sigh of relief and Corrin grabbed his collar and pulled him closer and gave him a death stare. "But just so you know if you do hurt my best friend. I will destroy you."

"Noted." he said quickly and afraid.

His sister smiled again as she let him go. "Congratulations, by the way. Oh, and I told you that you liked her!"

"Quiet you!" he exclaimed.

"Why are you two yelling this early?" A new voice came from the hall and Kamui recognized it as Takumi's voice. "Normally I'm the one that at Kamui's throat." he said glaring at him.

"Good morning, Takumi. Where you looking for one of us?" Kamui asked, once again hoping that he didn't hear anything.

Takumi nodded. "Yes, I was looking for, Corrin." he looked at his sister. "But I'll just talk to you later. So what were you two talking about anyway?"

"Oh, you know just talking about sibling stuff, like… stuff."

"Nice." Corrin said sarcastically. "Your improve skill have actually managed to get even worst."

"I hate you."

Corrin rolled her eyes. "I love you too, Kamui. We were actually trying to figuring out what we should do next any ideas?"

It didn't take anytime for him to find an answer. "Well aright now the only thing I want to do is find Ryoma."

Both twins looked saddened by his words. "Yeah. If you don't mind me asking how did the two of you get separated anyway?" Corrin asked.

"We ran into Zola and his troop just outside Izumo and began fighting. Ryoma and I were separated in the early stages of combat, before we had to retreat." About five seconds later the archer seemed to lose his balance and took a few steps back.

"You okay?" Corrin asked.

"Not really."

The half-manakete walks towards her brother and places a hand on his forehead. "You should probably go let Sakura check you out again or go lay down again." Takumi didn't argue and went back inside.

Both siblings stayed silent of a while until Kamui broke it. "He's so nice to you, he absolutely hates me."

"He hates being excluded." Corrin told him. "And he doesn't really hate you, he's jealous of how much attention you got when you first arrived back in Hoshido. You want him to like you or not ignore you so much, try spending time with him something you didn't really do as kids."

"Huh? Mind jogging my memory a bit."

"Hinoka use to to play with you like a doll. So basically Camilla only it didn't involve me. By the way if you do remember, I'm sorry for ever laugh at you about that. I had no idea that it was that painful."

Kamui thought about how Camilla use to cuddle and cradle him and Corrin when they were young, then replaced Camilla by Hinoka and removed Corrin and he remembered what she was talking about. He placed a hand on his forehead as he remembered. "Yeah I just remembered. And you're forgiven, so long as stay quiet about Azura and I. So what should we do now?"

Corrin turned her head to look at the castle. "Well most of the troops are completely tired out after the battle yesterday, and I really think that Takumi, Oboro and Hinata should get a proper rest before traveling… Maybe we could give them the day off? We are in Izumo after all no one cares about where your are from or who you are as long as you don't cause trouble."

Kamui nodded. "Sounds good to me. I'm sure everyone would love a day just to relax in such a beautiful place."

"And don't forget you'll be able to spend an entire day with your new girlfriend." she grinned.

"You won't ever stop will you?"

"Hey, just be glad it's me and not Elise or Camilla."

"Yeah, and at least, when it serious, I know can talk to you about anything."

"Likewise. Come on let go tell the others. I'll leave Azura to you of course." she said with a smirk as she walked inside.

Kamui rolled his eyes and followed her inside. "Quit it will you."

"Never."

With the decision made the twins headed to tell the others, all were happy to get a day of without hiding or fighting and were out of the castle and into town within minutes of hearing the news, Corrin and Kamui had also split the extra money they didn't need for them to spend.

Kamui had just announced the news to Azura and was a little surprised to hear the news. "All of us. Really."

The manakete nodded. "Yes. Corrin and I both agreed that it would do everyone some good, now that we're in a neutral county." he look away failing to hide a blush. "And It would also give us a chance to spend time together."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes." Kamui replied looking at her with a worried grin. "So it will be really be bad for me if you say no.

Azura smiled. "Then I will put your worries to rest. Yes, I'll go out with you." Kamui couldn't stop grinning after hearing her answer.

While walking around Kamui noticed that Azura had her eye on a piece of jewelry in a store. He offered to buy it for her, but she refused not wanting to cause him trouble and that she wanted to keep walking around.

While the young couple continued walking around, Anna, Alfonse, Sharena and Sora had finally managed to make it out of the forest. And were a foot away form entering Izumo. All of them were glad of course, but Anna was just happy that Sora was no longer trying to kill Alfonse and that all three of the teenagers were quiet. That is until Sharena broke that silence. "Hey Sora. What does Kamui look like?

Sora opened her book again and started reading. "Um... Cream white messy hair, crimson eyes, sliver and black armor with a blood red cap and spiked ears."

Sharena taped the summoner's shoulder to get her attention and pointed at someone. "That him?"

Sora looked at the who she was pointing at and it was indeed Kamui. "Yeah, yeah that's him. And he's with Azura."

Sharena clapped her hands together and smiled. "Perfect. Now let's get to them before the Emblians get to him." she said enthusiastically and started to walked towards the half dragon.

Anna gabbed on of the girl's shoulders and kept her from moving. "Hold it. We can just walk up to them and tell them of our intentions. We need to do it a bit more discreetly."

"Actually I think we can." Sora interrupted. "Kamui will trust just about anyone, so I don't think he'll be to hard to convince."

"And what about Azura?" Alfonse asked.

"She will always remain by Kamui's side no matter the decision. She won't be a problem either." Sora said.

"So what we waiting for?" Sharon said and attempted to walk towards the young prince, only to be stopped Sora.

"Freeze Sharena. You won't be doing any talking. I will."

The lancer puffed her cheeks and pouted. "Fine."

"And while you and Alfonse are doing that, Sharena and I will try and track down the Emblians." Anna added.

"Say what?" Alfonse said in a bit of a panic and approached Anna to whisper into her ear. "You're going to leave _me_ with _her_?"

Anna glared at him. "Just don't do anything to make her mad and you'll be fine. Now: go!" she exclaimed pushing the prince into Sora. "Please don't kill me?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"Fine. Let's go." Sora said and dragged Alfonse in Azura's and Kamui's direction, while Anna and Sharena went in the other direction. "Excuse me. May I ask you something?" She asked standing behind Kamui.

Kamui turned around a little confused. "Hmm? Sure I guess."

"My friend and I are new here and we were wondering if you knew about archduke Izana." she asked as if everything were okay. _'This will be the easiest why to find out in witch world we're in if Izana is alive then this is the world of Birthright, since I don't see any Nohrian troops around, but if he is dead it means we're in the world of Revelations._

"The archduke?"

"Yes." Sora nodded.

Kamui looked at his feet. "He's… gone. He passed yesterday."

 _'Then were in the world of Revelations. But I guess I'll have to act myself out now.'_ she put her hands above her mouth and made a small gasp. "Really?" Kamui nodded sadly. "What a shame, and he seemed so young too, I hope his death meant something to everyone around him."

"I know it did."

Sora bowed and hooked herself to Alfonse and walked away. "Well thank you for your time, sir, I appreciate it."

Alfonse smirked at her as they walked away. "Well aren't you the little actress." Sora growled at him and tightened her grip around his arm. "So did you find out witch world we're in?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah we're in the world of Revelations. But I wonder why the Emblians haven't come after them... It's strange..."

"Maybe not... They didn't go after Marth twice remember?" Sora nodded. "But if they aren't after him then who? Is there anyone stronger that Kamui at the moment?"

Sora was about to crack open her book to find out, but stopped hearing Sakura's voice in the distance, and she and the Askran prince turned to hear their conversation. "Big Brother! Big Sister!"

"Sakura? What is it?" Kamui asked.

"Takumi, Corrin are missing and Jakob and Kaze are acting strange and they just disappeared. They were heading for the forest. Their eye of were glowing red too."

The two teens didn't need anymore information to understand what was going on. "Emblians…" they mumbled and took of after Kamui a few moments later and later lost them in a forest.

Both looked around to find them, but where met with a familiar voice instead. "Sora! Alfonse!" It was Anna.

"Commander." Sora said. "So I take it you found the Emblians?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah. The took hold of Corrin, Takumi, Kaze, and Jakob. Did you find out in witch world we're in?"

"Revelations. And did you just say they took control of Takumi?"

"Yes. Is that a bad thing? I mean he's only an archer if we get at close range we can knock him out just like we did before. Honestly I though that you would have been more worried about the dragon and two dagger wielders."

"Yes." Sora started sarcastically. "Except… Takumi is one of the strongest archers that ever lived! And none of us actually fought him, I summoned Jakob and he took care of him!"

"What do you mean by that?" Sharena asked nervously.

"He can attack whether it's at long, mid or close range! And since the Fujin Yumi is an arrow of slicing wind it can pretty much cut through or pierce through anything that come in contact with the arrow."

"Yeah, that's a problem." the princess admitted and Sora nodded there time.

"Hey." Someone call through the trees, it was Kamui accompanied by Azura and Sakura. "Could we ask for your help?" he asked then spotted Sora and Alfonse and recognized them. "It the two of you form earlier."

Alfonse and Sora smiled nervously. "Hey…"

"Yeah, okay." Anna cleared her throat loudly. "Now what were you going to ask?"

Kamui stared at the redhead for a second. "Uh, yeah... We were looking for some of our friends. My little sister said that they disappeared into the forest, it there any chance that you've seen them?"

Anna her head. "No. But is place is filled with danger right now," she turned around to her comrades and waved to the natives of this world, "so it be best you turn back before you get hurt."

"No." Kamui said firmly. "If that's true then my friends are in danger too."

Anna turned her head to look at the manakete. "That's really bad idea. Because… well…" she looked at Sora for some help.

"Just tell him. It's not like we're going to be able to lie once he sees the condition they're in. Besides he's so naive he'll follow us no matter what warning we give him."

Azura ignore the comment on Kamui and focused on the part before that. "What do you mean, by the condition their in?"

Sora placed back at commander, there was no way she was going to explain that. Anna sighed and looked at the three. "Well you see there a strong chance that they might be being controlled be our nation's enemy princess Veronica."

"Would that involve them having red eyes?" Kamui asked. Anna nodded. "Then they are in trouble. Please allow us to join you."

"That will be up to our tactician." she looked at Sora. "Well Sora what do you say?"

"I think we'll need all the help we can get."

"Then it's decided. Welcome aboard Kamui, Azura, Sakura."

Kamui eyes widened. "You know who we are?"

"Yep!" Sharena exclaimed with a grin on her face. "We're kinda all knowing. I'm Sharena and this is my brother Alfonse, Commander Anna and Sora."

Sora cleared her throat loudly to quiet Sharena, before she accidentally gave up important information. "I hate to break up your happy moment and all, but there are a few things you need to know before you decide to help us." She said to Kamui and his companions and lifted a finger vertically. "One: Your siblings and allies won't look at you as friends, they are under the complete control of the Emblians and will try to kill you." she pulled up another finger. "Two: Even after a possessed opponent if defeated they will always get back up, because they fell no pain." she lifted another finger. "And three: The only way to save the ones under Veronica's control is to pierce the hearts and Alfonse or Sharena can do it, with the help of their weapons. And don't worry, no harm will come to them if they do. Knowing all of this do you still want to help."

Kamui stayed silent for a moment. "...They're are friends I'll do whatever it takes to help them if they are in danger."

Azura nodded. "I shall at Kamui side."

Sakura nodded as well. "M-me t-too. I'll d-do my best."

Sora nodded. "Alright. Let's go!"

The troop set out into the forest and found the Eblians at the heart of the forest, luckily they weren't spotted when they did. The area they found them in was one with tall green grass, and a few trees started everywhere, the terrain was uneven and was near a small river. The area was perfect of anyone wielding hidden weapons or a bow and arrows, but the worst possible terrain for anyone that didn't have a long or mid-range weapon. And among the troop of seven only one of them wielded such a weapon.

It didn't take long to get Corrin and the Emblians in sight, but the other three were nowhere to be found. Sora had told them to avoid at least 20m of the trees and river until they got a clear location on the two long rang users as she gave them their positions.

"Is there any chance you can summon?" Alfonse asked Sora quietly, so that she was the only one who could hear.

"No." Sora shook her head. "Not without them asking any questions. Right now everyone I can summon is either here of an enemy of his."

"It's unfortunate that you can't summon from other worlds like Kiran could."

"Yeah. But I can't do anything about that."

"Hey, Sora. With your current skill do you think you can take out some of the possessed?"

"I won't have any problems with Jakob and Kaze. But it's going to take a combined effort to take out Takumi, with him knowing Point Blank his going to be more than a little trouble. He will do a lot of damage if anyone of us takes a direct hit"

"Yeah. Just don't die on me okay?"

Sora nodded and Alfonse started to walk away. "Same to you. Be careful when engaging Corrin, she can turn into a dragon and boost her defense."

"Thanks." he stopped to mumbled and continued on his way.

Kamui watches him walk away then heads to the manakete. "Kamui. Don't engage your sister, okay?"

"What?" he exclaimed. "Why would I do that?"

"Because she's stronger than you, and will kill you if she gets the chance. And if she should engage you I want you to turn into a dragon and get to your closed ally, but if both of those plans fail then fight. Got that?"

Kamui looked away. "So I really can't do anything to help her?"

Sora shook her head. "No. Only Alfonse can, now. The best thing you can do for your comrades right now id to stay strong and to not die."

"Alright. I'll do my best." Kamui said, getting in position and Sora nodded.

Sora looked at everyone one last time and to her own position behind Azura. And then gave the signal to move.

It didn't take long for the first wave Emblians to appear -with Veronica nowhere in sight- and fight they were cavaliers, so most of the fighting was done by Kamui, Anna and Sharena. They had also noticed three heavy armoured knights, near some of the trees. Sora suspected that it was where Takumi, Kaze Jakob might be hiding and asked for Sakura to back her up as she engaged on of them. After the first shot on the knight an arrow of wind came at her. It was from Fujin Yumi without a doubt and she just took a shoot from it and had to withdraw. Sakura stayed with her to heal her then returned to the battle as soon as she was done to rally Takumi's location. As soon as that was done the archer was dedeated and released from Veronica's control, by Sharena and Anna. Both had to get healed by Sakura, before fighting again.

The two other heavy soldiers in his dragon form and found Jakob and Kaze in the process, both of the hidden weapon wielders were taken care of by the Askran siblings. Kamui drank a Concoction before joining Azura and the siblings had to make their way to Sakura to be healed. The rest of the Emblians were killed of by the others under Sora's orders. Something that didn't sit too well for the ones inhabiting the world of Revelations, but did it anyway. As they fought they failed to notice that Corrin was on the move and had a target.

Kamui didn't have much time to react went Corrin came out of nowhere and slashed him, fortunately for the prince only his cape was destroyed unfortunately Corrin had also managed a second attack and slashed his chest.

"Kamui, get out of there!" Alfonse yelled. Kamui didn't respond and did what Sora had told him not to do unless he was desperate. Fight. "Damn. Now I understand Sora and Anna feel when I disobey them." he mumbled, before rushing to Kamui.

As he did the manakete continued to face of against his twin and was finally able to push her back. "Corrin, stop it!" Corrin didn't comply and clash with her brother again landing another hit and throwing him to the grown. Kamui caught out some blood, "Please... stop." he begged breathing heavily, once again Corrin didn't reply and brought her sword up once again, ready to finish Kamui, however the final blow was intercepted by Alfonse.

Alfonse made sure that Corrin wasn't able to attack again before asking, "You okay?" Kamui nodded and got back to his feet. "Man, you don't go down easily don't you? If you have anymore concoctions drink one, fast. I'm going to need your help releasing Corrin."

The half dragon did as he was told, "What arrow going to do?"

"I need to to try and give me an opening, so I can run my blade through Corrin's heart. Think you can do that?"

"I can try." Kamui said not full of confidence, but determined never the less, Alfonse nodded just as Corrin got back to her feet. She was not holding Yatogami. He looked at Alfonse's sword. "Can that sword of yours pierce dragon scales?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I don't think she'll be fighting with her sword anymore." With that said both Kamui and Corrin took dragon form and started to fight once again. Kamui had the edge this time as she couldn't move as fast as she could in human form and at the first opening he got Alfonse ran his sword trough Corrin's scales and straight into her being forcing her to retake human form and be release form Veronica's control. Kamui retook human form as well and was panting out of pain and exhaustion.

"Come let's get you Sakura to heal those wounds. The others should be able to finish of the other Emblians." Alfonse said helping the manakete balance himself. "I'll carry your sister back." Kamui nodded and started walking, using the Askran prince to balance himself from time to time.

Sakura was in shock of how much damage Kamui had taken and got to work on him straight away, while she was doing that Alfonse went to check on Sora she was sitting underneath a tree and hugging her knees. "Are you, okay?"

Sora looked at him and made a weak smile. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You took quite a hit." he said sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine. Really. There's no need to worry. So how's Kamui?"

"Not so good. He got slashed by Corrin multiple times during their fight. He's being treated by Sakura now. Frankly I'm surprised your not marching over there to yell at him."

"No. I knew he wouldn't listen. He's even more stubborn than you are, besides there's d be no point in me lecturing him. He's not an Askran soldier after all, and beside I think he'll get an earful from Azura anyway."

"Point taken. Can you stand?"

"Yep." she said getting to her feet. "Oh! Did you find any trace of Veronica?"

"No. She must have fled the moment she knew the battle was lost."

"Again, huh? Well there's no point pondering on it too much I guess. Let's go join the others." she added pulling on Alfonse's arm.

With everyone healed and conscious the Askrans explain the reason they where in their world without giving out any important details. After biding farewell to the Askrans, Corrin, Kaze and Jacok were broght back to Izumo's castle to rest. Kamui and Azura decided to walk around a little more for Kamui to purchase a new cap, before heading back to Izumo and were sitting on the porch from last night, just enjoying each others company.

Finally Azura broke the silence. "Kamui? May I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Kamui looked at her curiously. "Go ahead I'm all ears."

"Why is it that Corrin seems to have more experience than you in combat? I've seen both of you fight before, but this is the first time I've seen Corrin fight without holding back."

Kamui looked away for a second. "I thought you and my sister where best friends, hasn't she told you already?"

The songstress shock her head. "No. I had never asked her, because I don't like the idea of combat." the prince stayed silent, he had completely forgotten about that, he was trying to work up the courage to talk, but Azura spoke instead. "You do not have to answer if you do not wish too."

"No it's okay. Corrin does have much more experience than I do. You see: Corrin was always much better than I was at learning things whether it was learning lessons or a game… Sometimes even getting it down on the first try. And swords skills were no different… Witch was a problem for me whenever we had to demonstrate our skills in front of King Garon. She was always ahead of me and Garon was not impressed with my skills at all. At some point he got so upset at how little progress I was doing he almost started beating me in front of Corrin and Xander."

"He what?" Azura eyes widened, she remembered who cruel Garon could be, but to go that far? "He really did that to you?"

" _Almost_." the young man reminded. "Corrin stepped in and told him that she would accept becoming a soldier of Nohr —right then and there— if no harm came to me. She was only twelve. And he agreed to the offer. Xander was against it, but Garon wouldn't listen to him."

"And that was when she became a soldier of Nohr?"

"Yeah. At first it was just learning strategy and and patrols, she didn't start having real missions until she was fifteen —like the rest of our Nohrian siblings. I've always hated myself for having to put her through that." he clenched his teeth and had and looked at the ground. "All because I was weak."

Azura allowed him a few second to himself then placed her hands on his shoulder and leaned against him. "You aren't weak Kamui. And I don't think that Corrin sees you like that either."

"How would you know that?" he asked refusing to look at his lover.

"I believe she accepted that fate, because she loves you. She doesn't want to see you get hurt."

Kamui shock his head. "Still… She didn't have to do that."

"Then tell me if you were in her position what would you have done?"

The manakete thought about it for a moment thought it didn't take very long to answer. "I would have done the same…"

"Exactly you both love each other and always want to protect each other, witch brings me to my next question: why do you refuse to kill?"

Kamui shook his head. "You'll laugh at me if I say it."

Azura let go of him and pulled him up straight, then took a hold of his chin forcing him to look at her. "I won't know until you tell me."

The man still looked away slightly embarrassed as he spoke. "It's from a book I read as a child: 'We should not use a weapon for killing. We must use it to protect.' It rather pathetic, but I can't help, but agree."

Kamui heard Azura growl at him and the next thing he knew was that she was tugging on one of his ears. Hard. "Stop saying things like that, Kamui." she stared and he started wincing in pain. "I believe you are right and I believe that you can reach your goals by following those words as well."

"Alright, alright I get it! I'll stop doubting myself from now on. I promise! Now please let go of my ear!"

Azura smiled and chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Good."

Kamui let out a sigh as he leaned his head against Azura's. "First Felicia freezes my ears and now you tug on them. Why is it that people enjoy abusing my ears?"

"Maybe because they're pointed? Or maybe because you don't complain."

"Hmm... maybe."

"So was there something that you could beat Corrin at?"

"I was always better at art and music. Oh. that reminds me I wanted to give you something." He took out a small rectangular box for the weapon poach he use to keep vulneraries and concoctions and handed it to Azura.

Azura accepted the box and opened it to reveal a silver bracelet with pale blue stones.

"You had your eye on it earlier." Kamui said as she took it out to get a better look. "I thought that you might like it…"

"I'm touched, Kamui, but it must have coast you fortune."

"I don't mind as long as it makes you happy." He told her with a gentle smile.

"You really haven't changed." Azura said bring Kamui out of his thoughts and using his black cap as a blanket.

"What do you mean?"

"You always tried to put a smile on my face when we were in Nohr and you still do now. Thank you for my gift my sweet prince."

Kamui chuckled and pulled her closer to kiss her forehead.

While the lovers continued to enjoy each other's company they were unaware that they had an audience not to far on a balcony of the building Corrin and Takumi were watching them.

"Those two are couple now aren't they." Takumi asked looking at his sister.

Corrin didn't reply and clenched his fists and teeth. She continued to do it for a few seconds. "That idiot wanted me to keep my mouth shut and he can't even hide his relationship." she growled, her eyes darted at her twin.

"Yeah, he's a real peace of work."

Corrin claimed herself with a sigh. "Hey, Takumi?"

"Yes?"

"Kamui might ask you to do something with him, if he does please don't turn him away, okay?"

"And why should I do that?" the archer asked is eyes sightly turned into a frown.

"He wants to get to know you better. Something the two of you have never really done. Can I count on you to do that?" Corrin said staring into her younger brother's eyes. "For me at least?"

Takum look anywhere else. "I'll think about it."

"Thanks, little brother. Now, come on, if we watch this any longer I'm going to go nuts."

"Finally we agree on something, today."

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter. Sorry it took time again my school life sucks again especially in team work.**

 **But thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time.**


	18. Chapter 17: Mutual Enemies

**Hey, everyone so this chapter involves an OC character by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. So I'm asking you all to be nice and with that out of the way here's chapter 17.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Mutual Enemies

"Hey Obito! If you want to prove your worth then move it!" Saizo yelled and glared at a man sitting in a tree. He had a head full of silvery grey hair and has golden-orange eyes. He wore a ragged and torn battle kimono, with fingerless gloves, boots, and mesh armor over his body, as well as a mask resembling Saizo's.

Obito growled slightly as he hopped out of the tree to meet Saizo, Orochi, and Reina on the ground.

Obito wasn't very well looked at by the three either, the way they were looking at him you'd think he was a highly researched criminal or some unwanted street dog. He didn't pay much attention to their stares though, he couldn't blame them for thinking so poorly of him, especially Saizo, not with such a conflicted past between their families.

Looking at the red haired ninja, he could clearly remember the day the previous Daimyo of Mokushu died, and his brother, Kotaro became the new Daimyo. And under his reign, everything went south for the ninja of Mokushu.

 _"Kotaro!" He shouted. His brother had just ambushed a group of Hoshidan soldiers, who were given permission to enter their territory. "What are you doing?" he demanded, the only reason that he was out in the forest was to make sure the Hoshidans got through the forest without any casualties, but instead he found Kotaro and his strongest men attack their allies._

 _The Daimyo smirked at him as he took a shinobi by his collar. And he wasn't just any shinobi he was the head of the Igasato clan and a servant of the Hoshidan royal family. "I'm merely taking a hostage for blackmail."_

 _"Where's your honor?!" Obito growled, slashing the air in front of him with his hand. "Taking a hostage is a coward's tactic!"_

 _Kotaro smirk instantly disappeared. "Listen here Obito. If it works, it works. You may have dutifully served our father for years, but now I'M in charge. If you can't accept that, leave."_

 _"...Am I correct to assume you're banishing me?" he wondered blanked faced. He knew the_ _answer, he knew what kind of man Kotaro was and still he asked._

 _"That's correct. Away with you!" Kotaro exclaimed purposely pointing closely to his brother's face and to the way out of Mokushu's land. Obit didn't so much as flinch by the action. "I shall create a better Mokushu than Father ever did. And a ninja like yourself shall have no part of it!"_

 _A part of Obito wanted to fight Kotaro and allow Hoshidan troops to escape, but another part of him didn't want his people to think of him as a traitor. And in the end the wanting to not be branded a traitor prevailed over what he thought was right. "So be it. But know this…" Obito closed his eyes and turned away to leave. "your time will come Kotaro. Mark my words…" He then left a few months after that._

The day still haunts his memories to this very day… If only he had intervened, the fourth Saizo would still be alive, the ninja of Mokushu would still be trusted and Kotaro would have been locked away. But he didn't, and he had to live with the decision every day.

The group were running around Hoshido to find any trace of Ryoma, originally Obito wasn't apart of this mission, however he did offer his aide to Saizo and his comrades who were looking to go through a forest in Mokushu's territory. Saizo knew well that Obito was a former shinobi of Mokushu and the younger brother of the man that murdered his father, but without much information on the territory and his master missing he accepted his help.

While making their way to Mokushu's forest they were greeted, by Kagero who looked as though she had just finished a never ending marathon, witch was not far from the truth Kagero had been trying to track down Saizo for day without hardly taking a break, she told them that she need to relay a message form Ryoma. But before she was able to do that they were ambushed by the shinobi of Mokushu. Outnumbered the men managed to grabbed Kagero as a hostage, an all to familiar sight for Obito.

Since Obito had not yet brought them into the forest, Saizo didn't brand him a traitor and kill him then and there. And now they were on a mission to rescue their allied Kunoichi.

Kotaro must have known that they would come after them, because they were led into an empty field filled with hidden, cut, sharp bamboo. The bamboo were so well hidden and dangerous that Saizo sent out smoke signals to keep any allies away.

Ordinarily Saizo would have withdrawn for a situation like this, but with the man he was up against, it was obvious that he had an axe to grind and so did Obito. Both men agreed that Kotaro had to be brought down and Orochi and Reina weren't going to argue with one of their most capable ninja taken as a hostage.

All fought and tried their hardest to try and reach the man, but couldn't cope with the amount of sharp bamboo on he ground and archers hidden there; not even Reina could move around much and they were pushed to to a corner of the forest to recover.

When they came out to fight again they were met by a number of men that were not unfamiliar to Saizo. It was Kamui, and his pack who had more than doubled its members since the last time he saw him.

Enraged Saizo confronted him and demanded an explanation, Kamui's response for coming to the area is that they had seen his smoke signal and despite Kaze telling them it was a signal to stay away Kamui and his troops headed over to help anyway. Hearing that, Saizo was convinced that the traitorous prince's intention for peace was true and decided that he and his squad would fight alongside him.

With the added help of Kamui's army, they were finally able to get a handle on the Mokushu soldiers and thanks to the help of the royal family's dragon vein, discard the bamboo traps and swiftly move through the forest.

Through out the battle Kamui had fought alongside with Saizo, Reina and Orochi as they tried to find Kotaro, but there was still someone he hadn't had the chance to fight alongside: the ninja in a ragged and torn battle kimono. He had never seen the man before, nor had he ever heard of him. However since he fought with Saizo, he approached him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. Obito was perched in a tree waiting to strike when he called him.

Obito looked at him emotionless, however it was clear to him that Kamui was a bit clueless. After all most was a ninja used poison in their weapons and he was no different, had he not known he wasn't being approached by an ally he would have struck him leaving him to experience a long and painful death. "Yes?"

Kamui was a little nervous looking at the man's ice cold gaze. "Who are you?" his voice shaking slightly.

Silence.

When he didn't respond the white haired man thought he hadn't heard him or was distracted by something -seeing as they were not to far apart. "Did you hear me? I asked who are you?" he repeated a little louder this time.

Silence.

Once again Kamui didn't gat a response and he made a little growl, maybe he was just ignoring him, but he wasn't giving up until he at least knew the man's name. "You fight with our allies, so I know that you're not an enemy of ours. But I've never seen you before and I'd at least like to know your name."

"Where I'm from, you normally give your own name before asking someone else for theirs."

Finally he said something, though it wasn't exactly what Kamui wanted to heard, ever since the attack in Hoshido's main plaza and the confrontation in the Hoshidan plain there were very few people who didn't know his name or what he looked like. "I'm Kamui. A former prince of Hoshido and Nohr."

Obito dropped down form the tree and onto the ground to get a better look at the manakete. "I see, so your the one that destroyed Hoshido's plaza." Kamui looked away at that in shame as he still hadn't completely forgiven himeself for that yet. "I am Obito a former shinobi of Mokushu."

Kamui eyes widened, the word former wasn't one he was use to hearing from someone else's mouth. "Mokushu? You mean to tell me your fighting your own people?"

"By that logic, so are you." Obito countered, still as emotionless as a rock.

"Fighting against our own people…" he mumbled, failing for it to go unheard. "Tell me why is it you fight against Mokushu?" Kamui asked speaking loud and clear.

Obito crossed his arms a leaned again the tree, something that Kamui found odd all the ninja he had met so fa always had their guard up no matter what, for once to drop their guard like Obito did had to be either very skilled. "I was banished by my brother, Kotaro, after calling his ways a coward's tactic." his eyes narrowed at nothing. "I now fight against my people to try and help Saizo recover one of his ally and hopefully release Mokushu from Kotaro's control. And I intend on fulfilling that duty no matter how bleak my chances are."

Hearing the ninja speak, Kamui couldn't help but be reminded of himself and he couldn't help cracking a little smile. "...I guess we have something in common then." Obito looked at him a showing a glimmer of surprise. "Fighting for what we believe in no matter what... You're definitely someone I can get along with."

"That we do." he said and Kamui could have sworn that he saw him smile a little. "I hope that means we also agree that Kotaro must be stopped?"

The young man nodded. Maybe Obito wasn't as scary as he looked. "Yes. That's why me and my comrades are here."

"Well. Now that we know each other a little, let's get back to the battle." He then disappeared into the trees seconds later leaving Kamui on his own.

"H-Hey! Wait up! Gods he's fast…" he said before running to try and catch up to him. Kamui followed the shinobi blindly and almost fell into one on the traps, luckily for him he was saved by him, however he wasn't saved from the ambush of ninjas near by.

By the time they finished subduing the shinobi they got word from Emma and Yuzu that Kotaro had been killed by Saizo and that Mokushu forces had started to withdraw. Kamui noticed that Obito was very uncomfortable around the two women and he kept his distance and stayed absolutely silent, Kamui didn't know why though, and before he had the chance to ask, Yuzu told them that the others were regrouping and they had to join them. And there was no way that he was going to cross Yuzu, she hated him enough already.

Upon regrouping Sakura had found a hidden passage which led to an underground prison, where they found Kagero in a cell. She was immediately broken out of there by twin brothers, Kaze and Saizo.

Kagero was quite surprised to see the amount of people around her. And she wasn't to happy to see Kamui. She snatched the kunai in Kaze's hand and in seconds was ready to throw it at him. "Lord Kamui?!' she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Last I had heard, you'd betrayed Lord Ryoma and fled the battlefield!"

Kamui swallowed and raised his hand to his chest to show he meant no harm. Regardless, Felicia and Gunter rushed in front of him.

Sakura came to her brother's aide as well as grabbing hold of the arm Kagero had the kunai in. "No, that was a misunderstanding. He hasn't betrayed anyone. If you need proof..." She didn't have anything to show her that he wasn't a treat, and her couldn't dismiss her thinking that she was a hostage of his, but she did follow him of her free will and that should have counted for something. "Well, I'm traveling with him! And so is Takumi!"

The small girl didn't stutter once while she was speaking, witch meant that she was not nervous nor was she afraid. Chigger lowered her weapon. "I see... Lord Kamui, I ask for your forgiveness." She said with her head bowed down.

Felicia and Gunter separated themselves for their liege and the manakete let out a sigh of relief. "No, don't worry about it, Kagero. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Kagero, are you injured?" Saizo asked cautiously as she handed the kunai back to Kaze.

"No. I'm fine." she reassured. "Why is everyone in Mokushu?"

"Isn't it obvious? We came to save you." Saizo said.

"Then I am indebted to all of you. The nature of my job requires that I be prepared to give my life every day. ...Thank you for making sure today wasn't that day. Now I can pass along the message that Lord Ryoma gave me."

"So you do know where our lord is." Saizo's eyes widened and so did the others.

The kunoichi nodded. "Yes. When I left him, Lord Ryoma was on his way to Cheve, near the Nohrian border."

"Cheve?!" Saizo exclaimed, Cheeve was in Nohr's borders and the place where the former Hoshidan King was killed.

"Correct. The area is currently fighting against Nohrian forces. Apparently, the people could no longer take Nohrian oppression and have revolted. It is Lord Ryoma's objective to befriend the rebels and use them to cross into Nohr."

"Hrmph. Our lord has not lost his reckless habits, I see." he sighed. "We must locate him before anything happens."

Kamui felt someone tap his shoulder and saw it was Takumi. "Kamui, let's head to the port. We'll need a boat in order to reach Cheve."

Kamui didn't know what was more surprising: that Takumi willingly touched him or that he talked to him without growling or glaring at him, but he did agree with him. "All right. We'd better hurry." he told Takumi, then turned to the others and spoke loudly for all to hear. "We're going to need Ryoma's help. I don't know why, but I think he may know about the dragon Archduke Izana spoke of."


End file.
